Kindling Dawn
by Halogazer
Summary: Tasuki has never liked girls, that is until Miaka enlists the help of the mysterious and entrancing Atsuna, a woman gifted with the powers of light. Emotions clash within him, especially when he finds out the connection she has with one of his comrades.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Miaka sighed and splashed water in her face, waking herself up with the morning sun. Tamahome stood behind her, watching with a loving and protective gaze.

"I guess we better get moving soon, Tamahome. We don't know what kind of problems we'll face on the way, and I'm hungry," Miaka replied. Tamahome smiled and chuckled.

"What else is new? You're always hungry. The next village is about two hours away by horse, so we'll have our breakfast when we get there," Tamahome informed. Miaka stood up and smiled, brushing the slight dirt off her clothes.

"Okay, stop making fun of me. We should go now," Miaka commented. Tamahome nodded and led her into the clearing where the rest of her guardians, save Hotohori, were waiting for them.

"Are you ready to go, Miaka? We have some ground to cover, and we need to get some directions from the local villagers for the quickest route," Nuriko remarked. Miaka nodded and Tamahome got onto his horse, heaving Miaka up as well.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Tasuki cheered. "Suzaku isn't going to summon himself, ya know." Miaka giggled and nodded in agreement, and they were all off, heading towards the next village.

* * *

"I have just received word that the Priestess of Suzaku and her Celestial Warriors are bound for this village," a man replied, bowing in front of a woman. She had on a cloak that covered her head and shadowed her face. The woman nodded once and stood.

"Good. I knew she would be coming through this village at some point in time. Watch for her. She will be seeking me out, no doubt. I must be ready for her arrival," the woman's husky voice said.

"As you wish, ma'am." The man stood and walked out of the room, leaving the cloaked woman alone. She sighed and sat back down, pushing her cloak back from her head. Her lavender eyes pierced through the slight darkness of the room.

"Finally I will be reunited with you."

* * *

"Wow, look at this place!" Miaka exclaimed. "I thought this was just going to be a small village, and it's bustling with people!" She turned and looked up at Tamahome. "Where are we going first?"

"Well, we should probably stop and get some breakfast before seeking out any information about our path. Besides, your stomach keeps growling and its annoying me to no end," Tamahome remarked. Miaka frowned and turned away.

"I don't care if it is or not. I'm hungry and we're here now, so let's stop and eat," Miaka requested. Tamahome smiled behind her and nodded at his friends, who were smiling in amusement.

"Good morning, travelers." Everyone looked down and saw a man approach them with a smile on his old face. "I couldn't help overhearing that you were in need of a meal. If you follow me, I'll take you to my home. My wife is always itching for a meal to cook for big parties." Tamahome's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" he asked sternly. The elder man chuckled and folded his hands behind his back.

"You are the Suzaku Seven, are you not? You are on the border of Konan, the country that serves no other god but Suzaku. I can assure you that I want nothing more than for all of you to have a safe and happy trip," the man replied.

"I think we can trust him, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "He sounds sincere enough, and everyone in Konan serves the Priestess of Suzaku. Don't worry about anything, Tamahome." The dark blue-haired warrior sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"Alright then. We will come with you." The elder man chuckled.

"Excellent. Follow me, then, and my wife and I will give you a place to rest for a bit." Everyone nodded and followed him to a house on a hill at the edge of the village. "We have a farm, so we grow practically all of the food we eat. We have plenty of room to keep you up for a bit so that you may rest before continuing your journey."

"We appreciate your help, kind sir," Chiriko thanked. "Is there anything we can do for you in response to your selflessness?" The man chuckled and waved off the young boy.

"Oh no. Your journeying and eventual summoning of Suzaku is enough. I am just glad to help in any way possible," the man commented. "Now please, come on in." Tamahome jumped down from his horse and grabbed Miaka's waist, easing her down to her feet. She smiled in gratitude and walked into the man's house, followed by the others. An elder woman with silver hair stood at the kitchen counter cutting up vegetables. When she heard the sound of many footsteps, she turned on her heel, smiling. "Dear, this is the Priestess of Suzaku and her Celestial Warriors."

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here for a little bit to eat and rest. We really appreciate it," Miaka thanked, bowing to the elder couple. The woman wiped her hands on her apron and walked up to the younger woman.

"Nonsense, darling. We are more than happy to do so. Breakfast will be ready soon, so why don't you all just sit down and rest for a bit?" the woman suggested. She turned to her husband. "Why don't you answer any questions they may have about their journey? My husband has done much traveling, so he knows a lot about the lands around here. He may be able to help you."

"That would be great, you know. We need to know the quickest route to the next village," Chichiri replied. The man smiled.

"Well, I happen to know the quickest route, but, it is impossible to pass through," the man said.

"Why is it impossible?" Mitsukake asked. The man's smile faded.

"The path is shrouded in darkness, and because of it, the path is like an endless maze. Many people have disappeared trying to get through it. Only one person is able to pass," the man continued. "Lucky for you, she happens to reside in this village for the moment. She's a traveler looking for someone important to her."

"Who is she? Would she help us?" Miaka questioned.

"Well, she seems like a nice person. I am sure that she would, but normally she asks for something in return for her services. You would have to do something for her in order for her to ease the darkness on the path," the man informed. "If you don't go this path, it will take you many days to make it to the next village, and it's much more dangerous than taking the path. I would advise you to seek her out and ask for her help. It would lessen your travel time by many days," the man remarked. "I know where she's staying. After breakfast, I could take you there, if you like. I am sure she will help you since you're the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Well, we will do that immediately after breakfast, then. This woman needs to help us, and if she says no, I'll just torch her," Tasuki threatened.

"That's not going to help us any, Tasuki," Chiriko pointed out. "Do you really think she's going to respond to threats from you?" Tasuki scoffed.

"Everyone else does, don't they? She shouldn't be any different," Tasuki replied.

"It's not wise to underestimate her, Suzaku Warrior," the man scolded. "She is said to have much power at her disposal. She is a very mysterious woman, and doesn't help just anyone. You have to have what she wishes, and not many people do. She sometimes asks for the near impossible in return for her services."

"Well, she doesn't sound as great as you're makin' her out to be, then," Tasuki grumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge someone, Tasuki, especially since you've never met her," Chiriko pointed out.

"Chiriko's right, you know. If she'll help us continue with the journey, then she's bound to be a good person whether she asks for something in return or not, you know," Chichiri agreed. Tamahome looked over at Miaka, who was smiling gleefully at the mention of this mysterious woman. He couldn't shake off a strange feeling he had about the mention of her; there was something about it. Now that he had heard of her, he had an unerring feeling about her presence in the village. He had to find out more about her, especially if he wanted to protect Miaka.

"Well everyone, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so if you wash up, we can get started!" the elder woman spoke up, walking up to the table with a smile. Miaka's face beamed.

"Great! I'm starving!" She stood and the woman led her to where she could wash for the meal. Everyone else stood and bowed to the man for a moment before following their priestess out of the house.

* * *

Miaka sat back, full from the breakfast she had just finished. "That was so great! Thank you so much for cooking for all of us!"

"Oh, not at all, dear. I'm used to it, and it gives me something to do," the woman replied, waving her off. She turned to her husband. "Why don't you take them into the village so they may meet the one who will help them on their journey?" The man nodded and stood.

"Yes, shall we all go now? We mustn't keep her waiting," the man remarked. Tamahome's expression tightened slightly.

"She knows we're coming to see her? How?" Tamahome asked.

"She seems to know it all, plus, I happen to know her. She's a sweet girl," the man smiled.

"She's just a girl? How much help could she possibly be?" Tasuki inquired.

"Although she is but 17, she has immense power. But, I will let her tell you herself, as well as show you. I will deliver all of you to her. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, let's go everyone! The sooner we see her, the better!" Miaka cheered. With that, the man, Miaka, and the Suzaku Warriors exited the home, thanking the elderly woman one last time for the wonderful meal.

"It only takes a few minutes to get to her dwelling. Until then, is there anything else I could help you with? I would be honored if there were," the man said, getting on his own horse while the others got on theirs.

"I think you've done quite enough as it is, you know," Chichiri replied. "You've been a big help so far, and it will help make our journey just a little bit easier." The man smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." The man and Chichiri continued on their conversation, and Tamahome looked down at Miaka, who he could tell was in deep thought.

"Miaka." She perked her head up and turned around, gazing back at Tamahome.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You were just staring off into space, and I was wondering what it was you were thinking about," Tamahome replied.

"Well, I was thinking about this woman. I think it would be a good idea if I went in by myself to talk to her," Miaka remarked. Tamahome's eyes widened.

"What? Are you nuts? We don't know anything about her other than what the old man has told us, and we can't just go on that. We have to expect her to do anything, and if you really think I'm going to let you speak with her alone, then you're wrong. I'm going with you," Tamahome frowned. Miaka smiled weakly.

"No, I think it would be better if I just talked to her alone. We don't want to come off the wrong way, and I think it's more appropriate if I'm the one who talks to her about everything," Miaka pointed out. "Trust me, Tamahome. You and the others will be just outside the house, so it's not like I'm running off by myself or something. Chichiri will know when something is going on, so stop worrying about me." She flashed a bright smile at him and turned back around, humming softly to herself. Tamahome sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

'_I just have a strange feeling, Miaka, and I don't know what it is. I can't tell what kind of a feeling it is,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well everyone, this is the place," the elder man announced. "This is where I leave you. I am sure she knows you are here by now. I wish you all good fortune on your journey, and if you ever need anything, please feel free to return here and find me."

"We really appreciate what you and your wife have done. Please thank her again for us," Chiriko replied. The elder man nodded, and turned his horse away, riding off slowly. Everyone got off their horses, tying them to the post outside the small house.

"So, shall we go in?" Mitsukake asked.

"No." Everyone turned to look at Miaka. "I'm going to go in alone to talk to her. You guys all stay out here and wait for us."

"Miaka, are ya freakin' insane?" Tasuki exclaimed. "Ya can't go in there by yourself! What if she tries to do somethin' to ya?"

"I doubt she does that, Tasuki. She's on our side, just like the old man said. I just think it would be a good idea for me to be the one to request her help. I am the Priestess of Suzaku, after all, and it won't make anything better if we threaten or force her into anything," Miaka pointed out. She cracked a smile. "I'm going to go in by myself whether you like it or not. I'm sure I won't be long." With that, she turned on her heel and with a deep breath, walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to show it, but she was a little intimidated. Deep down, she wished her friends were right beside her, but she had to do this on her own.

"Priestess of Suzaku, welcome." Miaka retreated back a step at the sound of a man's voice, and saw the source walk out of a room to her right. "She awaits you. Please follow me." Miaka nodded and on shaky legs, walked forward to the door he had just exited from. He reopened the door, and she found she couldn't see anything; it was completely dark inside. "She is in here. Please enter." Miaka chuckled nervously under her breath and nodded. It was now or never. She took one step forward…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Miaka swallowed hard and walked into the darkened room, seeing a lone person sitting in a chair, cloaked to hide her identity. She was masked in a soft yellow light, white glitter suspended in the air. It was the only source of light in the room, and yet, it seemed to be coming from her body.

"You are the Priestess of Suzaku, are you not?" Miaka gasped, stepping back once. "Don't be afraid of me. I knew you would seek me out eventually. Please, come to me." Miaka nodded and unsteadily staggered forward, closing the distance between her and the intimidating woman before her. "I am surprised your guardians have let you out of their sight for this meeting with me. I have a reputation for being menacing, and yet, here you are. That's an admirable trait, Priestess. May I ask your proper name?"

"My name is Miaka Yuki. It's a real pleasure to meet you. But, can I ask what your name is?" the girl asked. "And is it too much to ask to see what you look like? I would like to know the person I'm asking for help." The cloaked woman chuckled and stood.

"Priestess, before I do so, I must inquire something, if I may."

"Umm, sure."

"As I know it, you have in your present company all Suzaku Warriors save for the Emperor Hotohori, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." The woman paused, and Miaka could hear her draw in a deep breath.

"So, the one you call Tamahome is also with you?" Miaka tilted her head to the side, wondering how she could know about Tamahome.

"Yes, he is. He was the one who saved me from thugs when I came to this world. Can I ask why you want to know?" Miaka questioned. The woman drew up her hands, pulling back the cloak to reveal her face. Miaka's eyes widened when she took in her appearance; she had lavender eyes and long dark blue hair. It was funny, because she looked very familiar.

"I will do what it is you ask of me, and as I'm sure you've heard, I ask for something in return. However, you have already granted me the wish I desire from you, Miaka." Miaka gasped when she saw the woman smile, tears falling down her cheeks. "You have reunited me with Tamahome, my twin brother."

* * *

"I can't believe Miaka is in there by herself," Tamahome groaned. He had his arms folded across his chest, and he couldn't help but pace in impatience while waiting for Miaka to return. "What if something happens to her?"

"Tamahome, you need to calm down, you know. We'll know if something's wrong, and Miaka has been in there for a good amount of time. I'm getting no indication of her being in trouble, you know," Chichiri replied. "Besides, I don't think this woman would do anything to harm the Priestess of Suzaku. She's on our side, you know."

"Yeah, but still…" Tamahome began, veering off as his thoughts took him elsewhere. _'I still have that strange feeling about this woman, and I can't place it. If this woman is to join us on our journey, then I must watch her carefully to make sure she doesn't try anything suspicious, and also to keep Miaka safe from harm.'_

* * *

Miaka's eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth in shock with both of her hands. "What?! Tamahome is your twin brother? But I don't understand! He's never said anything about you, and I've met his father and other siblings!" The woman smiled, looking down at her feet.

"It sounds like Tamahome. He would probably never mention me because of what happened to me. It hurts him to this day," she replied. Miaka walked up to her in curiosity.

"Would you tell me? If it's not too much trouble, that is," Miaka said. The woman smiled.

"I know I can trust you, Miaka, so I think I can tell you what happened to me four years ago. But before I do, I think it would be more appropriate to introduce myself," the woman pointed out. She bent down in a slight bow before the young Priestess. "My birth name is Sou Kana, but you may call me Atsuna. My tale is a rather disturbing one, so I feel I must warn you about some things that have happened to me." Miaka nodded and sat down beside Atsuna's chair while she took her own seat. "Tamahome and I were thirteen. We were out doing our daily chores. He was gathering firewood while I was getting the water and picking berries along the stream. The picking of berries was more of a pastime for me than anything. Tamahome and I would always have a race to see who could finish our chores first, so obviously, I was being as quick as I could, filling our water pail and picking the best berries. This time was different from the others. Bandits came up from behind me and kidnapped me right from under my family's nose." Miaka gasped.

"How awful!" Atsuna nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it was. I could tell Tamahome knew of what happened to me. Being twins, we had that connection with each other. The bandits used me as a slave, and when I disobeyed them, they beat me. It's not the best thing to remember about my childhood, but it happened nonetheless. I kept hearing that Tamahome searched frantically for me for months, and because I was afraid of something happening to him, I severed our connection so he couldn't find me. I'm sure after that, he thought I had died. So did our father and siblings. I was under the rule of these bandits for about a year and a half until I finally couldn't take it anymore. So, in the middle of the night, I had escaped, but some of the bandits on guard had followed me, and they tried to kill me. They almost would have as well, had it not been for a mysterious woman who came to my rescue.

"The bandits left me to die, and before blacking out, I saw a bright yellow and white light in front of me. It was surrounding a woman, but I could barely make her out. The next thing I knew, I had woken up days later in the care of a middle-aged couple. They told me a strange woman had brought me to them, and left. When I awoke, I had discovered I had new powers at my disposal. And, I found this." Atsuna stood and completely shed her cloak, then lifted her shirt so Miaka could see her lower left stomach. Miaka was shocked to find a black character.

"Oh my God! That means Dawn! Does that mean you are a Celestial Warrior?" Miaka questioned.

"Surprisingly no. Even though each of the Celestial Warriors of every land has a character to denote their status, mine remains neutral. However, it gives me the power similar to that of the Goddess of Light, Hikari. I am able to create, manipulate and destroy light, as well as use it as offensive or defensive magic. It is my primary and most powerful ability. There are many other minor characteristics I have, but I won't go through them right now. You will undoubtedly discover them through time," Atsuna continued.

"So does that mean that woman who saved you was Hikari?" Miaka inquired.

"Well, I am still not too sure about it, but I do believe that it may have been a physical embodiment of her. I have been given a gift through her to do good and vanquish evil and darkness. That is why you have come to me, to destroy the everlasting darkness of that path. It is shrouded with monsters and demons of all kinds who dwell in the darkness. It will be dangerous, but I will offer myself to you in exchange for reuniting me with my brother," Atsuna replied, her smile comforting Miaka.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad to have helped bring you and Tamahome back together, and I'm grateful to have your help. Will you stay with us even after you lift the darkness over the path we need to go through?" Miaka asked, standing up to meet Atsuna's gaze.

"I am here to serve you, Priestess of Suzaku. Konan's citizens rejoice upon hearing of your arrival. I will aide you in any way I see fit. I will gladly give my life for reuniting me with Tamahome. He does not know of my survival since I severed our connection years ago. I question how he will react when he sees me after all of this time," Atsuna replied. Miaka put her hands on Atsuna's arms.

"He will be so happy to know you're alive, Atsuna! I just know it! You're his twin sister, and he loves you! I'm sure he never told me or anyone about you because it would have hurt him too much," Miaka informed. Atsuna smiled.

"Yes, you're right. So, shall we go? I am sure your comrades are fidgety waiting for you to emerge. I scare some people, although I am not really frightening at all unless provoked," Atsuna chuckled. Miaka smiled in return and nodded. Atsuna grabbed for her cloak, but Miaka put her hand over the blue-haired woman's.

"You don't need that, Atsuna. Tamahome is going to be far from happy to know you're alive." Atsuna nodded.

"I know. I'm just nervous, I guess. We better go and get it over with. You first, Miaka." The girl nodded and walked to the door, opening it to the light outside. Her guardians stood at the door like stone statues, waiting for her to come out.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Tasuki groaned. "We were wonderin' what ya were doin' in there!" Miaka smiled and turned to the door, waiting for Atsuna to follow her out.

"I got her help, everyone. She's going to join us permanently on our journey, and I've already given her what she wanted in return for her services," Miaka informed. The woman came out of the shadows, looking straight into the eyes of Tamahome, who stood directly in front of her. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Atsuna, but her real name is—"

"K-Kana," Tamahome choked, his eyes widened and swelling with tears. "It can't be." Atsuna sobbed, smiling happily with an anxious nod.

"It is. It's me, Kishuku," she said. Tamahome stumbled forward, pulling her into his arms. Miaka backed away next to Tasuki and smiled, tears running down her cheeks in happiness. Tasuki leaned in.

"Hey Miaka, what's goin' on?" he whispered.

"Atsuna is Tamahome's twin sister. He thought she's been dead for the last few years, and now they've been reunited," Miaka explained. "That is what I gave her in return for what she's doing for us."

"But, I don't understand, Atsuna," Tamahome cried, looking into the identical eyes of his sister. "How can you be alive? I felt you leave me." Atsuna shook her head, brushing her knuckles against Tamahome's dampened cheek.

"No, I disengaged our connection back then to stop you from coming after me. I didn't want those people to hurt you like they did me. I knew you were looking for me, and I kept hearing them talk about going after you if you kept it up, so I had to direct you away somehow," Atsuna explicated. Tamahome shook his head.

"Oh Atsuna, why? Why would you do that? I would have come and rescued you from those bastards. What did they do to you?" he demanded. Atsuna looked down at her feet and sighed.

"We don't have to get into that now, and is it really important right now? We're together again after four years, and that's all I've ever wanted," Atsuna remarked. Tamahome smiled, taking his thumb across her cheeks to rid her of the tears falling down her face.

"I can't believe you're actually here in front of me. It feels like a dream," he mumbled. He enveloped her in his arms again, this time swinging her around in circles. She cried out in laughter, clinging on to his neck. "I have you back, Atsuna! My dear sister!"

"Okay, so these two are brother and sister?" Nuriko asked. Miaka nodded. "I guess it makes sense. They do look a lot alike."

"Atsuna said they're twins. They were separated four years ago when she was kidnapped; now she has amazing powers that are going to help us get through that path, and she said she is going to stay with us until the end. She's pledged her allegiance to us and Suzaku's summoning," Miaka said. "Isn't that great, everyone?"

"I think it is, you know. We could always use the help, and I think her powers will come in handy. Plus, this will be good for Tamahome, you know. I can understand why he never told us about her. He thought she was dead all of this time, you know, and it would be like acknowledging her death as the truth," Chichiri replied. "Maybe it would be a good idea to give them some time alone, you know." Everyone nodded in agreement, and walked off in another direction, leaving the reunited twins to catch up.

"I want you to tell me everything, Atsuna," Tamahome replied. Atsuna nodded.

"I'm sure you want to know everything, but is this really the time? You have to get through the Path of Shadows, and we don't have much time to do so. It takes a couple hours to get there, and once we leave the village, we're going to be facing danger," Atsuna pointed out. Tamahome shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Right now, I don't even care about that. You are more important to me right now, because I thought you were dead all of this time, and I never spoke of you because it hurt too much. It meant I had to come to grips with your death, and I couldn't forget you, Atsuna," Tamahome explained. Atsuna smiled appreciatively, fighting the tears that threatened to rise up again.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but there's too much to tell you, so some of it is going to have to wait until later, alright?" Tamahome nodded and opened the door to her current home, allowing her to walk in first. He shut the door behind him and followed her to what seemed to be a den-like nook in the corner of the kitchen.

"This is kind of cozy," he replied, sitting down in one of the chairs. Atsuna sat down next to him in another, nodding in agreement.

"I just moved into here a couple months ago. I've always known you were one of the Suzaku Seven, so I knew my best bet to finding you was staying in Konan. But, you're not the easiest person to find, I have to say. I actually showed up at home quite a few times looking for you," Atsuna remarked. Tamahome's eyes widened.

"Have you stopped to see them? Our dad and siblings?" Atsuna's face fell and she shook her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to find you first, Tamahome. I had heard you were out earning money for them since our father was too weak. I watched over the house very carefully while you were away so they would be safe. No one in the village knew I was there. I kept myself hidden, but it still warmed me to be home again, even if I hadn't gone to see them. I wouldn't even know how to do it," Atsuna explicated. Tamahome nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would be hard for you, and for them, to just show up out of nowhere. We all thought you were dead. It was hard on Dad because you had disappeared a year after Mom died, and then he eventually became sick and had to stay in bed all the time. But, Mitsukake healed him, so he's okay now. They all are," Tamahome commented. Atsuna smiled weakly.

"I'm so glad," she said quietly. Tamahome's face suddenly became that of stone, serious and expressionless.

"Atsuna, please tell me what those bandits did to you while you were with them. I have to know it," Tamahome begged. Atsuna's eyes widened; she didn't want to tell him the truth, because she knew it would pain him greatly. However, seeing the look in his eyes caused her to weaken.

But she didn't know if she could bring herself to say such things in front of her twin brother. She knew she had to tell him; he had a right to know.

"Alright, Tamahome. I will tell you everything, but I have to say, you're in for some disturbing news," she warned. He nodded once and leaned in, listening intently. Taking a deep breath in preparation, she thought of where to start. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tamahome leaned over, taking his sister's hand in his.

"Go ahead. I'm ready." Atsuna sighed shakily and nodded.

"Well, you know full well that those bandits kidnapped me while I was fetching water and berries for our dinner. When they took me back to their hideout, I heard them saying that they merely wanted me because I looked like a well-toned girl who could do the chores for all the men. I was afraid at first, but they only really made me clean and cook for them. I was merely a slave for them, but…" Atsuna's voice veered off as she recalled the gruesome details of her past. "Their drunken nights got worse, and the leader of the bandits, Ryozo, found another use for me." Tamahome's eyes widened and he tightened the hold he had on her hand.

"Continue, Atsuna. Please. I told you I wanted to know, and I still do, no matter how hard it is for either of us," he replied, his eyes shining in sincerity. Atsuna nodded once and licked her now-dry lips.

"Their drunken escapades began to worsen and they began taking their false anger out on me. It happened for the first time one night after I had gone to bed. Ryozo came into my room, kicking down my door. When I awoke, he had grabbed me and proceeded to beat me in a drunken stupor. His true nature had shown that night. I know it only took him a few minutes before I was unconscious from the beating. I remember it clearly. Blood had dripped down my head into my eyes, making my vision blurry. My left arm had broken to a fault, and I couldn't count the bruises he left on me. Sadly enough, I thought that would be it, but it wasn't. He began doing it without the influence of alcohol, and he allowed his men to punish me if they decided I hadn't worked to my full potential. Of course, I couldn't work to my full potential because I had remained injured for the majority of my time there. Only once did I actually receive medical care; the other times I had to fight through it. This had gone on for a little more than a year before I decided I couldn't take the abuse anymore. One night I finally summoned the courage to escape. I thought I had gotten free, but I was wrong. Some bandits on guard had seen me flee, so they followed me out into the woods. I had stopped to take a break, and I had not known I had been followed. They came up behind me and beat me harder than I had ever remembered. They drew daggers and sliced my flesh in every way possible, then they stabbed me through the chest." Tamahome felt pain shoot through his body as if he himself were living her experience.

"They… they _killed _you?" Atsuna drew in a much-needed breath and shook her head.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that is exactly what would have happened to me had I not been saved. A woman cloaked in a brilliant white and yellow light had stood before me, and as I passed out from the loss of blood and immense pain, a warm sensation had overcome me. The next thing I knew, I had woken up in the home of a middle-aged couple several days later. I was completely healed of all injuries they inflicted on me, and when the woman had been bathing me during my unconsciousness, she had found this symbol on my body." Just as she had done with Miaka, she lifted her shirt to reveal the character on her lower left stomach. "It's the source of my power, I had found out. Without it, I am just an ordinary woman. Like you and your ogre symbol binds you to Suzaku, this symbol binds me to Hikari, Goddess of Light." Tamahome's free hand reached forward, his fingers lightly grazing against the symbol on his sister's lower stomach.

"All of this happened to you because of me," he choked out quietly. Atsuna watched his shoulders begin shaking before her as he attempted to hide his tears.

"Tamahome…"

"No, don't try and say it's not my fault. Those bastards hurt you repeatedly because I had not been there for you. I could have done something to save you back then. If I ever find them, I swear I will not stop at killing them for what they've done to you. You never deserved any of that horrible pain," he sobbed, his body convulsing from the torrent of tears unleashing themselves. Atsuna reached forward, pulling Tamahome into her arms.

"Stop, Tamahome. All that matters to me is that I'm alive and have found you again. Ever since I escaped, they've believed me to be dead. They have never attempted to find me. I stayed with that couple for a few months, learning what powers I had at my disposal. Then, I set out to look for you. I arrived at our home, but I heard from villagers that you had been on the move constantly for money for our father and siblings," Atsuna remarked. "So, for those years up until this very day, I have trained myself to the fullest extent so I would be ready for any impending doom that came my way. I learned that I had come to possess the powers of light, and that I could destroy darkness. I have, in a way, become somewhat of a human embodiment for Hikari's justice on this world." Tamahome sat silent before his sister after she had finished with her story. He didn't want to believe it, even if it came from her own mouth.

"I wish I could have been there to help you, Kana," he said, her birth name spilling from his lips. "I feel so horrible for not being there for you, because you had to withstand it all alone." Atsuna pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I was alone in body only, Tamahome. You were always there with me in my heart and soul. I love you, my dear brother," she whispered. Tamahome put his hands on her face, pulling her into the nape of his neck.

"I love you too," he said. They sat there in each other's arms for several minutes before finally pulling away. Instinctively, they both lurched forward to wipe the tears from each other's faces. They smiled and chuckled in response at the twin-like action. They were finally together again, and the silently swore that they would not be separated again.

* * *

"Do ya think it's safe to go back now? I think we've given them enough time to catch up and whatever else they needed to do," Tasuki replied, his arms folded behind his head casually as he and the others walked down the street of the village.

"Well, it has been quite some time, you know. Maybe we can start to head back and begin our journey towards this shrouded path," Chichiri suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, let's head back and get Tamahome and Atsuna."

"That's not necessary." Everyone turned around and saw the twins standing before them, both smiling happily. They had the reins of their horses in their hands. "We're both ready to go. Tamahome and I have discussed what we needed to discuss. It would be a good idea for us to get moving before dark hits us. That would only complicate our journey through the Path of Shadows. But, before I do so, I suppose I should formally introduce myself." She stepped forward and bowed. "Suzaku Seven, I am honored to be in your presence. My birth name is Sou Kana, twin sister of Tamahome, but my most-known name is Atsuna, so please call me by that. It is a pleasure." Chichiri stepped forward and bowed his head.

"I am Chichiri, you know. I'm glad to welcome you to our group. Your help will be appreciated, you know," he replied. "These are Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko and Tasuki. I'm sure they all have the same sentiment as myself, you know." Tasuki put his hands on his waist and scoffed.

"I have another woman to deal with now? Great. Protectin' Miaka is one thing, but now this one too?" Tasuki groaned. Tamahome made a fist and charged forward, grabbing the bandit's jacket in his hand.

"Who do you think you're talking to, moron? That's my sister!" Tamahome yelled.

"Come on, Tama. Why don't ya try me?" Tasuki challenged.

"Now now, stop it, you two," Miaka replied. She turned to Atsuna, who had her mouth covered with her hand. She was laughing.

"I'm glad to see the close bond all of you have with each other. It's admirable," Atsuna stated. Nuriko leaned over to Atsuna with a smirk on his face.

"You should see them other times, Atsuna. They can get pretty funny, but I'm sure you'll see it on the journey," Nuriko said. Atsuna smiled in response and nodded.

"Okay, I think it would be a good idea to get going," Mitsukake spoke up, settling his hand on little Tama's head. The little cat meowed in response and cuddled against the healer's face. "How long will it take to get to this Path of Shadows, Atsuna?"

"Well, on horse, several hours. Once we leave the village grounds, we'll begin to face danger. The demons and monsters surrounding the path come out at night, which is why we must get through the path before nightfall or we will be forced into many battles. But, I have to say, battle cannot be avoided either way. The Path of Shadows got its name for the way darkness tends to shroud over its surroundings. Traveling during daylight is our safest bet, but we still must be on the lookout for anything. I hope you are all prepared for battle," Atsuna explained.

"But I thought the old man said taking the path is actually safer than going around," Miaka recalled, putting her finger to her mouth in curiosity. Atsuna nodded.

"Yes, you're right. It is actually more dangerous to go around the Path of Shadows. It is a much longer journey going that way, and more demons dwell directly on the outskirts of the Path of Shadows rather than directly inside. They wait for people to come around so that they may prey on them. They don't expect people to attempt the path itself. We will have to be cautious," Atsuna continued. Tamahome walked up to his sister, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, then, I think we're ready for all of that. Should we get going? We don't want night to come up on us out of nowhere, do we?" Tamahome pointed out. Atsuna smiled at her brother and nodded. She pulled away and climbed up on her horse.

"We should get going, everyone. I'll lead the way," Atsuna offered. As everyone began getting on their horses, she started forward and rode next to Tasuki. He looked at her questioningly. "Tasuki, I can assure you that you will not have to protect me. I am capable of taking care of myself, and if you are not satisfied with that answer, when we get close enough to the Path of Shadows, I will display my power for you and prove myself." She smiled and giggled a little before riding past him. Everyone else trudged along, leaving Tasuki sitting there in a daze.

'_Sure, she says that now. Before ya know it, she'll be screamin' for my help. And I'll hafta help her because she's a woman,'_ Tasuki thought to himself. However, he was surprised she didn't take offense to his words as Tamahome did. He smirked and led his horse after his friends, interested to see just what sort of power this Atsuna had up her sleeve.

"I'm so hungry," Miaka groaned, leaning back against Tamahome. "I guess I should have eaten before we left the village." Tamahome rolled his eyes.

"Miaka, you ate enough for an army when we were at the old man's house. I can't believe you're even close to being hungry after all that," he said. Miaka laughed and turned around, looking up at Tamahome's face.

"Well, you know me, Tamahome! I love food!" she chimed. Tamahome's face softened and he smiled, nodding in response.

"Yes, you certainly do," he replied. Atsuna had been watching his brother and the Priestess for some time during their trip, and immediately had noticed the love between them. It made her soul warm up. She was glad her brother had found someone to love, for she knew he had a rough life coping with her supposed "death", and the charge of taking care of their family.

"So, how much longer to the Path of Shadows, Atsuna?" Chichiri's voice spoke up. Atsuna shook out of her thoughts and turned to the monk, who had come up beside her.

"Well, you should be able to see it from here. Do you see the dark clouds over there?" She lifted her finger and everyone followed it, seeing the black and gray clouds in a circle. It looked as if a brutal storm had been on the way. "Many people misconstrue those clouds as a storm over that area, but it's not that. The clouds are actually the aura of all the demons and monsters that have taken claim over this path. You can't even see the cliffs on either side because it's so thick," Atsuna informed. "But, when I extinguish the darkness, most of the demons should instantly disappear, as the darkness is their life force. However, some of them are strong enough to live on their own, and they will come for us. We have to be ready."

"How do you know so much about this Path of Shadows, Atsuna?" Chiriko questioned.

"I have traveled it several times while I had been looking for Tamahome. But, to train myself, I allowed the darkness to remain," Atsuna responded.

"Ya mean ya didn't get rid of the darkness when ya were goin' through it?" Tasuki demanded, riding up on her other side. Atsuna shook her head.

"I was determined to get stronger on my journey so I could be ready for anything that came my way, and so that I could fulfill the Goddess of Light's wishes. I use my power to slay darkness and dissipate the evilness in people's hearts. Some people have allowed their souls to be overtaken by the darkness. Those people think it's easier to overcome it rather than fight it. I know I am only one person, but that is better than no one doing anything to make this world a better place for the innocent to live in," Atsuna explicated. She sighed and lowered her head. "I have seen extreme darkness in people, and it is truly an ugly thing. I have been a victim of it many times." Tamahome turned to look at her, frowning hard.

"No, Atsuna," he replied. She looked up at him, and his eyes told her not to continue. She drew in a breath and gripped her horse's reins.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure we'll be able to pass through the path no problem," Nuriko commented. "With all of us, I'm sure it won't be that hard. Besides, we could use a good challenge." Atsuna smiled weakly and nodded. Tasuki looked at her carefully, noticing the deepness in her eyes. There was something else about her that she wasn't saying.

"I sense something up ahead, you know," Chichiri replied. Atsuna frowned and rode ahead of everyone else so she could get a better look.

"They're not demons. Who are they?" Mitsukake asked. Atsuna's eyes widened and she jumped off her horse.

"I can't believe after all of this time, they have figured it out and found me," Atsuna replied.

"What are you talking about, Atsuna? Who are they?" Miaka inquired. Atsuna turned her head, her expression dead serious.

"They are the bandits who kidnapped me as a child. They have found me," she said. Tamahome rode to her side instantly.

"What are you planning on doing, Atsuna? You're not going to fight them, are you? There has to be at least fifty of them. I'm going to help you," Tamahome replied. Atsuna shook her head.

"No, I have to fight them alone, Tamahome. I couldn't fight back against them when I was a child, but I'm stronger now, and I will not let them take hold of me again," Atsuna pointed out. "All of you should stay here and protect Miaka. I mean it. Don't get involved, especially you, Tamahome." With that, she walked forward, leaving her horse and her new friends behind to confront the bandits who nearly ended her life years ago. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down, she was still afraid of them. She had to fight them alone so she wouldn't have to fear them anymore.

"Are we really gonna let her go and fight them by herself?" Tasuki snapped, turning to the others in the group.

"It's what she insists on, you know. We can't interfere in her wishes. It's personal, you know," Chichiri said. Miaka looked up at Tamahome; he was staring off into Atsuna's figure as she continued towards the bandits who waited for her.

"Tamahome?" She gasped when she felt his arms go around her, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I'll keep you safe, Miaka. It's what Atsuna wants of me, but the first moment it looks as if she loses control, then I'm stepping in and saving her," Tamahome replied with stone resolve. "My sister is strong, and I know it. She needs to do this for herself, so she can truly move on with her life." Tasuki growled and made a fist. He didn't like leaving her alone to fight. The fact that he himself was a bandit, and bandits were the ones who did something to her as a child made him want to get involved and help her. They were a disgrace to the human race, and he felt he needed to do something about it.

"Tasuki, I want to help her too, but we can't," Nuriko spoke up, coming up next to his friend. "We can watch and make sure everything goes okay. But we can't disrespect her wishes right now. She wants to take them on alone." Tasuki cursed to himself and watched the young woman walk off. He didn't like this. Sure, he despised women, but he didn't care to see them walking into complete danger as Atsuna had just selflessly done.

Atsuna could feel the concern of the others as she strolled away from them. She knew they wanted to help her, but she was happy they were respecting her decision. She turned back to the bandits standing before her, and she growled, seeing the object of her hatred before her. Ryozo, leader of the bandit tribe who had kidnapped and tortured her, stood smugly with his sword firm in his hand.

"Sou Kana, we meet again. I can't believe you're actually alive after what happened to you," he said, his voice seeping with poison. She clutched her hands into fists, frowning deeply.

"I remained alive so I could deliver retribution to you and those poor fools of yours," Atsuna snapped. "I do not take lightly what was done to me, but another thing has me ready to fight you. I am charged with protecting the Priestess of Suzaku, and if you get in the way of her journey to summon the beast god, you will be interfering with celestial matters. Your death will be far from painless! I advise you to move aside and forget you have seen me today." Ryozo burst out into hateful laughter.

"You must be the one who is foolish, girl. I care nothing about the Priestess of Suzaku. I have been watching you for quite some time, and I have been waiting for the moment where I could get you back as my slave…and my personal toy." Atsuna's eyes burned and she suddenly charged forward, her fist drawn back behind her. Several of the bandits charged forward in front of their leader and drew their weapons, but they were taken off guard when Atsuna's fist was engulfed in a brilliant yellow and white light.

"You will not win against me!" She swung her fist mere feet in front of them, and the light spread forward, swirling around their bodies. Their bodies rose from the ground and they went flying backwards into many of the other bandits. "Do not underestimate me and the power of Hikari, Goddess of Light! Her wrath against evil is harsh, and I will be the one to fulfill her wishes to kill you!" Ryozo scowled and got in a battle stance.

"You are as foolish as ever, woman. You have yet to see my full power. Your dear brother can see you die this time." He sucked in a breath of air, and his sword was suddenly engulfed in shadows. Atsuna's eyes widened and she felt pain pierce her heart. He had the power of darkness at his disposal, and being her only weakness was darkness, he may have an advantage for surprising her.

She fell to her knees and the light surrounding her body dissipated. Tamahome watched in horror as his sister fell to the ground.

"Atsuna!" Tamahome threw caution to the wind and slapped the reins, his horse flying forward to come to his sister's aide. The other Suzaku Warriors followed close behind him. Tamahome would not allow something to happen to his sister again. He just found her after four years, and he would not permit this bastard to hurt her again.

"It appears as if your friends are coming to your rescue. Good. They can be victims of my power as well," Ryozo replied with a sick smirk. Atsuna turned her head, seeing everyone jumping off their horses to run towards her.

"No! Stay back! I told you to let me take care of this!" Atsuna cried out. They all halted in their place, each protesting her.

"But Atsuna, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore than he has already! I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again!" Tamahome replied, his fist held out in front of him in resolve. Atsuna's face fell and she shook her head.

"Tamahome… please don't say that. You have to let me do this," Atsuna replied.

"Enough. I will not let your pitiful little friends interfere in this," Ryozo interrupted. "I will take you back, or I will take your life. You have a decision, and I highly recommend the first option."

"Well, that shows how little you know me, Ryozo. I would rather die than be your little slave again. I didn't have much of a choice back then, but I do now, and I choose to be with my brother and friends," Atsuna vowed. "So, I dare you to try to take my life away. I won't allow it."

"Well, I suppose the only thing I can do is take your life if you decide not to resume your duties as my slave. Very well. You have written your fate," Ryozo replied. He lifted his sword in the air and the shadows stretched out to Atsuna's body. She felt her body seizing but she fought it as much as she could, summoning the powers of light within her to ward it off and protect herself.

'_I don't understand. Ryozo is a regular human being. He has no powers at his disposal, yet he is somehow manipulating darkness through his weapon,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. Her eyes widened when she suddenly came to realization. _'That's it! The Path of Shadows! The demons near here have undoubtedly felt the darkness in his heart, and are lending him strength! His human body cannot take it, so it is being transferred into his sword. I must destroy it!'_ Atsuna smirked and lifted her palm into the air, beckoning a golden staff cloaked in a glittering light. Ryozo's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her capable of calling forth so much of her power.

"What are you planning, woman?" Ryozo questioned. Atsuna shook her head and flipped her staff in her hand.

"You're about to find out, and I have to warn you, it's not going to work out in your favor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ryozo glared at her in curiosity, not sure what she was implying. Why was she suddenly so cocky when just moments earlier, he had her down to her knees? "What is it that you have in mind? Remember, you have your brother and friends watching. You don't want to embarrass yourself, do you?"

"Ha, only you would be so concerned with embarrassment, Ryozo. That is not a concern of mine in the least. All I know is that you cannot win, so I'll give you this one chance to back down; otherwise, I will be forced to deliver vengeance upon you," Atsuna warned.

"I have come this far, and I plan on not backing away. You have given me enough reason to pursue you. I have to admit, I was shocked to discover about your survival. I would have thought you to kill yourself after all the torture I put you through. Of course, while it was torture for you as a child, I got what I wanted from your sweet, little virgin body," Ryozo smirked, licking his lips. Atsuna shook in fury and turned over her shoulder slightly, sensing the anger of her friends and brother heighten instantly. So, the full truth of her childhood had been revealed. She hoped not to tell Tamahome or anyone about that part of her memories. "By the look on your comrades' faces, you had not told them that detail."

"You sick bastard! You're lying!" Tamahome shouted. Ryozo's smirk widened.

"Am I, boy? Your sister was a treat in bed. At first she fought me, but then the more she got it, the more she submitted to me. Your little sister isn't so innocent anymore, now is she?" The bandit chortled, his roar echoing around them. Tamahome felt his anger flaring, and he barely noticed Miaka's hand on his arm to keep him from charging forward and killing everyone in sight.

"How could you do that to a child? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nuriko demanded.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Suzaku Warrior. I just know a useful toy when I see one, and I took advantage," Ryozo answered. Atsuna's fists continued to shake, and she prepared to charge him in complete anger. She didn't want her friends, especially her brother, to know about what happened to her, at least not yet.

"That's it!" Atsuna turned completely around and was surprised when it was Tasuki rather than Tamahome charging forward. "I won't listen to this crap anymore! I'll make ya pay for what ya did to her!"

"No! Wait, Tasuki!" Atsuna called after him, but he didn't hear her. He drew his fan and it opened.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki summoned his holy fire and it engulfed Ryozo and his companions in flames. Most of them cried out before being singed to death. When the fire burned out, Ryozo remained unharmed, but his bandits had all been killed. "Dammit, I thought I got ya."

"Very impressive attack, Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, but it is not good enough to defeat me. You barely touched me," Ryozo remarked. Atsuna rushed up behind the Mt. Reikaku bandit, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Tasuki, what are you doing? You can't get involved in this! I asked you not to!" Atsuna frowned. Tasuki spun around and hooked his fan on his back once more before clutching his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care what ya said about that! This man violated ya, and I won't allow him to live any longer than he has been!" Tasuki shouted. Atsuna's eyes widened and she gasped lightly in response. He sighed deeply and lowered his voice into a gentler tone. "I hate women, but I respect 'em. No man should _ever _violate a woman like that. A man is supposed to take care of a woman and love her fully." Atsuna bit her lip and completely lost herself in her emotions. She fisted his shirt in her hands and bent her head down into his chest, losing herself in her tears.

"I can't believe after all of this time, it's getting to me," she sobbed. Tasuki put his arms around her back, pulling her deeper into his chest. One of his hands smoothed her hair and he scowled at Ryozo, who looked on in satisfaction.

"It's gonna be alright now, Atsuna. I promise," Tasuki said softly. He glared over at the other bandit. "You're gonna pay for what ya did to her. You are a disgrace to bandits. Not just bandits, but human beings. And you dare call yourself a man?" Ryozo grinned and waved his sword around in the air.

"If you're a man yourself, then I challenge you to a one-on-one fight. Fight for your precious Atsuna," Ryozo dared. Tasuki released one of his hands from Atsuna's body and grabbed his fan once more, putting it in front of him and preparing for battle.

"Bring it on, ya bastard," Tasuki challenged.

"No, please." Tasuki looked down at Atsuna, who was gazing up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't let you get involved anymore than you already have, and especially not for my account. I am not going to let him do this anymore." Tasuki's face softened and he shook his head.

"Ya don't have to do that. I'll take care of him for ya. You're in no condition," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna loosened her grip on him and stepped back from him, cracking a weak smile at him to attempt assuring him.

"You don't have to. I can end this in an instant. I was weary of doing so, but it's apparent that I don't have a choice. He is lost to the darkness in his heart," Atsuna replied. She closed her eyes and her body was surrounded by waves of yellow and white light.

"What are you up to, woman?" Ryozo asked. Before he could question anything else, the sword he was holding burst in his hand. "What the hell did you do?"

"The source of your power is gone, and you are now a regular human. But, I cannot allow you to live," Atsuna remarked, her voice seeping with anger. "I will deliver upon you the ultimate retribution on behalf of Hikari, Goddess of Light… and for myself." Her eyes opened and they were overcome with a glowing white light. Ryozo groaned and fell to his knees, a dark cloud steaming from his body.

"What are you doing to me?" he demanded, sweat rolling down his face. He didn't have the chance, however, to receive an answer. He clutched his hand to his chest, and in a cloud of black dust, combusted into thin air. As soon as he did, Atsuna's eyes turned back to normal and she fell to her knees.

"Atsuna!" Tamahome called out. Everyone had been completely silent throughout the entire ordeal, not sure what to say when they found out the truth about Atsuna's childhood. Before anyone could come forward, Tasuki was already at her side, picking her up in his arms.

"Are ya alright, Atsuna?" he asked softly. She moaned and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Thank you, Tasuki, for being such a good person. I guess I was wrong when I said I didn't need protecting from you. I'm sorry," she murmured. Tasuki shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Ya deserved it," Tasuki commented. "Ya just take it easy right now, and I'll take care of ya." Atsuna nodded and rested against him, closing her eyes. Everyone rushed over to the pair, and Tamahome looked down upon his sister's distressed face.

"I can't believe what happened to her. What a poor girl," Mitsukake spoke up quietly. "I'll heal her of her energy loss." He put out his hand above her body and his character mark appeared on his palm, then a soft, glowing green light emanated from it. Her body was masked in it, and she began to stir in Tasuki's arms.

"Atsuna? Are you okay now?" Miaka asked meekly, her eyes watering. She still couldn't believe she had to endure so much as a child, and she was all alone with no one to help her.

"Oh, thank you, Mitsukake. I'm just a little tired. Using that type of ability always drains me," Atsuna replied. She looked up at Tasuki, who was gazing down on her with worried eyes. "Thank you, Tasuki, as well, for what you did for me. You can put me down. I think I'll be alright." Tasuki merely shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're ready yet, and besides…" He trailed off and shook his head, a bit of a blush covering his cheeks. "Never mind. Just don't worry about it."

"Should we go back to the village to rest a bit before we continue?" Chiriko asked. Atsuna shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't be wise. We would have to cover this ground again, and we don't have time. I have enough energy to uplift the darkness over the path. It's a very simple spell to conjure," Atsuna pointed out. She turned her face and buried it in Tasuki's chest. "I feel I need to apologize. I should have told you all about Ryozo and my past before making this journey. It was foolish of me not to expect him to come find me. My foolishness put all of you in danger, and I cannot forgive myself for—"

"Stop it," Tamahome interrupted. "You have nothing to be sorry over. I am just glad he's dead. He deserved it, and it was appropriate you were the one to deal it to him. Plus, Tasuki took care of his entire gang, so there's no trace of them left. You have nothing to worry about anymore. You can move on, Atsuna." She turned away from Tasuki's chest to look at her brother, smiling feebly.

"We should continue on, you know. We've lost enough time as it is, and the sooner we get through the Path of Shadows, the sooner we can get Atsuna to an inn to rest, you know," Chichiri stated. "However, it seems as if Tasuki's horse was scared off from the outburst, so he's going to have to pair up with one of us."

"I'm gonna stay with Atsuna," Tasuki said with a stern expression. Tamahome opened his mouth to intervene, but Nuriko elbowed him in the side.

"Is that alright with you, Atsuna?" Nuriko questioned. Atsuna smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Good. Shall we go, then? It should only take about ten more minutes to get there on horse. We should get going, you know," Chichiri pointed out. Everyone nodded and got on their horses. Tasuki hoisted Atsuna up onto her horse, and then got up behind her.

"Rest up against me. Don't strain yourself," Tasuki instructed. Atsuna turned to look over her shoulder at him, smiling and nodding.

"Thank you, Tasuki." She turned back and relaxed against his muscled body. He grabbed the reins, urging the horse forward.

"Ya have time to rest your eyes if ya need to, and when we go through the path, I'm gonna protect ya," Tasuki vowed. Atsuna closed her eyes and felt a warm sensation overcome her; she wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her when at first he suspected he would have to protect her merely because she was a woman. However, she knew deep down Tasuki was a good man and would do anything for his friends. She supposed she was one of them now.

Tamahome watched suspiciously at Tasuki and Atsuna. "Why is Tasuki acting like this around my sister? He said he doesn't like women." Nuriko rode up next to Tamahome and Miaka.

"Tasuki seems to have an honor code when it comes to women, and hearing what really happened to her as a child has undoubtedly struck a nerve in him. I don't think it would be a good idea to get in his way. Let him be overprotective of her for now. I think after Atsuna's health gets better, he'll get better as well," Nuriko explained.

"It seems to make sense to me," Miaka replied. "He always said he hated women, but he likes me, and not just because I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. I think Atsuna has become another exception. We should be happy that he's willing to protect her."

"I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for him standing up for Atsuna. I just think it's a bit strange that Tasuki changed his attitude. He thought at first that she would be this bothersome woman and groaned at the thought of having to protect her, but now he's willingly doing so," Tamahome pointed out. His eyes passed over the fiery-haired bandit. "I wonder what his real reason is behind it."

"I don't think he has an ulterior motive behind it, you know," Chichiri spoke up, riding along Tamahome's other side. "Tasuki is Tasuki, and that's all, you know. We shouldn't question him."

"And ya shouldn't think I'm deaf either," Tasuki interrupted, looking back at his friends with a frown. "If you're gonna talk about me, then do it when I can't hear ya, or there's no point in doin' it." Chichiri, Miaka and Nuriko chuckled nervously while Tamahome just looked into the fire-wielder's eyes. Tasuki gazed back, speaking with his silence.

"Tasuki… Thank you for being so caring towards my sister," Tamahome quietly thanked. The bandit nodded once and turned back around, fixing his eyes on Atsuna's form against him.

"Are ya alright, Atsuna? You're not asleep, are ya?" Tasuki questioned gently.

"I'm not asleep. I can't go to sleep right now. We're coming up on the Path of Shadows, and I need to be ready to uplift the darkness so we may pass through swiftly and as safely as possible," Atsuna answered in an exhausted slur. "I can feel the shadows pulling at my soul, which means we're getting close. We have to keep our eyes open for any demons." Tasuki nodded.

"Well, ya don't need to worry about that. I'll burn any that get in our way. I won't let them get near ya," Tasuki declared. "All ya have to do is use your light powers, and ya have an easy trip 'til the next town." Atsuna smiled and rested back against him once more, and he drew in a sharp breath when he felt one of her hands graze his.

"You're such a kind person, Tasuki. It's no wonder you are one of the chosen Suzaku Warriors," Atsuna murmured. "You mask that kindness and emotion with a hard exterior. It is usually so, but it makes you a strong man. I am happy to call you my friend." Tasuki closed his eyes and made an approving noise.

"Your friend, huh? That's nice. I'm glad ya see me as a friend," he replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt the both of you, but it appears as if we have some company," Mitsukake interrupted. He lifted his hand, directing everyone's eyes to several black demons charging towards them. Atsuna's eyes opened and widened, and without a moment's notice, she sprung off her horse, landing beside it. Tasuki scowled.

"Atsuna, what the hell are ya doin'?! Ya need to get back up here and rest! Leave the fightin' to us!" Tasuki scolded.

"These demons are of the lower class. It will be a waste of your power if you fight them. Let me quickly dispose of them so we can get moving," Atsuna said. She snapped her palm out and it was engulfed in her yellow, glittering light. "Be gone, demons of darkness!" She shouted and willed her light forward, and with piercing screams from the demons, they dissipated into her radiance. She smiled and turned around, looking at her friends. "We're close enough to the Path of Shadows that I can dissolve the darkness. I'll do it from here so we're not too close to the demons that may come out and retaliate. All of you be prepared." Everyone nodded and watched as Atsuna summoned her golden staff surrounded in light. She began muttering an incantation, and then began harmonizing; her voice was gentle, and there seemed to be a magical substance within it.

"She sounds so beautiful," Miaka stated. "She must be using her singing voice to summon the power to uplift the shadows of this path."

"It is a way of conjuring her spell, you know. She is able to use the mere power of her voice to call upon her powers of light, you know," Chichiri informed. "But, I sense there are other properties to her singing voice that she has at her disposal. I suppose when the time comes, we shall see them, you know."

"We need to be ready to fight. As soon as Atsuna lifts the shadows, the demons will come pouring out to find out what's going on with their source of power. We don't know if one demon or one thousand will come out of hiding, so we have to be ready to protect Miaka as well," Nuriko stated. "And with Atsuna feeling weak as it is, we have to keep a close watch on her."

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about her," Chiriko smiled, looking over at Tasuki. "I think Tasuki is going to take good care of his new girlfriend." Tasuki spun around, opening his fan and rushing to the boy in defense.

"She's not my girlfriend! Cut it out, Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted. "This isn't the time to be makin' jokes!" Chiriko laughed and lifted his arms, hiding behind his sleeves.

"Look! The incantation is ending!" Mitsukake informed, directing everyone's attention to Tamahome's twin sister. Atsuna's voice stopped and swirls of yellow and white light waved off her body, stretching out towards the Path of Shadows. Atsuna's feet levitated from the ground mere inches and her body completely disappeared in the light she created, swallowing her body.

"What the hell?! Where did she go?" Tasuki demanded.

"She has become one with the light, you know," Chichiri answered. "It is a trait that makes one very formidable, but can be dangerous if not used properly. Atsuna will undoubtedly be exhausted after this spell is complete due to her weakness, whether she insists it's a simple spell or not, you know."

"If it's dangerous in any way then she shouldn't be doing it in the first place!" Tamahome yelled. "Atsuna! Stop that and get back here!"

"Do you really think she's going to listen to you, even if she can hear you? She's set on this, and isn't this what we sought her for? She's bent on doing this," Miaka pointed out. "I can tell she's the type of person who won't back down from a challenge, and won't go back on her word."

"But she's being unreasonable! I don't want her endangering her life!" Tamahome exclaimed. Before he could do or say anything else, the light burst and a sizzling sound could be heard. The shadows over their intended path had dissipated, as well as the light Atsuna had created. However, there was no sign of Atsuna anywhere.

"Where is she?" Chiriko asked. "I hope she's okay."

"No, I see her! She's over there!" Nuriko announced, pointing his finger into the disappearing darkness of the formerly known Path of Shadows. Atsuna's form appeared, but from their distance, they couldn't tell whether she was hurt or not.

"That stupid woman! I can't believe she would do something like that!" Tasuki grumbled. He put his hands on his waist and scowled, looking away in near disgust. _'But still, she's somethin' powerful, that's for sure.'_

"Atsuna! Behind you!" Miaka shrieked. "It's a monster!" Everyone gasped and watched Atsuna turn around just in time for a black demon at least twenty feet tall tower over her, its teeth seeping with saliva. Tasuki and Tamahome charged forward, Tasuki pulling out his fan once more.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki's holy fire burst from the fan's edges, racing towards Atsuna's rescue. She spun around, eyes wide, as the fire came towards her. She instantly fell to the ground, feeling the heat of the flames pass by her and slam into the demon, scorching it to dust in an instant.

"Atsuna! Are you alright?" Tamahome asked as he reached his sister. He put his arms under her, sitting her up on the ground.

"I'm fine, Tamahome. I didn't even sense that demon behind me. It must have been a relatively weak one for me not to notice," Atsuna replied.

"Ya about gave me a heart attack, woman!" Tasuki shouted, securing his fan on his back again. "What if we didn't get to that demon in time? It could have eaten ya alive or somethin'!" Atsuna looked up at the bandit appreciatively and nodded.

"I know, you're absolutely right, Tasuki. I'm just tired and not myself. It's been a long day," she replied. "I don't think I can hold out much longer. I'm afraid you'll have to travel the path without my help." She closed her eyes and instantly fell into unconsciousness.

"She's completely exhausted. We need to get to the next town as soon as possible so she can get proper rest," Tamahome remarked. He picked her up in his arms and looked over at Tasuki. "We better get moving again before we get ambushed by more demons." Tasuki nodded in agreement and walked towards their comrades, who had met them halfway with their horses.

"Is she going to be okay?" Miaka asked with concern, her hands clutched in front of her chest.

"She'll be okay, Miaka. She just needs to rest. In the meantime, we better hurry and get to the next town. We could all use some rest, and we don't know how many demons we're going to encounter in this path," Tamahome remarked. Tasuki got up on Atsuna's horse and Tamahome hoisted his sister up so Tasuki could take her, resting her gently in front of him. "I'm leaving her in your hands, Tasuki. I need to protect Miaka when we go through this path. Can you take care of my sister?"

Tasuki was quick to nod as he grabbed the reins of the horse. "I got her, Tama. Don't worry about her. She'll be okay." Tamahome nodded and got up on the horse he shared with Miaka.

"Well then, we better go, you know," Chichiri replied. "Everyone stay on guard. We don't know what we'll find in here, you know, or how long it will take to go through." Everyone nodded and following the blue-haired monk. They all slowly crept forward, waiting for any type of danger to befall them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"This seems almost never-ending," Miaka groaned, leaning back into Tamahome. "I wonder how much longer it is until the town on the other side. I'm starving!" Nuriko chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, what else is new? I don't think there's ever been a day when you've not been hungry," Nuriko teased. Miaka frowned and made a fist.

"That's not very nice, Nuriko! You're the same way as me sometimes!" Miaka pointed out.

"I don't eat the equivalent as an army like you do, though, so there's a big difference. I like to eat, but it's not my job like it's yours," Nuriko smirked. Miaka made a disapproving noise and folded her arms over her chest in defeat.

"You're just mean," she grumbled. Tamahome smiled and shook his head in amusement before looking over at Tasuki and Atsuna; she was still sleeping. His face fell and he looked down, thinking about what Ryozo had said.

'_I can't believe that man did all of that to her, and she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me about that when we talked before leaving that village? If I had my way, I would have been the one to kill him, or at least hurt him. I never thought she had gone through nearly as much as that before I thought she had died,'_ Tamahome thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. _'Well, he's dead and she's alive, and that's all that matters to me. She can move on completely from what's happened to her, and I will make sure no harm comes her way ever again.'_

Tasuki hadn't said a word since they had entered the Path of Shadows. He had been on his guard completely to make sure no demons had tried to ambush them. He didn't want anything else happening to Atsuna, especially since Tamahome had actually charged him with protecting her. He had to admit he was surprised by it, but Tasuki knew he wanted to protect Miaka as well, and couldn't very well do both at the same time, especially on horses.

'_Well, I'm gonna keep ya safe, Atsuna. I promise ya that,'_ Tasuki vowed to himself.

"How's Atsuna doing over there, Tasuki?" Mitsukake questioned. "I could try to heal her again, if my power permits me." Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah, I think she's doin' okay. She seems to be restin' peacefully. I wouldn't worry about usin' your power again, Mitsukake," Tasuki responded. "I'm watchin' her." Mitsukake smiled and nodded. Tasuki looked back down to Atsuna, feeling her squirming against him. She moaned a little and pressed her head against his chest a little more, adjusting herself to be more comfortable. "Atsuna? Are ya awake?" Everyone turned their heads to Tasuki and Atsuna, watching intently to see if Atsuna would answer or stir anymore than she had.

"Yeah, I'm awake," she rasped. Tasuki put one of his arms around her waist, keeping her steady as she became known of her surroundings.

"You're still on the horse, so watch that ya don't fall off," Tasuki warned her.

"Are you okay, Atsuna?" Tamahome asked, easing his horse over next to Tasuki and Atsuna. She turned her head to look at her brother and she smiled, nodding slowly.

"I'm okay now. That spell took a good bit out of me. I didn't expect it to do so, but then again, I don't use that spell very often," Atsuna informed. Her eyes journeyed around, looking at the stone cliffs on either side of them. "We're in the Path of Shadows. Have we been ambushed yet?"

"No, we haven't, you know," Chichiri answered. "We've been traveling in it for about twenty minutes, you know. How much longer until we reach the other side?"

"If we've been on horseback for twenty minutes already, we should start seeing the end of the path soon. I'd say another twenty minutes until we reach the end. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet, unless my spell happened to destroy most of the demons on impact. That would be a relief," Atsuna remarked. "But, we can't really count on that being right. We should still watch out for anything."

"Right. So, what village lies at the end of the Path of Shadows, anyway?" Nuriko asked.

"It's a village called Fujita. Not many people know if it because it's so close to the Path of Shadows, but many people know me there since I'm one of the only people to ever journey there. I have a cottage there that they keep for me when I come, which is quite often since I like to train through here. But, since the darkness is gone, it should help them. I asked them countless times if they wanted me to destroy the darkness, but they knew I was using it to train, so they declined; otherwise, I would have done so easily. They should be quite pleased now to know that it's gone and they shouldn't have to worry about any demons plaguing their village," Atsuna explained.

"Well, that was selfless of them to think of you rather than themselves. You don't find villagers like that often," Nuriko replied. "Most of them only care about themselves and no one else." Atsuna nodded in agreement.

"That's true enough, Nuriko. There are many people like that in this world, and there always will be. It is the darkness in their hearts that makes them that way. I wish I could say otherwise, though," Atsuna said. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head sink down. _'I still can't believe I allowed myself to cry like that in front of Tasuki. He has been kind to me, but I have made myself look like a weak fool in front of him and everyone else. I'm sure he thinks me a weak woman after all. I have to keep my emotions contained.'_

'_There is nothing wrong with allowing your emotions to come forth, you know,'_ Chichiri's voice rang out in her head. She looked up and gazed over at the monk, who was making eye contact. _'I hope you know that you can trust us. You're a friend to us all now, you know. I am sure your past is not something you'd like to talk about, but if it is causing you harm then you must not keep it hidden, you know. That can be dangerous for your health, and as you may have already known, we care about your health, especially Tamahome. Tasuki has also become soft around you, you know, and I am certain he doesn't think you to be weak. Just please think about it, Atsuna.'_ The woman nodded once in understanding and turned her head back before anyone began questioning her as to why she was staring at Chichiri without saying a word.

"Well, it seems to be smooth sailing so far," Miaka spoke up. "I was sure we would get ambushed by some creepy demons like the one that snuck up on Atsuna before. I guess we got lucky."

"I wouldn't speak so soon, Miaka. We're not all the way through yet. Some could still pop out on us," Chiriko stated.

"Chiriko's right. We must continue to stay on guard in case of a trap," Mitsukake agreed. "I am sure we will know when something's coming. Chichiri will be able to sense it." Everyone nodded and after several silent minutes, Miaka brought up how much she missed Hotohori, and everyone joined in, wondering what he was up to back in Konan's palace. Tasuki and Atsuna stayed out of the conversation, mostly because Atsuna didn't know Hotohori yet, and Tasuki was too busy watching over Atsuna.

"I can feel you watching me," Atsuna said with a giggle. "You should join the others in talking about your friend rather than sitting here and staring at me as if I'm going to disappear into thin air. I don't see the fun in that." Tasuki frowned.

"I'm not doin' that," he grumbled guiltily. "Ya just feel like you're weak an' I wanna make sure ya don't fall off the horse. Tama told me to watch ya, so I'm watchin' ya." Atsuna smiled to herself and buried herself back into him.

"You take everything to heart, don't you, Tasuki?" she questioned him. "It's admirable. I haven't known many men to be that way. Well, I haven't really known any men who have _had_ a heart, so it's comforting to know someone now. It's relieving to be around a man who will not jump me for the chance to take advantage of me." Tasuki gritted his teeth together, remembering the words Ryozo had said.

'_That bastard said it like it was nothin'. He's better off dead. Atsuna doesn't have to worry about him comin' after her anymore, an' now that she's with us, she won't have to worry about anyone doin' anythin' to her,'_ Tasuki thought to himself. He shook himself away from his musings and made a tighter grip on the reins. "Ya give me too much credit. Ya don't know me that well."

"Regardless of whether I know you well or not does not hide the fact that I know you're a good person. You forget that I can see that, and no one can hide that from me. Therefore, whether you say you're not a good person means nothing. I can see the truth, so don't try to lie about it. And besides, you've done enough today to make me believe it whether I had the ability to tell or not," Atsuna explained. Tasuki tried to hide his smirk; lucky for him, she couldn't see his face.

"Ya talk a lot, did ya know that?" Atsuna chuckled and nodded.

"I've been told that. It's a habit, I guess." Tasuki laughed in return and let his eyes focus off into the horizon ahead. He could see a thin line of light splitting the cliffs.

"It looks like we're almost outta here," Tasuki replied. Atsuna looked up, smiling happily.

"Good. I think I can hear a bed calling my name," Atsuna giggled lightly.

"Well, don't ya worry about that. As soon as we get there, I'll make sure you'll get some rest, an' for as long as ya need," Tasuki vowed. Atsuna stretched her head around to gaze at him, her smile stretching across her face.

"I am sure that you will, Tasuki."

"Oh, we're almost out of here! I'm so glad! I don't know how much longer I can go without eating something!" Miaka complained. Atsuna looked over at the young girl and laughed.

"Don't worry, Miaka. I know some good cooks in the village, and I wouldn't mind cooking up some stuff for you and everyone else. I'm not too bad either, if I do say so myself," Atsuna remarked.

"No," Tasuki and Tamahome both barked out at the same time. Atsuna and Miaka looked at the two men simultaneously, then at each other.

"Is there an echo in here?" Atsuna asked teasingly. Tasuki grumbled and turned away, trying to hide an obvious blush.

"You're not doing any kind of work when we get there, Atsuna. The first thing you're doing is getting into a bed and resting for as long as you need to," Tamahome ordered. Atsuna shook her head, but smiled.

"I keep forgetting how protective you are," Atsuna replied. "But alright. I don't want to keep making you mad, so I'll do what you say." Tamahome nodded and sighed in relief. She turned her head, making eye contact with Tasuki. "He always was the stubborn one when we were children. It looks as if it hasn't changed a bit." Tasuki scoffed and shook his head amusingly.

"Hell no it hasn't. He's as stubborn as a mule," Tasuki informed. Atsuna leaned into him suddenly, making him blush again.

"Well, if you like to tease him, I'm your woman. I know just about everything that irks him. We can have fun with him later on," she winked, giggling playfully like a little schoolgirl. Tasuki showed off his fangs in a hearty smile.

"That sounds like a plan. I didn't think ya could be like that," he pointed out. Atsuna pulled away and smiled knowingly.

"Oh, trust me, Tasuki. Growing up with Tamahome is enough to make you want to play jokes on him and make him mad. It's funny, isn't it?"

"Ya damn right it is. We're gettin' into fights all the time. I like pickin' on Tama," Tasuki commented. When he turned to look over at Tamahome, he received a glare in return. "I guess he heard us talkin' about him."

"Yeah, I did, and when we get to the village, I'm keeping you two as far away from each other as possible. I don't need the two of you conspiring against me to do who knows what," Tamahome frowned. Miaka chuckled and slapped Tamahome playfully.

"Oh come on, Tamahome. I think it's fun seeing the two of them getting along so well," Miaka remarked. "Besides, I want to know what kinds of things they would do to pick on you." Tamahome's glare quickly turned to Miaka, who laughed nervously and sunk down into the saddle. Atsuna shook her head and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, Miaka. He's like a big teddy bear," Atsuna informed. Tamahome's eyes widened and a red blush overcame his cheeks.

"Atsuna! Stop that!" he demanded. Atsuna laughed hysterically, covering her face with her hands to muffle the playful snickering. Tamahome's eyes burned through Tasuki. "This is your fault!" Tasuki frowned.

"My fault? I didn't do anything! It's your sister over here doin' it all herself! Talk to her about it!" Tasuki replied, pointing down at a hysterical Atsuna. The blue-haired woman couldn't contain herself, but suddenly her laughs stopped and she snapped her head in a huff.

"Something's here!" she exclaimed.

"I feel it too, you know!" Chichiri replied.

"I knew we wouldn't be getting out of here without a fight!" Nuriko shouted, jumping down from his horse. Mitsukake pulled his horse back, Chiriko holding on to him from behind in wait to see what was going to come out. Atsuna looked up and gasped louder, pointing her finger above in direction.

"It's coming from on top of us! Everyone watch out!" she called out. She unexpectedly felt strong arms envelop her from behind and yank her off the horse. She got a head rush at the sudden movement, and watched as a large black demon landed on the ground, barely missing the horses, which ran in the opposite direction out of the path. Tamahome had gotten Miaka off their horse just in time, while Chichiri had directed his own horse away. Mitsukake and Chiriko had managed to keep their horse as well. However, Atsuna, Tamahome and Nuriko's horse had run off for safety.

Tasuki had landed on the shaky ground with Atsuna tight in his arms, her back pressed up against his chest. "Are ya alright, Atsuna? I didn't hurt ya, did I?" She shook her head and steadied her feet on the ground. He loosened his grip, only keeping his hand on her back for support.

"No, I'm alright. I'm just glad no one got hurt from that," she replied. "I thought I felt something before, but it disappeared fast. I didn't think it was this close. We have to get rid of it now! It's too close to the village!" Atsuna stepped forward, preparing to fight, when Tasuki grabbed her arm, forcing her behind him.

"You're not fightin', so get it outta your mind right now," Tasuki scolded. Atsuna frowned.

"But it's a darkness demon! I can easily get rid of it!" she pointed out.

"I don't care! Your energy level isn't high enough to be fightin' or usin' your powers!" Tasuki shouted.

"Guys, we don't have time to be discussing this!" Nuriko interrupted. "This thing is pissed off at someone, and I think it knows Atsuna was the one who took the darkness away. It's sniffing her out!" No sooner than he spoke, the demon, who stood twice as high as the previous demon, took one step towards Atsuna and Tasuki, shaking the ground beneath it. Atsuna lost her footing, collapsing back into Tasuki's chest.

"Ya see? You're in no condition!" Tasuki pointed out. The demon's arm extended out, pointing its stubby finger at Tamahome's twin sister. Tasuki pulled his fan off his back, flaring it out in preparation for battle.

"We have to keep that demon away from Atsuna and Miaka, you know!" Chichiri replied, holding his staff out in front of him.

"Get behind me, Miaka," Tamahome ordered. Miaka didn't have to be told twice; she took refuge behind Tamahome, clutching onto his shoulder. Tamahome looked over at Tasuki and Atsuna. "Tasuki! Don't let her fight! I don't care what you have to do!" Tasuki nodded and Atsuna stepped forward, her frown solid at her brother.

"Tamahome, you can't decide whether I fight or not! I'm not going to stand by and let you guys do it alone!" Atsuna snapped. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" Tasuki shook his head and pulled her back again, staring her down with fiery eyes.

"You're not gonna fight because I said so, Atsuna," Tasuki said. Without saying anything else, he picked her up over his shoulder. "There. Now ya can't do anythin'."

"Tasuki! Let me down right now! This isn't fair!" Atsuna yelled.

"I don't care what's fair an' what ain't. You're not fightin' an' that's that," Tasuki stated. "Now, why don't we take care of this damn thing?" Nuriko smiled and cracked his knuckles together.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's get this show on the road," Nuriko replied. With that, Nuriko charged forward, a fist drawn behind him. When he got close enough, he sprung himself off the ground and thrust his fist forward into the demon's stomach. The demon faltered back a few steps but did not fall. Nuriko landed back on the ground, his fist a little sore from the impact. "I didn't even do anything to it!"

"Brute force isn't the only thing that's going to take it down, you know," Chichiri informed. "We have to combine our powers together and take it down in one strike!" Nuriko, Tamahome and Tasuki nodded.

"Tasuki, let me go! The blood is rushing to my head and it doesn't feel too great!" Atsuna shouted. Tasuki gave in and put her back down on her feet, holding on to her while she let the blood rush back through her body. She put her hand to her head in dizziness. "Well, thank you for that."

"Just stay behind me, dammit. I'm not lettin' ya fight, ya hear me?" Tasuki rebuked. Atsuna rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, nodding in agreement.

"Fine. I'll stay right here," she gave in.

"Alright, everyone. Let's strike at once and take it out!" Tamahome ordered. Tasuki stepped forward first while Chichiri began chanting a sutra.

"Rekka Shinen!" Flames ignited from the ends of Tasuki's fan and flew forward, coming in full contact with the demon. Chichiri finished his chant and held his staff out in front of him. A beam of blue light flew out of the end, mixing in with the remainder of Tasuki's fire. As soon as both dissipated, the demon fell down to its knees, groaning in pain. Black steam waved from its body in chunks. Nuriko and Tamahome rushed forward, impaling it with their fists. The demon fell backwards, slamming into the ground. Miaka grabbed onto Atsuna, both attempting to keep on their own feet while the ground quaked.

"Did we get it?" Tamahome asked.

"It doesn't appear to be breathing or moving at all," Chiriko spoke up. "I think it's dead." Miaka looked at Atsuna whose eyes were wide.

"Atsuna? What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on Atsuna's arm.

"We're completely surrounded by demons," she whispered. "This must have been their leader and they felt him die. Don't move or they'll attack you. I'll take care of it." Miaka nodded feebly and watched as Atsuna closed her eyes, her body surrounded with her trademark yellow and white light.

"Look at Atsuna! She's glowing!" Nuriko said, pointing his finger at Tamahome's twin sister. Everyone watched Atsuna levitate from the ground, her arms relaxed at her sides.

"Dammit, what's she doin'? Didn't we tell her not to fight?" Tasuki snapped.

"No, something else is here!" Chichiri exclaimed. Atsuna's eyes shot open just in time for demons of all sizes and forms to jump down from the top of the cliffs.

"Everyone get down on the ground!" Atsuna ordered. Everyone quickly abided by her command and bent down, covering their heads with their hands. Atsuna cried out and held her arms out on either side of her body. Balls of light formed in her palms, and in a series of synchronized movements, she sent them in a flurry towards the sea of demons that closed in on them. They all cried out, their bodies melting at the contact with the aggressive light. When the smoke and light finally vanished, there were no traces of any demons whatsoever. Everyone quickly stood up, surveying their surroundings for any other ambushes.

"I think we're all okay now, you know," Chichiri remarked. "Thanks to Atsuna, of course. Her power took care of all of them quick, you know." Miaka put her arms around Atsuna, helping to steady her after her energy loss.

"Are you okay, Atsuna?" Miaka asked, her eyes pooled in worry.

"I'll be alright, Miaka. I just need some rest to recover my power. We should be able to get out of here safely. I don't feel any other darkness around here," Atsuna answered. Everyone rushed to the women's sides in concern, Tamahome the first one to break through to see his sister.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Tamahome scolded. "Now who's the stubborn one?" Atsuna smiled and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"You can thank me later for saving your life," she simply replied. Her body trembled, threatening to give out on her at any given moment. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, everyone. I know I wasn't in the condition to fight, but I knew if I didn't, we would have been in a world of trouble."

"It's alright, you know," Chichiri smiled. "You helped a lot." He turned to Mitsukake. "Do you think you could heal her, Mitsukake?" The taller man walked forward, towering over the weakened woman.

"I don't have much healing power left today, but I'll do what I can," he stated. He lifted his hand and the bubbles of green healing energy emanated from his palm, disappearing into Atsuna's body. She hummed in contentment at the warm feeling it gave her, feeling her power slowly returning to her.

"Don't strain yourself, Mitsukake," Nuriko advised. Mitsukake pulled his hand away, his energy ceasing from his palm.

"It's not much, but it should help her to recover faster. She needs a bed and proper sleep to replenish her lost energy," Mitsukake informed. He put his hand to his forehead, groaning. "I need rest myself as well."

"We better get going. We lost all of our horses in that last battle, so we'll have to walk the remainder of the way," Chiriko remarked.

"Well, someone needs to carry Atsuna!" Miaka exclaimed. "She can't walk in her condition!"

"I'll do it," Tasuki said. "It's my fault she fought to begin with. I was supposed to be watchin' her, an' she did it anyway. This is why I don't like women. They're a mess." Atsuna smiled faintly, unable to do much else in response. Tasuki walked in front of her and turned around, kneeling down in front of her. "Put your arms around me, woman. I'll carry ya to the village." Atsuna didn't answer him; she did as he told her and he hoisted her off the ground, locking her legs in his arms. "Hold on tight." Atsuna nodded and rested her chin on Tasuki's free shoulder, letting sleep take her in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"We're finally out of there, thank goodness," Nuriko sighed. "I don't know how much longer I could have taken that."

"Yeah, well at least you're not walkin' for two people!" Tasuki shouted. "I hafta heave this stubborn woman around!"

"Don't complain, Tasuki. You offered to do it, you know," Chichiri pointed out. "Of course, her being asleep makes it hard for us to know where to go, you know."

"Well, Atsuna said she's well-known here, so I'm sure someone will recognize her while we're walking around," Miaka replied. Everyone stopped and looked at the hill before them that led into the village. "This place is out in the middle of nowhere. I bet no one will bother us out here."

"True enough. It's probably why Atsuna decided to come out here frequently to train and stay, you know," Chichiri replied. He began walking up the hill, everyone following close behind him. "We should all thank her properly when she awakens, you know. At no thought to her own personal health, she attacked those demons. She quite possibly could have saved us from injury or even death, you know." Chichiri turned to Mitsukake. "How long do you suspect it will take for her to recover, Mitsukake? We can't leave the village until we know for sure she'll be alright for the traveling ahead of us, you know."

"I'm not sure. It all depends on her own personal strength, and just how much power she has at her whim. I will have to examine her properly once we get to her cottage," Mitsukake answered. Everyone made it to the top of the hill, looking into the homey village before them.

"It looks so peaceful here," Nuriko said. "No wonder Atsuna likes it here."

"Oh my word! Atsuna?!" Everyone turned towards the direction of the distressed woman's voice. A tall, slender woman with long dirty blonde hair and azure eyes came rushing forward, instantly noticing an unconscious Atsuna on Tasuki's back.

"You know my sister?" Tamahome asked. The woman looked up at Tamahome, her eyes wide with concern.

"Yes, I do. My name is Rei. You're Tamahome, aren't you? The brother she has been searching for?" Tamahome nodded in response. "I'm glad she finally found you. Please, come with me. I'll lead you to her cottage so all of you may rest. Could you tell me what happened to her? She looks deadly exhausted."

"We came through the Path of Shadows. Atsuna used her powers and uplifted the darkness, and we were forced into battle with many darkness demons, but all of them were vanquished, so you and the other villagers shouldn't have to worry about anything now," Chiriko explained. "She said she had a cottage here. I'm glad we found someone who knows her. She is in dire need of rest." Rei nodded, rushing through the semi-busy streets of the village.

"Yes, I am glad I noticed her on your comrade's back. She has been alone for a long time, and seeing her in the company of so many people warms my heart. She traveled so much and tried to stop here to see me and the others she was acquainted with, not to mention she warded off the demons that strayed into the village. She is a very reliable person. I met her for the first time when she was 15. The cottage she uses is actually my father's. I'm her neighbor when she stays here so if she ever needs anything, she knows who to come to. I gave the cottage to her in thanks when she saved me and my young son from a darkness demon. I keep it well for her impending visits," Rei explicated, her smile wide. She pushed hair out of her eyes as a small breeze started up, swaying her hair in the wind.

"You have a son? But you look so young!" Miaka exclaimed. Rei chuckled appreciatively.

"My son is three, while I am twenty. Atsuna is such a selfless girl, and far surpasses the average maturity for a girl her age. Most of that has to deal with what she's had to go through," Rei remarked, her smile being exchanged for an expression of sadness. "From the looks in your eyes, I can safely assume you are fully aware of those occurrences." Everyone nodded vaguely. "I actually found out about it on accident. I was coming into the cottage one night to bring her supper when I heard her speaking to herself aloud. She began cursing a man named Ryozo, and her emotions poured out before me. I couldn't move. I felt bad for overhearing her innermost feelings, but I am glad I did. She needed someone to know so she could have someone to go to for strength and support."

"Well, she has nothin' to worry about anymore because that Ryozo bastard is dead," Tasuki spoke up, his voice sharp and serious. Rei looked over at the man intently, seeing his expression burn through the ground before him. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"She killed him, then?" Rei asked, turning to the others in the group. They all nodded simultaneously. "That's good news to her. She can finally be liberated from that horrible memory." She turned down a dirt road and stopped, pointing to the two houses before them. "The one on the right is mine, the left one is Atsuna's. All the land behind belongs to my husband and I. A forest stands behind it down the hill, which belongs to us as well. It's a nice, comfortable place to be, especially for one such as Atsuna. She enjoys the peace. Please, follow me. I have the spare key to the cottage. All of you should be able to fit inside. It has multiple bedrooms. I grew up in this cottage and had many siblings. When I had my son, I had my home built beside it, and soon after, my parents passed away. I am glad to know my childhood home is being put to good use." Everyone walked up the road and Rei pulled a small bronze key from her sleeve, unlocking the front door.

"Where's her bedroom? I wanna take her there so she can rest," Tasuki replied. Rei nodded and lifted her finger.

"Follow the hall. It's the last room on the right. The door should be open, and I just washed her sheets yesterday," Rei answered. Tasuki nodded and walked off, leaving his friends with Rei. He strode down the seemingly long hall and made his way up to the open doorway of Atsuna's supposed bedroom. He walked inside and over to her bed. He turned around and slowly eased her onto the mattress. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder with one of his hands while he spun back around so he could lay her down.

"There ya go," he said quietly, sliding his hand behind her neck to help her down. "It's a little warm outside, so I'm gonna leave ya on top of the sheets. Hope ya don't mind, Atsuna." He stood up tall and adjusted his clothing, sighing at the feeling of no longer having her on his back. He gazed down at her face, her mouth hanging open slightly. She looked at ease. He looked about the room for a chair, and found an oak-based chair in a corner with a handmade cream pillow on the seat and back rest. He quickly seized it and set it beside her head. He sat down quietly as not to wake her. "You're a stubborn one, ya know that? That's why I hate women. They're troublemakers, an' you're no exception, Atsuna."

Tasuki's heart began to beat faster and harder, almost forcing itself out of his chest. His eyes were wide but focused on Atsuna's form, her chest moving up and down as she breathed evenly. Her flesh was like that of a perfect peach, so soft, smooth and utterly faultless. He could attest to that, as he had his moments with touching her as much as he had with attempting to keep her safe in the one day they had met one another.

It was strange that this mysterious woman had such an effect on him, and he hadn't even known her a day! It made him annoyed and bemused. He _hated_ women with a passion, with the exception of Miaka, who was his Priestess. However, this other woman, Tamahome's twin sister, had sauntered into his life and grasped him by the hypothetical throat. He didn't know what the hell was going on with himself.

Before he clearly knew it, his hand had extended forward, brushing stray hairs from her closed eyes. After doing so, his hand moved down to her cheek, brushing his thumb against the supple flesh. "You're somethin' else, ya know? I've never met a woman like ya. For everythin' that has happened to ya, you're still strong an' don't let it get ya down. You're a good person. I can respect ya for that." He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe sometime I can take ya to Mt. Reikaku to meet _my _gang. They're a bunch of bums, but they'd never hurt a woman. Ya would be safe with 'em, an' I bet you'd have some fun." His laugh softened and his eyes burned into her face, coming into contact with her dry, pink lips. He blushed and he shook his head, knowing it was madness how these weird feelings were creeping up on him. But at the same time, he was just as curious. His touch on her cheek deepened, and Atsuna responded by stirring nonchalantly and moaning quietly. He swiftly pulled away and shook his hand as if it had been burned. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. She quickly saw Tasuki sitting beside her, a pink blush slowly disappearing from his face. "So, you're awake. We're in your house in Fujita. A woman named Rei found us an' brought us here."

"Mmm," was her only response. Her eyes were still low and she tried to move, but found that she couldn't.

"I doubt ya can move. As soon as I started carryin' ya, ya fell asleep. Ya felt pretty damn tense, so I don't think you're gonna be outta bed for some time, so get used to it," Tasuki replied. "Mitsukake is gonna examine ya, an' we'll go from there." His eyes noticed her raising her hand, and he instantly grabbed it in alarm. "What's wrong? Are ya in pain or somethin'?"

"Tasuki," she rasped. She cracked a smile and pulled on his hand, wordlessly telling him to lean down closer to her. He was edgy to do so, but abided by her wish. "Thank you for carrying me. I guess I owe you for protecting me and everything." She leaned up and pressed her arid and cracked lips against his cheek in thanks, flaring up his blush once more. He pulled away, his eyes wide at her sudden action. Her smile widened a little. "You're blushing. Did you like it?" He frowned when she began chuckling weakly at her teasing.

"Even as tired as ya are, ya still feel the need to tease me. That's just fine. I guess I can let it slide since you've had a rough day, but don't let it get to ya. This is a free one, woman. I'm gonna go get Mitsukake an' let everyone know you're awake before Tama starts worryin' his ass off about ya." Tasuki loosened his grip on her hand and stood, walking over to the doorway. He turned back around to face her before leaving, catching her eyes in his. "An' Atsuna, you're welcome. I'll talk payment with ya when you're better." He smirked and stepped out of the room, leaving Atsuna with a hearty smile on her lips. She could feel the tingling sensation of fingers on her face, and wondered what it could possibly be from.

* * *

Tasuki made his way back into the main room where Rei was talking to his comrades. When he entered the room, everyone turned their attentions to him.

"Atsuna's awake, but she's pretty out of it. I guess this is your cue, Mitsukake," Tasuki informed. The healer nodded and walked off to tend to the young light-wielder. The bandit moved past everyone and sat down on one of the chairs without saying another word.

"Well, as I was saying, you're all welcome to stay here as long as you need. From the looks of it, Atsuna's going to need a long time for recovery, and if you're planning on taking her with you, you're going to be stuck here until she's fully ready for travel," Rei replied. Tamahome nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Atsuna is coming with us, and I'm not going anywhere until she's ready to," Tamahome said with stone resolve.

"I must agree, you know. Atsuna has been a deciding factor, and even though we only just met her today, she has far from proved her worth and trust, you know," Chichiri remarked. "We leave when she's ready." Rei smiled.

"For just meeting her today, you all care so much for her. I am so glad for that. She needs friends very much. She has been alone, and even though I am her friend, it is not enough. We do not see each other very often because of her wandering throughout Konan. She needs everlasting companions," Rei pointed out. "It is very fortunate that all of you are the Suzaku Stars of legend. You will be doing much journeying in order to summon the beast god. So you say you're on a search for the Shinzaho of Hokkan?" They all nodded. "I am sorry, but I have never left Konan, so all I know of Hokkan is that it lies to the north, and some of the trip will have to be made by boat. You still have a ways to go, I'm afraid."

"I suspected that, and it's fine, you know. We will do what we must to obtain the Shinzaho so Miaka can summon Suzaku," Chichiri pointed out matter-of-factly. "It is our duty as the Suzaku Seven." Rei looked about the room, counting quickly in her head.

"There's just six of you, though. Where is your seventh warrior?" Rei questioned.

"The seventh warrior is Emperor Hotohori," Nuriko replied. Rei's eyes widened.

"The Emperor of Konan?! Wow, I cannot believe that. I suppose that explains why he is absent from the group. Taking care of an entire country as well as fulfill the celestial duties of Suzaku can be quite tiresome. He is an honorable man indeed," Rei said. Before anyone else could speak, Mitsukake walked back into the room.

"Well? How is Atsuna doing, Mitsukake?" Tamahome was the first to ask.

"Well, she's going to be fine, but her body requires much rest. I suspect we will have to stay for several days while she recuperates. Tomorrow when I have recovered all of my power, I will heal her as much as I can, but the most of it will depend on her own willpower. Everyone should just get comfortable here for a bit," Mitsukake informed. "But, she did request to see Tasuki again, but after she spoke with Tamahome. She'd like to see you now." Tamahome nodded and strode off into the hallway without saying a word, coming to Atsuna's doorway. She was lying still on the bed, eyes closed and breathing as steady as she could allow herself.

"Atsuna, are you alright? Mitsukake said you wanted to see me," Tamahome remarked, coming up next to her bedside. He sat down in the available chair and took her hand in his, tightening his grip.

"I'm okay, but I just didn't have a chance to talk to you alone. The trip was long," Atsuna stated. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know you're angry with me for not listening to you, but you have to understand that during the time I was away from you, all I did was fight for my life. It's a hard habit to break, having someone there to protect me." Tamahome shook his head and brushed his hand against her face.

"Don't apologize, Kana," Tamahome interrupted, using her birth name. "You have no reason to. I know why you did it. We're twins. I know everything, remember?" With his free hand, he tapped his forehead and smiled knowingly. Atsuna smiled and giggled lightly.

"Yes, I remember, Kishuku," she muttered, using his birth name as well. "I remembered everything while I looked for you. It was so hard not being around you, but I knew I would eventually find you. That's why I owe so much to Miaka for reuniting us. I thought offering my services throughout her journey would suffice since I didn't know what else to do." Tamahome smiled.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I would have asked for you to come with us anyway, so I'm glad you offered. I lost you once, and I don't plan to lose you again. You're going to stay with me, aren't you?" Tamahome questioned. Atsuna nodded, her smile deepening.

"All I've done with the last few years of my life was to look for you, Tamahome. Do you really need me to answer that question?" Tamahome lowered his head, kissing his sister's forehead.

"No, I guess not," he murmured. "I'm just so glad that you're here, and you're okay. I have to thank Tasuki again for protecting you and taking care of you. I felt bad that I wasn't the one to do it." Atsuna pulled her head away to look at him, shaking her head.

"No, don't think like that, Tamahome. You are charged with the duty of protecting Miaka, and as a regular human girl, she needs the protection more than I do," Atsuna pointed out. "Besides, you're in love with her, aren't you?" Tamahome cracked a smile and nodded once. "I can see it between the both of you. It's sweet. I'm glad you've found love, brother." Tamahome smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I have too. I didn't expect it to happen. It was sudden. Miaka appeared out of nowhere and before I knew it, the feelings were there. Dad always told me he wanted me to start a family and settle down, but I told him not to worry about it because he and our brothers and sisters came first," Tamahome explained. Atsuna nodded, her smile warming his soul. It felt good seeing his sister smile so brightly. "I don't think, though, that this is the best time for talking. You need to rest, and Mitsukake said you wanted to talk to Tasuki as well?" Atsuna nodded once in affirmation. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"I just wanted to make small talk with him, is all, and thank him again for what he's done for me. I know at first he wasn't keen on having me around, basically because I can tell he dislikes women, but I just want to apologize to him as well," Atsuna confessed. Tamahome shook his head.

"Don't feel the need to apologize, Atsuna. I know Tasuki, and he doesn't want something happening to you. He's learned a lot about you in a short period of time. I can see it in his eyes that he's not pleased with what happened to you… and neither am I," Tamahome replied, a frown taking over his expression. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Kana. I should have been there to protect you." Atsuna immediately shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry about it. The reason I severed our connection was so you _didn't_ get involved. I didn't want something happening to you. I could tell they were capable of much evil, and I wasn't far off. I couldn't stand to think what they would do to you if they found you searching for me. I had to make you think I was dead so you would stay away from me and try to move on while I attempted to escape and find my way back to you," Atsuna explained. "I know it took four years, but it's better than never finding you at all. I'm glad I'm back here, and even though I lost my composure when Ryozo revealed what happened, I try not to let it get me down. I have to move forward with my life, not stay hooked on the past. I plan on doing so." Tamahome smiled and laid himself over her in as much of an embrace he could get.

"You're so much stronger than I'll ever be, Kana. Just being around you makes me feel like I can do so much more," Tamahome replied.

"Oh Kishuku, I'm happier now than I have ever been in my life. I'm so glad we're back together again. We can catch up on the trip, and as children, we always wanted to have an adventure together. Now is our chance," Atsuna smiled. Tamahome pulled away and nodded, caressing her cheek one more time.

"It is. Everything will be great when it's all over, too." Tamahome pulled his hand away and stood up. "I'm going to get Tasuki, and when you're done talking to him, get some sleep. If you need anything, we'll all be around to help you. Mitsukake thinks bed rest is the best thing for you right now, so I don't think it's a good idea for you to exhaust yourself in any way unless you absolutely have to." Atsuna nodded in agreement and understanding. He broke into a smile and lifted his hand in a wave. "Rest well, my sister." With that, he strode out of the room, his smile still plastered on his face when he walked into the room where his friends were waiting.

"So, how is she doing? Okay?" Miaka asked in concern. Tamahome's smile remained and he nodded.

"She's doing just fine. She's able to talk a little more, as well as move. I think she was pretty restricted before, but merely laying down on a comfortable surface is doing good for her," Tamahome informed. He turned to Tasuki. "Atsuna would like to see you now, Tasuki." The flame-haired bandit nodded and stood from his seat, making his way back into Atsuna's bedroom. She was looking at the wall when he entered the doorway. He knocked his knuckles against the open door to alert her to his presence. She snapped her head in his direction and smiled.

"Thanks for coming back to see me, Tasuki. I promise I won't keep you long," Atsuna replied. "Please come sit down." He unfolded his arms from his chest and did what she requested, sitting down in the chair he had put at her bedside.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" he asked first.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you a little bit. Is that okay?" Tasuki swallowed hard; hell no there was nothing wrong with it. He liked being in her company, but like he was going to tell her that. "You don't have to tell me, but I… was just wondering if you would give me the honor of telling me your real name."

Tasuki was taken aback by the request, but he smiled. "Ya wanna know my real name, huh? Well, I guess I can tell ya since I know your real name is Sou Kana. My name is Kou Shun'u." Atsuna smiled.

"Shun'u. That's a nice name. I like it," Atsuna replied. "I approve." Tasuki smirked and scoffed.

"I didn't know I needed your approval on my name," he stated. Atsuna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are there any other names I need to know about, Shun'u? I can tell you if I approve of them," Atsuna said with a wink and a smile. Tasuki shook his head.

"Well, for one thing, I don't like Shun'u. It reminds me of my family," Tasuki informed. "My gang calls me Genrou." Atsuna made a poor attempt to sit up in response to his statement about his family. Tasuki leaned forward and put his hand behind her back, helping her to lie against the headboard.

"Why don't you want to be reminded of your family?" she questioned meekly. Tasuki frowned and he lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything. That's personal, and I shouldn't have asked." Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I just didn't have a good home life growin' up. I left home when I was a kid. I had my mother an' sisters, an' they were pains in the asses," Tasuki informed.

"Is that why you dislike women so much?" Atsuna inquired. "I feel as if you have some kind of resentment towards your mother and sisters." Tasuki nodded.

"I do. I know my mother probably hates me for leavin', but I don't care. There was no damn way I was stayin' there with 'em," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna's face fell.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Everyone should have a healthy childhood with parents and siblings," Atsuna remarked, her face nearly carved in stone. "Is there something specific that happened?"

"Not really. It was just a buncha things at once. Since I was the only boy, I was shunned. My mother probably didn't love me or somethin'," Tasuki snapped. Atsuna instantly grabbed for Tasuki's hand, causing his amber eyes to widen in surprise.

"Don't say that, Tasuki! Every mother loves her child, no matter what! I'm sure she had a good reason for treating you the way she did. No child deserves to be treated that way by a parent either, but I can't understand how a parent could not love their child. I am positive she loved you," Atsuna said. Tasuki wasn't sure how to react to her heartfelt words, but he found himself tightening the grip she had on his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care about it anymore. So anyway, how are ya feelin'? Mitsukake said ya have to stay in bed for a couple days," Tasuki remarked, quickly changing the subject. Atsuna noticed it was a tender subject for him to discuss his childhood, so she quickly dropped it.

"I feel better than when I woke up. And I'm not too keen on having to stay on bed rest for a while, but I dug my own grave so you reap what you sow, right?" Tasuki was quick to frown at her words.

"Well, if ya don't want to stay in bed all the time, then I can take ya out on my back so ya can at least get out an' get some fresh air," Tasuki offered. Atsuna pouted and cracked a smile.

"Oh Tasuki, you don't have to do that for me. I told you, it's my fault I'm like this right now. I deserve to be stuck in this room," Atsuna replied. Tasuki shook his head and bent down, closing the distance between the two of them.

"Stop talkin' stupid. Ya did it to protect all of us, so ya don't deserve it at all. Ya can't stop me from doin' it, so don't bother arguin' about it. When ya get some sleep an' get some food in ya, I'll take ya outside an' ya can show me where to go. Deal?" Tasuki commented. Atsuna smiled and nodded happily.

"It's a deal. So, now that I know that you have three names, which one would you prefer to be called?" Atsuna asked with a curious smile.

"Ya can call me whatever ya want. It doesn't matter to me," Tasuki stated. Atsuna frowned.

"Well there's no fun in that. I guess I'm just going to stick with Tasuki, if that's alright with you," Atsuna informed. Tasuki smirked.

"I can live with that. Well, how about your name? Do ya wanna be called Kana or Atsuna?" Atsuna looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, I never gave my names much thought. It's funny, because when my family found out about Tamahome being a Suzaku Warrior, we all started to call him Tamahome instead of Kishuku. After that happened, he didn't want me to feel left out, so he came up with the name Atsuna for me. He said it suited me, and we've both been referred to as Tamahome and Atsuna ever since. The name Atsuna means a lot to me because it was from him. The only one ever to call me Kana is him. Whenever I felt alone during the time we were separated, I always thought about that," Atsuna explained. "And then when I inherited my powers, it seemed appropriate to take on an alias. I became a different person, especially after all the dealings with Ryozo and his gang of thugs."

"Well, I didn't know ya had that much of a story behind your name," Tasuki remarked. "It's nice that he did that for ya." Atsuna smiled and nodded, and in their brief silence, they both recognized they were still holding hands. They both blushed and pulled away.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Atsuna began, veering off.

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't either, so no harm done," Tasuki replied. A silence overtook the room, neither of them sure how to recover from the mildly embarrassing moment. "Ya need to get some sleep. I better let ya alone." Tasuki got ready to get up but Atsuna grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, taken aback once more by her bold movement.

"Can you stay here… with me?" Tasuki's breath caught in his throat, and she patiently awaited his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tasuki swallowed hard, feeling his heart beating through his chest. She had just asked him to stay with her, and he wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, he certainly couldn't refuse her because in all honesty, he enjoyed her company; she made him laugh. Then again, should he really be getting so close to her? Moreover, how could he have possibly allowed it thus far? He wasn't like this is any way, and yet, here was this woman, fascinating him to no end. Of course, there was the biggest matter to contend with, and that was the fact Atsuna was Tamahome's twin sister, and he wasn't certain how Tamahome would react to this.

"Umm, Tasuki?" He blinked out of his musings and gazed down at her. "It's okay. You don't have to. You're clearly uncomfortable with my question. You can leave if you want." She pulled her hand away and drew it close to her own body, turning her head in the other direction to hide her hurt. She silently cursed herself for being so forward. This was the man who disliked women, and she knew deep down she shouldn't have bothered asking for him to stay and keep her company for a little while longer.

'_Dammit,'_ Tasuki cursed to himself. _'I can't leave her like this. I hafta at least do somethin' so she doesn't think I'm some kinda jerk.'_ Tasuki sighed and took a deep breath in before extending his hand forward, placing it on the one she had withdrawn from him. He felt Atsuna jolt in a gasp, and she turned to gaze back at him. "I'm not uncomfortable, woman. I just didn't know what to say because Tama wants ya to sleep, an' me stayin' here with ya would just delay that."

Atsuna wasn't convinced, but she didn't show it. She forced a smile on her lips and nodded. "No, I understand, Tasuki. My brother is really protective of me. He has a tendency of being that way, given my foolishness all day. Perhaps it would be a better idea to get some talking in after I have recovered some of my strength." Tasuki leaned forward and pulled her hand closer to him, tightening the grip on it without hurting her.

"Well, how about this? I'll stay here with ya as long as ya get some sleep. I'll sit here an' watch ya to make sure ya get whatever ya need," Tasuki offered. Atsuna smiled favorably and nodded.

"I guess I can deal with that. Thank you, Tasuki," she replied. Tasuki put on his best smirk and let go of her hand, bending down to slide his hands under her legs and back. Atsuna drew her hands up to her chest while he picked her up out of bed. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

"Well, ya need to cover up. Ya might get cold, and ya don't wanna be fightin' with the blanket later on, so we better take care of it now," Tasuki answered. Atsuna's smile returned and she nodded in understanding. Tasuki stood there for a moment and his face furrowed into a frown, not sure exactly how he was going to pull the covers down with his hands full. "Dammit, I guess I shoulda thought this through."

Atsuna couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "No, it's okay. You can just put me down on the chair. I'll be okay." Tasuki shook his head hard.

"No, I'm not lettin' ya go. You're too weak," he admonished. Atsuna's eyes widened slightly at the concern he had for her.

"W-well, you could just sit down on the chair with me, and I'll just put my arms around you while you pull the blanket down. Is that a better idea?" Atsuna asked. Tasuki took a second to think about it, and then he nodded his approval.

"Yeah, that way ya don't have to fend for yourself. Just hold on to my neck," he instructed. She nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, feeling a blush rise up when she felt the rapid beating of his heart against her breast. His bodily warmth comforted her, and she sighed in contentment. Tasuki sat down on the chair and slipped his hand from her back and legs, but Atsuna was surprised when he kept one of them firm around her waist, helping to keep her in place. He bent forward and folded down the covers for her, and without saying another word, he picked her back up in his arms and lay her softly back on the bed. Atsuna let go of his neck and grabbed for the blanket to pull it up her body, but Tasuki had gotten there first.

Atsuna watched him with warm eyes as he adjusted the blanket and smoothed it out on either side of her. He sat back down on the chair and smiled.

"There ya go. You're all set." Atsuna was suddenly struck with curiosity and before she knew it, the question that had plagued her for some time had come out.

"Why do you care so much for me, Tasuki?"

The flame-haired bandit's eyes widened and a lone bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. What did he say to that? In all honesty, he wasn't sure himself why he cared so much for her. They had met that very morning and he felt as if he'd known her for years. He treated her like one of his own gang members, like family. Or was it more than that? He didn't know. The only woman he had allowed himself to get close to was Miaka, and a lot of it had to do with her being his Priestess. Or at least, that's how it all began. It was an obligation to care for her, but her selflessness showed and struck an emotional nerve within him. He learned to love her as a friend, and she was the only woman who had ever had that kind of effect on him. Now this Atsuna came into his life and had the exact same effect on him Miaka had when he met her. What was happening to him? He despised women to a fault, and they were suddenly attracted to him like a moth to a damn flame.

Tasuki gazed down at Atsuna, and saw she was still patiently waiting for an answer from him. She showed no signs of irritation or actual emotion, for that matter; she wore no smile or frown. She merely waited to see what he would say. He had to say _something_, and he had to say something _now_.

"I…" Atsuna adjusted herself at the beginning of his response, feeling her pulse quicken just slightly. "You're somethin' else, ya know that? I'm supposed to dislike women, an' I'm surprised because I don't dislike ya at all." Atsuna cracked a small smile in relief. Well, that answer was better than not getting one at all. "A lot of women I know are weak, but you're not weak at all. Even after all the crap that bastard Ryozo did to ya as a kid, ya still smile and everythin'. It's… nice." Atsuna felt a chuckle rise up deep in her throat.

"Something I've learned is that you can't allow the negative aspects of life to falter you. Why spend your life being worried and scared? It just doesn't make sense to me. I want to be strong and courageous. I don't like depending on people, but it appears as if all day I have gotten on the wrong foot in proving myself to you because I've unconsciously depended on you all day," Atsuna remarked. Tasuki shook his head.

"No, ya didn't get off on the wrong foot at all. I can see what kind of woman ya are. You're strong an' even though Ryozo did all of those things to ya, ya continued to live. Not many women are strong enough to do that," Tasuki informed. "I care about ya 'cause ya deserve to be cared for." Atsuna's smile brightened and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking you so many questions. You might like me now, but you probably won't later for as many things I feel the need to ask," Atsuna stated. Tasuki shook his head.

"If it bothered me that bad, I woulda probably walked outta the room by now. But I'm still here, ain't I?" he pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you are. I appreciate your company," Atsuna said. "You're really easy to talk you. I suppose that's why I like to have you around so much. You're a very good person, Tasuki, for everything you've done for me without any cost to your life. You barely know me and yet you've felt the need to protect me. Not many people would do that." Tasuki scowled, causing Atsuna to draw back a little in her bed.

"Look Atsuna, I don't give a damn what other people do. I do what I wanna do, an' that's that. I wanna protect ya, an' I'm gonna do it, no matter what anyone thinks about it," Tasuki replied in a sharp tone.

"Well, then I am in your debt for it," Atsuna spoke up. Tasuki shook his head.

"Ya don't owe me nothin'. I do it because I wanna do it, I told ya that. It's not like ya asked me to do it, so ya don't owe me nothin'. End of story," Tasuki continued.

"It appears as if Tamahome and I are not the only ones stubborn around here," Atsuna said with a knowing smile. "But I won't push you. I'd rather not see you angry on my account. Besides, I should probably get some sleep now before Tamahome comes in wondering what's going on." Tasuki nodded in agreement and watched as she settled her arms above the blankets, folding them at her mid-section. "Are you… going to stay here?" Tasuki nodded.

"Didn't I tell ya I would? I'll stay here an' watch over ya. I'll be here if ya need anythin', okay?" She nodded and turned on her side so she was facing him, and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"That makes me feel a lot better," she muttered. She said nothing else and Tasuki watched her intently. Her breathing became even and her eyes no longer fluttered under her eyelids, an indication she had already fallen asleep. Tasuki reached forward and pushed hair behind her shoulder.

"I don't know about ya, Atsuna. I really don't," Tasuki murmured.

"Tasuki?" The bandit turned around and saw Miaka standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. She strode up next to the seated Tasuki, gazing down at the sleeping twin of Tamahome. "Is she doing okay?" Tasuki nodded.

"Yeah. She just fell asleep," Tasuki informed. Miaka's smile remained and she put her hand on Tasuki's shoulder. He looked up at her in confusion.

"You know, Tasuki, I think you might have feelings for Atsuna," she remarked. Tasuki's face became overcome with a blush and he turned away from her in attempts to hide it.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Miaka. I don't feel anythin' like that for her," Tasuki said quickly in defense.

"You don't have to be afraid of it, Tasuki. You're a human being, and everyone gets those feelings. I know you just met her today, but Tamahome and I started getting feelings for each other on the day we met, and look at us now," Miaka pointed out. "Don't try to deny it, or it will just make it worse. Just think about it, okay? I won't say anything to anyone about it." Miaka smiled and bent down to Atsuna, adjusting her hair slightly in care.

"I don't know, Miaka," Tasuki spoke up. Miaka turned to look at him in confusion. "I don't like women at all. I really don't. When I met ya, it changed. At first ya were annoyin', but you're not anymore. Ya became the exception to my rule, an' I didn't think I would care about any other woman like I do for ya. But now…" Tasuki's gaze averted from his Priestess to a sleeping Atsuna. His lips cracked into a smile. "I care about her, Miaka. How is that possible? I only met her today." Miaka's smile deepened and she straightened her form to put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's possible, Tasuki. Don't think that you caring for someone makes you weak. It can be a strength, you know. It's very possible to care for someone the moment you meet them. You caring for Atsuna is a good thing. I'm sure she appreciates it. She's been alone for a long time and she's always had to fend for herself. Now she doesn't have to worry about her life being in danger. She has found Tamahome and now she has friends she can count on to protect her. You have given her a great gift, Tasuki," Miaka pointed out. She patted his shoulder and chuckled lightly. Tasuki nodded once in understanding.

"I can't believe another woman has dug her claws into me," he replied. "How can I say I don't like women if they keep havin' this effect on me?"

"You dislike _some_ women, not all women," Miaka stated. "So it's okay." Tasuki shook his head.

"No, it's not okay, Miaka. Havin' this kinda feeling for Atsuna freaks me out! I'm not supposed to feel this way!" he exclaimed. He put his head in his hands. Miaka's face fell and she hugged him from behind, causing him to release his head and turn as much as he could to look at her.

"You deserve to feel that way about someone, Tasuki, and for someone to feel that way about you. Everyone has the ability to care and love someone. You are no different," Miaka commented. "And if I do say so myself, Atsuna is a good person to have feelings for. She's such a nice person, and she seems to really care for you too." Tasuki's form relaxed a little and he cracked a small smile.

"Do ya really think that?" Miaka pulled away from him and nodded in glee.

"I really do! I know you're confused, but give yourself some time. I'm sure it'll all become clear for you eventually," Miaka said. "But, I'm going to go and get some food. I'm starving!" Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"What else is new? You're always hungry, Miaka," Tasuki smirked knowingly. Miaka giggled and brushed her hand against his shoulder before walking out of the room. Tasuki's gaze returned to Atsuna, who continued to sleep peacefully. Her mouth curved into a slight smile, comforting him to know she was having pleasant dreams. _'Who knows? Maybe she's havin' dreams about me.'_

* * *

Atsuna's eyes opened, adjusting to the light coming in from the window. She presumed it had to be midday by the way the sun was shining in the room. Her body felt inflexible, but her energy was much higher than before she had fallen asleep. She turned her head and saw that no one was sitting next to her. Where was Tasuki?

As if to answer her silent question, the bandit strolled into the room casually, his hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw her looking back at him.

"So, you're finally awake. We were all wonderin' when ya were gonna get up, ya lazy woman," he teased. She smiled and chuckled softly. He sat down in the chair next to her, putting his hand on hers. "How are ya feelin'?" She nodded her head against the plush pillow.

"I feel better than before. My energy is recovering, but my body is still a little stiff. How long did I sleep?" she questioned.

"Well, ya slept the rest of the day we got here, then ya slept all day yesterday, so I guess that makes it almost two days. Mitsukake said he figured ya would. Everyone has been comin' in here to check on ya an' keep ya company while ya slept, myself included. Ya looked peaceful an' calm," Tasuki informed.

"Yeah, I slept really well. I feel like I could probably go back to sleep right now if I wanted, but I'm starving. I could use something to eat," Atsuna informed. Tasuki instantly stood up.

"Say no more. Your friend Rei just made some lunch. I'll get ya some. Hold your horses," Tasuki offered before rushing out of the bedroom. Atsuna smiled warmly and sunk back down into her mattress. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep intake of air through her nose, relishing in the feel of being cared for so much by her new friends.

And then there was Tasuki. The man practically intoxicated her. She couldn't explain it. He was in her mind at almost every waking moment. His concern for her was warming, to say the least, and she noticed herself smiling frequently. She didn't want to frighten him, though, knowing he disliked women for the most part.

'_He's such a wonderful person. They all are for treating me with such compassion when they barely know me. Suzaku is an intelligent god for choosing them to be his Priestess' guardians,' _Atsuna thought to herself. She sighed and gazed up into the plain white ceiling, getting lost in her thoughts once more.

"You're not gonna find any food on the damn ceilin', woman." Atsuna turned her head and saw Tasuki standing there with a smirk on his face, and he was holding a tray filled with food and a glass of water. He walked to her side and put it down on the chair. "Ya better not need me to feed ya 'cause I'm not goin' to those extremes." Atsuna shook her head and laughed.

"No, I wouldn't stoop that low." She placed her palms on the mattress and attempted to push herself up against the headboard, but her stiff body defied her. She groaned in frustration and let her body rest back on the bed. "Dammit." Tasuki shook his head and leaned forward, putting one of his hands on her lower back.

"I'll help ya. You're hopeless, ya know that?" Atsuna blushed lightly and let him help her up so she could lean against the headboard of her bed.

"Thank you, Tasuki. I guess I still can't move too much on my own yet," Atsuna remarked. "I didn't realize my strength had been sapped to those ends. I can't believe it's doing this much. I suppose I've learned my lesson." Tasuki took the tray in his hands and settled it on Atsuna's lap. She took a hold of it and nodded to him in confirmation that she had a hold of it. He sat down and put his arms up on the back of the chair, letting them hang to the sides unceremoniously.

"Alright, now eat up an' then I'm takin' ya outside," Tasuki replied. "It's a pretty nice day. It's not muggy or nothin'." Atsuna frowned a bit.

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to do that for me?" Atsuna reminded him.

"Yeah, an' I told ya not to worry about it. I'm takin' ya out, an' that's final. Now eat or I'm gonna shove it down your throat," Tasuki replied, pointing his finger menacingly at her. Atsuna shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay. I'm not going to argue with you. That's a moot point, obviously," she gave in. Tasuki nodded his head in agreement. She began picking at her food, eating in small portions and as slowly as she could as not to make herself look like a total pig in front of Tasuki. He must have known what she was doing because he had a knowing smirk on his face as she ate.

"So, where do ya wanna go walkin'? I haven't really gone anywhere since we got here. We've all been watchin' ya sleep to make sure ya were okay," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna's eyebrow cocked up in suspicion.

"Are you sure you don't mean _you_ were watching me sleep? From what I recollect, that was our deal, wasn't it?" Atsuna recalled. Tasuki rolled his eyes and put his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right. That was the deal. I only left a couple times while ya slept, an' I made sure someone was here with ya so ya weren't by yourself. I was just comin' back from eatin' when ya woke up. Tama was with ya for a little bit," Tasuki remarked. Atsuna nodded and swallowed her current bite of food.

"How has he been holding up?" she questioned curiously, taking another bite of her meal.

"He's worried about ya, but he tries not to talk about ya all the time. I guess he's afraid he's gonna sound annoyin' to all of us or somethin' like that," Tasuki informed.

"I figured as much," Atsuna sighed. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I always tried not to worry him when we were children, but I suppose I was somewhat ornery back then. He was always yelling at me because I would tease him all the time. I can't really blame him for how he's feeling about this whole situation. I haven't used my power in succession like that before. I should have been able to handle it, but for some reason, I couldn't. I guess I didn't channel my power correctly." Tasuki was quick to glower.

"Why are ya always beatin' yourself up over stuff? It's not your fault, dammit, so stop thinkin' that it is," he snapped. Atsuna couldn't help but giggle softly. "_What_ is so damn funny, woman? I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry, Tasuki, but it's just that you sound just like Tamahome. I could swear I was 13 all over again. I guess when it all comes down to it, nothing ever changes, even after all of this time." Tasuki just looked at her for moment, not sure what to say.

"Alright, don't get all sappy an' stuff. Ya need to eat. Tama's fine. He's just glad you're not dead or somethin'," Tasuki remarked. "An' quite frankly, I feel the same way. If ya died now, I…" His voice quieted and he stopped talking, gaping down into his lap. Atsuna watched him attentively, waiting to see if he would finish his sentence. She silently prayed that he would.

"What? What would you do?" she inquired quietly after a few moments of stillness between them. Tasuki looked up at her, his amber eyes glimmering in sincerity.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do, but I _do_ know that I'll do everythin' in my power to keep that from ever happenin'."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"From the looks of it, Atsuna is going to need several days' recovery, but the problem remains of getting the Shinzaho," Mitsukake replied. "Do we really have the luxury of waiting that long? We must remember that the Seiryu Seven are also looking for the Shinzaho."

"Mitsukake is right. What do we do? We need to get the Shinzaho before Yui does, or she'll get to summon Seiryu!" Miaka exclaimed. "But we can't just leave Atsuna here! It will make her feel so horrible about the situation!" Tamahome sat silent, not sure what he should say or do. He had an obligation to Miaka as her guardian, and he loved her with all his heart, but his sister needed him there with her.

"Perhaps we could split into two groups," Chiriko spoke up. "Maybe one or two of us could stay here with Atsuna to make sure she recovers, and the rest of us can go after the Shinzaho. Being in a smaller group would retract attention from us anyway. It could help seal our identities from those who need not know about them."

"I think that's a good idea, you know," Chichiri agreed. "Obviously Miaka is going to have to go, considering she is the Priestess and she is the one who has to obtain the Shinzaho. But, it can be up to you, Miaka, who goes with you and who stays with Atsuna as her protective company." Miaka bit her bottom lip.

"That's such a hard decision to make! I want all of you to go with me, including Atsuna!" Miaka pointed out. She turned to Tamahome, whose hands were fisted in his lap. "Tamahome? What do you want to do?" He looked up at her, his calm eyes the center of inner conflict. "Do you want to go with me or stay with Atsuna?"

"I… I don't know. I'm afraid to leave her alone, but I can't leave you, Miaka. I want to make sure you're _both_ safe with my own two eyes and hands," Tamahome remarked. "But obviously the decision isn't that simple."

"Well, I have a better suggestion," Nuriko replied. Everyone turned their attention to the purple-haired warrior. "None of us are blind, so we know that Tasuki has been very protective of her since we met her yesterday. I mean, come on, he's not even here. He's in the room with Atsuna, keeping her company. We can trust him to protect her, right? Tasuki could stay here with her."

"I think that's a good idea," Mitsukake agreed. "Having him around to comfort and ease her will benefit her health. However, I must insist to journey to find the Shinzaho in case we are to fight against the Seiryu Seven. My healing powers may be needed, but I can use my power on Atsuna one last time before departing to help speed up her natural recovery."

"But shouldn't we discuss this with Tasuki and Atsuna before making the final decision? You know neither of them will like it very much that we're discussing it without them," Miaka interrupted. "I think it's all a good idea, but we have to think about what they want."

"What Atsuna wants is to stay with you, Miaka, and help protect you, but it's obvious she is not well enough for the journey. We have to face the facts that we can't delay ourselves in this village much longer or we will not be able to obtain the Shinzaho. Once we get it, we can come back for Atsuna and Tasuki or they can catch up to us. I am sure he will be able to protect her on his own. He's capable of it, and he's quite passionate about her," Nuriko explained matter-of-factly. Miaka's face wrinkled slightly. She knew all about that, but decided not to make a comment about it. She promised Tasuki she wouldn't, especially since he didn't know his own feelings for the warden of light.

"Should we just leave Tasuki here with her, or should another one of us stay in case we're needed?" Tamahome asked. "I want to keep Atsuna protected, especially if I'm not the one here to do it."

"Well, I think the greatest concern is the Seiryu Seven and Miaka's safety, you know. We should limit whom we leave here with Atsuna. They're not going to be concerned about her while we're out in the open searching for the Shinzaho, you know," Chichiri stated. "I think just Tasuki should be left here with her. We need as many of us available to protect Miaka."

"Rei told us that we would have to travel by boat to get to Hokkan, so I suppose we should travel back to Konan and speak with Emperor Hotohori about arranging for one," Chiriko commented. The young boy turned to Chichiri. "Do we have to go all the way back through the Path of Shadows or can you transport us there through your cloak or hat?"

"It would take too much time to walk back, so I will use my powers to return us to Konan in a matter of minutes, you know," Chichiri remarked. "But, before we make our plans final, it would be wise to discuss this with Tasuki and Atsuna, and I should contact His Highness to let him know what our plans are." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We should tell the two of them about it together, you know." Their eyes averted to the hallway where Atsuna's bedroom stood with their two friends lying in unknown wait of their news.

* * *

Atsuna's eyes widened at Tasuki's unexpected confession.

"T-Tasuki, I…" The bandit leaned over her, taking her meal tray from her lap. He put it on the floor and moved his chair closer to her. He sat back down and grabbed both of her hands.

"Look Atsuna, I meant every word I said about ya. I care for ya, an' I don't wanna see somethin' bad happen to ya," Tasuki continued. "So, if ya gimme the honor, I'd like to protect ya while we journey." Atsuna's blush returned, and there was nothing she could do to hide it from him.

"But why? Why do you want to protect me so much?" she asked. "You are bound to protect Miaka, not me. She should be the one you're protecting. So why, Tasuki? Why do you want to?" Tasuki's frown told of mild irritation and anger.

"'Cause that damned Ryozo raped ya when ya were just a child!" Atsuna gasped and felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back with all her might. Tasuki's eyes burned with rage at the mention of Ryozo. "No woman deserves that, but ya weren't even a woman yet! Ya were just a kid an' couldn't fight against him! His words keep burnin' through me, an' I can't take it! I just hafta keep ya safe so ya don't have to go through somethin' like that again! Just the thought of him hurtin' ya like that makes my skin crawl! I'd like to find the dead bastard an' beat the livin' hell outta him for it!" Atsuna felt the grip on her hands tighten as he released all of his feelings. She knew there was something within him conflicting, but she didn't have a clue it was because of all _that_.

"Oh Tasuki…" She shook her head, tears springing to life from her now-closed eyes. "It was a horrible experience, and I'll never forget the way it felt. It traumatized me, but it's not important anymore. I have found what I've been looking for, and that was Tamahome. And knowing I have people like you who care so much for me makes all of that former pain fade away." She pulled one of her hands away from his and reached forward, brushing the back of her hand against his hot cheek. His eyes widened at the touch, not sure how to react to it. "So, don't be angry or sad for what happened to me, okay? It's just nice now knowing I have such a good friend like you who wants to keep me safe from the evils of this world." Tasuki grabbed her hand with his free one, grasping it with unknowable fervor.

"I swear it to ya, Atsuna! I'm gonna keep you _and_ Miaka safe!" Tasuki vowed, his voice booming throughout the room. Atsuna smiled approvingly and nodded.

"Well, seeing as I'm sure I won't be able to convince you otherwise, I suppose I don't have a choice but to accept your words. But, if we're going to be making promises such as those, then I will make one to you. I also promise to protect you from what I can," Atsuna remarked. Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke in response, but Atsuna shook her head and continued. "I know you're not going to like that, but I don't care. If you're going to risk your life for me, then I'm going to do the same for you. It's what friends do for each other, and I think it's safe to say we've passed that line and have entered it. Right?" Tasuki wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't help but smirk at her boldness.

"You're right. We're friends. I'm not gonna fight with ya 'cause you're so damn stubborn like Tama. No wonder you're related," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, you know." Atsuna and Tasuki blushed a little before turning to the doorway, seeing Chichiri peeking inside. "Can we all come in? We have to discuss some important matters, you know."

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Atsuna asked as Chichiri and the rest of her friends entered the bedroom.

"First off, how are you feeling, Atsuna? Do you require anything at the moment?" Mitsukake questioned. Atsuna smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm feeling fine. My power is recovering nicely, but my body is still a little weak. I don't think I can move on my own yet, but it won't be long before I can get out of this bed on my own," Atsuna answered with a gentle laugh. Mitsukake nodded and turned to his friends.

"Atsuna and Tasuki, we have to talk about some things," Tamahome began. Tasuki turned around in his chair, his and Atsuna's hands slipping away from each other as he did so.

"Well, out with it, then! What's got ya all so serious?" he pried, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know we have to go after the Shinzaho before Yui and her band of cronies get to it first. We're afraid that Atsuna's extensive recovery time is going to cause some problems, and we've already decided not to leave her alone here, but we all can't just stay here and wait until she's fully recovered. We need to go after the Shinzaho as soon as possible, and now that we have to take a boat to Hokkan, and we didn't know about that initially, that's sapping more of our precious time because now we're going to have to return to Konan," Tamahome explained.

"You want to go without me," Atsuna spoke up. She hung her head. "I understand. I think you all should go and retrieve the Shinzaho before the Priestess of Seiryu gets it. I am only putting a damper on your travels." Tamahome shook his head and walked up to his sister, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"No, Atsuna. If we decide to leave, we're not going to leave you here alone. One of us will stay with you to watch over you, and once you're fully recovered, you can meet up with us and continue the journey to summon Suzaku. I'm not going to leave you again," Tamahome replied. "It's just important for us to get the Shinzaho as soon as possible, and because Hokkan is still ways away, we need to get going. We have to return to Konan and leave from there on boat. It's the quickest route." Atsuna lifted her head, looking at Tamahome in question.

"But Miaka needs the protection of all of her warriors, and since Hotohori already cannot be with you due to his duties as emperor, she can't afford to leave another one of you behind. If you go, then go. I will be fine here alone," Atsuna urged.

"Why are you so stubborn all the time? We've already discussed it, and we don't have a problem with leaving someone here with you just to make sure you're okay. We already put it to vote, and we think the most suited one of us to stay here with you is Tasuki," Tamahome informed. Tasuki and Atsuna were quick to look at each other, their eyes smoldering through the other. There was a short pause of silence before anyone had said anything in response. Tasuki, of course, was the first to speak. He stood from his chair, a frown forming on his face.

"Why do ya want me to stay here with her?" he inquired in monotone, fisting his hands on his firm hips. His eyes traveled around the room, waiting for someone to answer him. Tamahome looked up at his friend and sighed.

"Because for one thing, I knew that if I brought it up for me to stay, Atsuna would argue for me to go with Miaka and protect her. It's how she is, and it's my duty to be protecting Miaka as her guardian. Second of all, you two have been pretty close since the moment the both of you met, and I think it would be best for you to be the one to keep her safe in case something happens," Tamahome replied, his brows furrowing in seriousness. "Besides, I want _you_ to be the one to stay with my sister, Tasuki. I trust you with my life, and I trust you with hers. It just seems to be for the best. We know that it's important for us to get the Shinzaho, but we also know that Atsuna wants to travel with us and she needs to recover her lost strength and power. It's obvious she wouldn't last long on the trip if we left now." Atsuna nodded in conformity.

"I would have to agree with my brother. I can't lie about my current state. It wouldn't take long for me to require sleep and no movement. I'm not ready to be so active. I would slow all of you down," Atsuna said. She put her hands together in her lap and sighed. "I wish I could go with you, but unfortunately I cannot. I must stay here and rest if I am to be of any help to you." She looked up at her friends, her eyes darting across the room. "But, I must decline on Tasuki staying here with me." Everyone, mainly Tasuki, stared down at her in disbelief.

"What? Why don't you want Tasuki here with you?" Miaka questioned, stepping forward next to the bewildered bandit.

"He is bound as your protector, Miaka, and I cannot interfere with celestial affairs, whether I am the courier of a celestial being or not. This is much more important than my business of destroying evil where I must. You are journeying to bring Konan everlasting peace, and I will not impede that. I implore you to take Tasuki with you so he may keep you safe. You will need all the help you can get when it comes to the Seiryu Seven. They will show you no mercy, and I will not take a chance with your life by keeping one of your celestial warriors here with me." Miaka was swift to shake her head, frowning hard at Atsuna's words.

"No! I don't want you to be here alone! I want you to have someone here with you!" Miaka exclaimed, thrusting her fists down to her sides in frustration. Atsuna merely smiled at the reaction.

"I know it's what you want, Miaka, but I must refuse. Tasuki would be better with you than with me. Besides, there is no one who would possibly want to come after me here. Not many people know of this place to begin with, and my power is far too weak to be detected," Atsuna pointed out. She lifted her hand, signaling the Priestess to come forward. Miaka obeyed and let Atsuna take her fist, softening it back into its neutral position. "I want Tasuki to go with you, Miaka. I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt."

"Wait a damn minute." The two women shifted their eyes to Tasuki, who took one step towards them. "Don't I get a say in this? I wanna talk to Miaka out in the hall." Without saying another word, he took Miaka's wrist as gentle as he could and pulled her out of the bedroom.

"Tasuki, what is it?" Miaka asked. Tasuki let her go and turned to face her with a stone stern expression.

"Are ya sure this is what ya want of me? Ya want me to stay here with Atsuna?" Tasuki questioned. Miaka smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes I do, Tasuki. I think this would be a good opportunity for you to get to know her better, and decipher what you think of your feelings for her," Miaka remarked. "Besides, just in case something happens, you'll be here to keep her safe. Tamahome wants to stay here with her, but he also wants to go with me. This is the next best thing. He can trust you with her, and know that she'll be okay in your hands. Please? Will you stay with her?"

Tasuki let out a deep sigh, putting his fingers to his temple. He had a headache from this. But, if his Priestess was the one who wished this of him, then he had no choice but to adhere to it.

"Alright, Miaka. If ya want me to stay here with her, then I will. But ya better promise me to be careful while you're gone! I can't be there to help ya!" Tasuki scolded. Miaka's smile brightened and she jumped into his arms, throwing him off guard. "Whoa, what are ya doin', Miaka?! Lemme go, ya crazy woman!" Miaka laughed in cheer and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Tasuki! But know that you're not just doing this for me," Miaka replied. Tasuki nodded, closing his eyes as he put his arms around the first woman he ever cared for.

'_I know, Miaka. I'm doin' this for Atsuna too.'_ Tasuki pushed his Priestess away, giving off his trademark grin. "Alright, Miaka. I'll go along with this, but ya better get that Shinzaho so we can kick Seiryu's ass!" Miaka nodded and her smile didn't lose its fire.

"Okay! Let's go back and tell everyone!" Tasuki nodded and followed Miaka back into the bedroom, where everyone had been waiting silently for their return. "Everyone, Tasuki has decided to stay and watch over Atsuna while we get the Shinzaho!" The bandit's eyes connected with Atsuna's, the lavender depths deepening with every second. He smiled weakly and nodded to her as if promising to keep her safe. Atsuna wasn't sure how to react, so she merely smiled in response.

"Well, it's settled, you know," Chichiri remarked. "Tasuki will stay here with Atsuna, and when they're ready to make the journey, they will meet up with us and continue on together. I will contact His Highness to let him know we will be arriving there shortly. Everyone pack up your things! We're going back to Konan, you know!" The Suzaku Warriors nodded in agreement and cluttered out of the room, leaving Atsuna, Miaka, Tamahome and Tasuki alone. Atsuna's smile melted into that of a disproving frown.

"Why did you make this decision for me?" she asked, anger hinted in her voice. Her question was not necessarily directed at anyone in particular, just to who wished to answer her. Tamahome slid closer to his sister, putting his arms around her neck. Atsuna just looked at him, not making any moves of returning the hug.

"Atsuna, I would feel better if someone were here with you, and you seem to be closest to Tasuki. I just want to make sure you're going to be safe while I'm gone since I can't be the one to protect you," Tamahome informed. "I knew you would be mad about this, but I'm glad Tasuki agreed to it. I know he can keep you safe. Nakago and the Seiryu Seven could find out about you and to put a limitation on our trip, could come after you and try to kill you. At least with Tasuki with you, I won't have to worry so much about you while you're recovering. Please don't be angry with us for this." Atsuna closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her breath blowing his hair outward. She weakly reached her arms around her brother's back, pulling her into him.

"Tamahome, I know why you did it. I'm not mad at you. I'm just thinking about Miaka here. She needs all of her warriors with her. The chances of them finding me are very rare. They don't even know about me, much less know where I'm going to be," Atsuna pointed out. "But, I will go along with this because I know I cannot make the expedition in my condition. As long as Tasuki truly doesn't mind staying with me will I agree to this." Tamahome pulled away from his sister to look up at the bandit standing next to Miaka.

"What do ya think I was talkin' to Miaka about in the hallway? I wanted to make sure it's what she wanted of me. She wants me to stay here, so I'm gonna do it. I'll make sure nothin' happens to ya, Atsuna. Besides, didn't I promise ya that I would keep ya safe? This is my chance to fulfill that promise to ya." The heartfelt smile on his lips was enough to convince Atsuna, as well as Miaka and Tamahome. The decision had been made. Tasuki would stay with Atsuna, acting as her one and only protector.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I see, Chichiri. So Tamahome has been reunited with his lost twin sister?" Hotohori's voice rung throughout the room. His face had appeared in the wall, much like how Tamahome and Miaka had communicated when he was being held in Kutou. Chichiri nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. Her name is Kana, but she is called Atsuna. We had to seek her out so she could uplift the darkness of a trail called the Path of Shadows so we could pass through, you know. Miaka gained her trust and in return, reunited the two of them. Tamahome believed her to be dead once she was kidnapped as a child. We were forced into a battle with the bandits who kidnapped and enslaved her, but they are dead, you know. But, we have discovered we must travel most of the way to Hokkan by boat, so we must come back to Konan," Chichiri informed his emperor.

"Very well. I will get one prepared for departure immediately. Will Atsuna be joining all of you?" Hotohori questioned. Chichiri shook his head as it lowered slightly.

"No. She had to fight with many darkness demons, and her strength is very weak. She is unable to make the trip to Hokkan in this condition, so she is staying behind in Fujita while she recovers. Also, Tasuki is remaining here with her, you know," Chichiri continued. Hotohori's brow rose in curiosity.

"He is? For what reason?" Hotohori questioned.

"Mainly in the case of protection. We want to make sure she will be all right if Nakago discovers her and the relation she has to Tamahome, you know. She could be easily used against him while in her vulnerable condition, you know. Plus, she has become a great asset to us and has pledged herself to Suzaku," Chichiri replied. Hotohori nodded.

"Well, that is certainly good news to have gained another useful and powerful ally. I am sure Tasuki will take great care of her while the rest of you continue the journey. Come to the palace as soon as you can, and we will further discuss this. I will be waiting for you. I will begin preparations. Do not allow yourself to be caught, Chichiri. You also need your power to transport Miaka and the others here. Please be safe, and give my regards to Tasuki and Atsuna for their courage," Hotohori remarked. Chichiri bowed his head in respect, and the emperor disappeared. Chichiri stood from his kneeling position and looked to the others.

"Well, it has been settled. We're going back to Konan without Tasuki and Atsuna. Get your things ready. We leave in thirty minutes, you know," Chichiri ordered. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to collect their few belongings.

* * *

Tasuki and Atsuna sat in her bedroom alone, Miaka and Tamahome leaving them to prepare for departure to Konan. Tasuki sat in his designated chair while Atsuna leaned against the headboard of her bed. Neither of them spoke. Mitsukake had since come in to use his rejuvenated healing power on her, enabling her to move much better. However, she found she still could not walk entirely on her own.

"Are ya pissed off at me?" Tasuki finally spoke up, looking up from his lap to catch her in eye contact. Atsuna frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. You decided to stay here with me, didn't you? And it's what Miaka and the others wanted, right?" Tasuki sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, but what about what _you_ want? Ya wanted me to go with 'em, didn't ya?" Tasuki inquired. His face furrowed into a scowl. "If ya think you're a burden, then ya better knock it off 'cause you're not. I wanna stay here with ya. It's not like Miaka forced me into doin' it." Atsuna looked away from him, letting her eyes carry out the window.

"I know that, Tasuki. I just want to make sure Miaka is safe," Atsuna pointed out quietly. "I said I would help protect her, and here I am being the one who needs it as well." She shook her head and gritted her teeth together in frustration with herself. "It just irritates me, is all."

"Well, don't let it, then. You're gonna be stuck with me until ya can fully recover from this, so ya better accept it now or you're in for a rude wake-up call," Tasuki informed. Atsuna let a smile break through.

"That's not my problem, Tasuki, and you know that. I just hope that the Seiryu Seven don't pursue her and without your help they can handle anything that comes their way. They're already one person short because of Hotohori, and now you're staying here with me. You're supposed to be protecting Miaka, not me," Atsuna remarked. Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"We went over this already, woman. Miaka wishes for me to stay here with ya, so that's what I'm doin'. Now drop it before I use my holy fire on ya to pipe ya down," Tasuki threatened. Atsuna forced herself to smile and nod, looking down into her lap.

"Okay. If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." Silence dropped between them once again, but Tasuki couldn't peel his eyes away from her. Atsuna appeared as if she were deep in thought, her eyes focused on the wall before her. If she weren't a woman, he would have hit her in the head by now with his fan to wake her up and tell her again to knock it off.

"So…" Tasuki hadn't realized he himself had gone into thought until Atsuna began to speak. He snapped his head up to her, giving her a questioning gape. "What are we going to do with our time while the others go for the Shinzaho?"

"Hell, we'll do whatever ya wanna do. I haven't gone out into the village yet because I've been keepin' watch over ya, so you'll have to enlighten me," Tasuki informed. Atsuna's smile brightened and she gazed at him sincerely.

"You really have been watching over me carefully, haven't you?" she asked gently. Tasuki gave her a placid smile in return rather than his usual toothy grin.

"I told ya I would watch ya while ya slept, an' I did. I don't go back on my word," he responded with sincerity. "You're gonna learn that about me real quick." Atsuna chuckled softly and nodded.

"It appears as if I already have learned that about you. It's honorable for being that way," Atsuna commented. She unraveled her hands, letting them rest on either side of her body. "I swear I'm going to pay you back for being so wonderful towards me, Tasuki." Tasuki's face rutted into a mild glower, shaking his head.

"I'm doin' it on my own. Ya don't owe me nothin'. Why do we keep havin' these conversations?" Tasuki inquired. He folded his arms over his broad chest. "I keep tellin' ya that ya don't have to do anythin' for me, ya drop it, an' then ya bring it up again. This is why women are so damn annoyin'." Atsuna put her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her obvious smirk.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, honest. It's just the way I am. I feel the need to repay you for your selflessness. Have you even slept while I was out?" Atsuna asked. "Because you sure don't look like it." Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah. I dozed off a couple times, but it was enough for me. I'm not a picky sleeper," Tasuki informed nonchalantly. No sooner did he finish his sentence did a long yawn emerge, making drops of tears form at the corners of his eyes.

"Picky sleeper, huh? Doesn't seem that way to me," Atsuna teased. "After the others leave, why don't you get some sleep? I'll be alright on my own." Tasuki shook his head sharply in utter disagreement, stirring the tears away from his eyes.

"No. I don't need sleep. I'm stayin' here to watch ya an' keep ya safe. Can't do that if I'm sleepin'," Tasuki replied. Atsuna folded her arms over her chest, mimicking his current pose.

"Well, you can't protect me to the fullest extent if you're sleep deprived either!" Atsuna reprimanded. "I swear, it's like talking to a wall with you sometimes!" Tasuki scoffed and raked his fingers back through his hair, teasing the wildness of his flaming locks.

"That goes both ways, woman," he simply stated. Atsuna shook her head, sighing in defeat.

"You're nearly impossible, Tasuki," Atsuna groaned. Tasuki smirked knowingly and nodded.

"Ha, so ya finally figured that one out. It's about damn time ya did." They stared each other down for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Atsuna? Tasuki?" The laughter instantly died down and they turned to the doorway, seeing Miaka standing there with her bag on her back. "We're leaving." Tasuki got up out of his chair and turned to Atsuna, who pushed the blanket back from her body and swung her legs over the side. Tasuki shook his head and bent down, scooping her up in his arms. She put her hands around his neck and they followed Miaka out of the cottage where the others stood in wait.

"Please be careful, all of you," Atsuna remarked. "We will be thinking of you on your trip." She looked at Tasuki and nodded, and he put her down on the ground, the first she had been on her own feet in two days. Her knees wobbled and threatened to give out, but Tasuki held her up with his hands on her waist. Atsuna fought back a blush at the intimate touch, silently enjoying the feel of his broad hands upon her.

Tamahome stepped forward and put his hands on Atsuna's shoulders, smiling happily. "I'll see you soon, Atsuna. Just promise me to be careful and take care of yourself while we're gone." Atsuna nodded and smiled at her brother, looping her arms around his neck lovingly.

"I promise you I will, Tamahome. _You_ promise _me_ to be careful and not do something rash. Take care of yourself, as well as Miaka," Atsuna remarked. "I'll be okay with Tasuki."

"Yeah, she's in good hands, Tama. I won't let anythin' happen to her," Tasuki assured his friend. Tamahome nodded and kissed his sister on the forehead, backing away so everyone else could say their farewells.

"The two of you better be careful, you know. If anything happens, contact me through a psychic link. I am sure you are capable of that, Atsuna," Chichiri replied. Atsuna nodded.

"Yes, I am. And I will if something comes up," Atsuna replied. Chichiri tapped his staff on the ground once and his hat flew from his head, levitating in midair.

"Well, we better go, you know. His Highness is waiting for us in the palace," Chichiri informed. Miaka rushed forward and hugged Atsuna tightly, almost causing the woman to falter.

"Oh, please be careful, Atsuna! I hope you and Tasuki will be able to join us soon!" Miaka exclaimed. Atsuna smiled warmly and put her arms around the young girl's back.

"I will, Miaka. Take care of yourself, and get the Shinzaho before the Seiryu Seven can," Atsuna said. Miaka pulled away and nodded in seriousness.

"We will be thinking of you!" Chiriko replied, waving his small hand at Tasuki and Atsuna.

"Ya better keep yourself out of trouble, because I won't be there to get ya out of it!" Tasuki announced to no one in particular. Chiriko was the first one to enter the hat, followed by Miaka and Tamahome. Nuriko waved and jumped into the hat. Mitsukake gave a knowing nod and trailed Nuriko's lead. Chichiri nodded his head once and smiled through his mask.

"Take care of each other, you know. You never know what might happen while we're gone. The Seiryu Seven are unpredictable. Keep each other safe," Chichiri stated. Atsuna and Tasuki nodded, and without a second to spare, Chichiri disappeared through his hat, which vanished quickly afterwards. Atsuna let out a sigh she had been holding in, and she unconsciously leaned back against Tasuki's body.

"So now they're gone. I hope their trip isn't a dangerous one," Atsuna murmured. She gasped lightly when she felt Tasuki's hands on her arms, helping to keep her steady.

"They'll be okay. They won't fall that easy. Besides, the Seiryu Seven are a buncha bastards. They'll give 'em a fight to remember," Tasuki assured her. "Alright now, I told ya I would take ya walkin' around out here after ya finished eatin', so let's get a move on." Tasuki turned around and knelt down. "Get on my back an' tell me where to go." Atsuna spun around and did as he told her, even though she wanted him to get some sleep.

An idea suddenly peaked in her mind, and she smiled. She felt him hoist her up, and she grabbed his neck for support. His arms had her legs firm in place. "Okay, we can go back behind Rei's house. There's a nice spot I know of." Tasuki instantly turned on his heel and began hiking up the small hill behind the two houses, gaping down into the forest that stretched below. Atsuna lifted her hand and pointed her index finger forward. "Go down through those trees."

"An' what exactly is gonna be down here?" Tasuki questioned as he trekked forward. Atsuna giggled and pulled herself onto his shoulder, leaning her chin to rest on it.

"You'll see. Just go, bandit boy," Atsuna teased. Tasuki grumbled at the name-calling and continued forward, disappearing through the trees. "Just keep going. There's a clearing in here, and it's a nice resting spot."

"Resting spot for what?" Tasuki asked, his voice evident with curiosity.

"For you, of course. You need to get some sleep, and you wanted to take me out here, so we're going to compromise," Atsuna informed.

"I shoulda known ya had somethin' planned," he groused. She playfully smacked him on the arm in response.

"Don't be a baby about it. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so you better get used to it," Atsuna reminded him. "Look, here it is!" Tasuki pushed through the cluster of trees, coming to a circle of free ground. Surprisingly, it was as shady as the rest of the forest, even though there was a circle of no trees. He looked up into the sky above them, seeing the larger trees stretching across the canopy, keeping the empty space shaded. "You can put me down against one of the trees, Tasuki." He turned his head to look at her and nodded, strolling over to one of the biggest tree trunks. He turned around and knelt down, letting her slide down his back. Her feet touched the ground and she leaned against the cool bark of the trunk for stability.

"It's nice in here," Tasuki remarked. "Do ya come here often?" He turned around, watching her inch her way down to the calm and unharmed ground. He followed her, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I do. It's nice out here. I've fallen asleep out here many times. I'd wake up the next morning and I'd still be out here. I wouldn't even remember falling asleep," Atsuna informed with a smile. "It's really peaceful out here. This village is nice like that." She turned to look at him, her smile remaining. "So, you can fall asleep now. And don't tell me you don't need it, because I can tell that you do. This time, I'll watch you instead of you watching me." Tasuki sighed and rested his head against the tree. He settled his arm on his bent leg and closed his eyes.

"I probably could fall asleep out here, but I promised Tama I would watch ya. I'm not gonna break that promise," Tasuki stated. "He's trustin' in me to keep ya safe while he helps Miaka get the Shinzaho." Atsuna frowned.

"You're going to sleep whether you want to or not. You can't keep yourself awake for much longer. I can tell you're exhausted," Atsuna pointed out. "So, stop being stubborn and just fall the hell to sleep before I just knock you out to get it over with." Tasuki smirked and began chuckling without opening his eyes. Atsuna growled deep in her throat and scowled. "What do you find amusing?"

"Ya just remind me of someone I know." Atsuna leaned forward in curiosity, but her frown remained.

"Oh? And who is that?" Tasuki raised his head and opened his eyes, turning to gaze into her lavender depths. Atsuna pulled back on instinct, her expression softening instantly.

"Ya remind me of me." Atsuna opened her mouth to say something in response, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure how to react to that. He let out a deep breath and pushed himself down on the ground, folding his arms back behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "Alright, woman. I'll go to sleep. But if somethin' happens while I'm out, then I'm blamin' ya for it." Atsuna smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

"That sounds like a deal to me. Just get some sleep. No one is going to bother us out here," Atsuna assured him. "Besides, I think I want to take a little rest myself. My body is still not used to all of this yet." Tasuki watched her body retreat down on the ground next to his, her mouth open slightly as she sighed in contentment at the feel of the soft grass under her back. He noticed her face furrow into a sudden frown. "Somehow I remember it being softer down here than this."

Tasuki watched her move around while she attempted to find a good position to lay in. He couldn't help himself.

"C'mere." She leaned up on an elbow to look at him, her brows crumpled down into her eyes in an expression of inquisitiveness and uncertainty.

"What?"

"Ya can lay on me. I know the ground's not that soft, an' ya need rest more than I do. I don't mind it," Tasuki offered. _'Why the hell am I suggestin' this? Now she's gonna be all over me!'_

Atsuna smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay, Tasuki. I'll be fine. You don't have to do that for me." Before another second could pass by, Tasuki's arms had encircled her back, pulling her into his chest. Atsuna didn't have a chance to react quickly enough, so before she knew it, her palms were on his chest, and so was her head.

"Shut up an' stop bein' so damn stubborn. Now go the hell to sleep before I knock _you_ out," Tasuki replied sternly. "Ya wanted to come out here, an' ya want me to sleep, so we're both gonna get what we want." Atsuna opened her mouth to say something in resistance, but the look on the bandit's face told her to keep her mouth shut and just listen to him. She nodded softly in submission.

"Okay. Thank you, Tasuki," she murmured. She laid her head gently on his chest, her hand unknowingly clenching the cloth of his shirt in apprehension. It was enough that the feelings coursing through her were enough to make her go insane, but now here she was lying in Tasuki's arms out in the wilderness. She closed her eyes and sighed, listening to the calm and even beating of his heart. She pulled her legs up, putting her body into a ball, and she began her spiral into sleep once more.

Tasuki felt her body relax, and he fought the urge to move his hands to explore her body. He caught himself in that thought and inwardly cursed himself. _'Are ya freakin' kiddin' me?! If I'm in love with this woman, I'm gonna bash my head against this tree until I pass out from blood loss!'_ Tasuki's eyes watched her carefully, and without even knowing it, a smile passed across his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Atsuna's eyes fluttered open at the sound of crickets chirping. She gasped and her eyes widened when she found herself unable to see anything.

'_It's nightfall already? Have we been asleep that long?'_ Atsuna closed her eyes and willed a small flicker of light to appear above them, giving her a chance to see their surroundings. Tasuki was still fast asleep, his breaths long, deep and even. It was then that she became aware of the strong grip he had on her body. She didn't think he was going to let her go even if she tried to fight her way out.

She smiled at the way he looked, so calm and peaceful in his sleep. A blush overcame her cheeks when her eyes settled on his mouth, hung open ever so slightly. She unconsciously licked her lips, wondering what it would feel like to taste him, to kiss him. She assumed he would be passionate but gentle and considerate.

'_Snap out of it, Atsuna. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't think of him like that! Tasuki is your friend and nothing more! He is here to protect you and fulfill his promise to Miaka and Tamahome,'_ she thought to herself, fighting with the more daring part of her personality to just kiss him like she knew she wanted. _'But…'_ She slowly leaned up close enough to taste his breath, her lips nearly coming in contact with his.

Tasuki stirred.

Atsuna pulled away, cursing herself silently for being such a fool. _'I cannot believe I almost did that! Maybe him staying here wasn't such a good idea in the first place, especially if these thoughts are starting to take control.'_ The dark blue-haired woman rested her head back on his chest, feeling her neck spasm from keeping her head elevated while gazing upon his face.

"Mmmm…" Atsuna's eyes widened slightly, hearing the approving noise coming from Tasuki's mouth. Was he waking up? She silently hoped that he was, and then he could release her from this torment.

'_Is it possible for me to have deep feelings for him? It certainly would make sense, but Tasuki could not possibly reciprocate those feelings.' _She had to think further on this.

As if to answer her prayer, she felt Tasuki's body move a bit, adjusting to the ground beneath him. She closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep. He suddenly stopped fidgeting, as if realizing he was still holding her in his arms. "Atsuna? Are ya awake?"

Atsuna shifted her body, pretending to be roused from her slumber. She looked up at him with low eyes; he appeared to be wide-awake. That seemed to scare her a little bit. She hoped to Suzaku that he wasn't really awake the entire time, because then he would have known she almost kissed him. "It's nighttime already? I wonder how long we were asleep," she remarked, breaking the silence. Of course, she had already known it was dusk. Tasuki shrugged under her, oblivious to her previous knowledge.

"I dunno, but we better get back in the house. It's startin' to get chilly out here, an' the last thing we need is to get a damn cold or somethin'," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna nodded in agreement and felt his arms loosen around her, giving her the space to move away from him so she could sit up.

"I think I can walk on my own," Atsuna announced, pulling herself up to her feet with help from the tree trunk. Tasuki was quick to get up so he could help her if need be.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Ya can try to walk when it's daylight, Atsuna. It's the middle of the night. We just need to get back to the house," Tasuki replied. It was then that he noticed the small ball of light hanging above them. He pointed his finger at it, frowning slightly. "Is this your doin'?"

"Oh, I must have unconsciously summoned it during my sleep or something. It happens sometimes," Atsuna quickly responded. "My body must have recognized the darkness while we slept and summoned it." Tasuki shook his head.

"Well, that means you're usin' your powers, so knock it off. You're supposed to be restin' 'em," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly.

"No, it's just a small fraction of light. It's not even doing anything to my power. Besides, it's pitch black and we wouldn't be able to see anything if we didn't have it. As soon as we get back to the house, I'll dissipate it," Atsuna stated. She moved her hands away from the tree and took a few steps away from it to test her stability. She was happy to find herself able to walk for the most part. "Well, this is comforting to know I can actually walk. We better get going, Tasuki." She began to stroll out of the clearing into the thickness of the forest when she felt strong arms pull her backwards by the waist. She gasped in surprise, feeling herself pressed against the firm body of the Mt. Reikaku bandit.

"Ya don't listen, do ya? You're not ready to walk yet. I'm carryin' ya back, so don't bother arguin'," Tasuki stated. As Atsuna began turning around to rebuke in response, Tasuki's arms were already against her back and under her legs, hoisting her up against him.

"Tasuki! I told you I could walk on my own!" Atsuna scolded. Tasuki began walking through the brush of the trees, ignoring her pleas to put her down.

"Atsuna, you're gonna wake people up. Pipe it down. Have ya forgotten it's the middle of the night?" Tasuki reminded her, his frown tearing through her. She shared the expression and looked away from him.

"We're going to finish this in the morning when the whole village is awake to hear it!" she snapped quietly, folding her arms in front of her chest in a huff. Tasuki smirked in amusement.

"Ya act like a kid sometimes, ya know that? It's like I'm babysittin' ya," Tasuki chuckled. Atsuna grumbled to herself, talking incoherently so he didn't know what exactly she was saying. "Maybe I oughta stay with ya for the rest of the night." Atsuna's eyes widened and she snapped her head in his direction, gaping at his smirking face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Atsuna exclaimed. "Stay with me as in—" Tasuki instantly frowned.

"Your head is outta place or somethin'! I don't mean _that_! Get your head outta the gutter for criminy sake!" he shouted.

"Now you're the one who needs to keep quiet before you wake up the village," Atsuna pointed out. "And I'm not too positive it's _not_ what you meant when you said it."

"Are ya freakin' kiddin' me? Do ya _want_ me to mean it?" Tasuki questioned, his voice seeping in sarcasm. Atsuna bit her lip and didn't answer him. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Maybe when you're feelin' better—"

"You better not finish that sentence," Atsuna warned, turning her head to glare at him. "Just keep walking." Tasuki chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"I love jerkin' your chain," Tasuki replied with a knowing smirk. Atsuna's mouth gaped open in shock, but she closed it.

"You're unbelievable," she growled. Tasuki's smirk only widened and he continued through the edge of the forest, the two houses now in plain view.

"I know I am. Thanks for the compliment, woman," Tasuki commented. He made his way around the house and Atsuna leaned over to the doorknob, thrusting the door open so they could walk in. Tasuki turned sideways so he could get the both of them through the door. Atsuna closed the door and they made their way back to her bedroom. Before he laid her down, she felt a shudder go up her entire body. "You're cold."

"No, I'm okay. Just a sudden chill, is all," Atsuna replied, trying to shake it off. She felt her bottom lip beginning to quiver and she retreated into Tasuki's chest. "Okay, so that's not what it is. I must have caught something while being out in the cool weather. I guess we were out there longer than I thought." Tasuki was quick to lay her down on the bed, putting the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You're burnin' up. You're definitely gettin' sick, an' it's happenin' fast," Tasuki said. "I shoulda known this was gonna happen by sleepin' out there without a blanket or somethin'."

"It's because my energy is still relatively low. My immune system must have taken a hit as well. Go figure," Atsuna informed, her teeth chattering. "I can't tell whether I'm hot or cold."

"I'm gonna hafta bring your temperature down somehow," Tasuki stated.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need some rest and I need to keep warm, but get a cold compress for my forehead," Atsuna instructed. Tasuki nodded and leaned over her, caressing his hand against her damp forehead.

"I guess I'm gonna be stayin' here with ya tonight anyway," he murmured. Atsuna felt her face heat up more, and it wasn't from the fever. She watched him rush out of the room and she smiled at the sudden care he had for her wellbeing. Droplets of sweat rolled down the sides of her face, leaving cool streaks along her flesh. She closed her eyes and tried to gain her composure, feeling the fever come over her quickly. She heard the insistent footsteps of the mountain bandit throughout the house while he undoubtedly searched for something he could use as a compress so he could run out to the well and dampen it for her.

'_He's being so considerate. One minute he's teasing me and even scolding me, and the other he's acting like we're in love or something!'_ she thought to herself. She sighed deeply and shakily, her stomach beginning to knot. _'He really is a nice guy.'_

"Alright Atsuna, I got a wet cloth for ya!" Tasuki announced as he rushed back into her bedroom. She opened her eyes and watched him approach her, smoothing the compress on her forehead. At first she jumped at the sudden cold, but quickly adjusted to it; she reveled in the way it seemed to instantly cool her down. Tasuki pulled her blanket up over her body, flattening it out around her body. "Don't worry. I promised I would take care of ya, an' I meant it, even if it doesn't have to do with bein' attacked or somethin'. If you're sick, I'm gonna help ya."

"Thank you, Tasuki, but you don't need to sit here. You should get yourself more rest as well. That's what I'm going to do. Sleep is the best thing for a fever right now, and I already have my blanket and cold compress. I'm good to go, really," Atsuna tried to comfort him. He instantly shook his head.

"Nothin' doin', woman. I'm gonna sit here an' watch ya until you're better. An' then in the mornin' we'll have some breakfast an' go walkin' to get ya some fresh air," Tasuki informed her. He didn't appear to be joking in the least, and she was too sick to disagree with him, so she merely nodded in defeat. "Good. Now go to sleep. Get better for me, okay?" Atsuna closed her eyes and moaned in response, letting sleep overcome her once more.

Tasuki's eyes trembled over her near-frail form. First she had been completely drained from head to toe of her power, and now she had been taken over by a fever while trying to overcome her loss of power and energy. He'd surmised Atsuna was right when she said it was due to her weakened immune system. Sleep would undoubtedly correct the fever that had overtaken her.

'_Is Miaka right?'_ Tasuki pondered Miaka's words to him, wondering if he really harbored feelings for the woman sleeping before him. _'No, I think that question has already been answered. Of course she's right. It's plain freakin' obvious that I want her. Does __**she**__ know?'_ The bandit warrior fisted his hands together and touched them to the middle of his forehead. He had to come to grips that Miaka was right, and that maybe even part of the reason they decided to leave him alone with Atsuna was so he could explore his feelings more. He shook his head and smirked. _'This is why I never trusted women in the first place, Miaka. You're real sly. This is even more of a reason for me not to trust women.'_ Tasuki pulled away from his fists and gazed down at Atsuna. She didn't move or make any signs of discomfort, for which he was glad. "You're a strong one, Atsuna, I gotta admit. I guess that's one of the reasons I…" His voice trailed off and he drew in a deep breath. _'It's one of the reasons why I __**do**__ have feelings for ya. I guess there's no denyin' it now.'_

Tasuki's hand reached forward and he grazed her cheek. "And now I guess the next thing for me to do is to tell ya the truth. When you're feelin' better, then I'll tell ya. I promise," he whispered. He leaned down, picking up the compress on her forehead and pressed his lips against her searing and dampened flesh. As soon as his lips moved away from her forehead, he looked down at her. She had begun to fidget and her eyes shook open.

"T-Tasuki?" The bandit frowned and flipped the compress around, putting it back on her forehead to cover the kiss he had just laid on her.

"Go back to sleep, Atsuna," he quietly urged. Her bottom lip began trembling and her hand appeared from under the blanket, pulling on the edge of his shirt. His eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"I'm cold," she rasped. "The blanket isn't helping. Will you lay with me?"

'_Oh dammit. Why did she hafta ask that?'_ Tasuki hesitated and he sighed. "Why do ya want me to lay with ya?" Atsuna's expression furrowed and she licked her dry, chapped lips.

"Your body heat will help warm me, and I can't stop shaking. I can't fall asleep again. It's getting bad," she informed. Tasuki nodded and removed his shirt, leaving his chest bare.

"Alright. I'll lay with ya, Atsuna." Her eyes widened when he folded his shirt over the back of the chair and pulled the blanket back. She almost didn't expect him to comply. Atsuna pushed herself back to give him room to enter. Tasuki slid his body in next to hers, pulling the blanket back up over their bodies. The bandit pulled her tremulous form into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. The cool compress fell from her forehead between them and Atsuna retreated into his temperate body, sighing comfortably. Tasuki was a little unnerved by her shaking. Was she really that sick and he didn't know it?

"I have to stop depending on you so much," she muttered into his chest, breaking into his thoughts. "Or you'll really start ranking me with other women that you dislike so much." Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"Shut up, dammit. I'm not gonna do that. Just go back to sleep an' I'll stay here with ya until you're feelin' better," Tasuki assured her. Atsuna smiled weakly and nodded against him.

"Okay. But I promise I'll be better when we wake up so I won't have to do this anymore," she replied feebly. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, letting Tasuki's body heat envelop her. It didn't take long for his body heat to lull her to slumber. Tasuki sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing the best option was to go to sleep himself. And so he did, with Atsuna tight in his arms. He wasn't planning on letting her go, not for anything.

* * *

When Tasuki awoke next, the morning sun was shining into the bedroom window. He smacked his lips together and licked them of their dryness, then sleepily gazed down onto the bundle in his arms. Atsuna was still sleeping, and she seemed to be quite comfortable. Tasuki gently pulled one of his arms away and placed his palm on her forehead. Her fever was completely gone. It appeared as if sleep really did heal her.

So it had been a day already since the others left for Hokkan. Tasuki couldn't believe so much time had passed, but he was sure to help Atsuna gain all of her strength.

And no more sleeping outside in the middle of the night without a blanket, at least.

'_I better go talk to that Rei woman an' see if she can make some breakfast for Atsuna. Suzaku knows I ain't doin' it 'cause it could very well kill her off,'_ Tasuki thought to himself. He pulled away from the woman in his arms reluctantly, watching her shift without him in the bed with her. A small smile cracked her lips and she made an approving sound in her sleep, and then settled on her back, her hair tossed about the pillow. Tasuki bent down and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

The bandit was surprised when he saw Rei standing at the kitchen counter cutting up something. She turned and smiled at the flame-haired bandit.

"Good morning, Tasuki. Did you sleep well?" Rei questioned. Tasuki scratched his head and merely nodded in response. "I figured you did. You seemed comfortable with Atsuna in that bed." Tasuki's eyes widened and his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Ya saw me?"

"Of course I did. I came in there about an hour ago to check on her. My husband told me he saw you in the middle of the night carrying her into the house, and I assumed she took you to that clearing she likes so much and fell asleep. I figured she had caught a bit of a cold as she sometimes does when she stays out there. Trust me, this isn't the first time," Rei explained with a knowing smile. Tasuki gave her a curious stare.

"What was your husband doin' out in the middle of the night anyway?" Tasuki asked. Rei chuckled and turned completely around, wiping her hands on her apron.

"My husband works as a night guard here. He's a swordsman, and just happened to be making his rounds near here when he saw you rounding the house to enter," Rei informed. "He told me this morning when he got home. That's why you've never met him. He sleeps during the day since his job requires him to be well-rested and quite awake during the night." Tasuki put his hands on his waist and strode towards the counter, seeing a large bowl of food inside. "Anyway, I figured the both of you would be hungry, so I thought I would cook up some breakfast." Tasuki smiled.

"Thanks. I was actually gonna come find ya an' ask ya if ya would do it. I'm not much of a cook myself, an' I know Atsuna needs a good meal to get herself feelin' better," Tasuki replied matter-of-factly. Rei brought her small fist up to her mouth, giggling and nodding.

"You're such a kind man, Tasuki. I am glad you're taking such good care of Atsuna. Either way, I won't interrupt any longer. I need to get back and clean up a bit. I just thought I would come over here for a moment and get things ready for you. If you need anything, please come over and see me," Rei said. Tasuki nodded.

"Thanks again for the breakfast." Rei nodded and with that, she walked out of the cottage, clicking the door shut behind her quietly. Tasuki gathered food on a plate for Atsuna and picked up a pair of chopsticks Rei must have gotten out. As soon as he turned around, he was surprised to see Atsuna standing before him, clad in the outfit she was in when they first met. She was smiling.

"Well, it looks as if I can walk on my own now, not to mention my fever has completely subsided. I told you I wouldn't have to depend on you this morning," Atsuna reminded him with a smile.

"Are ya sure ya need to be up like that?" Tasuki asked, putting her plate of food on the table. She waved him off and smiled wider.

"I'm fine, honestly. Don't be all worked up over nothing. I walked around the bedroom a couple times to make sure I didn't lose my balance, and here I am," she informed. "But, my power isn't completely recovered yet. I think I need another day or so, and we can join the others on their journey. Hopefully though, they will have the Shinzaho in their possession and we will be able to summon Suzaku by that time. They will not be able to do it without you there." She sat down at the plate of food. "Wow Tasuki, this looks good."

"I found Rei cooking when I woke up. She figured we would be hungry. Ya just missed her," Tasuki remarked. He fixed himself a plate as well and sat down across from her at the table. "But, if ya say you're better an' ya can walk on your own, then we'll hafta put it to the test after we're done." Atsuna's brow rose in curiosity.

"What does that mean?" she inquired, taking a bite of her breakfast. Tasuki gave her a mysterious smirk and winked at her. "If you didn't know it yet, you're going to know it now. I don't like guessing games." Tasuki swallowed his current bite of food and chuckled a bit.

"Well, then I guess I'll know what to do when I wanna piss ya off," the bandit teased. Atsuna shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

"Umm… Tasuki?" The bandit looked up from his plate, chewing his food.

"Mmm?" He watched a blush form in her cheeks, playing with her chopsticks.

"I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me after I got that fever. I know I probably shouldn't have asked you to do that. I'm sure it made you feel uncomfortable—"

"I wasn't uncomfortable," Tasuki interrupted after hurriedly swallowing his food. "If I was uncomfortable, I wouldn't have done it for ya. But I did. I'll tell ya as many times as ya wanna hear it. I'm gonna protect ya, whether Miaka and Tama wanted me to or not." Atsuna's eyes widened, nearly choking on her current bite of food. "An' do ya know why that is?" She shook her head. "It's because I care about ya, more than I thought I could care about a woman other than Miaka. She changed me a lot, an' I never thought I would care for another woman other than her. But obviously I was wrong."

Atsuna swallowed her food, as well as the lump that had formed in her throat. She cleared her throat and put down the chopsticks, not sure how to react. Tasuki quickly noticed she was apprehensive and put on his best smirk.

"So ya better not do anythin' that's gonna change that, woman! Ya got lucky that I like ya! It doesn't happen often ya know!" Tasuki continued loudly. Atsuna appreciated his successful attempt at lightening the mood. She smiled and nodded in response.

"I'm grateful that you've made an exception for me. It almost makes me wish you would catch a cold so I could return the favor," Atsuna remarked with a grin. Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm not as careless as you are, ya know, woman. I don't get sick," Tasuki informed rather defensively. Atsuna gave a humph in response and slyly gazed over the table at him.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't come back and bite you in the ass down the road, because I'll never let you live it down," Atsuna swore with a wide smile. Tasuki burst out into laughter at her rather humorous statement. Atsuna's mouth twisted as she tried not to laugh herself, but to no avail.

"I guess I'll have to keep that one in mind, an' not let it come true, then. I can't let ya bein' right all the damn time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko rushed to Tamahome's village, excited to invite his family to the Konan palace before they left for Hokkan. Tamahome hurriedly ran away from the Priestess and the Willow Warrior, coming to a stop at the front door of his childhood home.

The scent of blood invaded his nose, and his eyes widened, thinking his vision and the poor light was playing tricks on him. What lay before him had to be a lie. His family… _dead_?

* * *

Atsuna walked outside the cottage, taking a deep breath of the morning air. She was full from her breakfast, and being able to walk on her own made her indescribably happy. She wasn't far off from being completely healed, and then she and Tasuki could make the journey to meet with Tamahome, Miaka and the others.

The woman heard Tasuki stirring from inside the cottage, probably cleaning up after their breakfast. She smiled inwardly to herself at his continuing care. Things were most certainly looking up, and before she knew it, the Shinzaho would be in their possession, and Suzaku would be summoned, forever bringing peace to Konan.

Suddenly, there was darkness and death in the very pits of her soul, pulling and tugging. Her eyes widened and a lone drop of sweat trailed down the outline of her face. Her right hand clutched her chest. _'What is that unerring feeling? Something has happened.'_ She dropped to one knee, using her free hand to grasp the dirt beneath her lest she completely fall upon the ground.

"Alright woman, I cleaned an' everythin', so now we can—" Tasuki stopped in mid-sentence and halted his feet when he saw Atsuna kneeling in front of him, her hand over her heart, and a terrifying expression etched on her face. He rushed to her side in a split second, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What the hell's wrong, Atsuna? Are ya hurt or somethin'?"

Atsuna gaped up at him, shaking her head.

"No, I'm alright. But something is wrong. I don't know what it is, but I feel pain, darkness and death. Something terrible has happened," Atsuna informed him, swallowing much-needed air. Tasuki stared at her, not sure what to say in response. "I'm never wrong, Tasuki. Something has undoubtedly happened, and it's not good. We need to go to them. Now." Tasuki immediately shook his head.

"No, we can't leave here until you're completely healed. I promised Tama an' Miaka that I would keep ya safe. I wanna see what happened too, Atsuna, but I hafta keep this promise to 'em. We won't be any help if you're not back to normal. I'm sure whatever it was, everythin' will be fine," Tasuki tried to reassure her. Atsuna let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure.

"I don't know, Tasuki…"

"Hey, I told ya not to worry, an' I damn well mean it! Now c'mon, we're gonna go walkin' an' we'll see just how good you're feelin'," Tasuki ordered, helping her to her feet. Atsuna gave a kind smile and nodded, giving in to him. She nearly gasped aloud when he held out his bent arm, offering it to her. She gazed down at his arm, and then up at him in question. He instantly frowned, nearly thrusting his arm closer to her. "Ya better take my damn arm. I'm not usually a gentleman like this, ya know. I could pick ya up over my shoulder an' we can do it that way." His words comforted her and made her chuckle, and she nodded.

"Right. I'd rather not have to beat you this early in the morning," she remarked, sliding her arm inside his. Tasuki scoffed and led her down the dirt road that led into the heart of the small village.

"So, what kinda stuff is in this village?" Tasuki asked as they made it to the bottom of the hill. Atsuna shook her head, turning her head to look at him.

"Not much since this place can be pretty desolate most of the time. Before I started training in the Path of Shadows, the demons would ransack the village and destroy many of the things they had here. But, now that the demons are gone and there's a safe path here, this place should thrive again," Atsuna explained. "Most of the villagers here are fishers, farmers and hunters. Being close to a forest makes it remarkably easy just to live off what they grow and catch. Most of them don't venture out of the village because they don't need to, so you'll not find anything to your liking here. I know you're the adventurous type." Tasuki gave her a smirk and shook his head.

"Ya know, I can be like these villagers if I really wanted to," he began, thrusting his nose in the air. Atsuna's eyes lowered and she smiled, preparing herself to bruise his ego.

"Oh? Is that a fact, Mr. Bandit Man? Well, I might just have to make a wager on that one," Atsuna challenged. Tasuki stopped in his tracks, causing her to halt as well, and he closed the distance between them. He didn't let her arm out of his.

"What's the wager, woman? I don't lose," he informed, his fangs glimmering in the sun as he smirked wide.

"Well, apparently you've never wagered with me before, because I don't lose either. Do you really think you can go any longer without adventure? I can tell you're itching for a fight, even if it's not a human being. I can see you chasing a bear about the forest just to get your kicks. Ever since we came out of the Path of Shadows, there has been nothing to get in our way and cause a battle. You're going crazy and you know it," Atsuna remarked, practically seeing straight through him.

'_Dammit. She's right! How the hell does she do that?'_ he thought to himself. She broke out into laughter and used her free hand to cover her mouth.

"I don't want to embarrass you, so I'll let this go for now. But trust me, Tasuki, when this whole summoning business is over, we're going to have a lot of bets going on. You better start preparing yourself to dress yourself in an apron and become my slave," Atsuna replied with a wily grin, turning away from him.

"Ha, do ya really think I'm that stupid? Maybe ya oughta come to Mt. Reikaku an' be my maid. That should straighten ya out," Tasuki spoke up, thrusting his head in front of her to force her gaze on him. Atsuna scoffed and chuckled under her breath.

"Don't make me laugh. There isn't a chance in hell that I'll ever be your maid," Atsuna stated incredulously. In the midst of Tasuki's chuckles, Atsuna once again got the unmistakable feeling of something amiss. Tasuki quickly noticed her stiffen, and he studied her silent expression for a moment.

"Did ya feel it again?" he finally asked softly. She swallowed hard and nodded in response. "I'm tellin' ya, Atsuna. Everythin' is fine. You're just really worried about 'em." She immediately shook her head.

"I don't _get_ suspicious feelings, Tasuki. When I experience these feelings, they're either premonitions or something has already happened and it's affecting me. Call it another gift of mine," Atsuna informed in monotone. The fact she wouldn't blink freaked Tasuki out a little, so he waved his hand in front of her face to shake her out of her staring. She finally blinked once and looked at him.

"We're not gonna be able to help 'em if we go out rushin' when you're not completely healed. If ya run into battle now, it's just gonna make ya worse. Ya hafta recover all your power before usin' it again like ya did against Ryozo an' in the Path of Shadows," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna sighed unevenly; she knew he was right, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of what could possibly have happened. She felt Tasuki's hand on hers through his arm, patting it in hopes of comforting her somehow. "Atsuna, if somethin' happened, they'll be able to handle it on their own. Trust me. We're better off stayin' here until you're better. An' when ya are, we'll kick some ass together. How does that sound?" Atsuna cracked a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay. I'll try not to let it get to me again," Atsuna promised. _'I just hope it's nothing too serious.'_

* * *

"Tamahome's family has been murdered?" Hotohori asked, barely believing Nuriko's words when he told the emperor. Nuriko merely nodded sadly.

"It was Suboshi, twin brother of Amiboshi. He was taking revenge for his brother's death. It was an act of violence and utter revenge against Tamahome. He thought we purposely killed him. He didn't know Amiboshi fell in the river, and you know he wouldn't listen, not that it mattered anyway," Nuriko informed, his arms folded across his chest. "Tamahome's family was dead by the time we arrived."

"What of Atsuna? She deserves to know what has happened," Hotohori inquired.

"I am sure Tamahome will want to be the one to tell her, but until her and Tasuki rejoin us, she doesn't need to know. It would just be a hindrance on her healing process, and it's not anyone's place but Tamahome's to inform her of their family's deaths. I am sure she will fall into a fit of rage, and if she does, I'm not too sure if Tamahome would be able to stop her. She may be the mortal envoy of the Goddess of Light, but she herself said everyone has a little bit of darkness in their hearts. Her family means the world to her and when she finds out what has happened, she will surely get angry," Nuriko explicated, his gaze falling on his feet. Hotohori sighed and fisted his hands on his desk.

"Then we must not interfere. Continue on with the voyage to Hokkan, and watch Tamahome. This will surely affect him down the road, and knowing his family save for Atsuna is dead, he will want to go back to his sister. Do not let him do so. Tasuki will surely keep her safe if Suboshi or any of the other Seiryu Seven discovers her. Try to keep him focused on the mission to retrieve the Shinzaho and protect Miaka, and assure him as much as you must that Tasuki will keep his sister safe from any harm," Hotohori ordered, his eyes piercing through the purple-haired warrior's. Nuriko bowed to his emperor, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, Your Highness. I will do what I can." With that, Nuriko turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Tasuki, keep Atsuna safe. She is the only family Tamahome has left now. If he loses her, he will surely lose himself."

* * *

Tasuki directed Atsuna back to the cottage when he began hearing her rasp for breath. All she could handle was a short leisurely stroll and nothing more.

"Why is this happening to me?" Atsuna asked drowsily. Tasuki had a firm grip on one of her hands while his other hand was on her back, as she insisted to attempt walking back to the house on her own.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tasuki inquired of her, almost pulling her up the hill to her house. Atsuna heaved in a deep breath and shook her head.

"My power and energy should surely be back by now. There has to be something going on," Atsuna remarked. Tasuki was quick to frown.

"Do ya mean someone is keepin' ya from gettin' your powers back?" She shook her head again.

"I'm not necessarily saying that. I'm saying that I think someone is merely interfering in my healing process and slowing it down as much as they can, as if something is being planned," Atsuna elaborated.

"Well, if someone wants to try somethin', I'll be right here ready for 'em. Maybe I'll get that fight that ya said I've been itchin' for," Tasuki said with a smirk. Atsuna couldn't help but smile in response as they made it to the top of the hill. Tasuki opened the front door and let Atsuna walk in first on shaky legs.

"The only thing is that I should be able to feel someone close by, or any type of presence that is trying to do something," Atsuna continued as Tasuki shut the door behind them. "And I don't feel anyone. All I keep sensing are those frightening feelings of death and darkness."

"Well, don't worry about it. While ya rest, I'll scope the place out a little bit to see if there's anythin' suspicious," Tasuki remarked as they made their way back to Atsuna's bedroom.

"Ahh, my bedroom. I think I know how many cracks are in the ceiling for as long as I've spent in here the last two days," Atsuna grumbled, sitting down on the mattress. She looked up at the bandit in curiosity. "And are you so sure about wandering around by yourself to check things out? Maybe I should go with you." Tasuki shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders, easing her down on her back.

"I don't think so, woman. Ya need to lay down a bit an' regain some of your strength. I won't leave the village. I'm just gonna walk around an' see if I can spot anythin' weird. I'm not gonna stray too far away from ya in case somethin' _is_ here," Tasuki informed. "Just stay alert an' we'll see what I can find. I'll be back in a bit. In the meantime, just relax here until I get back. An' I'm not kiddin' when I say that, Atsuna! If ya get up for anythin' then I'm gonna strap ya to the mattress!" Atsuna cringed and nodded in submission.

"Okay okay. I won't go anywhere. Just promise me not to stray too far," Atsuna gave in. Tasuki nodded and turned around, strolling out of the bedroom. "Tasuki, wait!" He turned around at the doorway, gazing down at her. "Be careful, please." He smirked and clutched the fan on his back.

"Don't worry about anythin', Atsuna. I got my trusty fan, an' I think it's gettin' a little rusty. If there's anythin' out there, I'll make sport of it. Just take it easy an' leave it all to me," Tasuki reassured her, pointing to himself with his thumb. She smiled wide at his bravado and nodded, watching him walk out of the bedroom.

"Be careful, Tasuki. For me." She closed her eyes and before she had even realized it, sleep, her best friend as of late, had taken her over.

* * *

Tasuki kept a tough grip on the handle of his fan, preparing to counter any form of retaliation against him. He had been walking for nearly seven hours already, and he had still not found anything. He was starting to get worried about leaving Atsuna by herself for so long, but he had to know if there was truly anything in the village waiting to strike her. Besides, he would know when something was wrong with her, and from the looks and sense of it, she was still safe and sound back in the house.

'_I'm sure Atsuna's not goin' crazy. If she says there's someone around messin' with her, then someone's around messin' with her. We're not gonna be able to do anythin' if this person is strollin' around the village waitin' for somethin','_ Tasuki thought to himself.

"I can see why Suzaku had chosen you to be one of his champions, Tasuki." The flame-haired bandit spun around, flaring his fan out. No one was there, but he was sure the voice came from behind him.

"Who the hell's there?! Show yourself, dammit!" Tasuki demanded. He heard a soft chuckle in response.

"Do you really think I'm going to reveal myself to you? In time, Suzaku Warrior. But, I have to say, I have been watching you with Atsuna. Do you really think it wise to keep such feelings from her when there are people like me roaming about ready to take her away from you?"

Tasuki scowled and inadvertently growled deep in his throat. "Look buddy, you're not gonna touch Atsuna. So whoever ya are, ya better just come out now an' let me kick your ass straight to hell."

"You will get your chance, Tasuki. Heed my advice. All will be revealed soon." And then there was silence. Tasuki stood still for a moment, trying to catch any signs of movement around him, but the silence continued. Whoever had been there was long gone.

"Dammit. I need to get back to Atsuna before that bastard gets to her. I'm not gonna let him hurt her!" Tasuki clicked his fan on his back once more and ran as fast as he could towards the cottage that housed the woman he had just discovered he cared for more than anyone in his entire life.

* * *

Atsuna swung her legs from the bed, irritated from laying in that bed another minute longer. She got up and walked to the window, seeing the sun already beginning to set.

"I can't believe he's been gone this long. I hope he's alright out there on his own," she said to herself.

"I presume you're talking to yourself about Tasuki?" Atsuna spun around and saw Rei standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. "You need to get some food in you. Come in the kitchen. I just made dinner and thought you would like some." Atsuna smiled appreciatively and followed her friend into the kitchen where a plate was already prepared for her. "Sit down, eat, and then you can talk to me about Tasuki." Atsuna sat down at her designated seat and gaped up at her in question.

"What do you mean when you say that, Rei? What is there that you want to know about Tasuki?" Atsuna inquired, although she already knew the answer to her own question. Rei smiled knowingly and sat down across from the younger woman.

"I mean your feelings for him. We haven't had a chance to talk since you got here. But now that Tasuki isn't here, I have a few moments where we can talk woman to woman. You can't deny you have some deep feelings for this guy. You know I can spot a woman in love a mile away since I am one myself," Rei pointed out with a grin and a chuckle. Atsuna picked up her chopsticks and rearranged her food a little.

"There's not really much to tell, Rei. Of course I like Tasuki. He's been protecting me since the moment we met, but do we really know that much about each other to say I'm in love with him?" Atsuna asked. "Let's get serious here. I've known him for how long? Two or three days or something? That's not long enough to fall in love with someone."

"If I'm not mistaken, your brother and Miaka didn't know each other longer than several days before they both realized they loved each other. You may not know a lot about his past, but you two have spent enough time alone together to know _who_ you are. And that is what counts in the end, Atsuna," Rei stated with a serious expression set on her face. Atsuna couldn't even take a bite of her dinner as she took Rei's words to heart.

Atsuna knew the woman was right.

"You know, Tasuki said that I was always right. But now I think I have to be the one to say it to you," Atsuna replied quietly. Rei smiled and reached over the table, grasping her friend's hand.

"Atsuna, you more than anyone I know deserves to love and be loved by a great man. Tasuki is that man. You need to tell him how you feel. You're one of the only women he truly cares for, and you can see it. Just think about it, okay?" Atsuna nodded and watched Rei stand up. "Well, honey, I need to get back home and get that little boy of mine into bed. Let me know how things go with the both of you, okay? I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Atsuna nodded and smiled wider.

"Thank you, Rei, for dinner, and for everything." The older woman smiled and winked, then walked out of the front door with a quiet click. Atsuna could do nothing but stare down at her food, thinking about what to do, and what to say, when Tasuki eventually came back. She groaned and shook her head in aggravation, pushing herself up out of her chair. "I need to get some fresh air." She walked out of the house just as the sun had begun to set. Her eyes trailed across the land before her, seeing if she could spot Tasuki anywhere. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or worried that she could not find him in her sight.

Either way, she had some time to think for herself what she would do when the bandit finally returned to her as he promised. She walked over to one of the trees in the front yard and sat down in front of it while she thought and waited for Tasuki to return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Tasuki was nearly out of breath when he finally made it back to the cottage. He sped up the hill and halted in his steps when he saw Atsuna dozed off at the bottom of a tree. He exhaled in relief to know she was okay and unharmed. But, he was still worried about the mysterious man who had mentioned Atsuna. He was going to remedy the whole situation right here and now.

His eyes adjusted back to her when he noticed her beginning to squirm and moan out of her slumber.

"Any reason why you're not inside? It's gettin' cold out here. You're gonna get sick again, an' I'm not takin' care of ya." The woman looked up, seeing Tasuki standing before her, his hands locked firm on his hips.

"It's nice out here, and I was waiting for you. I was beginning to get worried. And besides, it's better than being stuck in there all the time, that's for sure. And it's not that cold out here," she answered him. "Did you find anything?"

Tasuki shook his head. He wasn't going to tell her about the man he encountered. The last thing he wanted was to worry her. "Nah. Everythin' looks good around here. Did ya sleep while I was gone?" Atsuna nodded, folding her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I did. I slept almost the entire time you were gone. Rei also came over and made me something to eat. She has some left over for you in the house if you're hungry, which I'm sure you are. You've been gone all day for crying out loud. I was getting ready to come after you," Atsuna informed.

Tasuki knelt down suddenly, holding out his hand. Atsuna looked at it, and then at him.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Just come with me or I'm gonna drag ya there myself," Tasuki frowned. Atsuna smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. Atsuna felt a warm sensation sweep over her body when Tasuki didn't let her hand go.

"Where are you taking me, Tasuki?" Atsuna asked, watching the rippling of his muscles in his shoulders rather than the ground before her.

"Are ya impatient or somethin'? You'll see in a second," Tasuki answered. Atsuna couldn't help but chuckle softly, but let it go. He took her a few minutes away, not saying anything else for the rest of the way. Atsuna gathered in her surroundings as much as she could in the impending darkness. "We're here." Atsuna nearly ran into him while trying to make out the things around her.

"I can't see where 'here' is, though. The sun has completely gone down," Atsuna complained. Tasuki turned to look at her, his eyes burning through the darkness.

"Use that power of yours, then, so ya can see. But make it dim because ya shouldn't be usin' your power anyway, but I don't wanna see ya trippin' everywhere," Tasuki ordered. Atsuna gave him a weird look, even though she wasn't sure he could see it. She shrugged and held out her palm as if she was asking for his hand, and a soft light glowed from it. She lowered her hand, but the glimmer of light remained suspended in the air. "Can ya see it?" Atsuna stepped forward and focused her eyes, making out what was in front of her. She gasped lightly, seeing a small freshwater lake outlined with different colored wildflowers.

"Tasuki, it's beautiful. How did you know this was here?" Atsuna asked, turning to look at him. His face was striking in the small light she had created, and she drew in a little intake of air when he moved towards her, slowly closing the space between them.

"I had a good amount of time to find it when I was searchin'. Do ya like it?" Atsuna smiled, taking another quick glance of the lake in the light.

"I think it's wonderful. It's the simple things that make me happy," she said. She waved her finger, causing the ball of light to grow just enough for her to see the lake a little more. She sat down at the edge, looking up at Tasuki. He was gazing back down at her. "Sit with me, Tasuki. It's nice." He didn't have to be told twice; he settled down next to her, pulling his fan from his back to set it next to him. "So, why exactly did you decide to show me this?"

"I dunno. I thought ya would appreciate it," he answered. Atsuna frowned slightly.

"That sounds a little suspicious to me," she replied. "Why don't you tell me the real reason for you doing this? I'm not stupid, you know, Tasuki. You're hiding something, so spill." Tasuki sighed, looking down at his lap.

"Ya want me to tell ya?"

"Yes, I do." The bandit looked up and to her, and in the blink of an eye, his arms were wrapped around her back, pulling her against him. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, pressing her palms against his chest. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

"Do ya know how I said I don't like women?" She nodded once, not sure how to respond to being in his arms, or to his question. "Well, I lied a little." Her eyes widened and with his usual toothy smirk, he pressed his lips against hers. Atsuna was completely taken aback by the affection, but she didn't refuse him. Her lips complied with his and she slipped her hands up his chest, spreading her fingers along his jaw and cheeks. Tasuki's tongue spread her lips apart, venturing inside her mouth to taste her. He deepened the kiss and eased her down onto the cool grass, settling his body atop hers. He placed his arms on either side of her, and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down until their bodies practically melded together.

Tasuki pulled his head away, gasping for air, and smirked down at Atsuna, who was also attempting to gain her composure back. She smiled back up at him, twirling the hair on his neck with her fingers. He bent back down, brushing his lips against the side of her neck. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, moving her head to give him more room. She felt his bangs tickling her flesh, and couldn't help but giggle a little in response. They were both relieved to finally taste each other and experience the other's kiss.

"Tasuki, wait…" she choked out. "We should stop. I don't want someone to see us." Tasuki stopped and looked down at her, his face wrinkled into a frown.

"Why? Then they would know that you're _mine_," he replied. Atsuna's eyes widened slightly at the possessiveness in his voice. "How do ya think this has been for me? I've always hated women, an' then ya come waltzin' into my life an' change it all around! Ya made me fall in love with ya!" She gasped, pulling one of her hands back to cover her mouth.

"What? You've—you've fallen in love with me? When?" she asked.

"Does it really matter when it happened?" Atsuna's gaze fell; how could she not have noticed? She knew how she felt for him, and she did in fact hide it as well as she could. She rejected the want to favor him over the others, for she knew that would be a strong indication of her feelings for him. He must have done the same, more than likely using his excuse for hating women to keep his feelings hidden. Then again, he kept protecting her and doing things for her. It was obvious, but then again, it wasn't. Tasuki was an enigma.

"I'm sorry, Tasuki, for not realizing," Atsuna apologized. Tasuki smiled.

"Hey, it goes both ways. I can only assume that ya have _some_ kind of feelings for me; otherwise, we wouldn't have just been kissin' like we were," he remarked. "Ya don't seem like the kind of woman to do that." Atsuna grinned in response and nodded.

"You're right, Tasuki. I _do_ have feelings for you," she confessed.

"Well, if ya tell me ya love me, I just might kiss ya again," he said teasingly. Atsuna broke out into laughter and pulled him down on her, her arms tight around his neck. "Hey! Watch it, woman! You're gonna choke me!" He rolled around on his back, pulling her along with him. He smirked and put his hands on her waist. "Hmm, I think I like this position."

"You're being rather forward, and besides, what if Rei comes looking for me?" Atsuna questioned.

"Well, then turn that light of yours off an' she won't be able to see us. Problem solved," Tasuki commented. Atsuna shook her head and frowned. Tasuki was quick to return the expression. "Do ya not want people to know about this? Are ya ashamed or somethin'?" Atsuna's frown deepened as soon as the words left the bandit's mouth.

"If I were ashamed, I wouldn't be lying on top of you right now, and I wouldn't tell you that I love you," she remarked. Tasuki's face softened and he smiled.

"Ya don't know how much I like to hear ya say that to me, Atsuna," he said. "Say it again." She smiled and leaned down to his face, brushing her lips against his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. Tasuki smirked.

"Now that's more like it." He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down into another urgent kiss. Atsuna slid her legs on either side of him until she was in a full-fledged straddle. Tasuki broke the kiss and groaned, giving her a warning expression. "I don't think that's such a good position for ya to be in right now." Atsuna pouted her bottom lip.

"Don't you like it?" Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, ya don't understand how _much_ I like ya on top of me. It would be even better if neither of us had any damn clothes on because I would love that too, but I'm not gonna do that to ya. It's too early, as much as I would love to give myself to ya," Tasuki pointed out, assuring her of his devoted feelings. Atsuna smiled and leaned her head down into the nape of his neck, breathing provocatively against his ear. He shuddered in response and groaned again.

"But what if I wanted it?"

Jesus, she was killing him. If Tamahome knew what was transpiring between him and his twin sister, the man would surely take him to his grave.

But what Tamahome didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Absolutely not. He couldn't do it, not yet. It was too soon for them, and he had to be responsible and do all of this right. He wouldn't lose this woman because of masculine stupidity. He swore he would treat her like a queen, or rather, like the goddess that lived deep within her soul.

"Atsuna, I can't do that to ya, an' ya know I'm right. You're just all drunk up from this," Tasuki pointed out. He couldn't believe he was actually being the voice of reason while Atsuna was the one lying on top of him, asking him to continue bestowing passion and pleasure upon her. Atsuna groaned and nodded in submission, sinking down into his chest.

"I know you're right, but it doesn't help the fact that I want this," she muttered in his ear. Tasuki cursed himself for being such a gentleman around her, mostly for the sake of her twin brother, because he knew he could probably take her right here and now. But he knew deep down it wouldn't be right.

"Well, we can keep kissin' if ya want, an' ya know what? We can compromise," Tasuki spoke up. Atsuna's head picked up, looking at him in curiosity.

"What kind of compromise?"

"Well, we'll do some more kissin', an' I'll do anythin' else for ya that ya want. How's that?" Atsuna's face lit up and her stunning smile spread across her full lips. Tasuki couldn't help but lick his own, wanting to crush his mouth atop hers and taste her again. He was so intoxicated on her that he failed to notice the slight frown on her face.

"Well, that's not fair to you. Maybe we should just wait a little while longer before doing anything. It wouldn't be right, and maybe it would be a good idea to tell my brother as well," Atsuna remarked. "He deserves to know." Tasuki sighed and shook his head.

"Somehow I knew ya were gonna say that, but that's just fine with me." Atsuna cracked into a smile again and put her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight instead," she sang. Tasuki's brow rose and his fangs showed in a grin.

"I like that idea. Then let's get a freakin' move on!" Atsuna shrieked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and managed to jump back onto his feet. She took a hold of his fan before she was too far from the ground to grab it, as he was apparently too far into his own world to get it himself. He pulled her up against his chest and laid her head contently at the corner of his neck and shoulder. He walked as quickly as he could towards the house, Atsuna's small sphere of light following after them hurriedly to serve as their torch. "You're not still feelin' weak, are ya? Maybe ya should shut off your light or somethin'." Atsuna shook her head.

"No, I'm feeling fine, really. I got plenty of sleep while you were gone. Obviously, tonight I'm not going to get too much though, especially if I'm going to have a guest in my bed all night," Atsuna purred.

"Baby, I wanna stay the night with ya, but I want ya to sleep. We'll have to wait until tomorrow night before I stay with ya, okay?"

"And somehow I knew _you_ were going to say _that_," Atsuna said, repeating his earlier statement. She sighed and shook her head. "You're going to have a lot to make up to me, you know."

"Well, ya know I'm not gonna be opposed to that. But it'll have to wait for the mornin'," Tasuki replied, nuzzling his lips against the side of her forehead. Atsuna leaned down to turn the doorknob when Tasuki finally reached the house, pushing the door open so they could enter. Tasuki kicked the door shut and strode to Atsuna's bedroom where he lay her down gently. She handed him his fan and he took it with a smile, snapping it on his back where it belonged.

"Will you do just one thing for me before you go to your room?" Atsuna inquired, putting her hand on his clothed chest. Tasuki smiled and nodded.

"Ya name it, ya got it."

"Could you give me a good night's kiss?" Her voice was innocent, sweet, and Tasuki would not deny her of that, at least. He leaned down and lifted her chin with his finger, pulling her face up to his in one more time that night in a soaring kiss. Tasuki felt her sigh against his lips in contentment, and that was enough for him. Her hand slid up his chest to his shoulder, gripping it as the kiss deepened. Tasuki fought the urge of climbing into the bed and taking her with every fiber of his being. The thought was tempting, but he wouldn't do that to her, not yet.

When he pulled away from his newfound lover's lips, she was smiling in satisfaction. "I hope that was good enough for ya. I could do it again." Atsuna couldn't help but laugh lightly at his comment. She shook her head and pulled him down upon her in a hug.

"No, it was wonderful. Just knowing I have you is enough for me to get through the night," Atsuna swooned. Tasuki brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I can relate to that. Just go to sleep, an' I'll be here to give ya a mornin' kiss when ya wake up," Tasuki informed her with a sly smirk. Atsuna nodded and watched him pull away. "I'll be here in the mornin'. Get some rest. An' remember, Atsuna, that I love ya with all my heart." He tossed her a wink and walked out of the bedroom without another word. Atsuna felt a lone tear fall down her cheek at the sweet words he gave her. He _loved_ her.

_'I can't believe it's happened, and that we both happened to have feelings for each other. When it all comes down to it, love is truly that blind if the both of us failed to see it while our friends were very much aware of it,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh before letting sleep overtake her. She would sleep soundly this night.

* * *

Atsuna awoke in the middle of the night, a gut-wrenching bad feeling coursing through her body.

_'Something is wrong. I can feel it. But it's not necessarily the same feeling I had before. Someone is here.'_ She got out of bed and quietly opened the door, walking quickly to the front door. She listened first for any signs of intrusion, but could find none. Her hand reached for the door lock and she turned it with a loud click. She paused again, waiting for anything that may alert her, but again, found nothing. _'I know something is amiss. It is not just me.'_ She opened the door and immediately summoned forth light so she could see around her. She shut the door behind her and walked forward, a frown covering her face. "Whoever is there better show. I will not be merciful to you for disrupting my sleep."

Before she could get her question answered, she felt arms envelop her from behind. A hand covered her mouth, masking her sudden scream for help.

* * *

Tasuki shot out of his bed in a cold sweat, and he instantly grabbed his fan. He knew something was wrong. He ran out of the room and burst through the front doorway just in time to see a masked figure pulling Atsuna away into the woods. She was desperately fighting to get away from him.

"Hey! Let Atsuna go right now or I'm gonna torch ya!" he warned. Atsuna's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to fight the unknown man's grasp over her mouth. She didn't want Tasuki getting involved.

"Suzaku Warrior, this does not concern you. It would be best for you to remain here and let me take care of this foolish woman," the man replied. Tasuki frowned deeply.

"Well, apparently ya know nothin' about me. I'll give ya one last chance to let her go before I unleash my fire on yer ass. I'm not even close to kiddin', buddy," Tasuki threatened again. The man smirked.

"Very well. You want her? Catch her, then." The man lifted her over his head and tossed her into the air. She cried out and Tasuki ran forward, catching her in his arms before she could fall to the ground.

"Tasuki, get out of here now," Atsuna ordered, clenching her fingers into his shirt. "This guy could kill you, and I don't want something happening to you because of me!"

"Do ya really think I'm gonna let this guy hurt ya? Did I not tell ya I loved ya? I meant every word of it," Tasuki replied with an insistent frown. Atsuna shook her head and she felt him put her back on her feet, and then pushed her behind him. "Just stay behind me, Atsuna, an' I'll take care of this guy for ya."

"You are digging your grave, you foolish bandit. This woman and I have some unfinished business to attend to, and I will not permit you to interfere," the man pointed out. "You will pay with your life." Tasuki smirked and opened his fan fully.

"Bring it on, tough guy. I'm not scared of ya in the least, and she means enough to me to give my life for her," Tasuki remarked. Atsuna gasped and before he could charge forward, she grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw the saddened look on her face. "Atsuna…"

"Please don't, Tasuki. I can't let you do this for me," she sobbed.

"Enough of this." The man lifted his hand and shot out a black energy beam. Tasuki hurriedly grabbed Atsuna in his arms and jumped out of the way before it could hit them. Atsuna had her arms tight around his neck as they landed back on the ground. "You're known for your speed, Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven. I will not take you lightly." His hand remained suspended in the air, and Tasuki groaned, his grip loosening on Atsuna's body. She slipped from his grasp and knelt down beside his retreating form.

"Tasuki! Are you alright?" He smirked and nodded, looking up at Atsuna as much as he could.

"I'm fine. This guy can't beat me. Ya need to get outta here, Atsuna. I won't let him hurt ya," Tasuki vowed. Atsuna's face fell and she shook her head of the tears that wanted to fall. She put her hand against his cheek, rubbing the flesh with her thumb.

"No, I will take care of this. He's using a spell to keep you still, but I am immune to it. I will handle him, I promise, Tasuki," Atsuna replied. She bent down and kissed him quickly on the mouth, then stood, her expression stone and almost cold.

"Atsuna, wait a damn minute! Don't be stupid! You're not completely healed yet!" Tasuki yelled. His fist shook and he tried to fight the spell on him, but to no avail. He cursed under his breath as Atsuna stood in front of him, protecting him from this mysterious man's attacks. "Atsuna!"

"This man's bravery is misconceived as heroic, but in fact, it is quite foolish of him. You have brought this man into your hold and now he has fallen for you, has he not?" the man stated. Atsuna made a fist and scowled.

"My life is of no concern of yours, Mikio. You are the one who is foolish for coming here tonight. I will make you pay for even thinking you could show your face here," Atsuna commented, revealing his identity to Tasuki.

_'So, Mikio is this bastard's name, huh? What does he hafta do with Atsuna anyway?'_ Tasuki thought to himself.

"You will be the one who will pay for everything you've done to me. You ripped out my heart after I gave it to you!" Mikio snapped. Tasuki's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Atsuna's form, which did not move at all in response.

"I don't want to hear it, Mikio," Atsuna scolded. "You know exactly what happened. Don't make me out as the bad guy. You would have done anything to me to force me to sleep with you! You would have _raped_ me had I not had the powers of light at my disposal. I wasn't about to let what happened to me as a child happen to me as an adult!"

"You wanted it as much as I did," Mikio spat. "I could see it in your eyes. I gave myself to you, you wanton whore, and then you left me in the cold as if I was suddenly nothing to you." Atsuna scowled.

"I will not hear this from you anymore. You have disrupted my life for the last time, Mikio. It's true that at some point, I may have had feelings for you, but I know what your true intentions were. I discovered them through the powers of light I bear. You were going to kill me and suck away my powers to use at your own will!" Atsuna exclaimed. Mikio looked down at his feet and began chuckling.

"Well, I was not aware you knew of that. That's quite all right, however. I did fall in love with you, Atsuna, and that was why I wanted you to be part of me for real. I still do, and this is why I have come for you tonight. I will take you as mine into my body, and we will forever live as one," Mikio vowed.

"Over my dead body," Atsuna snapped, getting into a defensive stance.

"That is exactly what I plan of, my dear. Prepare yourself." Mikio charged forward, the wind of his movements blurring the vision of her still body and the cries coming from the frozen Tasuki.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Tasuki's eyes widened and he screamed again as Mikio closed in on Atsuna.

"Atsuna! Move, dammit!" He fought the spell Mikio laid on him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself of it. What was this devilry? Just before Mikio reached her, Atsuna dodged out of the way and summoned a ball of light, then drove her fist into his back, allowing her power to cut through him. Mikio groaned and fell to his knee, and just as he attempted to recover, he spun around to counter, but Atsuna had since summoned her staff of light, pointing it straight in the middle of his eyes. Mikio halted in his tracks.

"_You_ are the one who has been messing with my healing. I couldn't figure it out, but you have been watching ever since I displayed my power to uplift the darkness in the Path of Shadows. It drew you to me. I never even thought of that happening," Atsuna replied, her face set in stone. "I could not possibly forgive you for interfering in my life again! I should kill you right here and now without a second thought!" Mikio smirked.

"Then why don't you?" Atsuna bit her bottom lip and pushed the edge of her staff into the middle of his forehead.

"Because it is not what Hikari would want of me. You would have to do far much more for me to deliver such retribution upon you. I will not use her power for my personal use against you," Atsuna pointed out.

"Wait a damn minute! Ya were the one who confronted me in the dark, weren't ya?" Tasuki spoke up, interrupting the two. Atsuna's eyes widened as they traveled over Tasuki's form.

"Mikio confronted you when you searched the village? Why didn't you tell me, Tasuki?" Atsuna questioned, a frown evident on her face. Tasuki's face fell.

"I didn't tell ya because I didn't wanna make ya worry," he confessed. He shook his head and glared up at Mikio. "But it doesn't matter now because this guy is askin' for a death wish from me!" Mikio chuckled, seeping with poison.

"Do you really think you can do anything to me? You're unable to free yourself of my spell, and Atsuna won't even uplift it for you," Mikio stated with a smirk.

"What?" Tasuki's glare exchanged to Atsuna, who merely looked at him for sympathy. "Atsuna, can ya take this spell offa me?" Atsuna merely nodded. "Well then get it movin'! I need to fight this bastard!"

"That's why I'm not removing it! You're driven by anger, and that's not going to win against him! It's just going to get you hurt!" Atsuna scolded.

"Correction: neither of you shall win against me," Mikio informed. Atsuna's eyes shot to him and she jumped back as Mikio thrust out his hand, engulfed in a dark energy.

"Criminy Atsuna! Let me help ya dammit!" Tasuki interfered loudly. "Ya can't be doin' this on your own!" Atsuna ignored him as Mikio produced two sais and charged at her again. She sprung back and held out her staff horizontal to the ground, defending herself of his attack. She cried out, allowing her staff to ignite in a great white and yellow luminosity. Mikio groaned and used one of his arms to shield his eyes whilst Atsuna took the opportunity to drop to the ground and slide her leg under his feet, causing him to drop on his back. Atsuna kicked his weapons from his hands and stood above him, her staff once again pointed at his head.

"You've lost, Mikio. I'm not a prize for you, and I would never allow the powers Hikari bestowed upon me to fall into enemy hands!" Atsuna vowed, the tip of her staff engulfed in a sphere of light. "I will finish this here and now!" Mikio smirked and a dark gray smoke began circling around his fallen body. Atsuna gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, this is not over yet, Atsuna. I will come back for you, and we shall end this then. For now you have won this battle, but a war is soon to follow," Mikio seethed. With that, he and his weapons dissipated into a body of dark fog. Tasuki immediately felt a great weight lift from his body, as if chains had been unlocked from his limbs. Atsuna barely had the chance to dispel her staff before Tasuki had her in his arms, holding her tight against him.

"Tasuki, I'm fine," Atsuna assured him, her breath knocked from her lungs.

"Don't ya _ever _do that to me again! I couldn't even help ya!" Tasuki scolded, running his fingers through her silk blue locks. "I thought he was gonna kill ya or somethin' an' I was gonna hafta watch!" Atsuna's breath caught in her throat when she felt his hands trembling as they raked through her hair.

"Oh Tasuki, do you really think I would have let him go that far? He left because he knew I could overpower him with ease. Whatever plan he had tonight backfired. He probably miscalculated my healing ability. I think he suspected I would be hardly healed," Atsuna informed. Tasuki shook his head and grabbed her face, crushing his lips against hers. Atsuna instantly melted into his embrace, deepening the kiss with fervor. The bandit's hands slid up her sides, and she gasped when she felt him grasp her breasts, still covered in garment. She broke the kiss, clenching his shoulders and moaning. "Tasuki…"

"No, I'm not denyin' ya again." She yelped when he scooped her up in his arms and rushed back inside the cottage. She gazed upon him in curiosity when he laid her on her mattress, quickly following her down. "Goddammit, Atsuna. Why? Why did ya make me see what life would be if I lost ya as soon as I found ya?" The woman opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't even give her the chance. His lips were on hers again, and he fought with her bottoms, slipping his eager fingers under the top to tug them down her hips. While stripping her, his fingers fell upon her character symbol, and even though it didn't radiate with light as his did, he could feel it pulsating.

Tasuki smirked into her mouth at the sensation, knowing it was a way of telling what exactly her body required of him. And he would see to it that she got it.

When he slowly broke off the kiss, still tasting her sweetness, he licked his lips, as well as hers, and breathed gently onto her ear. "I'm gonna take care of ya tonight, an' every night after this. Whatever ya want of me, all ya have to do is ask." Atsuna's eyes glimmered and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head at the base of his shoulder.

"Just being here with me is enough," she whispered. Tasuki shook his head, flicking his tongue inside her ear. She gasped and jerked in response, her arousal suddenly peaking. She didn't realize the sudden danger that had passed over them would cause either of them to act this way.

"That's not good enough for me, an' besides, your character mark is tellin' me somethin' else. Ya can't lie to me," he muttered, fitting his palms over her breasts. She moaned at his touch, unconsciously arching her back into his hands. "An' now your body ain't lyin' to me either." He wanted to worship her for the rest of his life, let her be his true goddess, and fulfill her every need.

His hands journeyed up under her top, kneading her naked flesh for the first time. His fingers found her nipples, taut and hard to the touch. Atsuna whimpered in delight, instantly ripping the buttons from his shirt as she splayed the black fabric apart. Her fingers gripped the bottom of his white shirt, sliding it up his chest. Tasuki chuckled at her exigency and pulled away so she could slide his sleeves down his arms. She lifted up, grazing her lips across his chest. Tasuki groaned and shook his head as if attempting to sway the shiver she had just sent down his spine.

"Ahh, baby…" he hissed, drawing in a deep intake of air as her lips seemed to find one of his nipples. He held his arms up on either side of her, allowing her—for the time being—to continue her onslaught on his nipple. Her mouth nipped and suckled, her tongue flicking and folding over the tender nub. "Jesus. Atsuna, wait a minute—" She made a noise and shook her head slightly, reaching for his other nipple with her fingers. She rolled it around, pinching and rubbing it with profound care.

He couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her shoulder with one of his hands and forced her down onto the bed. When she gazed up at him in question, he merely shook his head.

"This is all gonna be about _you_. We can wait for another day for the both of us. Right now, I wanna make ya know you're mine an' no one else's," Tasuki scowled, instantly thinking of Mikio. First Ryozo, and now this Mikio guy? Apparently there was more Tasuki had yet to learn of Atsuna, but it would have to wait until later. He would give her more passion than she could have ever possibly dreamed of.

"Tasuki, we can't do this yet," Atsuna gasped as his hands pulled her shirt up over her breasts, leaving them free from their fabric confines. He licked his lips and smirked.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful. An' don't ya worry about anythin'. We're gonna wait, but that doesn't mean we can't do some other stuff to make ya feel good," he pointed out, dipping his head down to taste her breast with his tongue. Atsuna drew in a breath and tangled her fingers in his hair. His mouth settled over her firm mound, suckling as much of her as he could.

"Ahh, Tasuki… please…" she whispered in a pleading tone. She wanted more, and she wanted it now. His expert kisses and caresses were driving her into insanity.

She suddenly gasped in shock. His fingers… they were _there_. Her hot, damp center had just been pleasantly invaded by his digits while the onslaught on her breast continued. She complied by spreading her legs just a bit, giving him more room. He made a guttural sound deep in his throat at how wet she was, and the fact that it was all for him.

He released her breast and gazed into her intoxicated eyes. "Whaddaya want me to do to ya, sweetheart? Tell me." Her face heated up in an impatient blush, licking her lips and trying to control the tremble that began throughout her seemingly unresponsive limbs. He deepened the pressure his fingers had on her womanhood, lightly twisting the soft curls of hair that covered her most intimate area. He got closer to her face, placing a gentle tongue kiss upon her in a tease. "Tell me, baby."

"I want to feel _you_," she choked out, pleading with him through the cracking of her voice and the passionate shaking of her eyes. Tasuki groaned and hung his head. It was the only thing he _couldn't_ give her, not now. It was too early for it. As much as he wanted to fill her with every inch of himself, and feel her tighten around him as she had her orgasm, hear her scream his name for more—

No! The more he thought about it, the more tempting it became. He had to rid himself of those thoughts and satiate his hunger for her in an alternative manner. "Atsuna, ya know I can't do that. We hafta wait a little longer before doin' that." Atsuna gave out a groan of impatience and dissatisfaction. Although she knew he was absolutely right, it still didn't change the fact that she wanted him in his entirety.

"I know," she rasped in aggravation. "Then please, just—" Her sharp gasp interrupted her sentence, feeling one of Tasuki's fingers enter her inflamed folds. She lashed her head to the side and clawed her fingers into his bare shoulders. The bandit relished in her gentle writhing and hurried breathing. He continued his slow ministrations and inched down her body until the scent of her arousal invaded his nose. His pulse quickened and his tongue delved forward to taste her very essence. As soon as his tongue touched her labia, Atsuna shrieked out his name, much to his delight. It only spurred him on further.

He entered another finger into her depths and used the tip of his tongue to find her clit. It didn't take long before the swollen nub had been found, and the gentle taps of his tongue was enough to send Atsuna thrashing about the mattress in a fit of pleasure.

Tasuki pulled away enough to swallow and gaze up at her, his eyes lidded. "Relax, Atsuna. I'll get ya where ya need to be. I promise ya that. I'm gonna make ya come." His final sentence made her moan alone, waiting in impatience for his tongue and mouth to be on her again. Her fingers disheveled his hair and pushed his head forward, not wanting to wait for her pleasure.

And she sure as hell didn't have to, for Tasuki's mouth was upon her once again in need, urgent to taste her and urgent to have her release rain down upon him. He drew her clitoris in his mouth, suckling lovingly and gently.

"Oh God!" The wielder of light pushed her pelvis off the mattress into his mouth, wanting more, so much more.

Never did Tasuki think this woman would be beneath him, allowing him to taste her and give her utmost pleasure any man could give. The knowledge he was pleasuring her was enough gratification for him.

The bandit's expert fingers sped up the pace and he buried his face in between her legs, drowning himself in the scent and taste of her. It was the most sensual and mind-blowing moment of his entire life, and he knew it would only get better.

He felt her pulse in his mouth, an assurance her orgasm was nearly there. Atsuna's breath came in uneven, harsh pants. She felt it as well.

"T-Tasuki—!" His tongue flicked against her nub and to deliver her undoing, he took it in his mouth one last time and lightly bit down, tugging it with his teeth. Her orgasm tore through her so quick and intense that she could have sworn she saw stars when she cried out his name in utter satisfaction. The waves of her orgasm rippled through her, causing her to convulse as Tasuki removed his fingers and pulled away, relishing in his handiwork. Atsuna untangled her fingers from his flaming hair, shakily bringing her hands up to her chest. Her heart thumped hard and quick as she tried to recover from her explosive climax.

She felt the bandit's body crawl up hers, and before she knew it, she was gazing up into the amber eyes of the man who bestowed such pleasure upon her. He smiled happily down at her, and without a second notice, he bent down, brushing his lips against hers. She tasted herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tasuki was the one to pull away, watching her in care. "Are ya alright, Atsuna?" She opened her eyes, looking at him in happiness.

"I have never been so happy in my entire life," she swooned. "But, what about you? I want to make you feel the way you made me feel, Tasuki. It was… glorious." Tasuki smirked and nuzzled his face in the nape of her neck.

"Don't ya worry about me. Seeing ya squirm under me was enough pleasure for now. Besides, I'll let ya do whatever ya want to me some other time. This time was all for ya an' no one else. It will always be that way. You're mine, an' I'll never let any other man have ya," Tasuki informed, his expression stone serious. Atsuna shook her head, breaking into a weak smile.

"I don't want any other man but you, so I have no problem with that," she remarked. Tasuki chuckled and ran his hands along her face and neck, sending tickles through her body.

"Well, even if ya didn't want me, I would still fight for ya. I appreciate a good fight, an' ya would definitely be worth all of it," Tasuki said. Atsuna's smile widened and she sighed contently.

"All of this is worth it," she replied. She couldn't help but yawn, exhausted from their activities. Tasuki tilted his head to the side in response, knowing his lover was spent from receiving her pleasure.

"Sweetheart, get some sleep. Ya deserve it. Besides, if ya don't, I might want to do it all again just so I can taste ya an' hear ya scream my name," Tasuki pointed out with a low growl. Atsuna swallowed and giggled nervously, careful how to respond to that.

"Well, we have plenty of time for that. I think right now it would be a good idea to get some rest, especially after what has transpired. And I don't necessarily mean between us. Mikio could return at any given time, and I must be completely healed for his impending revisit," Atsuna stated, her face furrowing into a frown. Tasuki couldn't help but growl. Here they were having a wonderful, sensual moment together, and the mention of that bastard's name had just ruined it. Tasuki swore to kill him with his own two hands, and then, he would make love to Atsuna, the woman he swore to protect.

The woman he loved more than anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tasuki couldn't stop gazing down at her peaceful form. She was sleeping nude in his arms, the morning sun's rays kissing her features. He pressed his lips against her temple, sighing contently. He was so happy that she was there in his arms, naked to boot, with the knowledge that she was his.

"Mmm… Tasuki?" He blinked once, shaking out of his thoughts to put his attention back on a waking Atsuna. She squirmed a little in his arms, nuzzling her head into the corner of his shoulder and neck. "This feels nice. You're warm." Tasuki smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Are ya feelin' okay?" Her eyes fluttered and she smiled, pushing her naked body against his partially naked one so she could give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Do I really need to answer that? I never slept so well in my entire life," she responded. "In fact, I think it's high time we join our friends on their trip, don't you think?" Tasuki's brow rose in question.

"Do ya really think you're ready? I don't want ya rushin' into anythin'. Tama would kill me if I let ya do that," he pointed out. Atsuna frowned.

"I know I'm ready, and with Mikio on my tail, I don't want him involving this village. If I stay here, he may try and use it against me to lure me into a trap of some kind because he knows how I am," Atsuna informed in a convincing tone. Tasuki scowled.

"That bastard won't lay a finger on ya. You're mine now an' there's no way in all the pits of hell that I'm gonna hand ya over to him. He has to get through me first," Tasuki vowed, unknowingly tightening his clutches on her body. Her face softened and she smiled appreciatively at him.

"I know that, Tasuki, and you really have nothing to worry about. I have reason to believe that Mikio was behind my rather peculiar energy failures," Atsuna began. When he gave a look of confusion, she continued her explanation. "Normally using my powers doesn't drain me as it did when I fought Ryozo. The same goes for when I uplifted the darkness of the Path of Shadows, and then dissipated the darkness demons. I think he was draining my powers all along because he knew I was in that village waiting for Miaka and the rest of you to appear before me. I just never said anything because I was afraid I could have been wrong, and I didn't want to worry any of you, especially Tamahome. And when I needed to heal, he hindered the remedial process so when he faced me, I would still be considerably weak and he could take advantage of me, something that appears to not have been lost from him even now. But, I still sense a great danger among us. I still have a feeling something terrible has happened, and more danger is waiting. And I don't even necessarily mean Mikio. I can handle him. It's the Seiryu Seven that has me worried." Tasuki's brows furrowed into his eyes.

"Why do ya say that? Have ya felt any of them around here somewhere?" Tasuki questioned, immediately darting his head about the room. Atsuna shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I know that Nakago is a powerful man, and when I fought with Mikio last night, I used my energy. I am sure he sensed it from wherever he is right now, whether it be Kutou or Hokkan where my brother and the others are. He will probably put two and two together and sense you here with me, thus connecting me to Miaka and the other Suzaku Warriors. Just wait until he discovers my true family background. That will just drive him more to use me against Tamahome. I know the both of them don't get along very well from what I've heard," Atsuna replied matter-of-factly. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "In any case, I think I need to wash up. I feel a little dirty after our little… _thing_ last night."

Tasuki couldn't help but give a proud smirk. "Yeah. Ya were somethin' else, just as I always said, Atsuna. I shoulda known ya would be fun to please," he stated, patting her on the head as if she were some child. Atsuna gave him a menacing expression.

"And I was going to invite you to the spring with me to bathe, but I guess that's out of the question," Atsuna said, sliding out of his arms and off the bed. Tasuki sputtered and watched her quickly fold a bathrobe over her body, tying the sash at the waist.

"B-but, why is that outta the question now?" he stammered, following her out of bed. His top was still unbuttoned and messily hanging off his chest and arms. She put her hands on her hips and gave a sly grin.

"Because you're cocky, Bandit Boy. I don't think I want to give you that satisfaction." Tasuki clenched his shaking fists together, cursing himself for being a typical man. "But, if you're good, I'll let you watch."

Oh, now _that_ was better. Tasuki's face softened and he smiled in triumph.

"Well, I can't be opposed to that. Maybe we should get some breakfast first, an' then ya can call on Chichiri an' see how things are goin'," Tasuki suggested. Atsuna nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bedroom. They walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast sitting on the table waiting for them. There was a note sitting beside Atsuna's plate.

"Rei must have already been here," Atsuna informed, picking up the note. A blush overcame her cheeks and she cleared her throat, averting her eyes from Tasuki, who was getting more and more curious about the note.

"What's it say? An' why aren't ya lookin' at me?" he asked, curling his body around hers so he could study her expression. She looked utterly embarrassed. He frowned and snapped the note out of her hands, causing her to yelp in response.

_Atsuna and Tasuki,_

_I figured the both of you would be far too exhausted to prepare breakfast for yourselves after the night's activities. See the two of you later today. :)__ Rei_

"Oh criminy. She freakin' _heard_?" Tasuki demanded, gaping over at the woman who was once laying under him in pleasured bliss. Atsuna gave out a shaky sigh and nodded.

"It appears as if I need to have more self-control," she replied, shaking her head. Tasuki scoffed and tossed the note over his shoulder so he could take her in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his stern face.

"Like hell! I don't want ya ever to control yourself when you're around me! It makes me feel good to know I make _you_ feel good. Never hold back!" he scolded. Atsuna tilted her head to the side and smiled, her lavender eyes glittering in thanks. She snaked her arms around his neck, tangling the ends of his hair in her fingers.

"On second thought, maybe I _will_ let you bathe with me," she purred. Tasuki licked his lips and bent down, dipping his mouth onto hers. His tongue was inside, smoothing over her teeth and tasting her. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his hands grab her legs under her bathrobe, sitting her on the table. He broke his kiss and smirked, making an approving sound at the blush on her face.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore. At least, not for food," he growled. Atsuna giggled and she placed her palms behind her on the wooden table when he inched towards her, spreading her legs apart so he could settle himself in between her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? It hasn't been that long since we did something like this, and besides, I _am_ hungry for food," she beamed. "Do you really think we should spend the majority of our time doing things like this?" Tasuki showed his fangs in a knowing smirk, his hands reaching out to untie the sash of her bathrobe.

"I don't know about ya, Atsuna, but I wanna give ya everythin' I possibly can. An' ya know what? We're not gonna have a lot of time to be doin' things like this, especially when we join back up with everyone. I wanna take advantage of our time together," Tasuki confessed. "Because I love ya with all my heart." Atsuna whimpered at his sweet words, unable to keep the cries in. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Damn women, always cryin'." Atsuna frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Don't make fun of me!" she scolded. Tasuki chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, if ya wanna eat first, then I don't have a problem with that. Ya can eat, but afterwards, we're gonna have a little more fun before ya waste time takin' a bath," Tasuki informed her. From the look on his face, she could tell he was far from kidding. A part of her wanted to tell him it wasn't the time or place for such actions, but… She was a woman, and she wanted it.

Tasuki moved himself from between her legs and put his hands on her hips, easing her back down on the floor. Her bathrobe opened completely, giving him a glimpse of her naked body. He felt himself pulse and he swallowed, trying to avert his eyes before doing something he would probably regret. His hands were quickly on the ends of her bathrobe, folding it over her body so he could tie it back up. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, let's eat, and then we'll handle everything else. I do want to contact Chichiri to see how their progress is going. It's been a few days since they left here. They could very well be in Hokkan right now," Atsuna replied as she sat down at her plate of breakfast. Tasuki sat down across from her and quickly began stuffing as much food into his mouth as he could, knowing what he could look forward to when their meal was over. Atsuna cocked a brow and shook her head. "Slow down, Tasuki, or you're going to make yourself sick. It's not like I'm going to disappear and you won't get to do what you want." Tasuki swallowed his food and pointed his chopsticks at her.

"Hey, it's not like ya don't want it too! I'm just tryin' to speed things up for ya! We got other stuff to take care of, ya know, an' we still gotta take a bath _together_ an' call Chichiri an' the others," Tasuki commented, emphasizing his voice on the word 'together' to let her know he was quite serious about it. Atsuna smiled and took another bite of her breakfast.

"Yes, I realize that, Tasuki. But, our first priority is to find out where our friends are and what their current situation is," Atsuna reminded him. "Our personal pleasure has to wait. As much as I would love to stay here and spend all my time with you, my brother and Miaka needs us." Tasuki frowned and he nodded.

"I know that. Ya can call Chichiri when we're done eatin', an' then we're gonna take care of a couple other things," Tasuki replied. "I wanna know too what's goin' on with 'em. Hell, for all we know, they already have the Shinzaho! Only time will tell now." Atsuna nodded in agreement and continued her meal.

'_I just hope they're all okay. I keep feeling a portentous presence. I just know something is amiss, and I keep hoping someone has not been injured, or even worse. I'll only know when I contact Chichiri,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. She almost didn't want to, knowing she would probably receive bad news when she did, but they had to know what was going on. She had to know if her brother was all right.

"I'm done!" Atsuna blinked and shook her head ever so slightly as if to shake the thoughts from her mind. Tasuki was smiling proudly as he stood up, putting his plate and chopsticks in the sink. "Man, that was a good breakfast!" He turned after carefully setting the plate in the sink, letting a sly smirk burn through Atsuna's middle. "An' now I'm ready for my dessert, if ya know what I mean." Atsuna laughed heartily and shook her head.

"Tasuki, I think the walls know what you meant," she teased. Tasuki's smirk fell into that of another frown.

"Hey, way to ruin a perfectly good moment, woman," he nearly growled. Atsuna gave a knowing smile and finished her plate.

"Okay, let's contact Chichiri right away. I must know what has come to pass, especially with all the darkness I feel surrounding us," Atsuna quickly stated, putting her dishes in the sink on top of Tasuki's. He nodded and followed her into the bedroom. "My psychic ability is not as great as Chichiri's, so we're not going to be able to see him. However, I can project his voice throughout the room from my mind so he can hear us both, so feel free to speak. But we better keep it as short as possible because creating this link will basically point our location on a map for our enemies." Tasuki nodded in understanding and watched her sit Indian style on the bed. He pulled up his chair beside her and gazed upon her as she closed her eyes and pressed her palms together in front of herself as if in prayer. "Chichiri, it's Atsuna. Can you hear me?" Her body began to glow weakly in white and her face appeared as if she had fallen asleep.

"Atsuna! Tasuki! I'm here, you know! Are you two alright?" Chichiri's voice rang out in the room. Tasuki shot his head back and forth upon hearing his friend's voice.

"We're just fine. I have been completely healed and require your whereabouts so Tasuki and I may join you. First, however, I must know the condition of everyone. I have sensed several times that someone is in danger," Atsuna began.

"Everyone is fine here, you know. We've all arrived in Hokkan and we've separated into small groups so we can discover the whereabouts of the Shinzaho as quick as possible, you know. We've only been here for about an hour, though, so I don't have much information yet. We did have a run-in with another Seiryu Seven warrior named Soi on our journey here. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko were thrown overboard for some time before we retrieved them, but everyone is alive and well, you know," Chichiri informed. Atsuna and Tasuki both gave out sighs of relief at that knowledge.

"We have had a problem here as well, Chichiri. A man named Mikio came and attempted to kidnap me. He is an old acquaintance of mine, but I will handle him when the time comes. Either way, when will you be able to come and get us? We are ready at any time," Atsuna remarked. Tasuki gave her a look of protest even though she couldn't see him; he wanted to spend a little more time with her before leaving!

"I have also sensed an ominous presence looming over us, you know, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to join us just yet. And because of this man that is after you, maybe it would be best for you to take care of him so he doesn't follow you to us, you know. The Seiryu Seven are probably going to be close by now that we're here in search of the Shinzaho, you know. We don't need to deal with someone else interfering in our expedition to obtain the Shinzaho before the Seiryu Seven. To keep the both of you safe, I think it's imperative that we wait until everything is in the clear here," Chichiri explained. Atsuna's face furrowed and a drop of sweat trailed down her face. Tasuki was quick to notice.

"I don't know, Chichiri. Are you sure it wise to keep us separated longer? Are you saying you wish us to contact you again when Mikio has been defeated?" Atsuna questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you know. If your power becomes weak again after his defeat, you will be able to rest freely and heal yourself once again before joining with us, you know," Chichiri pointed out.

"Don't worry about anythin', Chichiri. I will keep Atsuna safe from this guy," Tasuki finally spoke up. "Until then, ya guys just need to worry about gettin' the Shinzaho before those Seiryu Seven bastards get it. Tell Tama that Atsuna's fine an' I'll make sure it stays that way." There was a brief pause, probably from Chichiri giving them a nod even though they could not see each other.

"We're all trusting the both of you to get rid of this Mikio before matters get out of hand. We'll take care of things on this end. If we find the Shinzaho before you defeat Mikio, I will get in contact with you again, you know. Take care until then. I must go before someone senses our psychic link, you know," Chichiri stated. Atsuna nodded.

"Please be careful, Chichiri. We'll see all of you soon." With that, the glow around Atsuna's body dissipated and she opened her eyes, heaving out a tired sigh. "Well, there you have it. No one has been hurt. That's a great relief to me, but I have to wonder why I have been feeling as if death is upon us. Someone we know must have suffered, but I am sure Chichiri would have told us. Perhaps it was nothing after all." She folded her hands in her lap and sighed again. "Well, now that that is taken care of, I can rest my nerves a little. Shall we take care of other matters now?" Atsuna's eyes glimmered for just a moment before giggling innocently. Tasuki gave an approving grin and before her mind had time to process, Tasuki was on top of her, kicking the chair down on the floor.

"Oh, I'll take care of it all right now," he growled, pinning her down on the mattress.

"And I plan on taking care of you as well. I won't let this moment be just about me," Atsuna said, tracing her finger along his jaw line. Tasuki licked his lips and chuckled deep within his throat.

"Ya know the way to a guy's heart. But, it's gonna be about ya first. An' if you're feelin' up to it, we'll do me. But for now…" Tasuki's hands were on her bathrobe, quickly jerking the sash open so he could split the fabric away from her naked body underneath. His eyes took her in, raking over her nude form. He suddenly ached for her, wanting to give her everything he could, but he knew he couldn't. It was still too early. And damn himself for being such a gentleman with her, because if he weren't, he would have surely taken her by now.

"I have a request," Atsuna abruptly spoke up. Tasuki stopped and merely looked at her in question. "This time, I want to see and feel all of you. I didn't get that chance last night, and I don't think that was very fair of you to deprive me." Tasuki smirked and nodded.

"You'll get whatever ya want of me. Ya just ask an' you're gonna get it," Tasuki vowed. "An' if ya wanna see me, then you'll get it right now." He pulled away from her and began unclothing himself, carefully removing his fan and putting it on the floor. Atsuna watched with a heavy heartbeat as his coat and undershirt lost contact with his flesh and fell upon the floor at the foot of her bed. His fingers were upon his belt, loosening the strap and removing himself of his pants. Atsuna could have sworn her heart skipped a beat this time. Her eyes scoped what she could see of his naked body; everything was perfectly toned. The muscles in his arms and legs rippled as he then crawled over her with the final piece of clothing covering his obviously aroused manhood. "How about ya do the honors?"

Atsuna thought she was going to die. Her fingers were instantly buried under the elastic of his boxers, sliding the fabric down his hips and legs. She couldn't see him, but she felt him as soon as the article of clothing fell to his ankles. Tasuki took the initiative and removed them completely, tossing them aside with the rest of his clothes. Atsuna had to bite her lip at the feeling of his hardness pressed against her thigh unceremoniously. Their pressing nakedness against each other was just too much. It tested their wills completely, taunting their self-control around one another. Lust was beginning to make its way between them, and whether it would dominate them had yet to be seen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tasuki rumbled deep in his throat, burying his head in the side of Atsuna's neck.

"Why does this hafta be so damn hard? Why can't I just take ya?" he grumbled, tickling her sensitive flesh with his voice. Atsuna wrapped her arms around his back and sighed almost upsettingly. She knew they both wanted it, but what was holding them back? The fact they had just met? Tamahome? Their mission to retrieve the Shinzaho? Mikio? Her damaging past? Perhaps it was all of them mixed into one.

"It's just not the right time for us," she whispered against him. "As much as we want to, we have to remember that we've just met mere days ago. It's far too soon, and we have to exercise control. Besides, we have other things to worry about, like the Seiryu Seven and Mikio." Tasuki shot his head up to look at her with angry eyes. She retreated back into the mattress in response, his expression worrying her.

"Don't talk about either of 'em. Not right now. This is supposed to be about us, an' I don't wanna remember what's goin' on. I just wanna be here with ya, an' that's that," he growled. Atsuna nodded ever so slightly and watched him come back down upon her, capturing her lips in his. Atsuna gasped into his mouth, for as soon as his lips came in contact with hers, she felt his fingers on her moist center, playing with her, tantalizing her. She sucked in a breath while his kiss continued, trying to relax her tension while his fingers rubbed her.

The wielder of light couldn't help but break the kiss short so she could let out a much-needed moan.

"Ahh… Tasuki…" She spread her legs and removed her arms from him so she could grasp the mattress beneath her for stability. Tasuki showed his fangs in a smirk and bent down to her, taking her ear in his mouth in a gentle suckle.

"You're mine. All mine," he murmured in between his intimate movements. "I'll never let anyone have ya." Before Atsuna could respond to him, he inserted a finger into her depths, all the while continuing his onslaught on her ear. He had no patience whatsoever; instead of beginning slow, his pace was already hard and quick, not that she had any complaints. Her approving moans and gentle writhes were enough to convince him to continue.

She whimpered delightfully and bit back a near-shriek when he entered another finger while using his thumb to experiment with the sensitive nub that presented itself to him. Tasuki pulled back just enough to see the expressions on her face. He suppressed a groan at her slightly open mouth, her harsh pants for breath, and the glistening pink of her cheeks. She looked extravagant, and he had the need once again to implant himself in her warmth. However, all he could do was think about it for now, until the time would come when they would engage in passionate lovemaking.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued the bestowed pleasure on the naked woman beneath him, bending down to lightly brush his lips against her open ones in a tease. Atsuna opened her eyes and gazed up into his feral pools of desire. He also happened to be smirking enough for his fangs to be showing, creating an excited tickle in her stomach. She let go of the mattress beneath her, her trembling hands reaching out for his naked abdomen. Her nails raked against his skin, making him close his eyes and lick his lips in a low growl. She wrapped her arms around his lower back and pulled herself off the mattress while his fingers continued to build up her impending orgasm.

Now in a sitting position, Atsuna bent her knees back as far as she could get them, giving him as much room as he needed to provide her the pleasure she desperately wanted from him. Tasuki, with his free hand, managed to grab her outer thigh, pushing her up against the headboard for stability. She moved her hands from his waist to his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh and bending her neck back until her head rested against the headboard. She was almost there.

And then his fingers left her, leaving her hanging. She drew in a gasp and fought to keep what she had of her climax, giving a look of protest to Tasuki, who merely glanced on in amusement.

"T-Tasuki!" She clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes tight, and just as she was about to open them again, she felt Tasuki's hands on her knees, spreading them further apart. Orange hair tickled the flesh of her inner thighs and she cried out when his mouth closed in over her, automatically bringing about her orgasm. Much to his delight, it was his name she squealed as her climax peaked and disappeared in a matter of short moments. The bandit drank her in, licking his lips of her taste. It was what he had wanted, after all.

Atsuna let go of his shoulders, and it was then that she realized she had unknowingly drawn blood from what had caked on her nails.

"Looks like ya got what ya wanted," Tasuki smirked, crawling between her spread legs to meet her dazed expression.

"I'm so sorry, Tasuki. I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized. He shook his head, quickly taking her mouth in a soul-soaring kiss.

"Nah, ya have nothin' to be apologizin' about. I actually kinda liked it," Tasuki confessed. "It means I'm doin' my job right." Atsuna broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him up against her sticky flesh.

"You did it well. Thank you," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. He nodded against her, relaxing his body against hers. It was then that she felt his hard erection; she had to do something about it. She opened her eyes and gazed over at him without moving, seeing that he had his eyes closed as well. She smirked in her own evil way and leaned up, lightly dragging her tongue against his jaw line.

Tasuki's eyes shot open and she looked down at her. "Atsuna, what are ya—" Atsuna grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards so she fell atop him, her legs carefully straddling him as she minded his arousal beneath her.

"Did you think I had forgotten about you? You said if I was up to it, we could take care of you. Well, I'm feeling quite up to it, so just relax and let me so something for you for once," she commanded. Tasuki opened his mouth to protest, insisting not to worry about him, but he had to look at reality. He seriously needed the release, and the mere thought of her hands and mouth on him was enough to make him come alone. But he wouldn't let his overactive imagination ruin things.

He sucked in a breath at her seductive body language as she glided down his figure, her fingers trailing along his flesh until she ultimately reached her destination. He stood at attention before her, and when her hand extended forward, lightly grasping him, Tasuki was quick to seize at the strange fulfilling mixture of pleasure and pain. Atsuna watched his expressions carefully and slowly stroked him with care.

One hand clawed the mattress while the other landed on the top of her head, playing with her hair as he felt her strokes becoming more insistent and fierce. He could have sworn she was trying to send him to his grave.

Of course, if that hadn't done it, her mouth upon him surely would, for no sooner did that thought cross his mind did her lips cup over the head of him, suckling very gently to see what he would do. His loud groan and arch of his back was enough to let her know she was doing well enough for him.

Atsuna's mouth slowly slid down his erection, taking as much of him as she could at once. She was happy to know she could take nearly all of him without choking herself to death. Tasuki wasn't under-average, that was for certain.

As her mouth began pumping him, the bulging of the blood vessels just seemed to get tighter. She was actually worried about him, for she knew arousal could be quite painful for men, and Tasuki was in great need of release after the passionate interlude that had begun the night before.

She would see to his end even if it took her hours, although she knew it would only be mere minutes before it was all over by the way Tasuki writhed beneath her.

"Ahh, baby… You're good at this," he rasped, grunting weakly afterwards when he felt her teeth scrape against him just slightly as her mouth made its way back down to the base of him. Atsuna chuckled softly, the vibrations from her mouth sending shivers down his spine. She kept a firm grip on his base and sped up her movements, lapping her tongue along him every opportunity she had.

As they did indeed quicken, the hand rested at his base began to move in sync with her mouth, giving added friction to his hardened arousal. Atsuna happened to hear him swear a few times under his breath, and she couldn't help but smile that she was giving him what he had given her just moments before.

"Oh dammit," he seethed, fisting her hair in his hand and nearly ripping the fabric off the mattress as he felt his climax beginning to settle upon him. Atsuna pulled her mouth off him to gather a deep breath, but she continued the pumping of her hand on his manhood so he didn't lose any of what she had built up within him.

"Don't hold back," she urged in a soothing tone. "I want you to give all of yourself to me right now." Before he could even try to respond, her mouth was on him again, rousing another groan from his throat. She scraped her teeth against every inch of him, trying to spur on his inevitable release. It wasn't long after that Tasuki cried out and released himself into Atsuna's waiting mouth. She pulled away and watched the man she loved convulse as his climax came down. Small beads of his release rolled down him, and she couldn't help herself but to lean forward and drag her tongue along him to suck them into her mouth.

She licked her lips of him and quickly crawled up his body as soon as his hand left her hair. She put her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes. She was smiling.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked, rubbing both of her thumbs against the clammy flesh of his cheeks. Tasuki gave out a heavy sigh and pulled her against him with a happy smirk.

"I feel so damn good that I could probably do all of that again," he growled. "An' watchin' ya was good for me too. You're a natural." Atsuna blushed at the compliment and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We need to bathe now. I'm a little tired as well from all that," she yawned, nuzzling her cheek against him. One of his hands rested on her head once more, this time to stroke the disheveled hair there.

"Well, ya need to give me a minute so I can get my strength back. It's not easy to go movin' around after that kind of stuff we just did," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna smiled and nodded against him.

"Well, that's fine. That just means we can stay here like this even longer. I feel like nothing can touch us," Atsuna murmured. Tasuki tightened his grip on her body, a frown furrowing in secret.

'_An' it's gonna stay that way if I hafta say somethin' about it. I won't let anyone hurt ya, Atsuna. Especially that Mikio bastard. I'll take care of him the first chance I can get, an' then we can join our friends an' live our lives together,'_ Tasuki thought to himself. He shifted a bit against the bed, loosening his stiff limbs after he had them so tensed up from their actions.

"Umm… Tasuki? Can I tell you something?" Tasuki's face softened and he looked down at her after feeling her head move from his shoulder to gaze up at him.

"Of course. Is there somethin' wrong?" he questioned in slight concern. Atsuna shook her head weakly.

"Well no, not necessarily. But, you have to promise me that you won't get mad when I tell you this." Tasuki nodded.

"I won't get mad at ya, Atsuna. Now tell me what's botherin' ya." Atsuna leaned up on her elbow so she could look at him better.

"I think I need to tell you the story about Mikio." Tasuki scowled and after Atsuna gave him an expression of warning, he tried to force it back. "Mikio and I met over a year ago. He was one of the only friends I truly had. He was really persistent. I was traveling around still searching for Tamahome, and I had bumped into him on accident in one of the villages. He insisted it was his fault and offered to buy me lunch. I refused, but he continued to pry me. I found it quite humorous rather than annoying, and eventually gave in. So, we had lunch with each other and ended up talking for hours. He was such a gentleman. He decided to travel with me for awhile to aid me in my search for Tamahome. We grew very close to each other, and eventually, I found out he was in love with me." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and saw that Tasuki's face remained the same, although it looked forced. She smiled in appreciation and continued.

"He confessed his love for me, and I didn't know what to say. I had never had that said to me from someone other than a family member. After my horrible childhood with Ryozo and his bandits, I was afraid to be intimate with a man. But, I loosened up around him and began to wonder if I was in love with him as well. However, I soon found out that I cared about him greatly, but it was not love I had for him in the way he wanted. I waited to say anything in case I was wrong, but as time went on, I just realized I was lying to him, and I couldn't live with myself because of all the things he had selflessly done for me since we had met. I gave myself to him, Tasuki, for the first time since my time with Ryozo. He had taken my newfound innocence. Hikari had granted me that back when she gave her power to me, so it was as if my body had never experienced it. He was very careful, as he knew it was my first time. Hikari had swept most of my memories of my time with Ryozo, so I was no longer afraid." Tasuki's eyes widened.

"He made love to ya, did he?" the bandit questioned quietly. Atsuna lowered her head and nodded in confirmation. "Damn. I was kinda hopin' I would be your first, but at least I know I'll be your last." She smiled and nodded again.

"After we had made love, as wonderful as it was, I just knew I didn't love him that way. I decided I needed to tell him the truth before he decided to ask my hand in marriage, because I figured he would want to do that next, and I couldn't bear to tell him no if he asked me. I had to take care of it before it got out of hand. So, the next day, I sat him down and explained to him how I truly cared for him, and as much as I would want to love him, I realized I didn't. Well, I _did_ love him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. At first he seemed to accept my answer, but as our journey continued, he began to get cold with me. I knew something was amiss, and I eventually detected an evil in his heart that had emerged once I rejected him. And one night, I found out that he wanted access to my powers, so he intended to kill me and devour them. Not long after, he tried to rape me first, but I knew it wasn't him. Something was controlling him, but I was so angry at him for allowing it to happen. And I was angry at myself for not seeing it in time to help him."

"So is that why he's come back for ya? He wants your powers or somethin'?" Tasuki inquired. Atsuna nodded.

"Well, in a way. I don't think it's him. At first, I thought it was just mere anger, but some other force took advantage of the negativity in his mind and soul and has been influencing him since then. I have to dispel it or it will completely consume him, and I cannot allow that to happen to him. Mikio is a good person deep down, but my rejection hurt him to the point of virtually no return. I have to help him in return for not returning his love," Atsuna continued. At that, Tasuki did no job at holding back a frown.

"Are ya kiddin' me? You're gonna do it because ya think it's your fault or somethin' that all this happened? It's not like ya can force yourself to fall in love with someone, so ya did nothin' wrong! If you're gonna help him, do it for him just because ya know he's not like this an' because he's your friend!" Tasuki scolded. Atsuna's eyes widened in surprise at the passion Tasuki seemed to have on the subject. She didn't really think he would be quite so supportive for a man who was in love with her, and was now trying to kill her, possessed or not. She knew Tasuki wanted to keep her safe, and she was sure he would shrug her off and try to kill Mikio anyway before he did something to hurt her.

The Mt. Reikaku bandit was always full of surprises.

"Thank you, Tasuki. It means a lot to me that you understand. I cannot kill him, but I can disperse the evil within his heart. I know he doesn't want to kill me deep down, and he may even be trying to fight it, but because the influence has been on him for quite some time, it only makes it that more difficult. I am the only one that can give him the freedom he needs. I can save him," Atsuna remarked. She clenched her hand in a fist on his chest and she leaned in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I just needed to tell you all this before advancing any further. You had a right to know." Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"Ya didn't have to tell me nothin'. I trust ya. It's not like you're gonna run off with him or somethin'. And if ya say he's doin' this on someone else's will, then I believe that too. I'll help ya save him. Ya don't have to do anythin' by yourself anymore, Atsuna. I'm always gonna be here with ya," Tasuki assured her. She felt a tear fall down in her cheek in gratitude, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It warms my heart to know that you will be. I feel stronger now that you're with me," she murmured.

"Well, ya should." Tasuki pulled her in closer and sat up with her in his arms. "We better go take a bath. I know ya wanna take one, an' so do I, especially if it's gonna be with ya." Atsuna giggled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I can allow that. I'll get it ready." The two of them got out of bed and wrapped themselves in light bathrobes Atsuna had in her closet. "I'll be right back to get you." Tasuki pulled her up into him one more time and gave her a fervent kiss as if they were parting for a prolonged period of time.

"Well, ya better hurry back." Atsuna smiled and nodded, then hurried out of the room. Tasuki sighed and turned to her bed, beginning to straighten it up for her.

"Tasuki, are you there? It's Chichiri, you know!" The bandit's ears twitched and he stood at a full attention at hearing the voice of his friend again.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up, Chichiri? Did somethin' happen?" Tasuki questioned. There was a short pause before the monk answered.

"Yes, something did happen, you know. I can tell Atsuna is not in the room with you, right?"

"Yeah, she just went to make up a bath."

"Good. There is something you have to know, and you must not tell her yet. We've had a few tragedies, Tasuki, on our end." Tasuki's eyes widened.

"What happened, Chichiri? Tell me!" Tasuki demanded.

"Alright, Tasuki. You must not tell Atsuna, but… her family has been murdered by Suboshi of the Seiryu Seven," Chichiri's voice rung out again, this time somber and quiet. Tasuki's eyes widened at the sudden news.

"What? Criminy Chichiri, how do ya know that for sure?" Tasuki questioned, his eyes continuing to dart at the door in case Atsuna ended up coming down the hall to return to him. She obviously couldn't bear to hear this. Her entire family dead? And she hadn't even seen them since her kidnap as a child.

"Tamahome, Nuriko and Miaka had gone to them. His Highness invited them to live close to the palace while the journey was going on so Tamahome and Atsuna wouldn't have to worry about their health, you know. However, they were too late. They found them killed in the house, and Suboshi confronted them," Chichiri explained. Tasuki sat down on the bed, his hands clenched into fists on his knees.

"How are we ever gonna tell her, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked in a near whisper.

"We're not going to be the one to tell her, you know. Tamahome needs to be the one to tell her the truth. When the two of you join up with us, I am sure Tamahome will take her aside and tell her what happened, you know. You must not divulge what has happened. She is not ready to know, and the only one with the right to tell her is her only surviving family member, you know," Chichiri continued.

"So the feelings of death an' darkness she had been feelin'… they were the deaths of her family," Tasuki realized, his eyes shaking in pain for the woman he loved. This was going to break her heart when she eventually found out the truth.

"Tasuki, there is something else that has happened since I spoke to the both of you earlier, you know," Chichiri interrupted.

"On top of Atsuna's family dyin'? You've gotta be kiddin' me, man! Out with it!" Tasuki commanded. The bandit heard his friend sigh shakily, as if he were holding back tears.

"It's about Nuriko, you know. He's dead, Tasuki."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tasuki's heart had stopped for a moment, and a gut-wrenching pain twisted in his stomach and stretched through his limbs. Nuriko was dead? How the _fuck_ could that have happened?

"Chichiri, please tell me you're pullin' my chain," Tasuki choked, forcing back the tears that wanted to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Tasuki, but I'm afraid I'm not. Nuriko was involved in a battle with Ashitare, also of the Seiryu Seven. He happened to find the entrance to the Shinzaho, and was forced into fighting him alone, you know. We couldn't get to him in time to heal him. Tamahome and Miaka were there when it happened, you know. Apparently Nuriko wanted them to pass a message on to the both of you, and they asked me to tell you, you know," Chichiri replied. Tasuki could not hold back the tears at the horrible knowledge that one of his closest friends had been killed. First Atsuna's family, and now Nuriko? Those Seiryu Seven pricks were going to get it from him as soon as he could.

"What did he wanna tell us?" Tasuki stifled, trying to keep his cries as quiet as he could in case Atsuna happened to hear him.

"He said that he hopes you and Atsuna live a long, prosperous life together and have many children, and he hopes that you'll name one of your sons after him," Chichiri stated in monotone. Tasuki couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"Yeah, sure. I think Atsuna an' I can manage to do that for him," Tasuki mumbled. "Should I tell Atsuna, Chichiri, of what happened to Nuriko?"

"As long as she remains in the dark about her family, you may tell her if you wish. But be mindful of the task she has in front of her dealing with Mikio, you know. She must not have any distractions, you know," Chichiri pointed out. Tasuki nodded even though he knew Chichiri couldn't see him.

"You're right. I'll wait to tell her after Mikio is gone an' we come back with ya guys. Go an' get that Shinzaho, an' keep me posted on what's goin' on. We'll come back with ya guys as soon as this bastard is gone, and we'll take care of those Seiryu Seven bastards for doin' this to our loved ones," Tasuki remarked.

"Alright, Tasuki. I will let you know how things fare. For now, we have to head for Sairo. There is another Shinzaho we must possess before calling Suzaku. We're departing Hokkan immediately. Please be careful and keep Atsuna safe, you know. Things are undoubtedly getting much more dangerous, you know," Chichiri advised. "If Atsuna and Tamahome's family has been targeted, it's possible Nakago knows of Atsuna's presence. We must be cautious, you know."

"Right. Nothin's gonna happen to her, an' ya can tell Tamahome that. I'll also wait to tell her about her family an' Nuriko. She doesn't need to hear about all that right now," Tasuki said. "But just let everyone know I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to her. She's gonna be safe with me."

"Very well. Please take care, Tasuki. Give Atsuna my regards." With that, Chichiri's voice and aura disappeared from the room. Tasuki quickly wiped the tears from his face, taken off guard by the sudden news of his friend and comrade's death. It was making him utterly sick.

"What am I gonna do? Atsuna can't know about this yet. She's got enough to worry about with Mikio. I'll hafta wait before telling her truth," he said quietly to himself, running his fingers through his hair shakily.

"Tasuki? Who are you talking to?" Tasuki looked up just in time to see Atsuna walk around the doorway and into the room. She looked a bit curious and confused, her hands fisted on the sash of her bathrobe.

"I was just talkin' to myself. Don't worry about it. Is our bath ready?" Tasuki quickly asked, standing up to meet her gaze. Atsuna still believed something was suddenly bothering Tasuki, but she didn't press the matter. She could have sworn it appeared as if he'd been crying, his eyes a bit bloodshot and puffy. But why would Tasuki have been crying? She was gone for just a few moments. Perhaps it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Yes, it's ready to go. I just finished. Why don't we go?" Atsuna suggested. Tasuki nodded and instantly moved forward, taking her hand in his and making his way to the bath, which was located on the other side of the cottage beside the kitchen. He walked through the doorway, where a wooden vat of water sat in the middle of the floor. Before he could advance forward, Atsuna turned to him again, gazing into his amber eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? I feel great distress from you, like you have suddenly become aware of something disturbing. I'm worried about you, Tasuki."

The bandit shook his head, putting his hands on her arms. "No, it's nothin'. I'm just fine. I'm just worried about ya, that's all. I don't want anythin' to happen to ya. I have a promise to keep to your brother, an' with Mikio hangin' around, I just hafta be on my guard. You're gonna be safe with me." Atsuna's face fell and she drew in a deep breath. She was convinced something was wrong now.

"You know, you can't hide anything from me. And since we're on the subject, while we were together in that bed, I felt something else. I believe the Seiryu Seven are on the move and are up to no good," Atsuna replied. "The plaguing sensation of darkness is there again, and I know it has nothing to do with Mikio." Tasuki's face wrinkled just slightly. She never said anything to him until now, but she had initially felt Nuriko's death while they were practically on the verge of making love, and neither of them realized it.

He suddenly felt extremely guilty. He was being intimate with Atsuna while one of his best friends had been fighting for his life and had ultimately died. _'I can't believe this is happenin'. If Atsuna had felt it, then he's really…'_ Tasuki bit his lip and shook himself out of his thoughts, readjusting his vision to take in Atsuna's worried gaze. "They're always up to no good. It's why I'm so worried about ya. Can we just take a bath for now? We can talk about this later." Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but instantly decided against it. She just nodded and pulled away from him so she could undress out of her bathrobe. Tasuki watched her untie the sash and shrug out of the bathrobe, hanging it on one of the wooden pegs on the sidewall. She stepped down into the tepid water, sighing at the way it instantly cleansed her pores. She picked up a small towel on the edge of the tub and tied her hair up out of the way.

Tasuki sighed and disrobed himself, hanging his next to hers. He slid into the water next to her, quickly pulling her into his nude body. Atsuna felt the tension in his fingers as they curled over her, keeping her against him. Her face fell and she closed her eyes, suddenly taken over by a great depression.

'_I wish he would tell me what's suddenly wrong with him. How could something have changed in the few minutes I was gone? There is something amiss and he's not telling me what it is,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. _'He feels so distant, and I'm beginning to sense a slight darkness in his heart, like an anger that has suddenly risen. I must be careful around him in case his anger comes to the surface and he decides to act on it.'_

"Yo, Atsuna! What are ya thinkin' about in there?" Atsuna opened her eyes and looked up at Tasuki, who was staring down at her with a frown.

"Oh, were you talking to me? Forgive me. I seemed to have dozed off. Perhaps I'll need to take a nap after this," Atsuna murmured. _'And I have some thinking to do. I doubt Tasuki is going to tell me what's going on, so I'm going to have to figure it out on my own. But, I need to be alone; otherwise, he's going to question me to figure out what has me so thoughtful. I won't get anything accomplished that way.'_

"Apparently ya need more than a nap since ya keep driftin' off," Tasuki stated, breaking her once again out of her thoughts. Atsuna shook her head and pulled away just slightly, causing Tasuki to stiffen.

'_We're distanced right now. It may be better that way. He may have the ability to pry, but I do not. I will have to figure this out for myself,'_ Atsuna thought to herself once more. _'Until then, we'll both just sit here and pretend like there's nothing bothering the other. I'd rather not have it this way, but for now, it will have to do. I'm dealing with the mortal embodiment of stubbornness here, after all.' _She tried to smile to him, but it appeared to be incredibly forced. "Well, I guess I'll need to lie down when we're finished here. It sounds like a tempting idea."

"Well, ya do what ya need to do. I'll watch over ya while ya sleep then," Tasuki replied. Atsuna didn't respond. She fell into his arms and let herself drift off, her innermost thoughts consuming her and sealing her away from Tasuki's warm embrace. She suddenly felt alone, just as she was for many years before being reunited with her dear brother. Loneliness wasn't an emotion that was foreign; therefore, it didn't bother her anymore. Sometimes it was rather comforting to be that way, as strange as it may seem.

'_Oh Father, I hope to see you soon. I hope you and the children are well. I miss you all so very much. I should have stopped to see you a long time ago, but I swear, I'll be there to see you as soon as the Shinzaho is found and Suzaku has been summoned. I will be there with you, and we will be a family again.' _Atsuna's breath became even and it all of a sudden seemed as if a blank void surrounded her, keeping her from reality. At the moment, it was what she wanted. She needed silence and time to think about what was going on around her.

'_In such a short amount of time, Tasuki changed from being his happy-go-lucky self to being so disconcerted. Is it possible Chichiri has contacted him with new information? If so, the information must be serious enough to have caused him to react in such a way. However, I am sure it is not best to push him, even if we seem to be so distant right now. He will tell me when he believes it to be the right time. For right now, I have a more serious problem dealing with Mikio. I cannot kill him because I know this is not his true form. Darkness has taken him over, and I will have to extinguish the darkness in him. It will be a trying task, considering the darkness is as strong as it is, but I have regained all of my strength and power. I will do it when he appears again, which I suspect will be tonight. He will attempt to use the darkness against me, but I must be prepared. Maybe it would be best not to be laying here. I need to meditate and figure out a plan for when he arrives for me. I do not have time to be enveloping myself in a dream world with Tasuki.' _With that final thought, Atsuna suddenly shrugged out of Tasuki's hold and stood in her naked glory, water dripping from her limbs. Tasuki looked up at her in question.

"Whaddaya doin'?" he asked, grabbing her hand. Atsuna didn't glance down at him even for a moment.

"I must prepare for what lies ahead of me. I apologize, Tasuki, but there are more important things I need to do." She pulled her hand out of his and got out of the tub, covering herself in her robe once more without drying off. She didn't look to him as she left, but she could feel his stare on her back as she exited the room. Tasuki scowled and slapped the water with his fist in anger.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here, dammit?! She knows I'm keepin' somethin' from her, an' now she's gonna start bein' distant! But she can't know about her family or Nuriko yet. It's too much for her, an' for me," he said to himself. "I kinda wish I didn't know about it either." He sunk down into the bath until the water came up to his chin. "I wanna go after her, but I know she'll just yell at me for it. I better leave her alone for now, even if it kills me."

* * *

Atsuna quickly clad herself in her clothing, also removing the towel keeping her long hair off her shoulders and walked outside, closing the front door behind her with a soft click. She strode at a gentle pace to the place Tasuki had confessed his very feelings for her, the area being very comforting to her senses. It was a good place to meditate, and she didn't believe anyone would bother her there.

"I'm surprised you haven't sensed my presence here." Atsuna spun around and saw Mikio standing in his masculine glory with his arms folded over his chest.

"And I'm surprised you're out in broad daylight," Atsuna smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "What do you want, Mikio? I know you're not here for a fight. Your energy is relatively low. You're keeping your presence here a secret, aren't you?" Mikio smiled and nodded, taking a few steps towards her. Atsuna stood her ground, relaxed but prepared for any surprises.

"Well, of course. I can't have that bandit of yours interrupting us. We have some business we need to attend to, after all," Mikio replied. Atsuna's brow furrowed.

"What does that imply? The only business we have with each other is me releasing your heart of the darkness," Atsuna pointed out. "So please enlighten me as to what else there is we have to take care of." Mikio chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh my dear Atsuna, you'll discover that in due time. As a matter of fact, you will find that out tonight. However, I am mostly here to inform you of something I am sure you are unaware of, but because I care so much for your feelings, I am here to tell you of something rather important that has occurred. Of course, I am also curious to the reaction you shall give me," Mikio explained rather vaguely. Atsuna sighed in exasperation.

"Cut to the chase, Mikio. What is this all about?" she demanded, her hands now tensed to her sides in fists.

"I believe you are acquainted with a certain celestial warrior by the name of Nuriko?"

At the mention of the willow warrior's name, Atsuna felt butterflies begin instantly to flutter in her stomach. What would he know about Nuriko?

"What? What about Nuriko? And how do you even know of him?" Atsuna questioned.

"Well, I am sure you are also informed on the Seiryu Seven. It appears as if he has become prey to one of them and has been killed in combat," Mikio remarked in a quick and simple tone. Atsuna's eyes widened and she drew in air as if she were suddenly deprived of it. Nuriko was dead? It couldn't be.

It suddenly dawned on her. _That's_ what Tasuki was keeping from her. Chichiri must have contacted him while she was preparing their bath. But why? Why wouldn't he tell her their friend had died? And how the hell could Mikio possibly know of it?

She scowled and summoned her staff of light. "If you are lying, I swear I will make your dispelling quite painful, worse than death itself, Mikio. How do you possibly know of such things? Tell me now!" Mikio's smirk faded, a frown quickly becoming dominate.

"Things like this happen to travel rather fast on my end, my dear. I just found out myself, and figured it would be courteous to inform you of such a loss. I may have darkness in my mind but I'm not heartless as you may think. I wanted to be sure you knew and that I would be here for you if you needed the comfort," Mikio continued, closing the distance between them. Tears poured from Atsuna's eyes now, the truth hitting her like bricks. She had felt Nuriko die when her and Tasuki were being passionate in her bed. She let go of her staff, letting it dissipate before it could hit the ground. She fell to her knees, sadness taking her over with nothing to stop it.

"No! This can't be right! I should have known something like this was going to happen! I could have done something to prevent this!" Atsuna sobbed, putting her shaky hands up to her mouth in an effort to muffle her cries. Mikio frowned again.

"Don't be foolish, Atsuna. You cannot possibly put the blame on yourself. You were nowhere near the site of his death, so don't feel guilty. Such is the fate of those who are out to summon a beast god. Things like this happen," Mikio remarked. Atsuna glared up at him, her calm lavender eyes now consumed with anger.

"I should kill you for speaking such nonsense!" she spat, holding out one of her palms and allowing it to be devoured with a ball of golden light. Mikio took one step back, putting his hands up in front of himself in defense.

"Alright, Atsuna. I have done my duty, but even though such tragedy has befallen you, I will come to you tonight, and we will continue our bout. Perhaps the knowledge of your friend's death will swallow you in fury, making things a little more interesting. I would very much like to see the messenger of light become so angry that no rationality could stop her. Until tonight, dearest." With a bow, Mikio disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Atsuna felt the need to vomit, picturing the happy-go-lucky Nuriko falling to death. Her choked sobs came again and she had difficulty attempting to quiet herself and suck in air before she nearly fainted.

"Nur-Nuriko! I am so sorry! Forgive me for not being able to save you from such a horrible fate!" she exclaimed, her hands covering her eyes, soaking them with her tears. She suddenly fisted her hands and thrust them down into the ground, causing the earth to quake just slightly from the output of her energy. "This is exactly why I wanted Tasuki to go with you! Why? Why did this have to happen to you? I will hunt down the bastard who killed you and I will give him the worst pain possible!" Her hair began to blow in a sudden breeze, her eyes opening and glowing a magnificent white. Her sobs quieted and she stood, her body beginning to glimmer in a matching white light with golden balls of light that resembled fireflies. Her clothing waved in the breeze and she closed her eyes, lifting her head towards the sky.

"Child, develop tranquility in your soul. I will see to it that your dear friend will watch over you and your other comrades," a woman's voice echoed around her in a gentle and comforting tone. "You must not allow the darkness surrounding you to take hold. Envelop my light into your soul and very being. Allow me to calm you." Atsuna sighed and nodded once, feeling herself become drowsy. Her body slowly fell to the ground and appeared as if she had fallen asleep. The light surrounding her body had disappeared, and the voice didn't speak again.

* * *

Tasuki got out of the tub and dried himself off before dressing himself in his usual uniform. He figured nearly an hour was long enough and finally decided to go find where Atsuna had rushed off to without another word. He checked all the rooms in the cottage before deciding to investigate outside. As soon as the smell of nature had touched his nostrils, he noticed something wrong. Something didn't smell right. He frowned and grabbed the fan on his back while rushing down into the forest in hopes he would find Atsuna meditating somewhere.

He did indeed find her, and she was sitting on the edge of the brook where he had confessed his love for her. To his surprise, her body was glowing, and to his dismay, her shoulders were shaking in quiet sobs.

"Jesus Christ, Atsuna, what the hell's wrong?" Tasuki rushed to her side while clipping his fan back on his back, going to put his hands on her shoulders when the heat of the light emanating from her body scorched him. Damn, that light of hers was hotter than hell! She made no signs of acknowledging his presence. His eyes glistened in utter worry for the woman he loved. "Atsuna?" She lifted her head but didn't turn to face him.

"Do you love me?" her voice cracked out suddenly in the silence. Tasuki's brows furrowed and he frowned at her random question, a question he knew she knew the answer to.

"What are ya talkin' about? Ya know I do, Atsuna. I love ya with everything I've got." She stood from the silver boulder she was sitting on, keeping her teary gaze away from him.

"Then I implore you to stay out of this situation with Mikio. Things are about to get more dangerous, especially in my current state. Hikari had to invoke her influence on me for a moment before I lost myself in madness. That sorrow and anger will come into play, and I cannot guarantee what will happen when I face him tonight," Atsuna explained, her voice shaky from crying. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Now that I know of Nuriko's fate, there is much I must accomplish so that we may join with my brother before he is faced with the same atrocious doom." Tasuki's amber eyes widened and he reached out for her, but the light once again repelled him. Why was she the one being so distant now? Her powers refused to allow him to touch her.

"Ya know what happened to him? How?" Tasuki inquired.

"Mikio apparently knew, and it appears as if that was the information that had you distressed, and still does. I do not know why you kept that from me, but I will not question it. I am going to take care of Mikio tonight, and I will not allow you to interfere. I must be the one to fight this battle, and then you and I may go to Tamahome. I will not allow him to face that pain alone. Until then, it would be best for us to remain separated. I cannot allow Mikio to manipulate you against me. He has no issue with you, only me," Atsuna continued, her voice devoid of any emotion. That fact frightened Tasuki a bit. It was apparent the knowledge of Nuriko's death had greatly troubled her, which was the whole reason he didn't want to tell her.

"Atsuna, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stand by an' let him hurt ya. I hafta be here to help ya. I promised Tama an' Miaka I wouldn't leave your side, an' I'm stickin' to it," Tasuki replied. "I'm not gonna lose another person I care about, least of all _you_." Atsuna slowly turned around and gave Tasuki a look at her appearance; her hair matted the sides of her face and tears continued to fall. Her eyes were glazed and barely open. "Good God, Atsuna. Ya need to go lie down or somethin'. Ya don't look good." She stepped around the boulder and the light covering her body disappeared.

"I am going to manipulate the light around us so that nightfall comes quicker. I can use my powers of light to speed up time enough for the sun to set," she informed, ignoring his plea for her to take rest at the cottage. Tasuki gave her a questioning expression.

"Ya mean ya want Mikio to come to ya faster? But you're in no condition to fight him!" Tasuki pointed out. He reached forward and gently pulled her bangs from her damp cheeks. His face fell at her desperate, vulnerable form and he shook his head. "Why do ya want to separate yourself from me?" She instantly glowered and growled, anger coming to the surface once again.

"We are both selfish, encasing ourselves in such a dream world while our friends are fighting for their lives and giving me the time to recover and take care of a personal problem with a past acquaintance. I will not allow such selfishness to continue until all darkness and evil has been vanquished from this world so I will not have to suffer the loss of someone who means so much to me," Atsuna explicated, tears never faltering from her eyes. "We cannot be together right now, not while—" Tasuki scowled and pulled her into his arms.

"While what? While that bastard Mikio interrupts your life again? While those fuckin' Seiryu Seven pricks are killin' our friends? No, Atsuna! I'm not gonna let ya leave me because of this! We're in this together, dammit! I need ya, an' ya need me!" he nearly snapped, running his fingers through her hair in urgency. _'Suzaku, please don't let her leave me! Not now, not ever!'_ He pulled away from her and put his palms on her cheeks, making her widened eyes gaze up into his. "I love ya with all my heart, an' I'm not gonna leave ya alone, even if ya want it. I'm gonna be with ya forever, an' once Mikio is taken care of, we're gonna kill off that bastard who killed Nuriko!" Atsuna didn't say anything in response; she wasn't sure what to say, after all. All she could do was shakily put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up into his embrace.

It was the only comfort she could get before her grief consumed her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Miaka ran after Ashitare, insistent on retrieving the Shinzaho Nuriko so selflessly gave his life for his friends to possess. Then, the very one responsible for their dear friend's death had the nerve to steal the jewel away from them and rush off into the snowy mountains.

"Give it back!" she yelled out, her arm outstretched towards the transformed wolf. Before she knew it, she tripped and fell straight into the frigid snow. She looked up with teary eyes as the damned animal escaped, Shinzaho in his possession and taking it straight to the Seiryu stronghold. "Give it back… Give it back!" She practically buried her face in the snow, sobbing at her loss. "Give it… It's not fair! We finally… We finally got it! And Nuriko gave up his life for it, but now…" She drifted off again into her cries, unsure of what to do now that the Shinzaho was lost.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" Gazing up, Miaka came face to face with Taiitsukun.

"Taiitsukun! What'll I do? What'll I do, Taiitsukun? The Shinzaho was… it was in my hands and I let it go! Without it and the other Shinzaho in Sairo, I can't ever summon Suzaku!" she cried.

"Oh for heaven's sake, I just came here to check up on you," Taiitskun replied.

"Which way did that wolf go? I have to go and get it back!" Miaka exclaimed.

"You're willing to follow straight into the Seiryu camp?" the great creator asked, her form floating closer to the saddened priestess.

"It's my fault it was stolen! I have to go!" Taiitsukun brought her hands up in front of her face, folding them in a certain fashion.

"Hold on." She appeared as if she had been praying, deep in her thoughts. "Yes, Nakago is already in possession of the Shinzaho. It is now in his hands and surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier."

"A barrier?" Miaka asked.

"His life force in nearly invincible. You could not break through it as you are now." Miaka's face fell.

"No, I guess not."

"Let's see. There is one thing you could try, but it's not something you want to do," Taiitsukun began. Miaka leaned forward, her eyes widened in curiosity.

"No, I want to! What is it?" the Suzaku priestess demanded. There was a short pause before Taiitsukun answered.

"It is intercourse."

* * *

Tasuki kept his arms around Atsuna, refusing to let her go until he was sure he no longer heard her quiet sobs.

"It's okay, Tasuki. I'm alright now," Atsuna finally murmured. "You can let me go now." Tasuki shook his head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Not yet. I'm sorry for not tellin' ya about Nuriko, but I knew ya had to fight Mikio, so I wanted to wait until that was over before I told ya so ya wouldn't be distracted," Tasuki apologized, nuzzling the side of her temple with his cheek. Atsuna sighed and nodded against him.

"I know, Tasuki. I had a momentary loss of sanity, but I'm fine now. I just need some time to think," Atsuna assured him. Tasuki finally opted to loosen his grip on her, their eyes making contact.

"Do ya really believe we should separate until ya fight Mikio an' beat him?" Tasuki blurted out, her previous words paining him even now. Atsuna took a step back from him and lowered her head, nodding once in confirmation.

"I don't mean for either of us to really leave each other. I just believe we should keep the intimacy at bay until this has abated. I need to prepare for Mikio's arrival tonight," Atsuna clarified. Tasuki put his hands on his waist and frowned.

"An' you're not gonna do your thing an' make it darker faster, are ya?" Atsuna lifted her head to gaze at him.

"No, I suppose that would not be the wisest decision. I will allow nature to take its course, but in the meantime, I really must meditate and channel my power. I must be ready for his impending arrival so I can surely finish this tonight if at all possible. However, Mikio did speak of a surprise he had in store for me. I have no idea what he could be speaking of," Atsuna informed. Tasuki's frowned deepened.

"I don't like it one bit, so I'm gonna be as close to ya as I can be. I'm not gonna let him do somethin' to ya," Tasuki vowed. Atsuna smiled weakly at his never-ending concern.

"I suppose there's no convincing you out of it, so I may allow you to at least be there in case you're needed, but I'm hoping I'll be able to handle this on my own. I stand by my word that I want to handle this situation on my own and keep you out of it," Atsuna reminded him. Tasuki groaned and shook his head.

"I guess there's nothin' I can do about it. I hafta respect what ya want, but I'm tellin' ya right now that if things start to look bad, I'm gettin' involved," Tasuki stated. Atsuna sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Very well, but you must promise not to interfere otherwise. I mean it, Tasuki," Atsuna warned with a serious tone. Tasuki nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"I hear ya, babe. I'm not gonna do it. But ya need to rest right now. We've both had a rough day so far," Tasuki urged, taking her hand in his. Atsuna exhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she gathered her thoughts.

'_Oh Nuriko, I am so sorry you had to suffer. I swear I will avenge your death. My regret is not being able to know you better, and that you had to die so soon, before we could have gotten closer,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. Before she could allow herself to become consumed in her musings, she followed Tasuki back to the cottage where she decided to meditate alone in her bedroom while the bandit kept a close watch in the village for anything suspicious. It also gave him enough time to think about Nuriko's death, and the fact of how Atsuna reacted to their friend's demise.

And then there was her family. She was still oblivious to that, and if she reacted in such a manner with Nuriko, he couldn't bear to think of her reaction when she eventually found out about her family being murdered. His heart ached for her. She had lost so much, and she wasn't even aware of it yet. He was somewhat glad he didn't have to be the one to tell her the truth about her father and siblings.

'_I wish she didn't have to go through another tragedy so soon. It's gonna be hard to see it,'_ he thought to himself as he paced in front of the cottage's front door. He peered into her bedroom window, gazing onto her calm form as she sat cross-legged on the bed with her elbows rested on the sides of her knees. A slight glow covered her body in protection as to not interrupt her. He broke into a small smile at her contented beauty. _'I'm gonna keep ya safe, Atsuna. We're gonna beat Mikio an' go back to Tama an' the others.' _Tasuki sighed and fisted his hands. _'I know it's what she wants right now, especially after what happened to Nuriko. She's worryin' about Tama. He better stay alive for her or I'm gonna bring him back an' then kill him myself for leavin' her with no family. He's all she's got left now.'_ Tasuki stopped pacing and sat down under her window with his arms crossed over his chest. "We're gonna be ready for ya, Mikio, so bring it on, ya bastard. I'm gonna help Atsuna take care of ya, an' then we're goin' to meet up with our friends. We have a god to summon."

Atsuna's mind was as calm as she could possibly get it. She enveloped herself in thoughts of Mikio and the task she was given. She had to release the hold on him without killing him.

'_I refuse to let you die, Mikio. I know there is something else going on in this situation. I feel the darkness looming over you, and it's more than one person to handle. Someone or something is influencing you. I must keep myself prepared for the task at hand, and one of the ways I can do that is to avoid getting too close to Tasuki until this is over. I cannot allow myself to become vulnerable when so much has happened around me because of it. I have allowed it thus far, and I just can't let my personal feelings get in the way until all of this is over and resolved.'_ Atsuna fisted her hands and her face furrowed. Her mind clouded and she could no longer concentrate. There was too much on her mind, too many things that had kept her from fully preparing for the forthcoming battle. _'There is something else at work here. I just know it. I can sense more darkness other than from Mikio. Someone else is involved in this, and I need to find out who it is.'_ Atsuna slowly opened her eyes and sighed, looking around the empty room. She stood from her spot on the bed and strode to the window, gasping lightly when she saw Tasuki's noticeable orange hair below her. She smiled and reached out, raking her fingers through his locks.

"What the—" Tasuki pulled away and quickly glared up to the window, seeing a smiling Atsuna. He chuckled and shook his head. "What are ya doin', woman? Shouldn't ya be meditatin' instead of spyin' on me?" Atsuna sighed and smiled wider.

"Well, yes, I should be, but I'm finding it hard to concentrate. There's just too much on my mind right now. I have to resolve some things before I can meditate successfully," Atsuna replied. Tasuki frowned slightly and sighed, standing up to meet her face through the open window.

"Look baby, I don't want ya to feel bad about what happened to Nuriko. I know he would be swearin' up a storm right now if he could, because he doesn't want us to feel that way either. Chichiri told me he told Tama and Miaka to give us both a message," Tasuki remarked. Atsuna's eyes widened slightly at the knowledge Nuriko had thought of the both of them on the verge of his own death.

"What did he say?" she inquired softly. Tasuki reached forward and grabbed her cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb against the supple flesh.

"He wants us to be happy together an' have a buncha kids. He'd like us to name one of our sons after him, too," Tasuki informed with a smirk. Atsuna smiled and let out a choked sob.

"He said that, did he?" she murmured, molding her face deeper into his hand. She closed her eyes and sighed shakily, trying to hold back tears. "I think we can arrange that for him." Tasuki nodded and reached in with his free hand so he could cup her face fully.

"Ya know what I think?" Atsuna opened her eyes and gave him a questioning gaze. "I think ya need to cry, an' you're not lettin' yourself. It's just me, ya know. I think ya need to cry for him, an' then you'll feel better about it." Atsuna gasped lightly; he was absolutely right. She hadn't really cried for Nuriko because she had been so upset about his death. She practically let her heart be consumed by darkness at the anger she had for the Seiryu Seven. She hadn't even allowed that to happen when it came to the situation with Ryozo.

She nodded at Tasuki and pulled away, disappearing from the window. Tasuki pulled his head inside the bedroom, watching her simply walk out of the door. He hurriedly rushed to the front door and swung it open, and as soon as he had, Atsuna was mere steps away from the outside. She stood with her arms to her side, her hands neutral, her eyes tearing up quickly.

"Atsuna. You're not vulnerable if ya cry. It means ya truly cared for Nuriko. Ya have to let it out or it's just gonna tear ya up an' drive ya nuts," Tasuki replied. Atsuna walked forward, leaning her body into his. He put his arms around her back, pulling her closer into him. He closed his eyes when he felt her sobs against his chest, only tightening his grasp on her body. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and she let the tears fall. Her hands reached up and clenched the fabric of his sleeves, actually trying to hold back her tears even though she knew she needed to cry for her ill-fated friend.

'_Nuriko, you should still be here with us. But, there is nothing I can do for you now except take revenge for you, and then you can rest in the utmost peace,'_ Atsuna thought to herself. _'And I promise that your last wish for Tasuki and I will come true. We will stay alive and live on as much as we can.'_ Her body weakened and she let her guard down, her cries becoming more constant and emerging from her throat. Tasuki stood still, merely holding her and stroking the back of her head to show her he was there for her, and always would be.

'_I really wanna tell her about her family. She needs to know, especially if this is the way she's actin' about Nuriko. Chichiri, what am I supposed to do here?!'_ he thought to himself, wishing and hoping Chichiri would actually answer him. But the bandit knew that wasn't going to happen, nor could he tell her about her family's deaths. Tamahome had to be the one to tell her.

Speaking of Tamahome, Tasuki was surprised that he actually hadn't tried to make contact with Atsuna after the deaths of their father and siblings, or even attempt to come back to her. He figured the others had convinced him he wouldn't be doing much good if he backtracked. Tasuki was suddenly glad he had stayed behind with Atsuna in case the Seiryu Seven discovered her and tried to kill her as well, leaving Tamahome with no one.

After standing at the front doorway for nearly twenty minutes, Atsuna finally pulled away, her cries fading off.

"Are ya okay now?" Tasuki questioned, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line. Atsuna nodded and wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks, sniffling as she overcame the aftermath of her sobs.

"I am sure there is more crying I need to do, but I've done all the crying I can for now," Atsuna replied. She looked up at Tasuki with puffy, bloodshot eyes and cracked a weak smile. "I don't think I need to meditate anymore. I just need some sleep to recover and refresh myself. Will you join me? Your presence should comfort me." Tasuki nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her into the cottage and into her bedroom. He removed his shirt while she changed into her nightwear, much more comfortable than her battle gear, and climbed into bed together. Tasuki was quick to gather her in his arms, and the both of them lulled each other to sleep through the exchange of body heat, as well as the simple fact of being in each other's company.

* * *

Tamahome held his stomach in pain after receiving a hard blow. Before him stood Nakago, smug and smirking as if holding information only he knew.

"The girl you're looking for is inside the yurt down there. She has such lovely young skin," Nakago replied nonchalantly. Tamahome glared up at him, eyes still pained from Nakago's punch. Nakago turned and began walking away from the downed Suzaku warrior. "I always thought of her as a young child…" He stopped and turned to look at Tamahome, his smirk returning. "But I was wrong. Her body is very much a woman's."

Tamahome's eyes widened, Miaka coming to his mind, and hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded. "Miaka… What did you do?!" Tamahome instantly came to his feet and summoned his celestial powers, and his hands became consumed in a bright red ball of light. Without remorse or a second thought, he launched it at the Kutou general. Nakago merely stood and watched as the ball of energy flew towards him and came in contact with his shoulder, melting off armor and flesh. He cringed and grabbed his wound, glowering at the ogre warrior.

"How dare you?" Nakago began. Before Tamahome could do anything more, a bolt of lightning came from the sky, separating the two warriors. Tamahome jumped out of the way before it could come in contact with him. Soi appeared in front of Nakago, her arms stretched out in preparation for another assault. "Soi!"

"Nakago! Go get on the horse!" she commanded. Just as Tamahome landed back on his feet, Soi and Nakago had rushed off on their horses and out of sight.

"Dammit!" Tamahome swore. He lifted his hands up to look at his palms in question. _'What was that power?'_ Before he could answer his own question, Tama the cat meowed, throwing him out of his thoughts. "That's right! Miaka!" Below him stood the yurt where Nakago said Miaka was being held prisoner, and before another moment could pass, he rushed down, hoping no harm had befallen her. When he stepped inside calling out her name, he found the broken necklace Yuiren had made for her. He followed a fallen bead, his eyes traveling over the unconscious, battered form of the woman he loved.

* * *

Atsuna awoke groggily to the feel of Tasuki's arms loosened around her, but she could feel the gentle, even beating of his heart in her ear as she lay against his bare chest. It was hard to see, as darkness had just fallen over the village. She couldn't believe they had slept so long, especially on the eve of the battle with Mikio.

'_Good. This is my opportunity to take care of Mikio while Tasuki sleeps. I can direct him far away from Tasuki and keep him out of this battle.' _Atsuna shrugged out of his arms carefully and slowly got out of bed as to not wake him. He merely moved on his side and groaned in his sleep, then sighed in comfort to having the whole bed to himself. Atsuna smiled and quickly dressed herself back into her regular clothing. _'Mikio is not one to wait, and now that darkness has fallen, he is sure to be around. I must move quickly.'_ The sooner she dealt with Mikio, the sooner she and Tasuki could return to her brother and their friends.

'_It's not like you to be slacking, Atsuna. I thought for sure you would be out here to greet me.'_ Atsuna frowned and gazed down at Tasuki one more time before walking quickly out of the bedroom and to the front door. As soon as she got there, she noticed a dark cloud seeping at the bottom of the door, and she felt the darkness piercing through her limbs. She opened the door, coming eye-to-eye with Mikio. She summoned a ball of light to better her vision, meeting Mikio's twisted smirk with her determined frown. "So, you obviously heard me. Are you prepared to continue?"

"Yes. I think it wise to end this, but we must go into the depths of the forest. I will not involve innocent people. This is between you and I, Mikio, and no one else, which means Tasuki will not be a bother. I will take care of this on my own, just as it should be," Atsuna vowed. Mikio's smirk only got stronger, and he chuckled deep in his throat.

"Very well. I had a feeling that would be your wish. However, this is not just between you and I any longer. There is another involved, thus, your little surprise for the night." When Atsuna furrowed her brow in confusion, the sudden smell of death rose about her and arms snaked around her waist. She gasped and spun around in those arms, looking into the once dead eyes of the man responsible of her damaged childhood: Ryozo.

Atsuna's eyes widened and she pulled back. It couldn't possibly be Ryozo. She watched him die before her very eyes, and now he stood before her as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hello there, Atsuna. It's nice to see you doing so well. I suppose I'll have to remedy that." Atsuna backed up further, but was blocked from escaping anywhere if that were her choice. Ryozo stood before her, Mikio standing behind her.

"This is impossible. How could you possibly be alive? I dispersed the darkness in you and killed you! I felt your life force disappear!" Atsuna exclaimed. Ryozo merely chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"That _is_ the mystery, isn't it? Perhaps you will find out what happened, but as of right now, I have little something to take care of." Atsuna opened her mouth to question him when a pool of darkness began oozing at her feet, pulling her into the ground.

"Ryozo! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, trying hard to free herself. She found out the more she tried, the quicker it pulled her in. The dark ooze felt as if it cemented her into the ground.

"I'm taking you somewhere special so that we may resolve our own problem," the resurrected bandit informed. Atsuna scowled.

"Our problem _was_ resolved when I killed you!" she snapped. "Let me go or I'll kill you again and I swear you _won't _be coming back!" Ryozo laughed and shook his head.

"You're such a fool sometimes, Atsuna. Our problem was never resolved with my death, which is why I stand before you. And now things will go the way they're supposed to, and your new little boyfriend won't be able to do anything about it. I hope he hasn't gotten too attached to you, and I hope you're prepared for the ride of your life, my dear." Atsuna's eyes widened and she cursed herself inwardly for being so foolish. She hoped Tasuki wouldn't wake up to find her gone. She swore to take care of this herself and return to his arms before the sun rose over Fujita's hills. As that thought passed her mind, the black quicksand sucked her into the ground, thus dissipating the ball of light she had created.

"Well, it appears as if you have succeeded, Ryozo," Mikio spoke up, walking towards the dead bandit. His voice sounded darker and deeper than usual, as if it were literally seeping with evil and darkness. "Remember, I brought you back for your revenge, but if you kill her, you will receive eternal damnation. Bring her back alive and well enough to fight." Ryozo smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I'll have her back to you soon enough. I don't expect her to give up, though, so it may take some time to return her here. Please, don't wait up." With that, the same ooze that consumed Atsuna took him in as well. Mikio watched him go and sighed, closing his eyes and disappearing from sight. No movement was made from Atsuna's cottage, assuming Tasuki was still sleeping and unaware of his lover's fate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Atsuna awoke lying on the forest floor, and she found it to be pitch black. Slightly alarmed, she quickly summoned enough light to see her surroundings. It appeared as if she were still in the forest behind the cottage, but far enough away that Tasuki wouldn't know what was going on. She figured Ryozo abided by her request and transported them away from the sleeping Mt. Reikaku bandit.

She stood and instantly summoned her staff of light, preparing herself for any surprises that may come her way. "Ryozo, come out of hiding. I can sense your tainted, dead presence. You can't escape my light forever," she warned. In response, she heard a chuckle echo around her.

"It's quite funny, Atsuna, to think you could ever be rid of me. You and I have some unfinished business to attend to," Ryozo informed, still refusing to show himself.

"Only a coward would make such threats while hiding in the darkness. I am not afraid of you, so stop trying to intimidate me. Come out and fight me now!" she snapped, gripping her staff tighter.

"You shouldn't be so quick to your death, woman. Most of my victims beg for me to take my time. You have no right to demand anything of me," Ryozo growled from the shadows. Atsuna scoffed.

"I have every right! You are not supposed to be in the land of the living! You should be dead and rotting in hell!" Atsuna exclaimed, her patience running dangerously thin. "I'm giving you ten seconds to come out of hiding before I force you out and kill you again!" Her staff lit up in light, slowly stretching out into the darkness of the forest.

"Very well. I suppose I cannot deter the situation any further." Atsuna tuned her senses in, and she spun around, the tip of her staff pointing straight up into the neck of Ryozo's appearing form. "You're even stronger now than before, I believe. What has suddenly caused you to have such a power lift?"

"That is none of your concern. The only concern you should have is your will," Atsuna seethed. "I am tired of you interfering in my life. This is the last time it will happen. I will not hold back against you!" Ryozo smirked and chuckled, even after Atsuna thrust her staff further towards his neck.

"Well, if you are not going to hold back, then I suppose it would be wise for me to do the same," he replied. Before Atsuna could say anything, his body disintegrated into black smoke, disappearing from her sight. Her eyes widened and she darted in all directions, trying to find him again. She was a little unnerved to find she could no longer sense him.

"Ryozo! Come back here! I am not here to play games with you!" she called. "Come out and fight me, you coward!" No sooner did she finish she sentence did the same ooze that sucked her into the ground wrapped around her ankles, also shooting out of the ground and latching around her wrists. "What?! What are you doing?" Atsuna dropped her staff, willing it to evaporate before Ryozo could get his dirty hands on it, and the ooze lifted her about fifteen feet into the air before it shifted into a black smoke, similar to which he turned into before disappearing.

"A coward, am I? Well, I don't think I can allow such a comment to pass by me. You will be sorry, my dear. You have become quite serious, and I think it's time for me to do the same with you," his voice came from behind her. She turned her head, seeing him suspended in the air behind her. "That which binds you is from my very being, so right now, I can feel your heightened pulse. You're just a bit worried now, aren't you?" Atsuna lashed, trying to kick him away from her to no avail.

"Go to hell, Ryozo! I'll never be afraid of you!" Atsuna exclaimed.

"You were quite afraid of me when you were a child," he replied. Atsuna's eyes widened before she closed them, forcing the memories from her mind. She didn't want to remember anything about him, yet he had. She wondered why Hikari, in her infinite wisdom and power, had not completely cast those awful memories from her mind when she saved her from certain death. She had restored her sexual innocence and locked away most of those memories, but some remained. Why wouldn't she lock _all_ of them away instead of just some?

Atsuna shook her head, biting her lip as she wondered how she could get out of her binds. Every time she attempted to move, the black smoke only tightened on her, as if it were solid.

"You cannot escape me now, Atsuna. I will enjoy reminding you of our special past, how I made you squeal," Ryozo hissed in her ear before dragging his tongue along the side of her face. Atsuna sucked in a breath and winced, trying not to lash out again.

"You will pay for this, I can assure you," Atsuna vowed. Ryozo chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"Sweet Atsuna, there is nothing you can do about this. I have you in my very hold, and I plan to take advantage of it before handing you back over to Mikio. This is my time now, and I am going to milk every little moment of it," Ryozo remarked. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Now, I want you to remember _everything_. Your little Goddess of Light saved you from me and has kept some of those memories away from you, but I will bring them back. Remember what I did to you, Atsuna." More black smoke swirled from his body and wrapped itself around the wielder of light, and just as it made contact with her flesh, Atsuna's eyes shot open. The memories… they were returning to her in a blaze.

_She was running in her mind, running away from Ryozo and his bandits. Her face was scratched and bleeding, blood streaming into her eyes and impairing her vision, but she didn't stop or slow down; she kept going, fighting to get as far away from them as she could. She had to find Tamahome, find someone to help her._

_"Come back here, dammit!" Ryozo had yelled, drawing his sword. "Don't let her get away!" Tears began to torrent down Atsuna's reddened cheeks, turning through corridors and trying to find the exit of his lair. The place was like a maze, and she could have sworn she had gone through here once before. In fact, she knew she had. She had been running in circles. She had to figure out where she was so she could get away from Ryozo._

_She had turned another corner, only to find herself at a dead end. Her breath caught in her throat and she spun around, plastering herself against the cool brick of the wall. Ryozo came calmly walking around the corner, his smirk wide and eyes glowing in evil. "You are going to be punished for running away from me, little Atsuna. I have big plans for you." He sheathed his sword and waved his hand, motioning for his other bandits to leave them in private. Ryozo stalked up to her, taking his large hands and running them down her slender body. Atsuna seized and closed her eyes, trying not to cry more. That only fueled his rage. "You will get it nice and rough this time, brat, just the way you like it." He grabbed her waist and lifted her up with one hand, using the other to strip the clothes from her body. She began thrashing and begging for him to stop, which only made him quicken his movements._

"NO! Stop it!!" Atsuna cried, forcing herself out of the painful memory. Tears were running down her cheeks, just as they had before, and many other times. Ryozo was chuckling in her ear in utter amusement, which just strengthened the nausea in her stomach. She had to be free of him.

"What's the matter, Atsuna? Don't you enjoy that memory? It happened to be one of my favorites, and do you know why?" Ryozo inquired. He snaked his hand over her left breast, feeling her pulse skip a beat in response. "It was the first time you wanted more." Atsuna's eyes widened and she held back the vomit that threatened to surface from her throat. "Your little Suzaku Warrior will not reach you this time. You are mine."

Atsuna hung her head, crying for Tasuki in her mind.

* * *

Tasuki shook himself awake, turning onto his other side and hoping to wrap his arm around Atsuna. He jarred himself out of slumber completely when he realized she wasn't there with him. He frowned and sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Where did she go?" He looked outside and his eyes widened, coming to a harsh recognition that it was nightfall. Mikio was supposed to come after the sun had set. "Dammit! Don't tell me she's out there somewhere fightin' without me! I told her not to do that!" The bandit shot out of bed and quickly clad himself in his shirt and jacket. He grabbed his fan and rushed outside, trying to see if anything appeared amiss. The fact it was calm and silent irked him even more than if he had heard the signs of a battle. There was no sign of Atsuna or Mikio. "Dammit, Atsuna! Where are ya?" He gripped the handle of his fan tighter, his eyes searching the darkness for any abnormalities.

'_Please Tasuki… Help me.'_ His amber eyes widened and he spun around at the desperate sound of her sweet voice in his head.

"Atsuna? Where are ya? Criminy, answer me, _please_!" Tasuki ran around the back of the house and ignited small flames on his fan so he could see. He ran into the trees, trying not to accidentally set the entire forest afire in the process. "Mikio, if ya hurt her in any way, I might not let her save ya from me!"

"NOOO!! Stop it, Ryozo!! Let me go!" Tasuki stopped in his tracks at Atsuna's insistent voice in the distance. Wait a minute… Did she say _Ryozo_? That bastard was supposed to be _dead_! The worst passed through his mind, hoping to Suzaku and Hikari both that the supposedly dead bandit wasn't doing what Tasuki thought he was. The Suzaku Warrior resumed his running instantly, heading towards the direction Atsuna's voice came from. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw flickers of light before him.

"Hold on, Atsuna! I'm comin' for ya! I'm gonna find ya!"

* * *

Atsuna couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Ryozo just wouldn't stop making her relive all the horrible memories he had forced upon her when she was a child. And he was sickeningly enjoying every minute of her suffering.

"Oh yes, I recall the first time I allowed my cronies to have a go at you. Shall I have you remember that as well?" Ryozo asked, running his fingers through her silk locks of hair. Atsuna jerked her head away, groaning at the feel of his fingers against her skin. It made her want to be sick.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for all of this, Ryozo. I won't let you get away with this, and quite frankly, neither will Tasuki once he finds out," Atsuna spat. Ryozo couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, so now you want him to come to your rescue? I was under the impression you didn't want your little boyfriend involved," Ryozo reminded her. Atsuna ground her teeth together and kept her eyes away from him. She fought hard against the feeling of his hands roving slowly over her body; she knew he was trying to break her, but she had to be strong. She knew Tasuki would be coming to help her, and as much as she didn't want him involved, she knew she needed his aid more than ever right now. She was against her most formidable foe, and the one who had caused much suffering in her childhood. "You must be in deep thought about something for you to allow me to touch you in such a place."

Atsuna's eyes widened when she felt his fingers caressing the apex of her legs. "Bastard! Don't touch me!" She lashed again, her powers of light fighting to free her, to no avail. She just couldn't get her power concentrated enough to break the barriers on her limbs, not to mention it was like fighting iron. The smoke was part of his body, and for some reason, it was stronger than just flesh and bones. She surmised it had to do with the fact his body was a fake since his real one had been completely demolished in the battle in which Atsuna had killed him. She hoped that would have been it, of course.

"So, what do you plan to do? Attempt escaping my grip and fight me before your lover arrives to aid you? I highly doubt that's going to work, my dear," Ryozo remarked. "Besides, there is no way you have the strength to get out of my hold. Your binds are part of my body, and my body is not just bone and flesh anymore. There are artificial elements mixed in when Mikio revived me from death." Atsuna's eyes widened slightly.

"Why the hell would he give you a rebirth? He hates you! He's told me himself many times!" Atsuna exclaimed. Ryozo chuckled and shook his head, dragging his finger along her jaw line.

"Of course he did, dear, but that was before he had darkness in his heart. And I am sure you know where that darkness originated from. It is because of you. You appear to be quite troublesome, don't you think? You've even considered involving your dear brother and his friends into your problems by reuniting with him. How would you feel if he died on your account? I am sure he would be angry to know what situation you are in while on his own journey with the Priestess of Suzaku. I could always contact him to give him a bit of an idea," Ryozo said, burying his face just slightly into her hair, taking in her sweet smell. Atsuna pulled herself away from him.

"You will keep my brother out of this. It is bad enough Tasuki has gotten involved. I will not allow you to get anywhere near him!" Atsuna vowed, her voice now ridden with anger and impatience. "If you do not let me go right now, I swear you will regret it. This is your last chance for any kind of mercy!" Ryozo suddenly frowned and he grabbed her face forcefully, digging his fingers into the flesh of her cheeks.

"You will listen to me. I am the one making the threats around here, and I highly suggest you realize the danger of the situation you are in. I could easily kill you, even though it is against Mikio's wishes for me to do so," Ryozo spat in warning. "Now, I may just have to give you some other memories to remember, but instead of implanting them into your mind, I think I'll make you relive them right here and now." Atsuna's eyes widened and all she could do was watch him pull his fist back, driving it first into her face, then into her stomach. Atsuna heaved in a breath at the splitting pain through her torso, hunching over as much as the binds on her wrists would allow her. Ryozo floated away from her just slightly to take in her aggrieved form. "I hope you will think twice before saying anything so bold to me, you stupid woman." Atsuna pulled her head up to meet his evil eyes, a single trickle of blood beginning to trail down the corner of her mouth. She was smiling.

"Go to hell, you bastard. I am nothing but bold, and the fact you don't realize that will send you even quicker into your grave. For real this time," she coughed. Ryozo clenched his hand into a fist again and drove it into her stomach one more time. Atsuna felt her organs cry out to her and she spit up a little bit of blood. The taste made her sick and she cleared her throat of the remainder, allowing it to drip from her lips.

"You must be a glutton for punishment, my dear. I knew you liked it rough, but I had no idea it was like this. I will have fun toying with you," Ryozo continued. Atsuna only groaned; his fists were like steel piercing through her flesh. Her body relaxed against his binds, no longer able to hold herself up.

* * *

Tasuki rushed through the forest for what seemed like hours. He worried even more for Atsuna with every step he took that didn't seem to bring him closer to her.

'_Dammit! Where the hell are ya, Atsuna? Why did ya run off without me? What if somethin' happens to ya an' I can't get to ya in time?'_ The small space between the handle of his fan and the palm of his hand filled with condensation, his knuckles hurting from how hard he kept hold on his trusty weapon. The fan's tips flared a bit more in flames, lighting his way through the darkness and trees.

Suddenly, a faint, black fog began to surround his ankles, rising up towards his knees and becoming thicker the further he ran. A sick feeling fluttered in his stomach, knowing he was coming closer to Atsuna. "Atsuna!" He thrust thick brush out of his way and came to a sudden stop, his eyes widened at the scene before him. The woman he loved was suspended in midair by the same fog that floated near his feet. He noticed a small pool of blood under her, and when his eyes traveled back up her body, he saw the trickles of blood on either side of her open mouth, and the pain in her lavender eyes. Ryozo was floating next to her, appearing alive as ever. Tasuki instantly scowled.

"I figured you would be coming for this troublesome woman, bandit. You're just in time to see me drive her insane. She's pretty damn close," Ryozo informed with a smirk. Atsuna raised her head as much as she could, her eyes tearing through Tasuki.

'_Tasuki. You came.'_

"Ya bastard, ya better let Atsuna go right now before I torch ya to death," Tasuki warned. He pointed his fan towards the supposedly dead bandit. "How are ya even alive?!" Ryozo chuckled and shook his head.

"I love hearing that question over and over. That detail is not important at the moment. Right now, I will fight you for her, Suzaku Warrior. Prepare yourself." Ryozo turned to Atsuna and smirked wider, brushing the backs of his knuckles along her tender cheek. "So now, Atsuna, you get to witness the bandit that lusts you and the bandit that loves you fight on your behalf." Atsuna glared and thrashed against her binds despite the pain in her stomach, her powers of light thrashing along with her.

"You are a fool, Ryozo! You don't _lust_ me! You are just completely evil! I will kill you!" Atsuna exclaimed, more blood dribbling from her mouth as she spoke. Ryozo shook his head.

"No, this is not your fight. However, it is _for_ you." The evil bandit turned back to Tasuki, who was wallowing in his frustration and fury. "Shall we begin?"

"I don't have a problem fightin' for her, but rest assured ya bastard, I won't lose. I have a couple promises to keep," Tasuki remarked. "Just hold tight, baby. I'm comin' for ya, an' then we can go home." With that, Tasuki launched himself forward, lifting his now flame-consumed fan above his head.

"Tasuki! Stop!" Atsuna cried, pulling herself forward in urgency. The binds cut into her wrists and she cringed, retreating back. Tasuki ignored her plea and yelled out, going to slam his diamond weapon down upon Ryozo, but the dead bandit summoned forth a sword and blocked him.

"You are a fool for getting involved in this woman, Suzaku Warrior. You will only suffer the loss of her life, as well as your own," Ryozo warned, keeping Tasuki at bay with his blade.

"Shut up! Ya have no right even to think about Atsuna! I let her kill ya the first time, at the Path of Shadows, but it's my turn now. I'm gonna beat the livin' snot outta ya for everythin' ya put Atsuna through! I'm around now, so I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her ever again! She's never leavin' my sight!" Tasuki vowed. "Now take this, ya smug bastard! REKKA SHINEN!"

Tasuki's fan exploded in flames and surrounded Ryozo's body. Tasuki didn't move away; he only willed the holy fire to expand and strengthen, swallowing the dead bandit's body completely. Ryozo cried out and flung himself away from the fire-bearer, attempting to extinguish the flames. His concentration broke on Atsuna's binds, and they began to loosen. Atsuna perked her head up and gasped, hoping she would be able to land without hurting herself further. However, Tasuki, with his gifted speed, ran forward in time to catch her from her fall. She seized a little and sucked air in at the suddenness of the fall. Tasuki noticed bruises forming where the binds had been cutting into her flesh.

"Are ya alright?" he inquired softly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, grudgingly pulling her body up into his.

"You shouldn't be here! Ryozo is trying to use you against me! You must leave before he hurts you!" Atsuna informed without delay. Tasuki pulled away, his scowl tearing through her.

"Like hell I'm leavin' ya! I'm not lettin' ya go anymore! Your problems became mine as soon as I fell in love with ya! Stop tryin' to do everythin' by yourself! Ya don't hafta do it anymore!" Tasuki shouted in admonishment. Atsuna's eyes widened when he pressed a kiss against her dry lips, tasting her blood on them. He growled deep in his throat at her vulnerability.

"How sweet this is, but haven't you forgotten something? You can't kill what's already dead." Tasuki and Atsuna pulled away to look at Ryozo. Atsuna gasped at his appearance; he looked ghastly. He body was scorched from head to toe as a result of Tasuki's fire, smoke searing from his shoulders and small flames still flickering in numerous parts of his body. Tasuki pulled Atsuna closer to his chest in response, sure to keep her safe.

"Why the hell won't ya give up, dammit? Just die already!" Tasuki snapped. Ryozo chuckled and picked up his sword, which was glowing red from all the fire. His hand sizzled when he made contact with the handle, but he made no signs of faltering.

"I'm already dead, you simple fool. You cannot kill me," Ryozo replied. Atsuna turned to Tasuki and nodded, moving her body slightly to let him know she wanted to stand on her own. He complied and gently put her down on her feet, giving her a moment to steady herself.

"You are the foolish one, Ryozo. I will handle you, and then I'll take care of Mikio," Atsuna vowed. _'Tasuki, you must attack him and keep him busy. I can conjure a spell to lock his soul, but I can't have any interruptions since I've been hurt. It will take a little more time to summon the certain spell I need. I'm counting on you.' _Tasuki gazed down at her without question. Atsuna cleared her throat and slit her eyes. "Prepare to die for real this time, Ryozo."

"No. I'll handle this," Tasuki intervened, unhooking his fan from his back. He instantly charged forward, preparing to attack.

"Tasuki!"

"Not now, Atsuna! I'm going to take care of this bastard for ya!" Tasuki called out. _'Do it, babe. I got your back. Do what ya need to do, an' we can end this together.'_ He hoped that she heard him, but he had nothing to worry about. Atsuna began chanting in her head, summoning up inner strength and allowed a very faint light to collect around her body. It wasn't long before it would all be over, and they could face Mikio.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tasuki swung his fan at Ryozo, but the dead bandit continued to dodge his attacks. Tasuki just seemed to get more frustrated, and knew he had to kick it up a notch while Atsuna conjured the spell that would finish Ryozo off. He just hoped the dead bandit wouldn't realize what was going on, but he would be sure that Atsuna would succeed and Ryozo would be sent back to hell where he belonged. However, the cockiness in the dead bandit's face was enough to send Tasuki reeling.

"What's the matter, Tasuki? Can't you keep up with me? I thought you were gifted with speed," Ryozo taunted, dodging another one of Tasuki's swings. The Suzaku Warrior growled and kept swinging, hoping to make contact at least once so she could take the dead bandit off guard. All he knew was that he had to keep Ryozo's attention veered from Atsuna so she could complete her spell.

"You haven't seen nothin' yet, ya prick!" Tasuki spoke up. "Rekka Shinen!" Fire burst from his fan once more, circling around Ryozo in urgency. Before he could escape it, the fire closed in around him and exploded around his body. The dead bandit cried out in pain but Tasuki didn't let up on his attack; he gripped the fan tighter and intensified his attack, holding him back for as long as he could. He wouldn't let harm come to Atsuna, the woman he loved and would eventually marry. He swore he would keep her safe. "Die, ya fuckin' bastard! DIE!"

Atsuna watched from the sidelines, still concentrating on summoning the necessary strength and power for her spell, but she could clearly comprehend what was going on. Tasuki was not holding back against Ryozo; more than likely, he was hoping to kill Ryozo so Atsuna wouldn't have to, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Ryozo was the undead, no longer alive or deceased. She was the only one who could send him back where he belonged. She had to seal his dark soul from the world before it destroyed everything.

And then she would deal with Mikio.

"Apparently, you are not well with listening, boy." Tasuki's eyes widened slightly as his fire dowsed down, Ryozo emerging from the remainder of flames. His body was scorched, but he didn't falter in the very least. "I thought I told you that I was already dead. There is nothing you could possibly do to defeat me. Besides, I would not dare allow someone such as you to interfere in my plans for the lovely Atsuna. It is very different for her to relive past memories and for her to experience the present." Tasuki scowled.

"Like I would ever allow ya to touch her! She's mine an' I'm not gonna let ya or Mikio or anyone else have her!" Tasuki vowed. Ryozo chuckled at the Suzaku Warrior, shaking his head.

"You really are so foolish, boy. For you to pine over this woman as Mikio does is appalling. I would love to know what she has done to deserve such praise." Ryozo turned his head to Atsuna, and Tasuki swore under his breath as he saw the look on the dead bandit's face when he noticed Atsuna. He knew Atsuna was doing something, as her body was faintly glowing with her signature light. "Dammit! How could I have been so stupid? Do you really think I'm going to allow you to summon your power and banish me? You have another thing coming, you damn whore!" Ryozo tightened his grip on his sword and jumped over Tasuki's head, heading straight for Atsuna. Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden turn of events; she needed a few more minutes before she could successfully complete the spell!

"No! Stay away from her!" Tasuki shouted from behind. He thrust his body forward, summoning his holy fire once more. Rings of flames spun around Ryozo's ankles, constricting him from moving any further.

"Imprudent boy! What have you done to me? Let me go!" Ryozo began swinging his sword at his ankles in hopes of distinguishing the flames. Tasuki ran in front of Atsuna, separating the woman from her supposed attacker.

"Are ya deaf as well as stupid? I told ya I wouldn't let ya near Atsuna, an' I meant every word of it! She's mine an' I won't let anyone get near her as long as I'm alive!" Tasuki reminded, propelling his fan forward as it began to be engulfed in flames. "Come any closer to her, I dare ya. Ya won't stay alive long enough to make another breath. I've let ya get away for far too long, an' I'm not gonna do it anymore." Ryozo frowned and continued to fight against the burning of Tasuki's fire against his ankles, but they weren't going away. The damn bandit was keeping them there out of sheer concern for Atsuna's safety.

"You will not win against me. For your absolute foolishness, you will be the first to die," Ryozo spat. "This will not keep me for long. You cannot possibly keep me bound for much longer, and once these binds dissipate, I will make my move." Tasuki smirked and shook his head.

"I can keep ya there long enough, ya smug bastard. Just sit tight, an' it'll all be over soon," Tasuki replied as he inched towards the stilled bandit. "Ya think you're so smart, don't ya? Ya think ya can just come back to life whenever the hell ya want an' terrorize my Atsuna's life? Ya got another thing comin', buddy. I'm around now, an' I'm not about to let ya do anythin' to her." Tasuki grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him dangerously close to his face as he taunted him. "But that's okay, because you're gonna get what's comin' to ya."

"Not if I can help it!" Ryozo shouted. He cried out and a wave of dark power dispersed from his very pores, blowing Tasuki into the wind and smashing him into a nearby tree. "That woman is mine for the taking!" Ryozo managed to free himself of the flame binds and jumped forward, holding his sword above his head as he headed for Atsuna. Tasuki groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see Ryozo right above Atsuna. He would never make it to her.

"Atsuna! Get outta the way!" the Suzaku Warrior cried, thrusting his hand forward in urgency.

"You are mine, woman! No more games!" Ryozo laughed as he swung his sword down to behead her. Atsuna's eyes shot open and a brilliant, glittery wave of light surrounded her, shielding her from his supposed attack. Ryozo's eyes widened and his body was pushed backwards. "What?!"

Atsuna's eyes glowed a golden yellow and she began raising her hands up from her sides. Ryozo covered his eyes at the invasion of light, her eyes seeming to paralyze him.

"Dammit! I should have known you were up to something! I will get you!" Ryozo screamed. Atsuna continued to raise her palms until they were parallel to the ground. Just as Ryozo began to struggle against her psychic hold on him, her palms glowed and a barrier caught him like a fly in a spider web.

"You will not escape," she announced, her voice deeper and echoing throughout the trees. Tasuki's eyes widened at the ethereal glow around her body. "You will no longer walk the world of the living, as you do not belong here. I will seal you from ever returning. I advise you to prepare yourself." Just as Ryozo opened his mouth to rebuke, Atsuna's entire body became engulfed in white and yellow light, blinding both bandits on the scene. Atsuna began a chant in what seemed to be a different tongue; Tasuki couldn't understand her, but he knew she was doing something good, for Ryozo's cries told of absolute pain.

"Stop this! I must finish my mission!" Ryozo demanded. Tasuki could not see what was happening, as the light around them was still far too strong.

"You have no mission to accomplish here. Be gone from this world, demon! I will not tolerate you in my presence any longer!" Atsuna reprimanded. In another burst of light, Ryozo cried out once more, and then there was nothing. Silence coated the area around them, and the light began to fade. Tasuki stood and tried to make out what had happened before him. Atsuna stood tall and proud, and he could see mere feet in front of her what was left of Ryozo. Only his clothes and sword remained, but the clothing was tattered and the sword rusted and old. There was no trace of his body or any bones. Atsuna let out a great sigh, her body returning to normal. Tasuki made his way over to her as she turned to look at him.

"He's gone now," she replied, her voice back to normal. "His soul has been bound to Hell. Nothing could possibly release him now. He got what he deserved." She broke into a weak smile and looked down to her feet. "It's funny, Tasuki, but I feel somewhat… free. When I killed him at the Path of Shadows, I didn't feel complete, but now I do. I believe it's really over." As she lifted her head to look at him again, he was standing before her, his hand stretching out to caress her cheek.

"It's not over yet, baby. Mikio's still out here somewhere," Tasuki whispered. He leaned in to her face, grazing his lips against hers. "But I'm glad that bastard's gone an' he can't hurt ya anymore." Atsuna opened her mouth to thank him for his help, but his mouth crushed over hers and his arms wrapped around her back to pull her into his chest. Atsuna instantly surrendered to his passionate kiss, raking her fingers through his hair. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue spreading her lips apart so he could deepen their lip-lock.

Atsuna could feel Mikio's presence closing in on them, but she didn't want to let go. Tasuki's muscles tightened around her, so she knew he sensed him as well. But neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

Nevertheless, they had to, as a sudden gust of wind swirled around the couple, forcing their lips to lose contact. Tasuki held Atsuna tight against his chest, his impatient and angered frown evident. Mikio had suddenly appeared before them, his arms folded over his own chest. He wasn't smiling or frowning.

"So, Ryozo has been banished. I thought as much. I knew you would be too much for him, Atsuna, which is why I resurrected him in the first place," Mikio spoke up, not moving from the position he held. Tasuki frowned even deeper at Mikio's words.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Tasuki demanded.

"Contrary to your belief, I did not bring him back to harm you, Atsuna. I brought him back so you could deliver the proper vengeance upon him for all he had done to you in your youth. I didn't think death was a sufficient punishment for his crimes against a young girl," Mikio elaborated, loosening his arms to his side and beginning to walk forward. Tasuki opened his mouth to give the man a piece of his mind, but Atsuna had already spoken.

"I see. So, you didn't want Ryozo to kill me for you or anything like that? Because from my end, Mikio, he was planning on it, no matter what your plans had been for me," Atsuna informed. Mikio cracked a small smile and shook his head.

"Ryozo was a simple-minded fool. I knew he would attempt to do it. He was a selfish bastard," Mikio remarked. Tasuki scoffed.

"An' you're not?" Mikio turned his gaze at the bandit.

"Absolutely not. I do indeed care for Atsuna's wellbeing," Mikio continued.

"Well, I'm gonna hafta say ya have some kind of split personality, because it doesn't seem that way to me. Ya want Atsuna's powers for yourself, an' you'll kill her to get to 'em. So now you're sayin' ya won't kill her? Make up your damn mind!" Tasuki snapped. Atsuna clutched Tasuki's shirt in her hand, causing him to look down at her in question.

"It's the darkness in him. He's still trying to fight it. I think the closer this moment has come, he has become more conscious to the darkness and is trying to resist. I must disperse that darkness before it fully overcomes him," Atsuna replied in a near whisper. "I must be the one to do this, Tasuki. Please don't interfere unless I say." She turned to gaze up at him pleadingly, hoping he wouldn't fight her on it. She was more than satisfied when he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Atsuna. I'll stand back, but the first second it looks like ya need me—"

"That's fine, Tasuki. If I appear to be in any kind of danger, then you may involve yourself. But I have to do this on my own as much as possible. I know you said my burdens are now yours, but this one…" She let out a sigh and turned to look back at Mikio, who once again had a neutral expression on his face. "This one is quite personal."

"Well Atsuna, shall we begin? There is much time we have to make up for," Mikio remarked, slowly spreading his legs into a fighting stance. Atsuna pulled away from Tasuki's grasp and made a few steps forward before holding her palm out to her side, thus summoning her staff of light. Tasuki's face wrought with worry; he wanted to help her, but had to respect her wishes.

'_Be careful, Atsuna. We have a life to live together, an' I plan on seein' it happen,'_ Tasuki thought to himself. _'We owe it to Nuriko, an' to ourselves.'_

"Alright, Mikio. I will defeat the darkness that has plagued your heart, and you can go back to living a normal life. I want you to pursue true happiness," Atsuna stated, holding her staff close to her body. Mikio shook his head.

"True happiness? True happiness could have been achieved with you. And if you so wish me to obtain that, then we will have to finish this battle rather quickly." With that, Mikio charged forward, holding his hand up as it engulfed in a dark energy. Atsuna flipped her staff several times and held it parallel to the ground before he could strike her. "Just as darkness is your weakness, you are also strong against it. It is the same with me when it comes to your light powers. Who will prevail, Atsuna?"

"The one with the stronger will shall prevail, and I believe that puts the odds in my favor," Atsuna replied as she swung her staff, forcing him to back off away from her. Mikio chuckled and shook his head.

"You are about as foolish as Ryozo. I will be the one reigning victorious," Mikio remarked. He clapped his hands together once, and as soon as the sound passed though her eardrums, black fog shot out of the ground at her feet, surrounding her in a miasma. Atsuna coughed and held her arm up to her mouth as if to shield the dark poison from entering her lungs. "This ought to slow you down."

"Not if I can help it. You will have to use better tricks than that against me, Mikio," Atsuna wheezed as she once again swung her staff, dissipating the venomous fog. She cleared her throat and sighed to clear her lungs and airway. "I am not a simple woman. I am using every ounce of power I have against you, and nothing will stop me from winning this battle. I _will_ free you!"

With that last declaration, Atsuna raised her staff above her head, allowing it to glow brilliantly in her signature white and yellow light. Mikio hissed and covered his eyes, trying to keep his vision locked on Atsuna's form. She knew he wouldn't go without a fight, so she had to wear him down before getting rid of the darkness in his heart. She was afraid of just how much the darkness had latched onto his heart, but she swore to release him of it. She had to weaken him, thus the darkness would weaken its hold on him.

Returning her attention back to the battlefield, she felt Mikio trying to summon his powers of darkness to retaliate against her. She couldn't allow that, so she jumped forward through her light, poised to attack Mikio. He was caught off guard, immersing himself so much in summoning his power through the light that he hadn't realized she had launched her attack. She cried out and swung her staff as hard as she could at him, coming in contact with the side of his head. He swore the staff was made of iron as it came against him, sending him flying out of her aura of light.

Atsuna landed several feet away from him, not waiting for him at all as she called forth her powers again at the top of her staff. She swung her weapon in a series of synchronized movements and held it horizontally, pointing it at Mikio's fallen body. A large ball of light illuminated from the tip, and she willed it forward, snapping through the air towards her former lover. Mikio's eyes widened and he held up his palms, raising a barrier just in time to cut out a partial amount of her attack. Atsuna grumbled at his quick reflexes, giving herself a moment to breathe.

"You are certainly persistent to win, Atsuna. It's what I love about you. However, your lucky streak shall end. I will consume your powers and not even the great Hikari will be able to stop me. Just how much can she possibly interfere in mortal affairs? She can't protect you forever, _Sou Kana_," Mikio replied as he fought to his knees, the effect of her attack evident and searing from his very shoulders. Atsuna frowned.

"If you think that is all I have to offer, you are very wrong. That was a mere fraction of my power. I will not waste it all on you unless the situation calls for it. I do not believe I will require it. That light did more than physically damage you. It is inside of you, tearing up the darkness. You will feel its effects in a matter of seconds. I advise you not to fight it," Atsuna explained. "Although you used your barrier to dispel most of my attack, it's still more than enough." Mikio grit his teeth together; she was right. He could feel the darkness fighting to keep control.

Atsuna gasped when she saw Mikio's eyes flicker for a moment.

'_I'm already affecting him! I must act quickly! He is trying to fight this on his own!'_ she thought to herself. She held her staff vertically this time, setting the bottom on the ground. She seized when she felt darkness snaking from his body and twisting around her staff. _'Dammit!'_ She hurriedly began summoning more of her power to counter the darkness emanating from his body. The darkness was coming from his body and attempting to enter her own, and she had to stop it.

Tasuki had noticed the fog coming from Mikio's body, how it crawled towards Atsuna and began swirling up her staff to come in contact with her body.

"Atsuna! Watch it! He's tryin' to do somethin' to ya!" Tasuki yelled out of concern. He felt the urge to press forward, but knew she would be furious with him if he did so. He stayed put and waited, as painful as it was to do so.

Atsuna didn't answer him; she grit her teeth together and allowed her power to swirl from her body, actually clashing with the darkness that threatened to invade her body. Mikio merely stood triumphant, sure he had ensnared her in his power.

"Do you really think I will allow such tricks to trap me? Darkness rules over all, including the human heart. Even you are not exempt from it, Atsuna. Just give in. Trust me, you'll like it," Mikio smirked. Atsuna scoffed and cried out, swinging her staff from the clouds of darkness that attempted to encase it.

"You are more foolish than I thought. You are trying to fool yourself when I know deep down, you're crying for help," Atsuna spat. She literally kicked the darkness away and willed her light forward, snapping around his ankles and wrists just as Ryozo had done to her. "If you think I'm going to let this darkness continue to control you, you're wrong. But Mikio, you must tell me that you want me to help you. If you don't, then I'll have to kill you before you can hurt anyone else. Tell me you want my help."

Mikio fell to his knees and gripped his arms around himself, groaning at the burning sensation from the light that began to imprison him. His eyes flickered again, turning into a calm blue right before Atsuna's eyes.

"Atsuna… Help me, please," he stammered. "I don't know how much longer I—" He cut himself off, bending down as if he were about to vomit. Atsuna's face fell as her light began to take an adverse effect on his body. She was causing him physical pain, but she knew it had to be done. "No! Stop it, dammit!" The darkness in him was adamant to let him go. But it would, and she would be the one victorious.

She wasn't Hikari's mortal messenger for nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Atsuna spun around, looking straight into Tasuki's wide amber eyes.

"Tasuki, I need you to hold him for me! He is trying to fight the darkness in him, but I need to strengthen the spell on him!" Atsuna called out. Tasuki nodded and immediately jumped forward, landing behind Mikio and wrapping his arms under the kneeling man's arms. Mikio snapped his head to the side, trying to fight against the bandit's grasp.

"What the hell are you doing, bandit?! Unhand me at once!" Mikio demanded, lashing his body in hopes to release himself from Tasuki's vice hold. Tasuki shook his head and tightened his arms on him, threading his fingers behind the man's neck to strengthen his hold.

"Like hell! You're not gonna get free of me! This is gonna end, an' it's gonna end now because I'm tired of messin' with ya! Now stop movin' so Atsuna can save ya!" Tasuki growled, spreading one of his legs and locking it in Mikio's. The man cried out in aggravation, but the light Atsuna had encased him with was weakening him slowly. He could feel her power continuing to enter his pores, flowing through his blood in order to push the darkness out.

Atsuna was quick to close the distance between them, dissipating her staff so she could put her hands on Mikio's face, keeping her gaze solid on his eyes.

"Look at me, Mikio! You have to look at me!" Atsuna pleaded, keeping her nails into his flesh, despite the desperation from Mikio. He snapped his eyes shut, not wanting to look into her eyes as they began to turn gold, just like the battle with Ryozo. She began to harmonize, hoping to calm him down as much as possible for him to abide by her wishes. She needed to cleanse him before the darkness took him over completely. She continued to will light out of her body into his, and it was starting to sap her strength. But she had to keep that hidden from the two men before him. She had to keep her weakness closed from them so neither would know the toll it was taking on her. _'Please, Mikio. Fight this for me.'_

"Dammit! This guy doesn't wanna quit!" Tasuki swore, yanking the man back again while he continued to fight both the bandit's physical grasp, as well as Atsuna's plight to disperse the evil from his heart and soul.

"You're not going to win against me, Atsuna! I'm not going to let you do this! I have things to accomplish!" Mikio vowed. He snapped his head back, slamming into Tasuki's forehead in hopes to weaken his hold, but he was aggravated to find Tasuki's grasp only tighten in response.

"Don't think you're gonna get free of me! I told ya this was gonna end today!" Tasuki exclaimed. "This is really startin' to piss me off!" Atsuna stopped her singing and came to a resolve; she had to enter Mikio's body and disperse the darkness that way. She knew it was risky, but this plan was not working the way she wanted. Since the powers of light were in Mikio's blood stream, she had a better chance.

She had to do it, but she knew Tasuki wouldn't like it.

"Hold him tight, Tasuki, and promise me not to let him go or we will have a major problem on our hands. Can you promise me that?" Atsuna inquired, turning her gaze to her lover's. Tasuki gave her a questioning glance but nodded.

"Yeah, I promise. But what do ya have planned? You're not gonna do somethin' stupid, are ya?" Atsuna couldn't help but break into a smile, but she didn't answer him. Her hands remained on Mikio's face and her entire body began to flicker while she closed her eyes, humming a gentle tune to herself. It seemed as if fireflies sparked from her body, surrounding the threesome. Tasuki felt a comforting warmth envelop him, but he still had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was doing something he didn't like.

As if to confirm his thoughts, her eyes slowly opened, and they were engulfed by the golden light when she cast off Ryozo's soul. Her mouth opened slightly and she let out a soft sigh that echoed around them. The glitters of light dispersed through the air and circled around them as if stuck in slow motion. Mikio's body became still against Tasuki and he lightened his grasp on him.

"Do not release him," Atsuna's voice resonated through the air. It was the same as Ryozo, her voice sounding ethereal and godly. Tasuki glared at her in shock as a golden, transparent form split from Atsuna's body. His eyes widened when he got the general idea of what she was going to do.

"Dammit Atsuna! Don't ya _dare_!" Tasuki warned, his eyes clouding over in worry. It was her very soul that separated from her physical form, stunning and golden as it should be, considering she was consumed with the powers of light. Her physical form remained still, her hands remaining on Mikio's face. The man appeared to be frozen in time, making no sign of emotion. Eerily enough, he made no movement as well to release himself from Tasuki's grasp. The bandit cursed to himself again and just held Mikio close, not sure what was going to happen next. All he knew was that he had to tolerate by Atsuna's wishes, and keep Mikio from going anywhere. He had a feeling it was going to happen at some point.

Atsuna's soul raised its hand and it entered Mikio's chest. As soon as it did, Mikio's body seized and he screamed, lashing against Tasuki. The bandit swore loudly and gripped the man tighter, not ready to let him go just yet.

"I will save you," Atsuna's voice rung out around them. Her soul altered and lost its definitive form, becoming a simple glowing ball of golden light. There was a sharp sound and it zipped into Mikio's body. The hands on Atsuna's physical form pulled away and fell to the ground at Mikio's feet.

"Atsuna! Criminy! Go the fuck back in your body right now!" Tasuki snapped, struggling with Mikio's fighting body. _'Dammit! Are ya tryin' to make me go nuts or somethin'? Ya need to stop givin' me a heart attack! An' damn this bastard is hard to hold onto!'_ Tasuki muttered to himself and groaned, sure to keep Mikio in his grip as long as Atsuna's soul was inside of him, attempting to dispel the darkness within him.

"Dammit! She won't quit!" Mikio seethed before crying out again. He pulled on Tasuki's grasp, making the bandit feel as if his arms were being yanked from their sockets.

"Will ya stop movin' before I kick the crap outta ya?" Tasuki demanded, swinging him around to catch him off guard and tighten his grip once again. He was surprised to find Mikio's flesh burning up a little, as if he suddenly became feverish.

"Do not continue to fight the powers of light, Mikio," Atsuna's voice spoke around them. "You are nearly freed. Allow your soul to be saved." Tasuki's eyes traveled down to Atsuna's body, lying still on the forest floor.

'_Damn, hurry up, Atsuna… I don't like ya takin' your time in there,'_ Tasuki thought to himself worriedly. He bit his bottom lip near to the point of drawing blood and reverted his attention back to the task at hand, which was to maintain Mikio while Atsuna's soul attempted to overtake him.

"Your stupid bitch of a woman won't give up, will she?" Mikio spoke up again, his voice practically seeping with venom. "She's not going to win against me! She will be overcome by the darkness as well and she will be lost within me." Tasuki growled and dug his fingers into the back of his neck, rousing an angered and pained cry out of Mikio.

"Talk like that again, an' I'm gonna kick your ass to high heaven," Tasuki threatened. "Now just sit tight an' let her do her job. You'll thank her when this is all over. Just be a good bastard an' let her save ya, dammit." Mikio grumbled and fell to one knee as several balls of light surrounded his body, sticking to his flesh.

"Give in to the light, Mikio," Atsuna's voice coaxed. "Give in."

"No, dammit, no!" Mikio shouted and his eyes flickered, even though Tasuki was not able to see it from his current position behind him. "Atsuna… Save me…"

"Come on, bastard! Turn back to normal! My arms are killin' me an' I wanna hold my woman!" Tasuki snarled, shaking his head of the beads of sweat that hung from the tips of his bangs. As if to answer Tasuki's call, all of the glimmers of golden light covered Mikio's body, stirring one last cry in pain and final resistance. Mikio's form finally relaxed and collapsed against the cool forest floor. Tasuki loosened his grip, finding his limbs unresponsive from the constant tension of the grip he had on the stubborn man.

Tasuki stood to a full attention, watching as the light completely encased Mikio's body. But he didn't even care about that. All he wanted to see was Atsuna safe and sound in front of his very eyes. He gripped the hilt of his fan on his back, preparing for anything surprising that may come his way. What if she failed and she wasn't coming back out? He had no way of knowing if she was successful or not until either Mikio or Atsuna moved from their positions.

The light surrounding Mikio's body began to dissipate, and the swirls of darkness along with it. Tasuki's heart raced but he remained silent, waiting torturously for _something_ to happen, something more than this.

"T-Tasuki?"

Oh Suzaku, he had never been so happy to hear her sweet voice. He was instantly at her side, watching her lavender eyes open. Her body didn't make a single movement, but her eyes stared him down happily. He had a damn hard time seeing her, considering it was still the middle of the night. As if to resolve that simple problem, a strong flicker of light formed above them, giving Tasuki an eyeful of the woman he loved on the ground.

"Sweetheart, are ya alright? Do ya need me to do anythin' for ya?" Tasuki demanded lightly, running his fingers through her hair. She cracked a smile and managed to shake her head slightly.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to get myself back together. But I succeeded. When Mikio wakes up, he'll be back to normal. I got him back," she whispered. Tasuki smiled and nodded, pulling her body gently up into his so he could hug her as he desperately wanted to.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I was wonderin' how things were gonna go, but I had faith in ya. I'm proud of ya. Ya never cease to amaze me," Tasuki murmured happily. Atsuna giggled weakly and her hand reached up to graze against his cheek.

"Thank you for such a compliment, Tasuki. We should probably get Mikio back to the cottage. It may be awhile until he wakes up. The darkness was practically giving him life, which is why it was so difficult to relinquish it from him. It was a good thing I decided to enter his body. It was difficult, but it could be done," Atsuna explained. Tasuki got a rather naughty smirk on his lips.

"How long do ya think he'll be out?" Atsuna groaned slightly and moved in his arms, showing she had the use of her limbs back. Just in time.

"Several hours, I imagine. Why?" Tasuki stood with her in his arms and turned away from Mikio's unconscious body, beginning to walk in the direction towards the cottage. The ball of light followed them intently, lighting up Atsuna's curious features. "Tasuki, wait. We need to take Mikio with us."

"Oh no, we don't. No one's gonna bother him there, an' I have some business I hafta attend to with ya," Tasuki informed. Atsuna felt her face flush; could he possibly be insinuating that…

"Tasuki, wait a minute. I'm not sure if that is such a good idea," Atsuna started. Tasuki frowned and shook his head.

"Neither was your idea of goin' inside Mikio's body, but this time, I don't think you're gonna be opposed to this idea. Just like ya took care of Mikio, I'm gonna take care of _you_, but in a much different way," Tasuki continued. Atsuna's eyes widened and she rested against his chest. His proposition was too appealing, so she said nothing.

It was Tasuki, after all.

"We're pretty far from the cottage, though, Tasuki. We shouldn't go too far off from Mikio, because we're going to have to come back and get him anyway," Atsuna pointed out. Why did she sound like she was trying to hold off? She knew what she wanted. There was a sense of normalcy, even if it seemed too unreal. Ryozo was gone for good and Mikio was lying unconscious on the forest floor, but he was back to the way he was supposed to be, no darkness infiltrating his soul.

"Well, that's fine by me. We don't hafta go back to the cottage. I would be happy just takin' care of things out here. It's nice anyway," Tasuki replied with a smirk. "It's kinda romantic out here." Atsuna smiled and sighed deeply, nuzzling her face against his chest. The gentle rhythm of his heartbeat coaxed her into relaxation, not opposing his wishes simply to be with her after such an ordeal. He was alive, she was alive, and all was right with their world. At least for now.

Tasuki walked with her for several minutes, figuring to be far enough away from Mikio's unconscious body. He stopped at a random tree and knelt down, gently settling her against it. She gave an approving noise and leaned against the cool bark.

"This reminds me of the day we met, when you watched over me," Atsuna said quietly, closing her eyes as she recalled the memory. "You were so considerate even though you barely knew me. It was sweet." She chuckled deep in her throat and shook her head. "I'm glad all of this is over so we can join with my brother."

"Don't be so quick about that just yet." Atsuna's eyes shot open and stared at him as he shed his black jacket, thrusting it inside without a moment's notice. He crawled over her, a feisty smirk taking to his lips. "We're not goin' back until I have my way with ya. An' it's gonna happen right freakin' now." Tasuki pushed locks of hair out of her face, and then crushed his lips against hers before she could take a preparatory breath.

His kiss was insistent and passionate, and she could barely feel his hands roving over her body, as her limbs were paralyzed with the wonderful feeling of his kiss. He desperately wanted to feel her nakedness under him. He held back, running his tongue along her top lip, and then her bottom lip in a tease. She shifted under him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down upon her. She wanted him, and she wanted him _bad_.

Tasuki pulled away, giving Atsuna a spare moment to gather her surroundings. Her lavender eyes glazed over with unfilled passion. Her clothes were disheveled and her stunning body… Suzaku, he needed the strength to stop himself from having her at that very moment. But could he really wait anymore?

Like hell he could.

"Baby, this time, I'm not gonna stop. You're mine tonight, an' every night after this. I'm gonna take ya," Tasuki informed gently, his voice laced with fervor and a seemingly loss for control. Atsuna smiled and nodded, adjusting her body so she could strip the clothes from her tired limbs. But she didn't even care. She wanted him, needed him, to the point of insanity. She had wanted him this way from day one, and they swore they would wait until they could discuss their relationship with Tamahome, but obviously, that wasn't going to be happening.

Tasuki had to blink as he watched her undress before him. He followed suit, practically tearing the fabric from his body and freeing his growing erection. He wanted so much to feel her, to be inside of her, and dammit, he was going to bury himself there until the end of time.

"Tasuki…" Her voice was pleading but soft, her fingers reaching up to pull his face towards her. "I know we said we were going to wait, but—"

"But nothin'. Tama will understand. I'll take care of it when we get back. But for right now, all I care about is you. I'm takin' ya as mine, an' nothin's gonna stop us. No interruptions. You're _mine_," he interrupted, brushing his lips along her jaw line. She let out a soft moan and nodded in agreement, as if she could do anything else.

Atsuna twined her fingers in his fiery hair, tugging him to her mouth in another kiss. Her insides ached with want and anticipation. She couldn't believe how bad it had gotten, how bad she actually needed him. But she did, and she was to the point of no return. It was going to happen. She was going to become his forever.

Tasuki's control seemed to shatter in a split second when she writhed just slightly under him. He broke the kiss and his hands were on her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart just enough for him to fit himself there. Atsuna's eyes widened when she felt the tip of his erection at her opening, brushing against her with every harsh breath he took. Her muscles tightened at the slight feeling.

"This is gonna be much more than that, ya know," he spoke up quietly. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering what he had meant. Of course she knew what he meant. His body slowly moved down hers until his head was conveniently seated at the apex of her legs. She bit her bottom lip and bent her legs back slightly to give him a little more room.

She sucked in a gasp. His tongue was there, licking and preparing her for what was to come. Her body jerked at the sensation, and her mind suddenly flooded with the first time they engaged in such antics, the way she had cried for him, the way his skillful hands and mouth had roved over her body until she came… It was all unreal, and yet it was reality and happening all over again.

He swayed her from those thoughts when his mouth closed over her most sensitive nub, suckling on it mischievously. She left out a shaky moan and gasp at the same time, finding it hard to breathe at the passion that just clouded around them. Tasuki made a sound, vibrating his mouth as he lapped over her, which just seemed to grow the tension in her already painful limbs.

Her hands were on his head, gripping locks of hair as he continued to devour her in fanatical need. She started to shiver, not from the cold of the night, but from the pangs of pleasure he sent through every fiber of her body. She didn't think she could take it.

"T-Tasuki, I can't…" she trailed off, not even having the strength to finish a structured sentence. All she could manage to choke out were incoherent moans and whimpers, begging for him to continue and deepen his luscious strokes with his tongue.

There. A finger entering her damp, hot depths. He _had_ promised to take care of her, and he was abiding by his own promise. She thought nothing less of him, either.

His digit moved at a steady pace, meeting the same speed as his tongue and mouth at the very core of what made her a woman. Atsuna arched her pelvis into his hand and mouth, seriously needing release to wash over her. She sucked in a shaky breath and unconsciously dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. He groaned at the harsh touch, pulling away as he felt trickles of blood forming at the new wounds.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Tasuki," Atsuna apologized, retracting her nails from him breathlessly. "I can't believe I did that yet again." He smirked and looked up at her, licking his lips suggestively. Atsuna moaned at the very sight of him licking her arousal from his mouth.

"Nah, I like it. Do it again." Before Atsuna could say anything, his mouth was on her again, rousing a surprised gasp from deep in her throat. She couldn't help but grab his shoulders again and stretch her neck back, laying her head against the cool bark of the tree. She felt the bark digging into her back, more than likely getting to the point of scratching up her skin, but she was drowning in pleasure that she barely even comprehended it. All she registered was the fact Tasuki had his mouth tantalizing her passionately while his finger moved in and out of her with a balanced speed, enough to drive her to insanity.

There it was. A twinge of distinct pleasure traveled through her veins, telling her body her climax was upon her. All she needed was the right push.

"Tasuki, please," she pleaded, writhing just slightly to get a different feeling from his mouth. However, he never pulled away. "I need more." He nodded against her in understanding and entered another finger into her depths. She groaned and mumbled his name again before biting down on her lip. His tongue flicked against her nub and the fingers inside of her reached as far as they could, retracting and thrusting again fast. He was doing everything he could to bring her the release she desperately needed.

He felt the tightening of her muscles around his fingers, and he knew she was mere seconds away from her orgasm. His teeth grabbed her nub gently and tugged at it, suckling and moving it around to urge her own. She drew in a gasp and clawed at his shoulders for stability, then with no control, cried out his name into the night and exploded into his waiting mouth. She arched her pelvis into him, whimpering and jerking as she came down from her orgasm. She pulled her nails from his shoulders and cupped his face as he began to climb up her body to check on her.

When she opened her eyes, he was gazing her down with a knowing and proud smirk on his face. She pulled his face up to hers and planted a sweet, lazy kiss on his lips. She could taste herself there as her tongue probed his mouth; it was electrifying. He broke it off quickly, grazing his tongue against hers as he did so.

"Tasuki… Are we really going to do this?" Tasuki's eyes delved into hers; they were practically begging him to take her. He pressed his naked body against hers, his erection brushing against her dampened opening. She breathed shakily and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him still against her.

"Yeah, we definitely are," he whispered gruffly, lust taking him over. "Is that alright with you?" Atsuna smiled and nodded slowly.

"It's wonderful. I want you," she murmured, tracing his jaw line with her finger. Tasuki smirked and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Well good, because you're gonna get me right now," he rasped, taking his hands and grasping her hips. "I'm gonna do whatever ya want of me. Just tell me an' you're gonna get it." Atsuna smiled and shook her head, caressing his cheek with the back of her bent knuckles.

"I just want you to make me yours. That's all I could ever want," Atsuna replied dreamily. Tasuki pressed his lips against hers hard, forcing her head back against the bark of the tree. He extended her legs apart and slid his hand over her center, spreading his fingers over her to prepare her. She got wet again instantly, her arousal returning back as soon as he touched her. She moaned into his mouth at his gentle yet provocative touch, hungering for him inside of her.

A shiver went down her arms, jerking her back into as much of a reality as she could be in, considering how drunk she was on the bandit that was naked on top of her. She pulled away from the kiss to look him deep into his eyes.

"Atsuna…" The wielder of light smiled and let a lone tear fall down her reddened cheek. "I wanna…" He stopped in mid-thought, running his fingers through her disheveled hair. He positioned himself at her entrance, allowing his tip to graze against her opening. He never once peeled his eyes away from hers as he moved forward, sliding partially inside of her. Atsuna drew in a breath as slow as he moved within her, letting her mouth hang open in a silent moan.

There was a quiet rustling of leaves and bushes around them, halting Tasuki's slow thrust into her waiting depths. His arms were instantly around her to shield her from whatever was coming, as well as to make sure no one but himself saw her this way with him.

"Atsuna? Are you there?" Atsuna's eyes widened and she clutched Tasuki's shoulders.

"Oh god… Mikio?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Tasuki cursed to himself. How could he not have noticed that bastard coming their way? His hands hurriedly scattered over Atsuna's discarded clothing, tossing it over her naked body.

"Get dressed. If he sees you, I'm gonna kill him," Tasuki ordered gruffly. Atsuna wanted to scold him, but she knew she didn't have time for that. She quickly threw her clothes back on, even though it was obvious what they had been doing. Tasuki stood and pulled his pants back over his hard and evident erection; Mikio was going to die for interrupting them. Tasuki was _that close_ to making love to her!

"Atsuna?" The blue-haired woman's eyes widened as she tried to straighten out her top.

"I'm over here, Mikio!" she called back. Tasuki shot his head over to her, giving her a pleading stare.

"What the hell are ya doin'?! I don't want him comin' over here!" Tasuki rebuked in a harsh whisper. Atsuna glowered.

"What do you want me to do? I can't just _not_ answer him! He knows I'm here!" Atsuna replied matter-of-factly.

"But now he's gonna know about _this_!" Tasuki snapped, referring down to his pelvic area. Atsuna bit her bottom lip and waved her hands nervously.

"Okay okay! Just go back to the cottage and wait for us to come back, so—"

"Hell no! I'm not leavin' ya with him! Not after what just happened! I'll just hafta make sure he doesn't look at me!" Tasuki interrupted, picking up his jacket as he laid down the rules. Atsuna sighed and shook her head in surrender.

"Alright, Tasuki. Just relax. I'll take care of this," Atsuna assured him. She turned around and started for the bushes, but felt Tasuki's strong arms envelop her from behind. His breath beat against her right ear before his tongue traced her lobe. "T-Tasuki, umm…"

"I hope you're not gonna take a lot of time with him, because I still hafta take care of _you_," he rasped, grinding his erection into her lower back. Atsuna bit back a moan; why did he have to tempt her? It was bad enough Mikio interrupted them from nearly making love. She wanted, no, _needed_ Tasuki so damn much that it drove her insane. "So, why don't ya go get rid of him so we can finish what we started?" Atsuna shakily broke away, giving Tasuki a warning glare.

"No, he's not going to remember some things. I have to fill him in on what's been going on. You're going to have to take a cold shower or something to get rid of… _that_," Atsuna remarked, averting her eyes from his painfully noticeable arousal. Tasuki gave her a smirk and nodded.

"Alright already. Go get him. He's probably lost." The bandit threw his jacket back on and folded his arms over his chest while Atsuna pushed through the surrounding brush, calling out to Mikio to hear where his voice was coming from. He was dangerously close, as it only took her three times to find him. He had a grateful smile on his face, and he looked deadly tired from what she could tell through the darkness. Only a glowing ball of light gave way above them.

"Atsuna." He closed in on her, wrapping his arms around her in a thankful hug. "What happened to me? So much is a blur right now." Atsuna put her arms around his back in comfort, nodding her head against him.

"That's to be expected. You have been going through a rough patch for a while, you know. It's a good thing I had the power to help you; otherwise, I don't know what would have happened to you," Atsuna replied, pulling away to look up into his eyes. "You allowed darkness to overcome your heart after I rejected your love over a year ago."

Mikio instantly pulled away, drawing his hand up to his forehead as if pain vibrated through him at recalling her truth. "Oh god, how could I have let such a thing happen?" Atsuna walked back up to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Well, you tried to rape me, kill me and steal my powers, but I can let that go by as long as you promise not to let such a thing happen again. Of course, you are being protected from within now, so darkness should not have such a strong hold on you again," Atsuna remarked. Mikio's eyes widened.

"I tried to kill you?" he asked in a hush whisper, as if he didn't want to believe it. Atsuna broke into a weak smile and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, but as you can see, you failed, so all is well. Don't feel guilty, Mikio. These things happen. I am just sorry I couldn't reciprocate your feelings." Mikio shook his head and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Please don't apologize, Atsuna. This is not your fault in the very least. I should have been happy enough to know I could be your friend. It would have been wonderful if you could have loved me that way, but I was selfish. I even got to make love to you, which is something I'll never forget. But, it wasn't enough for me. I had to have you to myself. I shouldn't have been that way. I was a fool," Mikio said guiltily, resting his forehead against hers. "But I swear, I will not bother you ever again. I will leave you and never return so I can never hurt you like I have."

Atsuna pulled away quickly, frowning up into his gaze. "Don't be that way. You feeling guilty isn't going to take back everything that happened. All that can be done is to learn from your mistakes. I highly suggest that you do so. There is no reason why we can't be friends after everything that happened. I know you, Mikio, and I know you never intended for such things to happen." Mikio nodded slowly in agreement. "Now, why don't you come with me to my house? I'm sure you could use some rest, and so could I, frankly. You can do what you wish in the morning, but for now, come stay with me."

Mikio couldn't resist her offer, so he nodded and followed her through the deep forest, her ball of light hovering over the both of them to give them a clear path out of the trees. When they completely cleared the brush, Tasuki was standing as patiently as possible waiting for them.

"It's about damn time. I was gettin' tired of waitin', ya know," Tasuki spoke up impatiently. Atsuna smiled and led Mikio over to the bandit.

"Mikio, I would like you to meet—"

"Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven. Yes, I remember you," Mikio interrupted. "You are Atsuna's lover, are you not?" Tasuki merely nodded, snaking his arm around Atsuna's waist protectively.

"Yeah, I am. I protected her as much as I could from ya an' that stupid darkness that had ya ensnared," Tasuki replied gruffly. "But, if Atsuna trusts ya, then so do I." He extended his free hand forward, offering a friendly handshake, to which Mikio gladly accepted. Atsuna sighed, relieved that Tasuki wasn't going to scorch him to ash for everything that had transpired.

"I am glad to know Atsuna has someone to protect her in these violent times. There are many people who will be after her amazing power, and I am obviously unfit to protect her if I put her in danger myself. I hope you realize how lucky of a man you are, Tasuki." The Suzaku Warrior didn't have to be told twice.

"I know how lucky I am to have met the woman I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. She's far too good for me, that's for sure," Tasuki remarked with a smirk. Atsuna turned to him and frowned.

"Stop talking like that," she scolded. "Can we go inside? I could use some sleep after tonight. We can talk all we want in the morning. My body is about to give out on me if I don't recover my strength." As if to answer her call, Tasuki slid his arm under her knees and picked her up against his chest.

"Now I'm not gonna make ya walk up this hill after what ya just did. Let's get goin', an' I'll show ya to a room, Mikio," Tasuki said. Mikio nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." The three individuals walked back to the house in the silent night, save for the crickets that sang their song for Atsuna's victory over the darkness.

Mikio opened the front door so Tasuki could walk in with Atsuna. He shut the door behind him, sighing at the homey ambience of the cottage. Before they could advance any further, Mikio walked in front of the twosome and bowed.

"I feel I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness. I don't know what I would do without that in my life. Thank you so very much for being so understanding. I feel very ashamed for letting that darkness overcome me. It was the only thing that seemed viable at the time. I had lost the woman I loved so very much, and because I couldn't have her, I could not stand to bear it. But now, seeing you so happy with this man makes me glad I am alive to see another day," Mikio explained, not once moving from his bowed position. Atsuna smiled and looked up at Tasuki, who stood nearly emotionless.

"Oh Mikio. It's alright. All that matters to me is that your soul has been saved from that doomed darkness. Don't feel remorse for what happened. I believe everything happens for a reason, although it may not be clear to us in the beginning. Everything will be alright now," Atsuna assured him. Mikio stood to a full attention and nodded.

"Of course. Thank you so much. I will find a way to repay you for what you've done for me, Atsuna, I swear it." Mikio bowed one more time. "I'll excuse myself to a bedroom, if you don't mind. I am sure the both of you would like to head to bed as soon as possible. I will see you both in the morning. Sleep well." With that, Mikio turned and headed down the hall until they both heard a door shut with a soft click.

"Well, that's all said an' done," Tasuki sighed. "An' with nothin' to show for it." Atsuna turned to look at his disappointed face with one of her own.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes tore through hers and he bent down, grazing his lips against hers.

"We have some unfinished business, an' it's because of him. I'm just a little pissed off at the guy for it," Tasuki growled. Atsuna traced her finger along his face, and then placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I can understand, but at least now it's all over and we don't have to worry about the fighting anymore. Once we get him situated, we can finish with our mission of finding the Shinzaho, and when that's complete, we can live together for the rest of our lives. I'm not going anywhere, Tasuki. We have all the time in the world, and I'm going to live all that time with no one but you," Atsuna explained. Tasuki smirked.

"I like the sound of that. But I would prefer to hear ya moanin' right now, to be brutally freakin' honest. That would be better, an' that's what would be happenin' if it weren't for that guy wakin' up early," Tasuki grumbled. "Ya shoulda gave him a good kick or somethin' to make sure he'd stay down for the count." Atsuna laid her forehead on his shoulder and sighed.

"I know, but maybe that means it's not meant to happen yet," she whispered. "But when it does, it's going to be the most wonderful thing in the world." Tasuki bent his face into her hair, breathing in her natural scent.

"Ya bet it will be. As soon as he's gone, it's happenin', dammit," Tasuki swore, keeping her close to him. She made an approving noise deep in her throat as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"You are far too impatient, Tasuki. But I understand your disposition. It will happen when it happens," Atsuna assured him comfortingly. She pulled away, gazing up into his eyes that glimmered in the dim light. She gave him an innocent smile. "Should we go to bed now? I could use some sleep after everything that happened." Tasuki nodded in utter agreement, knowing Atsuna was desperately cleaving to consciousness, even though she refused to show it.

"Do ya think he'll be here in the mornin' when we wake up?" Atsuna gazed up into his eyes in question as he walked them to her bedroom as quietly as possible.

"Why? Do you think he would leave while we slept?" Atsuna inquired as he gently settled her down on the disheveled bed. Tasuki shrugged, pulling his fan from his back to put it on one of the dressers.

"I dunno, really. He seemed kinda uncomfortable. I just thought he might not wanna stay here, mostly because of me," Tasuki elaborated casually, yanking off his jacket and carelessly tossing it over the chair. Atsuna folded her hands in her lap, contemplating his words.

"Well, I guess you may have a point. But, I don't think he'll leave. There's a lot he doesn't remember. Besides, he's very weak. He shouldn't be traveling in his condition. A lot has happened to him in the past year," Atsuna remarked, watching the bandit pull his white shirt over his head. She smiled, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Do you _want_ him to leave?"

Tasuki scoffed and shook his head, striding to her side on the bed after folding the shirt over the back of the chair with his jacket. "That's a question I'm sure ya know the answer to. After everythin' that happened to ya, ya have no idea how bad I just wanna put my hands on ya an' make ya do some screamin'." Atsuna swallowed and blushed uncontrollably, darting her head away in attempt to hide her cherry-colored cheeks. He sure could be forward.

"You really shouldn't occupy yourself with those thoughts all the time, Tasuki. They could do some serious damage if you're not, umm, _satisfied_," Atsuna said, her tone shaky and somewhat unsure. Tasuki smirked and sat down next to her, rubbing his hand up her clothed leg. She gave a bit-back "meep" in her throat in response, trying hard not to give into his passionate words.

"I'm not too sure ya don't wanna do it too. Maybe I oughta go an' kick his ass outta here so we can have some alone time. Besides, now that we took care of him, we're gonna have to go back to the others an' help them with the Shinzaho. I'd like to soak up some time with ya before we do that," Tasuki explained. Atsuna was surprised to hear such a serious tone in his usually comical voice. She turned her head to look at him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, Tasuki. I wish time could stop right now so we would be able to spend time together, but it's just not like that. We have more important things to deal with. The Seiryu Seven are never far from my mind. They have already taken one of our friends. I don't want them to take someone else I love," Atsuna explicated. Tasuki cringed to himself; she still didn't know about her family, and he really wished Chichiri hadn't told him. He felt guilty keeping it from her, but he continued to convince himself that it was Tamahome's territory to inform her of her family's tragic fate.

He shook himself out of those thoughts, not about to let the sweet moment die with that regretful memory. He moved closer to her, running his fingers through her hair. He allowed it to tangle in his hand, relishing in the feel of her silky curls. "I know, Atsuna. I won't let somethin' happen. As soon as we finish with Mikio, we'll contact Chichiri an' find out where they are. We have a mission to finish. The quicker we summon Suzaku, the quicker you an' I can—" Tasuki bit the sentence off, his eyes piercing through hers. She gave him a look of wonderment.

"The quicker we can what?" she pried, closing the distance between their faces. He smiled it off, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nothin'. Don't worry about it. Let's just get some damn sleep. I'm tired as hell, so I _know_ ya are." She nodded and kicked back the blanket, immersing herself in its warmth. Tasuki crawled in next to her, opening his arms to allow her against his chest. His arms closed around her back, pulling her against him until he could feel her heart beating. "Now, you're not gonna leave me this time, are ya? Last time I woke up, ya weren't here an' I had to run around in the middle of the night to find ya. I could have taken down an entire forest tonight, ya know."

Atsuna smiled and made a sound of contentment after letting out a quiet giggle. She traced a circle with her finger on his chest. "I promise you, Tasuki, that this time, I'm going to be laying right here with you when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere this time. Not now, not ever." Tasuki pressed his lips against her forehead, blowing her bangs away for a short moment when he exhaled in relief.

"I like the sound of that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Atsuna's eyes fluttered open to the sun glimmering through her uncovered bedroom window. She was rather comfortable from the bodily warmth Tasuki exchanged through their embrace; she knew he never loosened his grip on her throughout the remainder of their night, especially after the debacle with Ryozo, and then Mikio.

Mikio. He was there. She could feel his presence very close by.

Atsuna wriggled out of Tasuki's insistent hold, watching him carefully for any signs of waking up. The Suzaku bandit merely adjusted to the loss of her body and stretched out his arms and legs, covering the rest of the bed. Atsuna couldn't help but smile and shake her head amusingly at how comfortable he got. She quickly put on her bathrobe and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She stood for a moment in the hallway, listening for any indications that Mikio was awake.

She could hear something faint coming from outside, right on the other side of the front door. She pulled her bathrobe shut and tied it, walking at a steady pace to the front door. She opened the door gradually, listening to the gentle creaking the door's hinges made as she did so. Her eyes locked on to the man who had tried to kill her, the man who she had saved just the night before.

Mikio stood with widened eyes as Atsuna came into his view. Her hair was slightly disheveled from her sleep, and her arms hung on either side of her body. She remained silent.

"Atsuna." His voice choked out her name and he took several steps toward her. She didn't move. His hands began to shake, anticipating to touch her and be sure she was alright.

"Mikio, it's good to see you up and back to your own self," Atsuna finally spoke up with a small smile. "Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast if you like."

Mikio said nothing. Instead, he closed the distance between them and settled his hands on her shoulders. Atsuna held her breath and Mikio finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as if he thought she was an illusion.

"I am so glad that I didn't hurt you," he mumbled into her hair. "I would not have been able to live with myself had I done so." Atsuna exhaled deeply and put her arms around his back, hugging him back.

"Everything turned out alright, Mikio, so you have nothing to worry about," Atsuna assured him. Mikio pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length. He was shaking his head.

"No, everything isn't alright. I will never be able to live with myself knowing I tried to hurt you in any way. I am a disgrace for allowing the dark forces to control me," Mikio replied. He pulled his arms away and turned from her, sighing deeply. "If I loved you as much as I said I did, I would have never pursued you. I would have let you go and merely made sure you could live a happy life the way you wanted. Instead, you had to fear for your life on my account. I even resurrected the man who caused you mental and physical anguish throughout your childhood. I don't deserve to live."

Atsuna frowned and walked in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Is this the treatment I'm going to get from you for saving you? It would have been a worse fate had I let you remain under the control of darkness. You would have suffered far worse had you been killed, and despite what you may think, I don't hate you for what happened. If anything, I felt guilty for not returning the love you had for me. This was my repentance for it. I saved you from the darkness that had ensnared your heart," Atsuna explained as she folded her arms over her chest. "Everyone has darkness in their hearts, Mikio, myself included. I am not an exception, even though I was chosen to bear the powers of the Light Goddess. There is no human in existence who has not been tempted by the powers of darkness and evil."

Mikio extended his hand forward, brushing his knuckles against her cheek with another sigh. "If only it was so easy, Atsuna. I do not think I could ever forgive myself for what I've done, even if you have forgiven me. I could not possibly allow myself around you in fear that I would do it again." Atsuna allowed her arms to drop from their folded position and she closed in on him, settling her palms on his cheeks.

"Listen to me, Mikio. There is no need for you to feel guilty about what has happened. You should not punish yourself if I have no intention of it. The only person who has the right to punish you is me, and I do not see a call for it. Everything is settled, and it all turned out fine. You should be allowed to live the rest of your life without feeling such guilt. All you need to know is that I still care about you as much as I did when we first met, and that isn't going to change. I am just relieved that I had the power to save you," Atsuna remarked gently with a reassuring smile.

Mikio closed his eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace once more.

"Thank you, Atsuna, for giving me such freedom, and for being far too forgiving for a sinner like me," Mikio mumbled in her ear. "I hope Tasuki knows just how special you are. Because of you, I am able to restart my life after falling prey to darkness."

"Mikio, you weren't necessarily conscious to what you were doing. Darkness is a very tricky element. If there is an abundance of it, it has a mind of its own. You were dormant in your own body for the majority of the time. I can't really blame you. You are only human, just like all of us. I did what I had to do for you. I was the one who was responsible for the darkness that gathered in your heart and soul," the light bearer explained. "You deserve a second chance as much as anyone else, especially since I know you're not that kind of person."

Mikio smiled and nodded, unable to hold his hand back from brushing his fingers through her hair. "It means a lot to me to know you feel that way. It will make it easier for me to leave and begin a new life, knowing that you will not hate me for what I've done to you." Atsuna shook her head.

"Of course not, Mikio. I could not hate you. We have shared far too much in the past for me to feel that way about you. Do not think me to be so unforgiving." Mikio nodded, opting not to argue with her.

"Thank you, Atsuna. I suppose that means I am able to leave without any guilty strings attached to my soul."

Atsuna closed her eyes and leaned against him, happy that her fight was over and her friend was back to normal.

Mikio pulled away and gazed down into her glimmering lavender eyes. She swallowed softly and stared back up at him, watching him intently. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against her cheek, but it was obvious he was longing for more.

"Mikio," she murmured, pulling her face away just slightly so she could look at him. "It's okay. You can. I don't mind." She nodded once and smiled as he realized what she was saying.

He didn't need more than that as he moved his lips over hers in the last kiss they would ever share. His lips probed against hers softly, but refused to beg for entrance into her mouth, as he knew that would be overstepping his boundaries.

One last kiss for him as they said their goodbyes.

Mikio was the one to pull away, giving her an expression of gratitude as he moved his hands away from her. "I will watch over you, Atsuna, for the rest of my life. I will make sure nothing happens to you. You deserve to live the happiest life you can, and this time, I am going to do it right. This time, I am going to let you go and allow you to seek your rightful path. And I am alright with the fact that I will not be the one by your side."

Atsuna opened her arms to him, asking him silently for a hug. He fell into her arms and hugged her back.

"I hope you take care of yourself, Mikio, and I hope you find someone and live a long, happy life. I will always have you in my thoughts," Atsuna whispered. Mikio took in a breath, smelling her hair as he listened to her words. It was hard that he was parting from her, but he had to do it. She had things to accomplish, and so did he.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me, Atsuna. You have given me a greater gift than anyone ever will. You will always be my first love, and the woman who saved me from the darkness in my heart," Mikio stated. He pulled away from her and smiled. "I need to leave now, but everything will be alright. I know you are going to help summon Suzaku, and while I worry about you, I know you are in good hands. Tasuki will always keep you safe from harm." Atsuna smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Take care of yourself, Mikio. Perhaps we will cross paths someday," Atsuna replied. Mikio nodded and turned away from her and the house.

"I know we will, Atsuna. While I am not destined to be your husband, I am still destined to be your friend. I will always be there when you need me. All you have to do is ask." With that, Mikio walked down the hill from the house, journeying into the village. Atsuna watched him go, knowing she would see him again someday.

"Goodbye, Mikio."

* * *

"So, this home belongs to Tamahome's master, does it?" Mitsukake asked, looking around the homey cottage. "It certainly is fortunate that we are being allowed to stay here, and that his master was able to help him of his injuries. We could all use a rest after being separated."

"I agree, you know. We should probably try to establish contact with Tasuki and Atsuna to see how they're doing. Enough time has passed that they should be ready to join back with us, you know," Chichiri replied.

"I really hope they're doing okay," Miaka murmured. "I miss them a lot." Chiriko put his hand on Miaka's arm, getting the Priestess's attention.

"Don't worry, Miaka. I am sure they're doing just fine. Tasuki and Atsuna both know how to take care of themselves. They will be just as happy to be back here with us. Once we get the Shinzaho, we can continue to move forward and hopefully summon Suzaku in the end. Everything will turn out just fine."

"Does anyone know where Tamahome is?" Chichiri spoke up. "I should probably speak with him about his sister, you know." Miaka remained quiet; she wasn't sure what had gotten into him since he had rescued her from Tomo. She didn't know why he had told her they couldn't be together anymore. She wanted to talk to Atsuna about it. If anyone knew Tamahome, it would have to be his twin sister.

Chichiri saw the sad look on Miaka's face, and decided not to ask her.

"I am sure he's around here somewhere. He wouldn't be roaming around when we know the Seiryu Seven could be anywhere," Chiriko remarked. Chichiri nodded.

"Of course. I'll go and find him, you know." With that, Chichiri walked out of the room, exiting the house and strolling casually around the back. He could sense Tamahome's energy; it was somewhat constricted, as if he were trying to hold in his anger from everyone around him. He stopped and looked down to the ground, holding his staff tight in his hand. _'He is keeping something from us. That much is for certain.'_

"Chichiri?" The blue-haired monk turned around, seeing Tamahome standing before him with a look of inquiry on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't, but I was coming to look for you, you know," Chichiri replied. "I was hoping to speak with you about Atsuna." Tamahome's brow rose in curiosity.

"What about my sister?"

"Well, I was going to create a psychic connection with her in hopes that she is ready to rejoin with us so we can continue our journey. From this point, we're really going to need her and Tasuki's assistance, you know," Chichiri explained. "Of course, there still is the matter you need to discuss with her, you know."

Tamahome's head fell and he looked at his feet. He knew what Chichiri meant. Tamahome had to tell Atsuna about the fate of their family, which was something he didn't want to do. He didn't know how Atsuna was going to handle it. He sure as hell didn't handle it well at first, and he knew Atsuna wasn't going to be far off.

"When she gets here, and I know that she's doing alright, I will tell her, Chichiri," Tamahome spoke softly. "I'm afraid for how she's going to react to the news. She's been away for some time and has no idea what has happened. I don't know how to tell her the truth."

"Tamahome, it's important for her to know. Tasuki has been made aware of it, but will not tell her because it is not his place, you know. You and Atsuna only have each other, and you must be the one to tell her. You must tell her as soon as she arrives so she may come to grips with it, you know. We have a mission to complete," Chichiri replied sternly. "You know we are all sorry for what has happened to your family, but if we do not summon Suzaku, many others will experience what you have had to go through, you know. We must not allow more suffering." Tamahome nodded, knowing Chichiri spoke the truth.

"I know, Chichiri. When she gets here, I will tell her everything. It's just… not going to be easy." Chichiri nodded and walked up to his friend, putting his free hand on Tamahome's shoulder in comfort.

"I understand, my friend, but it must be done. We are all faced with things we do not want, but we cannot run away from them. They will find us eventually, you know. Atsuna must know the truth. If she doesn't find out from you, she will surely find out from the Seiryu Seven once she faces them for the first time, you know," Chichiri pointed out. "They do not yet know of her existence. Once they do, she will be in danger. We must tie up loose ends before we introduce her to your family's murderers. If she is faced with them and finds out at that moment, we do not know how she will react, you know. It's best for her to come to grips with it before we face off against them, you know."

"I agree with you, Chichiri. Let's just get my sister here, and I'll do what needs to be done," Tamahome said with a sad nod. Chichiri bowed his head.

"Of course. Let's return to the house and call on Atsuna and Tasuki. It's time for us to reunite."

* * *

Atsuna had watched Mikio disappear into the village, not knowing where he was going. She was sure he didn't know either, but he needed to start anew, and this was his way of doing so.

Atsuna clutched her bathrobe close to her body and turned back to the house, her eyes meeting into Tasuki's at the front door. She gasped, not expecting to see him there before her. He was leaning against the doorway, fully clad in his usual attire with his fan hanging from his back.

"So, is he a better kisser than me?" Atsuna's eyes widened at Tasuki's first words. He had seen them kiss?

"Tasuki…" The bandit vacated his spot at the open door and walked towards her, his expression not changing.

"Ya don't have to explain. I'm not mad. I know why ya let him do it. It was your way of lettin' him say goodbye to ya," Tasuki spoke up, stopping mere inches away from her. "Besides, I'll be the one who will always be kissin' ya." Atsuna smiled at him and collapsed into his arms, happy that he understood and didn't get angry at her.

"I was sure you would have slept longer. You seemed to enjoy having the bed to yourself after I got up," Atsuna replied against his chest. "You were quick to spread out your limbs." Tasuki pulled away and frowned down at her.

"Hey, I had nothin' to do with it. I can't help what I do when I'm sleepin'. An' besides, I'm not used to havin' someone sleep with me. It's a change," Tasuki rebuked. Atsuna chuckled under her breath and leaned up, kissing his cheek playfully.

"Don't get so defensive. I was just teasing you. I guess it's something you're going to have to get used to," Atsuna replied. Tasuki smirked and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Ya know it's something I don't mind gettin' used to," he purred. "Now that your little buddy's gone, we have somethin' we badly need to finish." Atsuna's eyes widened again at his insinuation.

He just couldn't give it a rest.

"Atsuna! Tasuki! Can you hear me?" Atsuna pulled away and looked up towards the sky in alarm. "It's Chichiri, you know!" The bearer of light smiled and looked at Tasuki, who was grumbling that he was once again interrupted.

"Son of a _bitch_," Tasuki huffed to himself.

"Hi Chichiri! How are you doing?" Atsuna questioned, ignoring Tasuki's frustrated swearing.

"We're all alright here, you know. Have you dealt with your enemy?" Chichiri's voice rung out again. Atsuna nodded, although she knew he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I took care of him last night, and just sent him off minutes ago. Where are you and the others?" Atsuna questioned.

"We're with Tamahome's master, Tokaki, and his wife, Subaru, in Sairo, you know," Chichiri answered. Atsuna's eyes beamed.

"Master Tokaki? He was my master as well!" Atsuna exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, everything is fine. So, are you prepared to return to us?"

"Of course! Give us a moment to gather our things, and we'll be ready to come!" Atsuna announced. Tasuki gave her a rebuking look, but Atsuna just smacked him in the arm.

"That's great, you know. I'll establish another connection with you in twenty minutes, and from there, you'll notice my cloak appear under you. I'll be able to transport you here without actually coming to you, you know. Just be ready."

"You got it, Chichiri." With that, the psychic link closed and Atsuna breathed a sigh. Tasuki stalked in front of her vision, staring her down in irritation and mild anger.

"What the hell is that? I thought I told ya I wanted time alone with ya before goin' back!" Tasuki frowned. Atsuna sighed and shook her head.

"I know, Tasuki. I'm sorry, but I just think it's a good idea that we join with my brother and the others as soon as possible. Now that Ryozo is completely gone and Mikio has been purified, it would be wise to resume the mission to get the Shinzaho from Sairo. There's no telling what dangers are going to await them. They need us with them, Tasuki. We're strongest as a group," Atsuna explained, rubbing her hands on Tasuki's arms in hopes to comfort him. Tasuki turned his face away, obviously still angry that he didn't get what he wanted. "You know I want to be with you as much as I can, but this just isn't the most opportune time. We need to worry about the Seiryu Seven before anything else. It's been bad enough that Ryozo and Mikio delayed the mission because of their involvement with me. The mission to retrieve the Shinzaho must come first. I won't feel so guilty knowing we've saved the people of Konan. Please understand, Tasuki."

The bandit grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes, knowing Atsuna was right. He hated to admit it, though.

"Alright, fine. Dammit, it sucks that you're right. I guess that means we better get movin'. Chichiri is gonna wanna be ready to transport us. We better get this show on the road, then," Tasuki gave in. Atsuna leaned up and kissed him softly in thanks.

"Thank you, Tasuki. You won't regret this. I'll make it up to you when it's all over, I promise," Atsuna vowed with a knowing smile. Tasuki smirked ferally and licked his lips.

"Well, I won't say no to that. Ya have got a deal, woman," he growled. Atsuna giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the house.

"We better get everything ready to leave. I need to let Rei know that we're leaving. Who knows when I'll see her again. I have to thank her for everything while we stayed here," Atsuna informed. Tasuki nodded in agreement.

"Gotcha. I guess it's time to get that Shinzaho."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Miaka and her Suzaku Warriors stood in the living room of Tokaki and Subaru's home, awaiting a solid psychic link from Chichiri. They were preparing to transport Atsuna and Tasuki to their location, reuniting them all together as a team again.

"The link is complete, you know. Atsuna has just told me her and Tasuki are prepared," Chichiri said. He turned to his friends, holding his staff horizontal in front of his body. "My cloak has already been transported to Fujita. Is everyone ready?" The celestial warriors all nodded, anticipating the return of Tasuki and Atsuna. Tamahome stood, his hands a little fidgety on finally getting to see his sister again… and knowing he had to tell her about their father and siblings. "Alright. Let's get started." Chichiri turned back to the center of the room, closing his eyes and raising his free hand in a prayer-like gesture. He held out his staff, keeping it horizontal in front of him while he quietly chanted to himself. Everyone watched intently as the floor began to glow a magnificent white, and to their surprise, Tasuki's trademark orange hair spiked from the middle, followed by the top of Atsuna's blue-haired head.

"They're coming!" Miaka announced happily. Tasuki came up completely from the glowing hole, bending down so he could take Atsuna's hand and pull her out as well. The glowing dimmed and his cloak appeared, Chichiri ceasing his chanting. He lowered his staff and sighed in relief from the output of energy he had just used bringing their friends back.

"It's good to see you both again, you know," Chichiri smiled through his mask. "Welcome to Sairo." Atsuna looked up at Tasuki and smiled, grasping his hand tightly. It was at that one moment that she realized their friends didn't know her and Tasuki had become romantically involved.

Atsuna snapped her hand away and gave Tasuki a knowing look. The bandit nodded once in understanding and walked off the cloak, smirking at his comrades.

"Well, ya guys haven't changed a damn bit," Tasuki replied. He put down his small sack of belongings and cemented his hands on his waist in his slight cockiness. Miaka giggled and thrust herself forward at the twosome, wrapping her arms around the both of them in a three-person hug.

"I'm so glad you two are back with us! I was so worried that something was going to happen to you while we were separated!" Miaka cried, smiling at Atsuna's and Tasuki's faces. Atsuna smiled in return and laughed gently to herself.

"Not to worry, Miaka. Everything has turned out alright. Tasuki and I have no reason to leave you again. As his job is to protect you, I have sworn to do the same, and I plan to keep my word," Atsuna informed her. Miaka nodded and pulled away, folding her hands behind her back. She rested her hand on Miaka's shoulder for a moment before stepping away, looking straight into the identical eyes of her twin brother.

"Atsuna, I'm glad you're safe," Tamahome replied quietly. Atsuna strolled up to him casually, and threw her arms around his neck. Tamahome wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into his arms, her feet dangling several inches from the floor. "A lot of stuff has happened since we separated in Fujita. I have been so worried about you."

"I know," Atsuna's voice muffled against his neck. "I heard about Nuriko. I only wish something could have been done to save him, but we'll do what we can to make sure his sacrifice was not in vain. We _will_ summon Suzaku, and we'll save everyone from suffering the same fate as Nuriko."

Tamahome literally felt his heart stop, knowing she was referring to their family. He could practically feel her want to visit them. He had to tell her. Now.

"Atsuna, there's something you and I need to talk about. We should probably go for a walk so we can be alone," Tamahome interrupted, loosening his grip and putting her back down on the floor. Atsuna pulled away and gazed up at him in curiosity.

"What's the matter? And why can't you just tell me here with everyone else?" she asked, waving her hand to emphasize their friends standing around them silently. Tamahome opened his mouth to say something, but found that he just couldn't. Atsuna took a step back. "Tamahome, you're scaring me. What is wrong?"

"Oh god, Kana. I'm so sorry," Tamahome broke down, lowering his head in order to hide his tears. Atsuna's breath caught in her throat and she spun around, facing everyone else for answers.

"Okay, what's going on? I want to know!" she demanded with a frown. The Suzaku Warriors looked around at each other, but refused to answer her command. Tasuki was the only one to continue gazing at her, his amber eyes burning through hers. It was obvious he knew what was going on.

"Father's gone." Atsuna's eyes widened but didn't tear from Tasuki's as she heard Tamahome's single phrase. Her heart skipped a beat and she spun back around towards him quickly, scorching a hole through Tamahome's face.

"…What?" Tamahome looked up from his feet, tears streaming down his face for the first time since he had 'gotten over' his family's death.

"I found Dad and the others when Nuriko, Miaka and I went to get them and take them where they could be safe close to the Konan Palace. But we were too late. They… They were all killed." Atsuna's breath broke as she inhaled, quivering as her brother's words tore through her heart and soul. She felt as if someone had taken a sword and pierced her heart with it.

Her throat burned, acid from her stomach threatening to surface as Tamahome's words echoed in her head. She didn't want to believe it, but her brother had no reason to lie to her.

It was just like with Nuriko.

And, she had felt them all die. It all made sense now.

Tasuki had convinced her those feelings of death were merely feelings of paranoia because they had been separated from her brother and their friends so abruptly. She had made herself believe that, even though she knew deep down something bad had happened.

Her family had been killed.

"No…" Her voice cracked and her hands began to shake. She felt as if her body was about to give out on her, but the simple yet complex thought that her family had been killed was enough to keep her standing. "It can't be true. They're not dead!" She closed her eyes and lowered her head, bringing her hands up to her head as she fisted her hair between her fingers.

"Atsuna, I know it's hard, but it's true. I saw them," Tamahome said, reaching his hand out to touch her, but stopped himself. He was worried at how much her body trembled, and he could feel her emotions clashing inside of her.

Waves of light suddenly began to surface from her pores, and her eyes were immersed in a golden glow that proved she was the bearer of celestial light.

"Who did this to them?" she asked, her voice soft and echoing in the room. It was obvious she was changing, and although she appeared calm, her power lashed about her body in a way that proved she was angry and ready to fight anyone that opposed her. Her emotions were out of control.

"Tama, this is bad," Tasuki spoke up, stepping closer to the woman before them. "She reacted the same way when she found out about Nuriko. We hafta wake her up an' make sure she doesn't hurt herself or somethin'!" Tamahome rushed forward, reaching out to grab his sister's arms, but the light bounced him back. "Aw, dammit. She's doin' it all again! She said Hikari had to stop her from doin' somethin' stupid the last time 'cause she lost control!"

"This doesn't look good, you know," Chichiri replied. "We really must do something to contain her power. I can feel how dense her energy is getting, you know. She could easily destroy the home in a matter of seconds."

"Well, like hell I'm gonna let her do somethin' like that!" Tasuki shouted. _'This is gonna hurt like hell, but I hafta do somethin'!'_ The bandit thrust himself forward, fighting against the barrier Atsuna had unconsciously put up around herself. "Criminy, this hurts like a bitch! C'mon Atsuna, let me in!"

"Tasuki! Be careful!" Miaka cried out, beginning to run towards her guardian, but Mitsukake grabbed her shoulder gently but firmly, shaking his head at her. Miaka fell against the healer's broad shoulders and gripped her hands in front of her chest in complete worry. She was in complete agony, remembering what it was like to see the children and their father bleeding and dead on the floor of their home. She remembered vividly how Tamahome had reacted. It was just the same now, with Atsuna surely about to explode in her own power and anger.

"Who _did_ this to them?" Atsuna asked again, seemingly unaware that Tasuki was trying to get past her barrier. Her voice sounded more impatient, and her eyes continued to shimmer with all the power that lay dormant within her.

"Atsuna, listen to me, please!" Tamahome shouted over the whistling sound of her light energy. "You must calm down! Being this way isn't going to bring them back! All we can do is avenge them by summoning Suzaku and ending this war with Kutou!" Atsuna turned slightly to her brother, her face unchanging from its nonchalant expression.

"I wish to know who is responsible for what happened to them. I will be the one to deliver retribution on their poor soul," Atsuna replied. "You will tell me who did this to them." Tamahome bit his bottom lip, wondering how he was going to help his sister. He could practically feel her sorrow, and he needed to help her before she hurt herself.

Tamahome sighed and nodded, willing to comply with her want to know who was responsible for their deaths. He figured she deserved to know that, at least.

"His name is Suboshi. He is a member of the Seiryu Seven, but if you want to avenge them, then you and I must do it together. You and I only have each other now, Atsuna, and I'm not going to let something happen to you!" Tamahome swore. "You're my sister, and I love you more than anything in this world! I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again!"

Tasuki stopped trying to infiltrate Atsuna's barrier when she finally blinked, the brilliant light from her eyes fading behind her lavender depths. The golden light surrounding her body had dissipated and the heavy breeze in the room calmed down to nothing. Atsuna heaved in a breath and allowed tears to overcome her, falling to her knees in weakness from the output of energy.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" she sobbed, drawing her hands up to her mouth to muffle her cries. "Why do I keep reacting this way? Why does someone have to keep saving me?" Tasuki had the urge to embrace her and kiss her, swearing never to let her go, but Tamahome had reached her, pulling her into his chest.

"Don't think that way, Kana," Tamahome whispered. "There's nothing wrong with you, and you reacted how any sane person would when finding out someone dear to them has died. I know it seems hard to handle right now, but I promise we're going to pull through this. Everything is going to be okay. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." He raked his fingers through her hair, shushing her comfortingly while she continued to sob. Tasuki's face fell, a part of him relieved that he no longer had to keep such a secret from her. It was bad enough she had found out about Nuriko through Mikio, but to have to keep it a secret that her family had all been killed by the Seiryu Seven… It was maddening to him.

He couldn't wait to torch the hell out of them.

"We should probably get Atsuna to a room so she may rest, you know," Chichiri spoke up quietly. Even though he had a mask to hide his emotions, it was obvious in his voice that he was saddened by seeing Atsuna in such a hysterical state.

"I'll show you the way, Tamahome," Subaru spoke up, tears running down her cheeks at the girl she saw as a child. She hadn't seen Atsuna in years, and this surely wasn't the way she wanted to see her for the first time in so long. "I have already prepared her bedroom." Tamahome nodded and picked Atsuna up in his arms, knowing she wouldn't have the will to move on her own. She hid her face in his chest, continuing to cry as Tamahome walked out of the room, following closely after the elderly Byakko Warrior.

"I feel so horrible," Miaka mumbled. "I can't believe she has to endure so much. When is it ever going to end?"

"It will end eventually, Priestess," Tokaki spoke up in a booming voice. "Once Suzaku is summoned, your land will be immersed in an eternal calm. Death in this manner will no longer occur. People will be able to live their lives free of fear. People will not have to suffer the loss of their families like Tamahome and Atsuna have." Miaka nodded, knowing as their journey progressed, her duties became more dire. She knew what she had to do, and she would see to it that she did them.

"Things are only going to get harder for us as we progress," Chiriko remarked. "But I am sure we will be victorious in the end." Miaka nodded at the younger male and instantly rushed up to Tasuki, whose eyes remained glued on the door that Tamahome, Atsuna and Subaru had exited from.

"Tasuki, do you think Atsuna will be okay?" the priestess asked her friend. Tasuki gazed down at the younger girl and nodded, but didn't change his somber expression.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Miaka. Atsuna an' I spent a lot of time together, an' she reacted basically the same way when she found out about Nuriko dyin'. I was able to help her calm down then, an' now Tama can help her with this. She's a strong woman. She just needs some time to herself," Tasuki explained. _'Atsuna, I hope you're gonna be okay. I'll come to ya when I think the time is right.'_ Miaka only nodded and looked down at her feet.

"I'm so worried. Things don't look too good for us right now, do they?" Miaka questioned. Chichiri walked up beside her, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so negative, Miaka, you know. The only direction to go is up. Atsuna will be fine, you know. For right now, we should just relax and make up a plan for our next move. Atsuna and Tamahome should probably have some time together alone to discuss familial matters, you know," Chichiri stated. Miaka nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, we should prepare dinner," Tokaki replied. "Not to worry, Priestess. Everything will be just fine. You'll see." The Suzaku Warriors nodded in agreement, and followed the elder man out of the room, heading their own separate directions. Tasuki, however, remained in the living room with Chichiri, who stared at the bandit silently. Tasuki finally looked over at him, frowning irritatingly.

"What's the deal, Chichiri? Don't ya have stuff to do?" Tasuki questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I do. My place is right here with you for the moment, Tasuki. Perhaps it would help for you to talk. I am always willing to lend an ear, you know," Chichiri offered, stepping up next to his comrade. Tasuki sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I'm just worried about Atsuna, that's all. Her an' I went through a lot together while ya guys were gone. We spent a lot of time together an' we learned about each other," Tasuki replied. "I just don't like seein' her like this."

"Well, certainly that's natural to dislike seeing someone you love in pain," Chichiri remarked. Tasuki snapped his head up, giving Chichiri a hard stare. "It is obvious how you feel about her, you know. We left you with her because we could see it from the moment you met her. You had a connection with her from the very beginning, you know. I am sure Miaka expected this to happen as well, which will be comforting for her in the end. Miaka is quite disturbed, seeing as she was there when Tamahome reacted to his family's deaths." Tasuki nodded slowly, staring at the wall before them.

"It's just a lot on our plates right now, Chichiri. We have had to deal with the deaths of Nuriko an' Atsuna's family. I don't wanna see someone else die. I'm not gonna let it happen. We're gonna get the Shinzaho an' do what we need to do to protect Miaka," Tasuki vowed. He paused for a moment, looking back up at Chichiri inquiringly. "Do ya know if Nakago knows about Atsuna yet?"

Chichiri shook his head. "There have been no indications that the Seiryu Seven know she exists. If they did, they would have surely gone after her as well just to push Tamahome over the edge, you know. We are fortunate that they are unaware of her existence. We are at a slight disadvantage right now since we have lost one of our warriors, not to mention Emperor Hotohori is still in Konan, you know. Now, Tamahome must stay by his sister's side until she is able to be on her own. It is going to be a difficult time for us all, you know."

"Yeah, I know you're right. Either way, I'm gonna be ready to protect both Miaka an' Atsuna from any danger. This Nakago bastard is really startin' to push my buttons. If he keeps orderin' his cronies to attack us, he's gonna find himself with an unfortunate surprise from me," Tasuki grumbled. Chichiri nodded and patted his hand on Tasuki's shoulder.

"Indeed. You're quite right, my friend. We will not give up without a fight, you know."

* * *

Subaru shut the door behind her, leaving Tamahome with Atsuna in her guest bedroom. He sat down on the side of the bed, Atsuna's body still clinging to his for dear life. Her tears had not stopped, and she had not said a word since her cries had started. Tamahome's heart reached out for his sister, hoping he could do what needed to be done to help her recover from their loss. 

"Kishuku…?" Tamahome looked down at his sister, seeing her tear-stained eyes gazing back up at him. "How… How did it happen?" Tamahome's eyes widened and he held his breath for a moment.

"I don't think that's something you need to know right now," he finally said. "You just need to focus on calming yourself down." Atsuna frowned and clutched her hands on his shoulders, pulling her face up closer to his.

"No! I want to know how they died! Tell me!" she demanded, her voice shaky and her expression desperate for the truth. Tamahome's eyes fell and he sighed, nodding at her command.

"Okay. They all suffered from internal bleeding from Suboshi's weapon. Yuiren was still alive when I got there, but everyone else was gone," Tamahome explained, his voice quiet. "She died in my arms. I couldn't save her." Atsuna swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to stop another wave of tears, but she knew she couldn't keep her emotional dam contained.

"Oh my god. Yuiren was still alive?" Atsuna whispered, more to herself than to Tamahome. "I can't believe someone would do that to children. My poor brothers and sisters." Atsuna opened her eyes and looked back up at Tamahome, who had begun to cry silently himself. Atsuna nuzzled her face under his chin. "Please promise me that you'll never leave me, Kishuku. I'm not going to let you die."

"Oh god Kana," Tamahome choked, nearly afraid to make such a promise to her. "I'm not going to let you die either." Atsuna moved away and shook her head, staring him down.

"No, I want you to promise me that you won't get yourself killed. You and I should be able to live long lives and do what our father would want of us. Our family would want us to be survivors and save everyone so they wouldn't have to suffer. I want you to promise me that you won't die," Atsuna commented, fisting his shirt in her hands.

"Kana…"

"Promise me, Kishuku!"

Tamahome closed his eyes and sighed, tasting his tears as they fell down his cheeks. "Okay. I won't die. You and I will survive." Atsuna paused and then nodded once in confirmation. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay. If I lose you too…" Atsuna's voice trailed off and Tamahome could hear her muffled cries in her throat. "I don't know how I'll ever learn how to live without my twin brother." Tamahome took her face in his palm, shaking his head.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to protect you as much as I have to. We're going to live, Kana. We're going to survive. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that," Tamahome vowed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead as if sealing his promise to her.

He would do what he had to do to keep that promise.

"Do you…" Tamahome pulled away, gazing down at her in question. "Do you think they suffered?" Tamahome shook his head instantly.

"Stop torturing yourself. I can just hear Father scolding you for worrying so much. When this is all over, I'll take you home to visit their graves. I gave them a proper burial before I left," Tamahome informed. Atsuna sniffled and she nodded.

"I knew you would," she mumbled. She shook her head and sighed shakily. "I just can't believe they're gone. My biggest regret is that I didn't go home to them when I had the chance. I insisted to wait until I had reunited with you. I wanted them to know that I was still alive."

"They know now," Tamahome interrupted. He cracked a small smile. "I know they're all looking down on us right now. They know you're okay, and that I'm okay too. But don't regret what has happened. We'll avenge them when the time comes. In the meantime, you need to rest and gather your thoughts. You're not going to—"

"Go insane again? No. I didn't hear Hikari's voice this time. I just heard yours. I suppose in this situation, I should expect the worst but hope for the best. It's all I can really do at this point. But when this is all over, I'm going back home to pay my respects," Atsuna remarked. Tamahome nodded in understanding.

"I'll be right there with you. Nothing in this world could possibly separate us again. I'm not going to let such a thing happen," Tamahome said. Atsuna smiled appreciatively and fell into his hold again, sighing somewhat contently.

"Me either." Tamahome tightened his grip on his sister, trying to feel her emotions. He was pleased to feel less confliction than before, an indication that she was indeed starting to feel better. "All you have to do is ask rather than probe around to see how I'm doing, you know." Tamahome's eyes widened and he looked down at her in question. To his contentment, she was smiling. "I know when you do that. I can feel you there."

Tamahome chuckled. "I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Atsuna pulled back just slightly as if offended.

"Well, of course not! I know everything about you! I also know that something is going on between you and Miaka. I sensed distress from the both of you when Tasuki and I got there. It was so thick in the air I couldn't possibly miss it even if I wanted to," Atsuna replied. Tamahome's head fell and he shook his head.

"Master told me something when we arrived here. It's about all the Priestesses that are brought here from the other world," Tamahome began. Atsuna went to pull herself off of Tamahome's lap, but he refused to let her move.

"Tamahome. What was it?"

"He… He said that Miaka was going to return to her world once Suzaku is summoned," Tamahome continued. "And there isn't anything I can do about it. Once a priestess has fulfilled her duties, she is pulled back to her original world." Atsuna's eyes widened.

"Miaka is going to leave us? She doesn't even have a choice?" Atsuna questioned. Tamahome merely shook his head. "Well, that's not fair at all! The two of you love each other! You shouldn't be forced to part!" Tamahome shook his head again.

"Well, he said there was nothing we could do. He told me it would be better to distance myself from Miaka now so when the time comes, it won't be so hard. But, deceiving her is hurting the both of us. I don't know what I should do, Atsuna," Tamahome replied. Atsuna grabbed his face with both her palms, forcing him to look at her.

"My brother, you should do what your heart tells you. It will show you the way in times of difficulty and darkness. Trust me. It's what I did when my anger was taking me over once I found out about Nuriko, and about our family. Tasuki and Hikari saved me before, and you saved me this time. I listened to my heart both times. Your heart will never steer you wrong. Love is stronger than any celestial being. Believe in it, and I'm sure you and Miaka will remain together in the end."

"I hope you're right, Atsuna. I really hope you're right."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Tamahome looked outside the window, watching the sun begin to set over the horizon. He looked down at his sister, noticing that she was also watching the sun as well.

"You can go now if you want, Tamahome," Atsuna finally spoke up. "I'll be alright, I promise. I'm sure you'd like to get back to your room. We should all be resting up to retrieve the Shinzaho from this land."

"No, I'll stay here with you until you're ready," he replied. Atsuna looked up at him and shook her head with a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm okay now. I know that everything happens for a reason. While I wish our family didn't have to die, everything will fall into place in the end. We'll do what needs to be done when the time comes, right?" Tamahome shared his sister's expression and nodded.

"Right. If you insist that you're okay, then I'll go. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Atsuna nodded and removed herself from his lap, extending her hand to help him stand. Tamahome's smile widened and he took it, standing up from the bed. As soon as he did, he wrapped his arms around his sister one more time, pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay. I know there is going to be danger around all of us, but I'm going to keep you safe. I'm going to protect you, Atsuna."

"You shouldn't be worrying about protecting me, Tamahome. Your duty is to keep Miaka safe. Don't concern yourself with my wellbeing," Atsuna stated knowingly. Tamahome opened his mouth to rebuke, but Atsuna stared through him hard.

"Okay. I'll _try_ not to worry so much about you, but I'm not promising anything there," Tamahome replied. Atsuna nodded.

"I can deal with that. Just go, okay? I'll be fine." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, leading him to her door. "I'll see you soon." Tamahome nodded and walked out of the room, pausing for a moment before turning around to face her one more time.

"Yuiren said she remembered you, even though she was a baby when you were kidnapped," Tamahome confessed. Atsuna's eyes widened. "She said she knew all along that you were still alive. She could feel it." Atsuna closed her eyes and let one lone tear fall down her cheek.

"She said that, did she?" Tamahome nodded.

"It's because you're a hard person to forget. You have a way of etching your likeness in someone's soul. That's why even if we weren't twins, I would know everything about you," Tamahome stated with a smile. Atsuna chuckled to herself and looked down at her feet, feeling her face begin to heat up in a blush of embarrassment.

"Don't be so modest, Tamahome. You're only saying that," Atsuna whispered. Tamahome shook his head.

"No, I'm not. It's true. You're a special person, Atsuna. That's why we all see you as a Suzaku Warrior. You're one of us. You're family to these guys, not just to me," Tamahome commented. "You went so long being alone, and now you're going to have a hard time getting rid of all of us. I hope you're ready for it." Atsuna nodded and gripped the side of the wall.

"I am. I'm not going to let any of them go, Tamahome." The blue-haired man smiled and nodded at his sister, then walked away, leaving the light bearer in a positive mood.

* * *

Tamahome walked into his room, sitting down on his bed. He put his head in his hands, sighing at everything that was going on around him. He was glad to have his sister back with him, and even though she now knew the truth of their family's deaths. He knew she was going to be okay, but not because she said it, but because he could _feel_ it. 

Tamahome was still troubled by what he had to do with Miaka, that he had to tell her it was over between them. He didn't want to do it, and it had hurt him when he had heard her crying his name as he left her in the middle of the clutter of trees just before Atsuna and Tasuki had returned to them. Atsuna had told him to follow his heart, but his master's words kept echoing in his head.

He just didn't know what to do to make the pain stop.

"Umm, excuse me?" Tamahome lifted his head, seeing Xi Fang standing at the door. She was holding a tray that contained a small cup and a teapot. "The master asked me to bring you some tea. He figured you and your sister had a rough time, and this may help calm your nerves." Tamahome nodded and watched as the young woman walked in the room, settling the tray on the stand next to his bed. She poured him a cup of steaming tea, handing the cup to him.

Tamahome sipped from the cup, feeling the hot liquid down his throat and into his stomach. It seemed to warm his body instantly. He couldn't tear his eyes from the wall before him, thoughts of Miaka's pained face etched in his mind's eyes. He just couldn't shake it. Did that mean he made a mistake?

"The truth is, the master told me to do whatever I could do to help you forget about her," Xi Fang suddenly stated nonchalantly. Tamahome spit out his tea in surprise at her words, coughing and pulling his hand behind his head nervously. He chuckled and turned to the woman before him.

"That silly old man! What could he be thinking?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Xi Fang continued with a saddened expression. "I mean, if _you_ wouldn't mind it."

Tamahome's eyes glazed over and his face fell, his master's words echoing again through his head.

'_Your love can _never_ be consummated.'_

Tamahome felt his heart wrench in his chest. _'Well, if that's the case…'_ Tamahome turned his gaze to the waiting Xi Fang, and he stood, walking mere inches away from her. She merely looked back at him, not moving from her position as he got closer to her. He lifted his hands, resting them on her shoulders as he pulled her closer. His eyes gazed down into hers, and she closed them, preparing for what was to come.

Tamahome inched close to her, his eyes slowly closing. But they snapped open when he noticed something, or rather _someone_, at the door. He gasped, seeing the Priestess of Suzaku standing with the sun's setting rays behind her, her fist drawn up to her mouth in shock at what she was seeing. She gasped and her eyes watered, not sure what to do now.

"Miaka…!" Tamahome couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and he didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

Atsuna sat cross-legged on her bed, meditating herself into a calm, but thoughtful, state. She pictured her father and siblings, but she couldn't help but imagine what it was like for Tamahome to see them murdered in their home. Her eyes quivered, but stayed shut, and her relaxed hands tightened into fists on her knees. 

'_No, I mustn't allow myself to go there. They are all out of pain now, and that is all I should think of,'_ she thought to herself. Her limbs relaxed again and she brought in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the blessed fresh air around her. The powers of light that made her Hikari's prodigy sifted through her blood, revitalizing her physical weakness.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her meditation, snapping her out of her somewhat failed contemplative state. Her eyes journeyed to the open door, and before her stood Tasuki, who appeared rather worried.

And she knew it was for her. The two of them hadn't spoken since they had gotten to Sairo. She had missed his company already.

"Tasuki." Atsuna stood from her spot on the bed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her outfit. Tasuki stepped in the room and closed the door behind him, blocking away the light from the sunset. He said nothing, only making his way over to her as casually as he could.

The bandit stopped mere inches away from her, exchanging breath with her as he gazed down into her lavender eyes.

"Are ya alright? Everyone's worried about ya after what happened," Tasuki began. Atsuna pierced her lips, frowning just slightly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Tasuki's amber eyes widened, unable to break his gaze from hers. "You knew my family had been murdered. I could see it in your eyes when Tamahome told me."

Tasuki sighed and looked away from her, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I did. Chichiri told me when he told me about Nuriko. You probably wanna kick the crap outta me for not tellin' ya, don't ya?" Atsuna cracked a smile and shook her head, even though he couldn't see her since he still refused to look at her.

"Tasuki, look at me." The bandit turned his gaze, looking back into her eyes once more. "I'm not at all mad at you. I know why you didn't tell me. It was Tamahome's place to tell me what happened to our family. And you didn't tell me about Nuriko because of what was happening with Mikio. You did what you felt was right." Tasuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, really, I wanted to tell ya, but Chichiri told me not to. I knew he was right, but I didn't like keepin' stuff from ya. Every time ya talked about seein' your family, it killed me 'cause I knew they were gone. I'm sorry that ya hafta go through all this hell, Atsuna. I wish there was somethin' I could do to help ya," Tasuki confessed softly, grazing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Atsuna made a sound of contentment and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand.

"You being here with me is enough," she whispered. Tasuki closed the distance between them, turning his hand so his palm cupped her cheek. Atsuna opened her eyes at the change, gazing up into his amber pools.

"I'm gonna take care of these Seiryu bastards, an' then maybe ya can finally catch a damn break," Tasuki vowed. Atsuna smiled appreciatively, falling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. She leaned her ear against his chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

"It's okay. A part of me is used to the pain of losing people, and that part somewhat expects things like this to happen," Atsuna replied. "I haven't had the greatest of luck over the years, but I think things will turn around once Suzaku has been summoned." Tasuki made a sound of protest, pulling away from her so he could frown, and make that frown known.

"You're not supposed to get used to things like that! Ya shouldn't expect bad things to happen to ya!" Tasuki scolded. Atsuna rubbed her hands up and down Tasuki's arms as a means of comfort, and flashed her smile.

"I'm not saying I do, Tasuki. Not anymore, anyway. I knew things would start to get better the moment I heard Miaka was looking for me. I knew Tamahome would be with her as one of the Suzaku guardians. And then, of course, I met you," Atsuna grinned knowingly. Tasuki's frown instantly changed to a smirk.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true. I thought ya were just gonna be this problem girl like Miaka started out to be, but I was wrong about ya. I didn't think I was gonna fall for ya either, but ya turned that around real fast, ya little minx," Tasuki stated with a wink. Atsuna couldn't help but giggle.

"I wouldn't call myself a minx. It's not like I did anything intentional. I fell in love with you just as soon as you fell in love with me. Suzaku's the God of Love, after all. I think it was partly his doing, if not completely his," Atsuna pointed out. Tasuki's brow rose.

"Ya think he had somethin' to do with bringin' us together?" Tasuki asked. Atsuna nodded. "I don't think he would do somethin' for humans. I don't find that likely, babe." Atsuna gazed at him incredulously.

"Then how do you explain what happened to us happening to Miaka and Tamahome as well? Suzaku isn't a selfish god who cares only about himself. He isn't the God of Love for nothing. One has to be compassionate in one way or another to have that kind of title. He brought Miaka and Tamahome together, and I believe he did the same with us. I am sure Hikari may have had something to do with it as well," Atsuna explained. Tasuki merely gave her a look of question, urging her to continue. "Not many people are so lucky as to fall in love in a matter of days. Suzaku would want his priestess and guardians to fall in love and live their lives with that person. It just so happened that Miaka and Tamahome ended up together, and I think Suzaku wanted you to… Well, he wanted you to fall in love with me."

"So, you're saying he _made_ me fall in love with ya? That's a load of bull, sweetheart, an' ya know it," Tasuki replied, waving his hand up and down as if to brush off her explanation. Atsuna pulled away, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now you have it all wrong. I'm not saying Suzaku _made _anyone fall in love. He merely made it a point to introduce all of us. It was fate for us to meet, but it was by _choice_ that I fell in love with you," Atsuna reiterated. Tasuki nodded with a smile.

"Well, I can agree with that one. Nothin's gonna take ya away from me, not even a god. I'd torch anyone's ass who tried," Tasuki said, drawing his hand into a fist. Atsuna brought her hand up to her mouth, muffling her gentle laughter. Tasuki reached forward, pulling her by the arm against his chest. "Ya don't know how glad I am to hear ya laugh after all the crap that has been goin' on. It really makes me feel better."

Atsuna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to press her lips against his. He leaned forward, expecting a much-needed kiss, but Atsuna pulled away teasingly. Tasuki gave a groan in disappointment, which only caused Atsuna to chuckle heartedly. "It makes _me_ feel better to know I have someone like you who cares so much about me to seek me out to check on me, and to protect me even though I tell you not to."

"That's who I am. I'm stubborn as hell. Ya better get used to it, 'cause you're not gettin' rid of me," Tasuki informed. Atsuna shook her head and brushed her lips against his just slightly.

"Well, it looks like we're on the same page, because I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere without me at your side," Atsuna whispered. Tasuki dipped his head down in response, catching her lips with his before she could speak anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up against him so he could move her to the bed. With one knee on the edge of the bed, he eased her down onto the fabric-covered mattress, deepening his kiss as he did so.

Atsuna moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his body atop hers. She remembered the last time they were in this position, and how they were mere seconds away from making love before Mikio had awakened and interrupted them. She instantly wondered if this time would be any different, but Tasuki's probing tongue begging entrance into her mouth didn't give her much time to ponder such a possibility.

She knew he had wanted her that way, because she had wanted it as well. She wanted to feel his naked body on hers, to feel his broad, strong hands touching every inch of her body, driving her to a climax only he could give her.

Tasuki broke the kiss, catching his breath. "Ya drive me freakin' nuts, woman. Is it ever gonna be any different?" Atsuna gave him a wily grin and shook her head.

"I doubt it. But why are you complaining?" she asked with curiosity. Tasuki scoffed and leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Now, who ever said I was complainin'? I'm just makin' sure you're not gonna change this tactic of yours, 'cause I happen to like it," he replied in between kisses. The light bearer tilted her head to the side, allowing him more room to continue his pleasurable kisses on the gentle flesh of her neck.

Atsuna's eyes widened when she felt Tasuki take a portion of her skin in his mouth, suckling it hard in between his teeth. She seized and drew in a sharp breath at the sudden twang of pain. Tasuki pulled away, licking his lips proudly.

"What was that all about?" Atsuna questioned, giving him an incriminating stare. Tasuki chuckled and smirked wide, showing off his fangs.

"Just puttin' my mark on ya," he replied. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had just done.

"Tasuki! How am I going to explain _that_ to everyone? They don't know about us!" she hissed.

"Actually, you're wrong about that. Nuriko knew somethin' was gonna happen. Miaka planned for us to spend that time together, so she probably had an idea about it. And Chichiri knows." Atsuna leaned up on her elbows, causing him to pull away so they didn't clonk their heads together.

"Chichiri knows? How?"

"Chichiri knows freakin' everything. He said he could just tell the way I was actin' around ya from the first time I met ya that I had feelin's for ya. He could feel my energy change when I was around ya. Ya can't keep anythin' from him, trust me," Tasuki explained. "I'm startin' to learn that real fast."

"Well, okay, so Chichiri knows. He's not going to be a problem! My brother is! There's enough going on at the moment that he may just have to kill you!" Atsuna snapped, her frown tearing through him. Tasuki only gave her an innocent look in reply.

"Well, for one thing, Tama couldn't kill me. I would fry him. Second, all ya hafta do is wear somethin' that's gonna cover your neck. Or lie an' say somethin' bit ya," Tasuki remarked. "This seems like the kinda place that has spiders or somethin'. That's always a good lie."

"Or, you could have just _not_ done that!" Atsuna exclaimed. "You always have to make things complicated." Tasuki's eyes widened.

"_I _hafta make things complicated? This comin' from the woman who has all these men chasin' after her! An' when Nakago finds out about ya, he's probably gonna come runnin' after ya too! Who is always savin' who around here?" Tasuki reminded her. Atsuna pierced her lips and tilted her head, giving him a very dangerous expression. He chuckled nervously and leaned down, pecking her lips. "Okay, so I won't go there."

"Wise choice, Fang-Boy." Tasuki smirked at his nickname and moved off her, extending his hand out so he could help her sit up as well. She took his hand and sat up next to him, scooting close so they shared body heat. "I like things like this." Tasuki turned his head, gazing down at her thoughtful glimpse as she stared out one of the windows. The sun was continuing to set, allowing the sunlight to peek inside her room just slightly.

"Yeah? An' what exactly do ya like?" he questioned. She continued looking out the window, her smile spreading over her lips.

"I like these moments with you. It makes me happy. They're simple. That's all I want," Atsuna explained. Tasuki wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Well, get used to 'em, 'cause I'm gonna keep dishin' 'em out," Tasuki pointed out. Atsuna nodded and looked up at him.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Tasuki dipped his head down and captured her lips in one more passionate kiss. Atsuna sighed against him, tasting the spiciness on his mouth. Just another thing she loved about him.

When Tasuki pulled away several seconds later, he had a guilty smirk on his face. Atsuna slit her eyes in wonder. "What?"

"I wanna go find Miaka. I kinda called her cookin' bad, so I need to make a peace offerin' before she tries to kill me. Ya missed dinner, an' it's a good thing too, 'cause I don't think I coulda saved ya from _that_ disaster," Tasuki remarked. Atsuna couldn't help but laugh and nod in understanding.

"Okay, I understand. Let's go find some peaches. They're a delicacy in Sairo, and if I know Miaka, she'll love any food given to her," Atsuna offered. Tasuki stood from the bed, pulling her along with him.

"Sounds like a plan. But, before we go, what are ya gonna say about your neck? It's startin' to get bruised a little bit," Tasuki replied, tilting his head to look at her neck while pointedly poking at it with his finger. Atsuna started towards the door, opening it up casually without looking at him.

"A spider bit me. It looked like a black and red one. Kinda big, but not poisonous, so I'm safe. Good thing I'm not afraid of them," Atsuna answered as she walked out of the room without another word. Tasuki grinned and shook his head proudly while walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Tasuki marched out onto the terrace of Tokaki and Subaru's home, holding a bowl stacked with plump peaches. Atsuna followed after him, an amusing smirk on her face. They came to a stop when they saw Tamahome perched on the railing, gazing out into the horizon. 

"Oh Miakaaaa! Look! It's a wiggle-wiggle part two! I got some peaches for me and you!" Tasuki sang. "It's a peace offering! Let's eat 'em together!" Tasuki dropped his goofy smile and shot his glance around the extended porch, not finding Miaka anywhere. He looked at Atsuna, who merely shrugged. "Hey Tama? Where's Miaka? Have you seen her?"

Tamahome didn't acknowledge him. He kept looking off over the fence at the hill and a strange building that sat off into the distance. Atsuna took a step forward in worry, but didn't make a further advancement towards her brother.

"Tamahome?" Atsuna spoke up, letting her brother know she was there. "Where is Miaka?"

Tamahome paused before speaking. "Miaka… went off to that tower up there." Tasuki's eyes moved from Tamahome to the tower that sat with the building, curious as to why she would leave without saying anything. Atsuna appeared worried at the situation. She figured things hadn't gotten any better between him and Miaka.

"She went to the tower?" Tasuki asked, his eyes glued on the tower in the distance. Atsuna gazed up at the fire-wielder in question. "Ya mean she just took off an' went up there all by herself? Why would she do somethin' like that, I wonder?"

'_You don't know, Tasuki. It's because Tamahome broke things off with her. You don't know what's supposed to happen when Suzaku has been summoned,'_ Atsuna thought sadly to herself, lowering her head to her shadow on the patio floor.

"What did you do?" Tasuki demanded lightly, a frown etched on his face. "You've been actin' really strange again! Why are you sittin' there bein' all mopey?!" Atsuna stepped towards him, putting her hand on his arm. Tasuki looked down at her as she shook her head for him to calm down.

Tokaki, Subaru and Xi Fang came strolling onto the terrace, meeting with Atsuna, Tasuki and a silent Tamahome.

"What's going on? Why does everyone look so somber?" Subaru questioned. Atsuna turned her gaze at the elderly woman.

"It appears as if Miaka has gone off alone to that tower in the distance," Atsuna explained quietly.

"She went to the tower? That idiot! There are all sorts of monsters wandering around in that temple!" Tokaki exclaimed angrily. "It's forbidden to enter that tower now anyway! Why in the world would she go there?"

Xi Fang lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her abdomen.

"I… I told her about the legend of the tower. But, I told her to stay away from it too!" she replied. "I told her about how dangerous it was as well. I advised her not to ever go there!" Tamahome's eyes widened, remembering Miaka's words well in his head when she had found him and Xi Fang in his bedroom.

She had told him to go to the tower if he still loved her, and she would wait there for him.

He had to go to her. She could be in danger! And if he didn't go there, it would be like telling her he didn't love her, which was an outright lie. He loved her more than his own _life_!

"That idiot!" Tamahome sneered, spinning around to run off.

"Wait Tamahome!" Tokaki interrupted, stopping his former apprentice. You mustn't go there. I'll go, and Fang-Boy can come with me." Tasuki got a somewhat offended look on his face, pointing to the sharp canine teeth that awarded him with such a nickname from Atsuna, and now her former master. Atsuna nudged him, getting his attention, and gave him a smile and a giggle in amusement. He dropped his shoulders and sighed, looking at the ground in defeat.

"Master…" Tamahome began. "I think… I should…"

"Do I have to explain it to you _again_?" Tokaki snapped. "You and that girl are _not_ going to stay together! You'll split up!" Atsuna's eyes widened and she stared at Subaru, who looked away, offering no explanation. It was one thing hearing it from Tamahome, but now actually hearing it from Tokaki... She didn't want to believe it! "No, you'll be _forced _to split up. You are going to wish that she become a part of our world once Suzaku is summoned? That absolutely won't work! It's the one wish the beast god will not grant!"

"Wh-what?" Tasuki stammered, gazing down at Atsuna. She shook her head in bewilderment at him, turning her head back to her master as he continued his explanation.

"When the beast god appears, the priestess' purpose is fulfilled, and then she must return to her own world," Tokaki continued. "That is the rule. It is inevitable. No matter how hard you both may fight it, you cannot change that. This love will end tragically! It sounds romantic, doesn't it? However, in reality, it's torture. It will tear you both apart! Stop loving her now, before it's too late, or—"

"Please, Master," Tamahome interrupted. He turned around, giving him a smiling gaze. "It already is too late." Everyone gasped and watched as Tamahome sprinted off the terrace, heading for the horse corral.

"Tamahome!" Tokaki called after the stubborn boy. But he refused to stop or turn back. Atsuna watched with a heavy heart as Tamahome ran off after Miaka. She worried for her brother, but she knew he was going to do the right thing. He was going to save her from any danger that would befall her in that tower, and he would take back everything he said to her.

But they would be separated when it was all over? How could that be?

Atsuna spun around, facing the disappointed Tokaki. "Master." Everyone turned to Atsuna, looking at her displeased form. "Is what you said true? Suzaku will not permit Miaka to stay in this world?" Tokaki's face fell and he walked up to the young girl, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am afraid so, Atsuna. We know from experience with summoning Byakko that someone not from this world cannot stay," Tokaki replied sadly. "That is why I instructed your brother to renounce his love for the priestess at once. It will only help with the pain later if he does so." Atsuna scowled and pulled away.

"How could you _tell_ him that? There has to be a way for Miaka to stay here!" Atsuna exclaimed. "Why should they have to separate? Suzaku is the God of Love! He brought them together! Why would he split them apart in the end? It doesn't make sense!"

"I am sure it's not different with the summoning of every beast god, Atsuna. Trust me on this," Tokaki remarked. Atsuna shook her head violently.

"No! There _has_ to be a way to keep them together! I'm not going to see my brother lose the woman he loves! No one should have to endure such pain! It's not fair!" Atsuna cried. She fisted her hands together at her sides. "There has to be a way around this!"

"I'm afraid there isn't, Atsuna. We can't change the will of the gods. You know that. You are the mortal carrier of one's power, after all," Tokaki pointed out.

"Exactly! I am connected to a goddess, so perhaps there is something I can do about it!" Atsuna commented.

"Come now, Atsuna," Subaru spoke up, walking up to the younger girl. "There is nothing you could possibly do to change it. Tamahome and Miaka will be forced to separate. There is nothing that we can do to alter it. It is fate, my dear."

"I don't believe in that," Atsuna spat. "I believe that fate can bring people together, but I don't believe that fate can make anyone fall in love or even separate them. That is a mortal's will! A god cannot tamper with that!" She turned and walked to the stairs leading off the terrace. "I'm going after my brother. In the meantime of summoning Suzaku, I'm going to find a way to keep my brother and Miaka together. No one has the right to separate two people in love. No one!"

Tasuki strolled up next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, ya know I'm gonna back ya up on this one. Let's go get a horse an' head on up there. Tama might need our help. Ya gotta keep an eye on him sometimes. Ya never know what trouble he'll get himself into," Tasuki smirked. Atsuna smiled appreciatively and nodded, looking over to Tokaki and Subaru.

"You can come with us if you wish, Master, but I'm going to find my brother. And I'm going to find a way to keep them together, despite the so-called will of the gods! I'll do what I have to do, even if it kills me!" Tokaki sighed and shook his head while Subaru gazed at her husband.

"I should have known you wouldn't have grown out of that same stubbornness your brother has. Very well, then. We will accompany you to the tower," Tokaki gave in. Atsuna's eyes gleamed in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master! Now, let's gather the others and get going! We have a job to do!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I can sense a dark presence in here," Atsuna replied as her and the Suzaku Warriors entered the bottom of the tower. "But I can also sense my brother at the top of the tower." She turned to Chichiri. "Can you sense Miaka at all?" Chichiri shook his head.

"No, I don't sense her life force nearby, you know," Chichiri answered nonchalantly. Atsuna's brows furrowed and she instantly made a sprint up the stairs, wondering if that meant her brother was in danger.

'_Hold on, Tamahome!'_ she thought to herself. Tasuki, followed by Chichiri, Chiriko and Mitsukake, followed closely after all, keeping up with her as they rounded the stairs, coming up to the top. They spotted Tamahome staring out over the balcony, not saying anything or making any movement.

Something was obviously wrong.

Tasuki spotted something moving on the floor, and instantly pulled out his tessen.

"There's somethin' in here," he whispered, walking in front of Atsuna. "Stay back. I'll take care of this." As soon as he armed himself with his flame-wielding tessen, a gray centipede creature with long fangs rose up from the darkened floor, opening its mouth as it readied itself to go after Tamahome.

Atsuna's eyes widened and she advanced forward, but Tasuki held out his arm, stopping her. He turned to her and winked, then returned his attention to the monster.

"REKKA…" Tamahome's head perked up and he turned around, being faced with the monster before him. "SHINEN!" Tamahome flared out his arms as Tasuki's flames engulfed the monster, as well as him. Tasuki didn't let up, making sure he had defeated the monster. The flames died down and Atsuna stepped forward, looking at her brother from head to toe.

Seemingly enough, he had gotten scorched.

Tasuki thrust his tessen in the air and gleamed at his victory. "Hip hooray! I'm the hero of the day! If ya don't say! Another second an' ya woulda been eaten! You'd be monster mush if I hadn't cindered that Cyclops!" Atsuna shook her head and looked to her feet, sure her brother was about to kill him.

Sure enough, Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's jacket, giving him a menacing look. "Ha ha ha. That's _not funny_, Tasuki!" Tasuki merely gazed down at Tamahome's hand clutching his jacket, which also happened to be holding Miaka's pink hair ribbon. It didn't seem too menacing to him.

"Oh come on, is that any way to treat me, the good friend that just saved your life?" Tasuki questioned. All Tamahome could do was growl in response.

"Tamahome," Chichiri began. "Where's Miaka?"

Tamahome sighed. "She wasn't here when I got here." Chiriko's eyes widened.

"Do you think that same monster…?" he began, not able to finish his sentence. Tasuki pouted and folded his hand in prayer.

"Miaka! Rest in peace!"

"Tasuki! Why, you…!" Tamahome threatened, grabbing him and throwing several punches at his comrade.

"What's your problem?!" Tasuki demanded as he tried dodging the punches. Atsuna extended her hand forward, preparing herself to get in between the two men, but Chichiri got there first.

"Don't joke around, Tasuki! You too, Chiriko! It's bad luck to say things like that, you know!" Chichiri warned. "I'll try to locate her life force. Do you think you could do the same, Atsuna?" The light bearer looked to the monk and nodded.

"It's not my field of expertise, but I could certainly try," Atsuna offered.

"Hey! Suzaku Warriors!" Everyone looked at each other, then gazed down the tower, seeing Tokaki and Subaru running to the bottom of the overlook.

"We have trouble! Tatara's missing!" Subaru explained in worry. "He's been taken from the shrine of Byakko!" Everyone turned to look at each other and nodded.

"I got a fix on Miaka's life force, you know!" Chichiri announced. Atsuna appeared rather distressed.

"I do as well, and it feels quite constricted, as if she is in some sort of danger," Atsuna added. "We must hurry!"

* * *

The Suzaku Warriors, Atsuna, Tokaki and Subaru walked up to the large fortress before them, gazing in wait at the impressive stature of such a building. 

"This is where Miaka is?" Chiriko asked, not necessarily inquiring anyone.

"Gah! I sense Seiryu life forces! And someone else, someone unfamiliar!" Chichiri replied.

"That's Tatara, one of the Byakko Seven, like us," Tokaki informed. "They're trying to take the Shinzaho away from us by force!"

"Meaning we can get the Shinzaho an' kick some serious Seiryu ASS!" Tasuki smirked, rolling up his sleeves. "Oh, I can't wait! Lemme at 'em! C'mon!" Atsuna shook her head.

"Down, boy," she mumbled. Tasuki merely winked at her and chuckled to himself.

"Tasuki, you seem happy about all this," Chiriko smiled at his friend.

Tamahome stared at the building before him, wondering if Miaka was alright in there all alone. He had no idea what to expect when he got in there, but he was sure to protect her and save her from whatever was happening. _'Miaka…'_

Tokaki turned his head away from his stubborn former apprentice. "Even now, after I told you to give up on that girl, you're just as bullheaded as you've always been, Little Ghost." Tamahome's face paled and Atsuna sputtered, trying to hold back her laughter. Everyone rounded the twosome in curiosity. "Oh? You wanna hear? Well, back when I first met him, all the kids used to make fun of him and call him that. His mark, that character that appears on his forehead, also means 'spirit' or 'ghost', you know." Tasuki couldn't help but laugh and point.

"Hahaha! Ghost? That's scary!" the bandit chuckled. Tamahome's power flared and he grabbed Tasuki's jacket, staring a hole through the center of the bandit's forehead. "Hey, Tamahome! Your forehead is glowing! Is your ghost mad?" Atsuna couldn't help but snicker to herself at his words, even though she knew her brother _despised_ being called that name.

"And back then, all he ever talked about was money, money, money. That's one thing that's changed about him," Tokaki continued, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"It hasn't really changed." Tokaki looked up at his former apprentice, who was smiling gingerly. "I mean, I still like money. I just… found something that's worth more to me, worth more than money, worth my _life_, Master." Subaru turned to her husband.

"Tokaki, do you remember? Almost 90 years ago?" she asked sadly. He lowered his head in affirmation.

"Yes, of course," he answered. "You'll have nothing but tears when it's all over." He shook his head. "All right, do what you want." Atsuna smiled and held back a tear that formed at her eye. Things seemed to be looking up for the moment.

"Uh huh! Let's go, you guys!" Tamahome announced.

"You bet, Little Ghost!" Tasuki shouted behind him. Tamahome's eyes reddened and he spun around, undercutting the sarcastic bandit so hard that he went flying through the air, yelling as he did so. Chichiri shook his head.

"He shouldn't have said that ghost word, you know." Atsuna merely shook her head as well and sighed, watching her brother walk off as if nothing had happened.

"Well, it serves him right for being that way. I should have warned him Tamahome didn't like that nickname," Atsuna remarked. She stared at Tasuki's form on the ground, his eyes circling in dizziness. "Come on, Fang-Boy. Everyone else is heading off without us. Maybe you'll think twice about using that specific nickname." Tasuki merely made a noise in response, still trying to get his bearings.

* * *

Miaka ran throughout the stronghold, without the use of her voice thanks to Miboshi, another member of the Seiryu Seven, hoping to find Yui before she could summon Seiryu. Now that Tatara had given up the Shinzaho, Yui had tricked her former friend into giving it to her. Now things seemed dismal. 

Miaka came to a halt when she saw a group of bald-headed men walking her way. Before she could be spotted, she jumped up onto a small ledge that held a picture of Shiva, the multi-armed beast, and mimicked its pose. The men continued on, not noticing the Priestess of Suzaku hiding. After they had disappeared from sight, Miaka sighed in relief and began jumping down before a hand from the enchanted wall scroll reached out and grabbed her head, pulling her back and holding her captive.

She struggled to get out, but to no avail. "I'm coming, Miaka!" The priestess stopped struggling and looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Tamahome, Atsuna and Tasuki with Chiriko on his back running towards her. Tasuki readied his tessen, and with Chiriko still hanging from his back, summoned forth his fire spell.

"Rekka Shinen!" The fire burst forth from the diamond tessen and struck the arms holding their priestess, knocking her towards the ground in freedom. Before she could hit the floor, Tamahome dove forward, catching her in his arms. Miaka gazed into Tamahome's eyes, glad that he was there, but unsure of what she should do after what had happened between them.

"What are ya doin' Chiriko? Leggo my neck! You're squeezin' too tight! I can't breathe! Ack!" Tasuki shouted, fighting the boy on his back as he clutched the bandit's neck. Atsuna chuckled in enjoyment and walked over to the twosome, releasing Chiriko's hold on Tasuki's neck.

"Is that better, Fang-Boy?" Atsuna taunted playfully. Tasuki's shoulders slumped and he groaned in response. Chiriko gazed up at Atsuna and smiled knowingly.

Miaka jumped down from Tamahome's arms and looked away from him, uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Miaka, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you why I wanted to break up, but when I heard that you could never come back here after Suzaku was summoned, well, it was too much, and I just didn't want to believe it," Tamahome began. "Maybe I'm a coward, thinking of giving you up now would make it hurt less when it happens, but… that's why I did it."

Miaka's face fell and she felt tears welling up. _'No. It hurts just as much now as later. Just seeing him and knowing that… It hurts too much.'_

Tamahome turned to look out the window, where night had fallen and the tower was sitting alone on the hill. He turned back to Miaka and grabbed her face from behind, urging her to turn her head towards him. Her eyes widened and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Atsuna smiled and blushed at the display of affection, not sure how to react in seeing her brother kissing the Priestess of Suzaku. Tasuki was practically drooling, and when he noticed Chiriko staring at the passionate twosome, he slapped his hand in front of the youngster's eyes, receiving an "ow!" from the youngest Suzaku Warrior.

Tamahome pulled away from the kiss, but continued to hold Miaka in his arms. "If we had kissed on top of that tower exactly when the sun set, we could never be separated again. Isn't that what the local legend foretells? This isn't the top of that tower, and the sun may have set a long time ago, but I swear, no matter what they say, if there's even the tiniest chance for us to alter our supposed destiny, I will do everything in my power to do it!"

Tears threatened to stream down her face at Tamahome's heartfelt words, but she wouldn't let them. _'Tamahome.'_

Before the sweet moment could continue, there was loud crashing from nearby, causing Tamahome and Miaka to part.

"What in the world was that?" Atsuna spoke up, glancing around the hallway in wonder.

'_That's right! We have to stop Yui fast!' _Miaka turned to her friends and tried talking, but to no avail. No sound came out although she wanted badly to tell everyone what was going on.

"Miaka, what's wrong with your voice? What happened?" Tasuki asked, pointing his finger towards the priestess.

"Yui! Yui's near here, right?" Tamahome questioned. Miaka nodded, pointing her finger in the direction the crashing sound came from. "We better get going, then. They might be trying to summon Seiryu!" Everyone nodded and ran as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Miboshi smirked to himself, happy that he had ensnared Tatara of the Byakko Seven, while Yui stood behind them holding the Shinzaho she had taken from Miaka. Her face fell when she remembered Tatara asking her if she loved the Priestess of Suzaku. 

'_No, no I don't! The one I love is—'_

"Yui!" The girl in question raised her head, surprised to see Tamahome, Miaka and her guardians running towards them. Tatara snapped his head towards them, his eyes wide.

"No! Stay away from here!" the Byakko Warrior called. But it was too late. Miboshi's monster had taken him off guard and wrapped its tentacles around his limbs and neck, pulling him off the ground with ease. One of the tentacles snapped in front of Tatara's face, facing him off with its sharp end. The Byakko Warrior stared it down in slight worry of his situation. The plant he had been using as his weapon retracted on the ground, and became nothing more than a seed again.

Subaru, Tokaki, Chichiri and Mitsukake came running up behind their comrades, seeing the display before them and knowing the situation had gotten worse.

"Tatara!" Tokaki called out to his former comrade in distress, his wife standing next to him in utter concern.

"His body appears young, but his body is more than a hundred years old," Miboshi spoke up. His small body floated next to Tatara's, all the while holding his yellow and orange device that seemed to be the instrument behind his power. "It's obvious he lacks the strength to maintain his spell. If any of you move, he will be killed!"

None of the warriors moved an inch, all of them thinking of what plan of action to take to retrieve the Shinzaho and free Tatara from Miboshi's hold.

The Seiryu Seven warrior turned to his priestess, who stood still and silent. "Come now, Lady Yui. Calm yourself and leave this to me." Yui's eyes traveled over to Miaka, who was staring over at her in desperation.

Before anyone could say anything to stop her, Nakago came through the wall behind them. "Lady Yui, come with me this way, please. We've made all the preparations and we're ready to begin the ceremony to summon Seiryu on the rooftop," he informed.

Tamahome sneered. "Nakago!'"

"Don't move!" Miboshi threatened. Yui gave one last look to Miaka and walked over to Nakago, who opened his cape and covered his priestess with it. Without another second to spare, he walked her backwards through the wall.

Tatara concentrated all his power into the fallen seed, and before Miboshi could do anything, the plant sprouted once more and ensnared him, pulling him in front of Tatara so that he would take the blow from the sharpened tentacle. The yellow and orange instrument fell to the floor, and all his monsters disappeared. Tatara and Miboshi fell to the ground, the Seiryu Seven warrior still wrapped in the plant.

"Tatara!" Tokaki and Subaru ran for their former comrade, Tokaki picking up his head to check on his condition. Everyone else circled the threesome as Tatara opened his eyes, gazing up at the people around him. "Tatara, you have to hang on!"

Tatara could only smile. "Tokaki… Subaru… Forgive me. The time has come for me to go to Heaven."

"No, you fool! What are you saying?" Tokaki demanded. "We promised Suzuno 90 years ago that we would live together and die together!"

"Come on! We're goin' after the Priestess of Seiryu!" Tasuki announced. He turned to the portion of the wall where Yui and Nakago had exited, and ran for it, only to smack right into it.

"It turned back into a solid wall, you know," Chichiri informed with a lowered face. Atsuna sighed.

"I'm glad you waited for him to actually do it. If he was stupid enough to try it in the first place, then he deserved to plaster himself against a wall," Atsuna grumbled to Chichiri. The monk could only smile in response.

Tatara turned to Tamahome and Miaka. "You are… Tamahome?" Tamahome nodded. "Even though we always knew we would be separated, Suzuno and I, the Priestess and I loved each other, the same way you two love each other. Though we had to part, though we would never be together again, we had no regrets. Even if she returned to her world, married another man, and had children, if the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy. And I am. Our hearts had joined, and so, even if she lived in a different world than mine, we really were together always. Always, I will never let go of this feeling, or my love for her."

And with Tatara's declaration of love for Suzuno, the Priestess of Byakko, he closed his eyes, dying in peace.

"Tatara!" Tokaki called, as if expecting his friend to answer. But there was nothing.

"TATARA!" Subaru cried, bringing her hands up to her wrinkled and aged face. Everyone stood around them, sad that someone else had to die at the hands of the Seiryu Seven.

Atsuna gazed up at Tasuki, who only looked back at her without saying anything. Her eyes saddened and she lowered her head, grateful at that moment that her and Tasuki were of the same world, and wouldn't have to suffer such a separation.

Suddenly, darkness seemed to surround the group in an invisible cloud that only she could see. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around the room, trying to find the source.

"I sense a great darkness looming over us! Something is here!" Atsuna announced. Just as she had informed everyone, Chiriko called out, raising his arms in front of his head. The group turned to him in question, wondering what had just happened.

"Chiriko!" Tamahome shouted, his eyes traveling over his younger companion.

"Chiriko, what's wrong?" Chichiri asked, sensing something dangerous coming towards them. Chiriko held his hands in a cross over his chest, and kept his head down so his bangs could mask his eyes.

"I am Miboshi of the Seiryu Seven, and I hereby claim this body as my own." Chiriko raised his head, and it was obvious by his eyes that it was no longer him. Somehow, Miboshi had possessed the young boy, showing the Suzaku Warriors that he had not yet been defeated.

Atsuna grasped Tasuki's arm, causing him to look down at her. Her eyes shook in terror, and when she glared up at him, it nearly paralyzed him. She seemed to be entirely scared at the new turn of events.

"Miboshi has the power of possession," Atsuna whispered. "He has taken over Chiriko's body. I can sense that he's been pushed back from us. Now, the true test begins. We have to find a way to free him before something happens!"

Tasuki swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. This wasn't going to be easy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Miboshi floated in the air, testing out Chiriko's reflexes after fully possessing the poor child's body. The Suzaku Seven gaped up in horror, all wondering what they could possibly do to help their friend.

"This body was very vulnerable," Miboshi replied nonchalantly, staring down at Chiriko's hands with a smirk. "I have claimed it as my own and it is now Miboshi." Chiriko's hand panned out, his palm facing the floor, and Miboshi's trademark instrument rose from the ground and landed in his hand.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki gasped, inadvertently pulling Atsuna behind him. It was obvious Miboshi had tricks up his sleeve he hadn't pulled yet if he was able to do this to Miboshi, and he didn't want anything happening to her.

"_You're_ Miboshi? What's going on here? Miboshi was just killed!" Tamahome pointed out, glancing over at Miboshi's fallen body.

"Now that the temple master's body is dead, I have no further need of it," Miboshi remarked. "In the process of mastering many evil spells and incantations, I had to give up my body long ago. Now I simply live by taking over whatever body I fancy. Children are especially easy to dominate."

'_He may be young, but Chiriko's smart!'_ Miaka thought to herself. _'He isn't some weak-willed child you can easily possess!'_

"His mark… His symbol has disappeared," Tasuki pointed out softly, not tearing his eyes away from his young possessed friend. "We hafta find a way to help him if we can. He's in real danger."

"Now, until Lady Yui summons Seiryu, you can stay here and play with my demon beasts," Miboshi said, his smirk widening. He pulled his instrument closer to his face and it began to spin, a faint white glow surrounding around it. Beams of light burst out from it, transforming into black worm-like beasts with long teeth. They all opened their mouths and headed straight for the warriors.

Chichiri instantly lifted his green-beaded necklace in his hands and concentrated his power, raising a protective barrier so everyone would remain safe from them. The beasts clashed into them, but could not pass the barrier. It proved to be too strong for them.

"It's too risky to leave this barrier, you know. And if we're not careful when we fight, we could end up killing Chiriko!" Chichiri exclaimed.

'_What'll we do? We have to get Chiriko back to normal before we stop Yui from summoning Seiryu!'_ Miaka thought desperately to herself. She couldn't imagine something happening to another one of her guardians. The priestess' foot slipped forward, and out of the protection of the barrier, pulling her upside down into the grasp of the circling beasts.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called, his eyes widened as he watched her try to hold her skirt into place, no sound coming from her mouth due to the spell that was still laden on her. Miboshi chuckled to himself and his instrument spun again, this time calling on lightning that began to electrocute Miaka. Her mouth opened wide, but there was no screaming. "MIAKA!"

"It would be a simple matter for me to cast a spell and rip this girl apart in an instant," Miboshi spoke up, urging Chiriko's body to rise over the priestess' hanging form. "But I wouldn't want to disappoint you and kill your precious priestess without due ceremony. I have something special planned for her."

"You little coward! Give Miaka back to us!" Tamahome ordered, his hands fisted at his sides. Chiriko's eyes moved over him, his ugly smirk remaining.

"You must be Tamahome. You're just as gallant and brave as Nakago said you were. But, this poor child doesn't have the fiery temper or the willpower you do," Miboshi replied, poking Chiriko's cheek with the long end of his instrument. "So give it up!"

One of the beasts' two-pronged tongues slithered over Miaka's throat, coaxing Tamahome to call out her name once more. But, she didn't answer him. She appeared to be unconscious from the beating she received from the lightning.

"Isn't there somethin' we can do?" Tasuki shouted, even though no one seemed to answer him.

"This is bad," Atsuna spoke up, walking up in between Tasuki and Tamahome. "Not only do we have to break the possession on Chiriko, but we have to save Miaka from any other attack. She could die if we don't do something now!" The two men gazed down at her, her eyes quivering as she spoke and thought hard of something she could possibly do. "There has to be a way my powers could reach inside of Chiriko's body and remove Miboshi's spirit. But, I could hurt Chiriko! Any time I do something like that, it causes pain! Because he's a child, I could even kill him! I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry about it," Tasuki replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll think of somethin'. Everythin's gonna be fine for sure."

"Subaru, are you able to cast that spell?" Tokaki asked his wife quietly, still circled around Tatara's dead body. "If you still can, then cast it on me now!"

"What are you saying?" she asked with a shaky voice. "It would age you within like it did Tatara! And it would end up killing you in a very short period of time!"

"Do we abandon them, then? With this old body of mine, I can't use my powers," Tokaki pointed out. "If we don't use the spell now, then when?" He paused. "Subaru."

The white-haired woman's eyes lowered, gazing down at her former comrade's body. "He looks like he's sleeping peacefully." Tokaki nodded.

"Yes, he does."

"I'd like to join you, then."

"You wouldn't listen even if I tried to stop you."

One of the beasts opened its mouths and clamped down on Miaka's leg, bringing her out of her unconsciousness and causing her to wince in pain.

"Stop it now!" Tamahome yelled.

'_Chiriko… Can you hear me?'_ Miaka thought to herself, hoping Chiriko would hear her in his mind. _'Chiriko, please… Listen to my voice!'_

Atsuna's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Chiriko's innocent eyes before they flashed back to Miboshi's.

"No!" he shouted, willing the lightning to attack Miaka once again.

'_Chiriko! Chiriko!'_ Miaka called in her mind again. Miboshi groaned and lifted his free hand to his head.

"Ugh, my head feels like it's coming apart!" No sooner did he say so, there were several red slashes, cutting up the beasts that held Miaka.

"Where did you come from?" Miboshi asked, his eyes wide at the sudden turn of events. Miaka's body fell into a young man's arms, his white hair seemingly familiar.

"I was here all along," he said, turning with a smirk to the Seiryu Seven warrior continuing to possess Chiriko. "In the simplest terms, what you just saw is called teleportation. It is the specialty of Tokaki of the Byakko Seven." Tamahome's eyes widened and he thrust his finger towards the younger man.

"Y-You're my m-master?" he stammered. Atsuna stood next to Tasuki, just as appalled as her twin brother. Tokaki suddenly phased right next to Tamahome, holding Miaka in his arms.

"Well, no one ever said you were the brightest student in the world," Tokaki sighed.

"Miaka," Tamahome started, his eyes worried at her form.

"Don't worry. I'll heal her wounds," Mitsukake replied as he stepped forward.

"Hey Pops! How'd you suddenly get so young?" Tasuki questioned. "Do ya keep that older face as some sorta cover?"

"A cover? Why would I need a cover?" Tokaki asked with a risen brow.

"I used a spell to return our bodies to their conditions of 90 years ago," a husky female voice spoke up. Everyone turned their heads, seeing Subaru in her younger days.

"I forgot! You're sexy!" Tokaki gushed. Atsuna's face paled as she turned away, hoping no unwanted thoughts dared to enter her mind. Subaru walked forward, kneeling down to Tamahome as he kept Miaka sitting up.

"Leave this to me," she insisted, looking at the Suzaku healer. "Om ni kawate tara wasuni Miaka!" With her first two fingers held up and her eyes closed, she summoned her spell and Miaka's eyes shook open.

"Dumplings!" Miaka exclaimed, her head leaning forward and her mouth latching onto Subaru's rather large breast. Subaru merely stared down at her in question and then smiled, putting her hand on the young priestess' shoulder.

"I restored your body to the way it was yesterday," Subaru informed. "You should have your voice back." Miaka pulled her hand to her mouth, gasping as she realized she did indeed have her voice back. "You are the only one with the ability to stop the Priestess of Seiryu now. For the sake of all the Byakko Seven, and for Tatara, who sacrificed his life! You must stop her!" Subaru's eyes traveled to Tatara's form, seemingly sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Miaka nodded. "I'll try."

"I won't let you! I'll kill you all before you get the chance to stop her!" Miboshi vowed. Darkness surrounded Chiriko's body and his instrument spun intensely. Waves of darkness emanated from his tool of power, obviously conjuring something formidable.

"He's summoning a demon beast of the highest level!" Chichiri informed, his voice foretelling of absolute danger. Atsuna clutched her hand to her heart and gasped as if she suddenly had no air to breathe.

"We have to be cautious," she added. "I can feel the darkness pulling on me. It is attracted to my powers of light. It wants to engulf it. This is bad."

A sphere of light encircled Chiriko's body, and a towering beast's shadow could be seen masked behind the darkness. It crashed down through the floor, disrupting the warriors' stances. Dust and debris flew up from where it fell through the floor, and Chiriko's body disappeared.

"What was that?" Tasuki demanded, holding his arm up to shield his eyes of any dust.

"Where's Chiriko?" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes darting around for her youngest guardian. The floor began to fall from beneath them, and Miaka cried out in fright.

"Run for it!" Tamahome ordered in a hurried shout. A large stone fist punched its way through the floor, further damaging the floor and causing the warriors to back up as the demon showed itself. Chiriko's body also appeared from behind the darkness, centering himself at the demon's forehead. "Chiriko!"

"Chiriko, no!" Miaka called. Tamahome pulled Miaka away from the falling floor, Tasuki and Atsuna extending their hands out to help them before the floor could overcome them.

"Chiriko, where are you?" Mitsukake yelled, turning around and hoping the youngster would snap out of it. The other warriors chimed in, all calling his name and urging him to wake up from Miboshi's dark hold.

Atsuna's eyes widened. There it was again. Chiriko was trying to fight Miboshi! The young boy's eyes flickered again before Miboshi clamped his hold once more. He willed the demon to drive its fist down towards the warriors, causing them to turn and run away before they were smashed into pieces. The demon continued to upset the floor, chasing the warriors down the stairs before it eventually demolished those too. The demon merely crashed into the walls, turning them to rubble as it tried to keep up with the fleeing fighters.

Miaka turned her head for a moment, catching a glimpse of the beast before tripping on a piece of debris. Tamahome halted in his tracks and looked back as Miaka stared the beast, and Miboshi, in the eyes.

Miboshi chuckled and smirked at the downed priestess. "It's over." The demon drew its fist back, preparing to drive it into the frail woman.

"Don't do it, Chiriko!" Tasuki urged, his amber eyes wide as he watched what happened next.

"No!" Atsuna cried. She brought her palms together, calling on her powers of light to create a barrier before the demon could kill the woman her brother loved. She thrust her palm forward as the demon's fist sliced through the air, but the fist stopped mere inches in front of the priestess before Atsuna could summon up the protective barrier. "What? What happened?" Her eyes traveled up to Chiriko's body, and she cried out, seeing that the boy had woken up, impaling his arm with the sharp end of the instrument. She shakily pointed her finger up, directing everyone's attention to the seventh Suzaku Warrior.

"Chiriko…" Tasuki started, his voice beginning to crack as he saw that the boy had actually done harm to his own body to stop the assault on his priestess.

"Tasuki… Please do it…" Chiriko begged, tears running down his cheeks. "Kill me! Oh please! Use your fire!" Tasuki's eyes widened and he stammered at Chiriko's request.

"What…?"

"Hurry! If you don't, then he'll… he'll start attacking you all again!"

"You're talkin' crazy! There's no way I could do that to you!" Tasuki remarked with stone resolve.

"And there's no way this brat will resist me any longer!" Miboshi's voice announced. The demon took several steps towards the warriors, but Chiriko woke up once more, driving the sharp end of the instrument into his leg this time. The demon faltered down to its knees in response.

"Stop it, Chiriko!" Miaka screamed, leaning over the banister to see her guardian. Chiriko smiled weakly at Miaka's concern, but felt Miboshi fighting within him to regain control. The demon got back to its feet, but Chiriko fought harder.

"I won't… I won't lose to him! Even without my mark!" he vowed. "I am one of the Suzaku!" He brought the instrument above his head, preparing to drive it in himself once more.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki yelled, hoping the young boy would stop. But he didn't. The spike impaled his heart. Atsuna brought her hands to her face, unable to believe what Chiriko had just done.

"I won't let you go any further!" Chiriko cried. "You will die with me!" The demon cracked at the heart, falling apart instantly as a result of Chiriko's attack on himself. As the demon fell to debris, Chiriko's body descended to the ground. Everyone rushed down, sure to catch him and do what they needed to do to save him.

Mitsukake's strong arms enveloped the boy gently, seeing as the spike was still impaled in his chest. Everyone surrounded him, staring in disbelief as the boy's clothing began to soak up his blood.

"I will heal his wounds at once!" Mitsukake replied, stretching his hands over the small boy's body.

"You can't! If you do, you'll be healing this thing inside of me, too! And he must die!" Chiriko stammered.

"Chiriko, but then _you'll _die!" Miaka exclaimed.

"It's all right. This way I take him with me," Chiriko pointed out raggedly. "Forgive me… Please. I'm weak and I wasn't much help to you, was I?"

"What are you talking about? Your great courage to do what you just did saved our lives, didn't it?" Tamahome interjected.

"Yeah! You're not weak at all!" Tasuki added. "How could ya even think like that?" Chiriko merely groaned lightly and turned his head to Miaka.

"Miaka. Hurry and go. You have to stop the Priestess of Seiryu," Chiriko replied.

"Not yet!" she commented.

"You have to go now," Subaru spoke up, her hands folded at her stomach. "Is this boy's sacrifice for nothing?" Miaka's eyes watered and she looked back down at the boy.

"Please go, Miaka." With a heavy heart and an eyeful of tears, Miaka nodded. She stood with Tamahome's help, her eyes not tearing away from Chiriko.

"Thank you for everything, Chiriko, for being so brave," Miaka thanked quietly.

"I will stay with him," Mitsukake replied. Tasuki nodded.

"Me too."

"Very well. We must go and stop the Priestess of Seiryu before it's too late, you know," Chichiri murmured. He looked down at Chiriko. "We will never forget what you've done for us, Chiriko. You have saved us all." Tamahome extended his hand to his sister, who was silently crying and staring down at the young boy.

"Come on, Atsuna," Tamahome urged. Atsuna didn't look at him; she only shook her head violently.

"No. I'm going to try to save him," she sniffled. "I might be able to draw Miboshi out of him so Mitsukake can heal his wounds. Go without me. I'm going to do what I can." Tamahome drew his hand back and nodded after a short moment. He pulled on Miaka's hand, and being followed by Chichiri, Tokaki and Subaru, ran off.

"Atsuna… You don't have to do this," Chiriko remarked. Atsuna shook her head.

"No. I have the power to vanquish evil. Miboshi is evil. If I can lock him away, Mitsukake can heal you and you will live," Atsuna frowned. "I am not going to stand by and watch you die without trying. I will do everything I can for you, Chiriko." The young boy closed his eyes and Atsuna's palms began to glow gold faintly. The glow extended to Chiriko's body, and Atsuna glared, concentrating on what she was doing.

'_This is going to cause him pain,'_ she thought to herself. _'I… I could kill him! He's in so much pain already. He's been bleeding for some time now, and he's… he's just a child! What am I supposed to do?!'_

Tasuki instantly noticed Atsuna's hands beginning to shake, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Dammit," she spat to herself. "Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I save you?" Tasuki put his hand on Atsuna's shoulder, drawing her attention away from Chiriko for a moment. His eyes spoke volumes, and her powers dimmed away in response. "I am so sorry, Chiriko. The extraction would be painful for you. I could kill you myself, and I… I could never live with myself if that were to happen."

Chiriko only smiled up at her. "It's okay, Atsuna. It really is."

'_No it's not,'_ she thought angrily to herself. _'Nothing about this is okay. This child should not be dying!'_

"Mitsukake, Tasuki, Atsuna… please forget me and go," Chiriko begged with harsh intakes of breath. Mitsukake managed a weak smile.

"You'll be lonely by yourself. We'll stay a little longer," the healer remarked sympathetically. Chiriko responded with several moans of pain, beads of sweat gathering on his face.

"The scroll that Taiitsukun gave me, before we left home!" the boy began. Tears gathered in Mitsukake's eyes at the pain the boy was obviously in. Tasuki and Atsuna were trying hard not to cry in front of him. "Use it in my place! Tell everyone!"

Tasuki could no longer keep it in. "You really are such a strong and special guy," he choked. He hung his head, allowing his tears to fall at his hands on the ground. "I've never met anyone as brave as you are." Chiriko's eyes widened, the pain beginning to overcome him.

Atsuna could no longer take it. She stood and walked over to Chiriko's head, Mitsukake and Tasuki both watching her curiously. Her eyes glazed over and she knelt down, carefully lifting Chiriko's head so it rested in her lap.

"I want you to hear my song, Chiriko," she whispered. "I've never sung for any of you before. You'll be the first. The song has magical properties. It will take away your pain… and give it to me." Tasuki's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to rebuke, but Mitsukake leaned forward, putting his hand on the bandit's arm. Tasuki looked at the healer with pleading eyes, but Mitsukake only shook his head, telling him silently to let her do this. "Since I could not save you… I will keep you from pain as much as I can."

She cleared her throat and her body began to glow warmly with the same gold luminosity as when she tried to heal the darkness that Miboshi had poisoned him with.

"_Fearless people,_

_Careless needle._

_Harsh words spoken,_

_And lives are broken.  
_

_Forceful aging,_

_Help me I'm fading._

_Heaven's waiting._

_It's time to move on._

_  
Crossing that bridge,_

_With lessons I've learned._

_Playing with fire,_

_And not getting burned._

_  
I may not know what you're going through,_

_But time is the space,_

_Between me and you._

_Life carries on._

_It goes on._

_  
Just say die,_

_And that would be pessimistic._

_In your mind,_

_We can walk across the water._

_Please don't cry,_

_It's just a prayer for the dying._

_I just don't know what's got into me._

_  
Been crossing that bridge,_

_With lessons I've learned._

_Playing with fire,_

_And not getting burned. _

_  
I may not know what you're going through,_

_But time is the space,_

_Between me and you._

_There is a light through that window_

_Hold on say yes, while people say no_

_Life carries on_

_It goes on _

_  
I'm crossing that bridge,_

_With lessons I've learned..._

_I'm playing with fire,_

_And not getting burned..._

_I may not know what you're going through._

_But time is the space,_

_Between me and you._

_  
There is a light through that window._

_Hold on say yes, while people say no_

_  
'Cause life carries on _

_It goes on_

_It goes on. _

_  
Life carries on._

_  
When nothing else matters._

_When nothing else matters._

_  
I just don't know what's got into me._

_  
It's just a prayer for the dying. _

_  
For the dying."_

Atsuna's voice was soothing and loving as a mother's, and as soon as the song had ended, she had burst into silent tears, Chiriko's pain wracking her blood. The golden glow around her body had ceased, but Chiriko's body was surrounded by the warmth of light, projecting all of his pain into her. Atsuna crouched, fighting the pain in her arm, chest and leg from the wounds that Chiriko had inflicted on himself.

"Atsuna, are ya alright?" Tasuki asked, his eyes glazing over her form. All she did was nod. Chiriko and Atsuna locked gazes, and he smiled up at her in gratitude.

"Tell everyone… thank you," he whispered. And with one last breath and his hands still on the bloody instrument through his heart, his eyes closed, his life ending with a smile.

Tasuki gasped, stammering the boy's name. He could practically feel the boy's life leave him. The bandit leaned down, his tears never-ending, and he cried out his name one more time.

Another Suzaku Warrior had passed.

* * *

**A/N: The song Atsuna sang to Chiriko was "Prayer for the Dying" by Seal. It really is a beautiful song, and I really recommend to have it downloaded so you can listen to the music. It really is a great piece. In fact, I listened to it when I wrote Chiriko's death scene. Also, seeing as this is the first time I have written an author's note, I would like to thank those of you who have been following this story. I really appreciate the sentiment and encouraging reviews! It really means a lot to me! Things are really going to start heating up between Tasuki and Atsuna! Thanks to all of you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

There was a slight rumbling coming from above after several minutes that Tasuki, Mitsukake and Atsuna mourned the loss of their young friend.

Mitsukake looked up at the ceiling in question. "Something is happening up on the roof."

"It's… Seiryu. He's being summoned," Atsuna stammered, beads of sweat rolling down her tensed face. "I can feel a great celestial power similar to that of Hikari." Her hands continued to shake and she looked down at Chiriko's face, which had since grown cold. "He died out of pain. I was able to transfer it all into me in time. He died in peace. It was all I could do for him."

"I should heal you, Atsuna," Mitsukake replied. "You have no reason to be suffering. Chiriko wouldn't want you to." Before the healer could use his power, Atsuna lifted her hand to stop him, shaking her head.

"No, I must insist on this," Atsuna remarked, her eyes clearly masking the pain she was feeling. "Please don't misunderstand, but it's just something I have to do." She gave out a shaky sigh. _'For failing yet another person I care for, I must suffer.'_ The light wielder put her hands on Chiriko's cheeks, even though the cold of such a young death frightened her. "We must go to the roof. The others may need us. I sense impending doom."

Mitsukake nodded and slid his broad hands under the youth's body, hoisting him on his back. "He deserves a proper burial." Tasuki stood and nodded in utter agreement, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes. Atsuna placed her hand on her knee, hoping to push herself off the ground, but she stumbled, her fists stopping her from colliding with the ground completely.

Tasuki was immediately at her side, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why won't ya let Mitsukake heal ya? You're in pain!" he snapped. She moaned softly and shook her head.

"It is the burden the envoy of light must take," Atsuna merely stated. Tasuki groaned and shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Well hell, I'm not lettin' ya walk then." He turned around, leaning down to his knees in front of her. "I think ya know what to do here, woman. We had enough practice in Fujita." Atsuna only nodded, tying her arms around his neck so he could carry her on his back. "Tama's not gonna like this too much, but we'll just have to explain later. We hafta get to the roof!" Mitsukake nodded, and followed Tasuki up the stairs. The two warriors came to the top of the stairs just in time to see a bright blue light shatter into pieces.

"What the hell happened up here?" Tasuki demanded. Tamahome, Miaka and Chichiri spun around, and when they saw Chiriko on Mitsukake's back, and Atsuna on Tasuki's, they knew she was unable to save him.

"Seiryu was summoned and they've all disappeared," Tamahome explained with a frown. "Now what happened to my sister?"

"She couldn't save Chiriko, so she decided to sing, which took away his pain and transferred it to her," Mitsukake replied. "She refuses to let me heal her. She's suffering the same wounds as Chiriko, only mentally. She has no strength now."

Tamahome cursed under his breath, but said nothing else. Suddenly, there was another rumble in the building and a crack traveled in between Tamahome's feet.

"Uh oh! A shockwave!" Tamahome shouted. Chichiri threw his cloak to the ground and held his staff in the middle, causing a golden glow to form and cover the garment.

"Everyone, hurry! We've gotta get out of here, you know! Now that this has happened, we've got to get to Konan as soon as possible!" Chichiri pointed out. The golden light panned out, spreading until it covered the ground all the Suzaku Warriors stood on. Then, the light began sucking them down into the ground.

Tamahome turned, looking at Subaru and Tokaki, who had Tatara's body in his arms.

"Master," he started.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright," Tokaki interrupted. "It looks to me like we're going to live for quite a while. Come back again after everything's settled down, and be sure to bring your sister with you. I care about you both as if you were my children."

Subaru leaned down, looking at Miaka as she was now chest deep into the rooftop. "Don't lose hope, Miaka." Miaka's face fell.

"Subaru…" Before she could say anything else, she and everyone else were sucked up in the light, Chichiri's cloak following closely until the light shrunk and disappeared. Tokaki and Subaru, with Tatara's body, fled the scene, quick to change back to their original forms before Subaru's spell could have an everlasting effect on them.

* * *

Atsuna opened her eyes, groaning at the sunlight beating in the room. She pulled her hand up to her face, shielding her eyes as she attempted to sit up. She was no longer in her usual outfit; she only had on a loose-fitting pastel pink bathrobe.

"Glad to see you're up." Atsuna turned her head and gazed tiredly at Tasuki, who was sitting across the room in a chair without his jacket and shirt. "We're in the Konan Palace, in case ya were wonderin'. By the time Chichiri brought us here, ya passed out from the pain."

Atsuna only nodded gently, everything that happened with Chiriko flooding back into her mind.

"I… I couldn't save him," she whispered chokingly, staring down into her blanket-covered lap. "My powers were useless to save a child." Atsuna couldn't get Chiriko's pained face out of her mind. She felt like it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

She barely heard Tasuki scoot out of his chair, his faint footsteps getting louder with every step towards her. She felt him sit down next to her on the bed, and without saying anything, he cupped her face in his broad palm, turning her face to look at him. Her eyes had tears in them, and her bottom lip was quivering. She was trying desperately to hold back her cries for the poor boy who had died the day before.

"Atsuna. Stop cryin'," Tasuki murmured. "None of us coulda saved him. Ya did what ya could, an' he said it was okay." Atsuna snapped her head away from him, shouting out in irritation.

"No, Tasuki! Nothing about this is okay! Chiriko should have never died! He was just a child! He shouldn't have had to endure that, just like Nuriko and my family shouldn't have either!" she exclaimed. Tasuki's face fell at her emotional breakdown. She completely lost it, her tears pouring down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, heaving for air as her tears overcame her.

Tasuki put his arms around her, tugging her into his chest. He tried shushing her quietly, rubbing his hands against her back in hopes of calming her down. "I know you're hurtin', Atsuna, but stuff like this happens sometimes. Ya did what ya could for him, an' he was grateful for that. He made his own choice."

"I know he made his choice, but it was a choice he should have never been faced with! A child should never have to make such a decision!" Atsuna sobbed against him. Tasuki closed his eyes and sighed to himself, wondering if there was anything he could do to help her emotional state.

"No one should be faced with that decision," he added. "But things like this are always happenin', no matter where ya are in the world. Death is a natural thing, somethin' we can't stop. It's as natural as bein' born, Atsuna. Sometimes there are unfortunate victims of it, like Chiriko, Nuriko an' your family."

Atsuna pulled away, staring up into his eyes. "I know you're right. I… I just need some time…" Tasuki nodded in understanding and ran his hands through her hair.

"I know, baby. I know. A lot of stuff has happened, especially since Seiryu has been summoned. We're gonna have a lot to deal with now," Tasuki pointed out. His face stiffened into seriousness. "You're not bound by Suzaku, so ya don't hafta be involved in this. Ya can stay outta danger." Atsuna shook her head immediately.

"No. I promised Miaka I would help her, and I don't want to take my brother out of my sight for too long. He and I have both suffered enough because of the Seiryu Seven. I was separated from him for four years, and he thought I was dead. There were times when I thought I was going to die, but now that I'm back with him, I don't want to leave him," Atsuna explained. "The Seiryu Seven seem intrigued with him. He's going to be a primary target. Nakago has some kind of fetish with him, it seems." Tasuki's brows furrowed.

"An' it doesn't look like he knows about ya yet. He hasn't tried to come after ya or anythin', thank Suzaku," Tasuki stated thankfully.

"That doesn't mean anything, Tasuki," Atsuna pointed out matter-of-factly. "Nakago was obsessed with having Seiryu summoned. Now that their god has been summoned, he's not going to be thinking of much else other than the wishes the Priestess could grant Kutou, or himself. He's going to be selfish and do what he can to get what he wants from the beast god. The Priestess of Seiryu has been blinded by his lies, and she will do anything for him, it seems. She will grant him any wish he desires. We have to be cautious now. We don't know what to expect. Anything could happen."

Tasuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, an' I don't like that one bit. Who knows what that guy is plannin' on wishin' for. There's no tellin' with him," he replied with a frown. The bandit cupped Atsuna's face in his palms, pulling her face closer to his. "As long as he doesn't target ya, I can be at least a little relieved. I just don't want somethin' happenin' to ya."

Atsuna cocked her head to the side, his palms still pressed gently against her cheeks, and she smiled appreciatively. "I know, Tasuki. I'll do everything in my power to make sure everyone, including myself, stays safe. We have a lot of planning to do for our next strike. They have an advantage over us now that they have summoned their beast god. It would probably be a good idea for us to speak with the emperor and devise a plan of action for when they decide to make a move against us. It could be at any time."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Maybe I'll go an' find him while ya rest some more," Tasuki suggested. Atsuna opened her mouth to say something, but she paused before answering him.

"Well, that's not needed at the moment," she replied. Tasuki cocked his eyebrow.

"Whaddaya mean? Ya said ya needed some time," he remarked. Atsuna nodded.

"I know, but it's something I simply don't have time for. I can't be resting around when Konan is in danger. I need to be conscious and fully aware of what's going on around us," Atsuna commented. "I'll be fine. It would be a good idea for us to regroup and discuss what's happened." Tasuki nodded.

"Well, I can deal with that, but there's somethin' I wanna do first," he began. Atsuna gave him a look of question, not sure what he was talking about, but seconds afterwards, he pulled her against his body, easing her down onto the soft mattress once more. "Ya need to relax for me so I can make ya feel better." Atsuna ran her hands along his cheeks as he leaned down to take her lips in his, but she stopped him.

"Tasuki, I don't think this is the best time to be doing this," she began. "We need to regroup with the others so we can find out what we're going to do about the Seiryu Seven and Kutou's army." Tasuki shook his head and nuzzled his face in between her chin and her neck, pressing his lips in a trail under her ear down to her collarbone.

"They can come find us if they have somethin' important to tell us," he murmured as he continued his kisses. "It's only fair that we get to do this 'cause dammit, I've been waitin' an' I'm not waitin' anymore!"

Atsuna's face fell and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I know you want to do this, but this isn't necessarily the time."

"There never is a time for us, is there?" he grumbled with a frown. Atsuna gave him a weak smile and shook her head.

"I know that too. We have to keep our priorities in line. Besides, when all of this is over, we'll make up for all the times we didn't get the chance to spend time together," Atsuna remarked. "I promise to make it worth your while." Tasuki paused, and then he smirked as her words registered.

"Well, that's hard to resist. You're gonna hafta really do some good stuff," Tasuki said. Atsuna giggled lightly under her breath and nodded.

"I can deal with that. Besides, no one really knows about us yet. Do you really think it would be a good idea to be found like this by one of our friends? That could seriously blind them," Atsuna pointed out with a grin. Tasuki shook his head and leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as a response.

When he pulled away, Atsuna merely looked up to him with a grateful smile. "You're absolutely wonderful, do you know that?" Tasuki chuckled.

"Well, it comes with the territory, ya know," he replied. Atsuna shook her head at his obvious sarcasm.

"We should go and find everyone. We need to be ready for Kutou and the Seiryu Seven," Atsuna informed. Tasuki nodded and lifted himself off her, pulling her with him when he had enough stature to stand on his own. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down into her face for one more kiss.

There was a strange feeling sweeping over him, seemingly sucking away his usual strength. His eyes widened and he stopped, a single bead of sweat running down his face. Atsuna held her breath and gazed up at him in worry. "What's wrong, Tasuki?"

"Somethin' just happened to me," he replied. "Like my powers just left me or somethin'." Atsuna's eyes widened.

"That's impossible," she said. "I'm sure it's just your nerves or something." He pulled away from her and turned away, obviously immersing himself in his thoughts.

"I wanna go an' find Tama." Tasuki turned his head to look at her. She nodded in understanding.

"Of course. I'm sure he's still with Miaka. I'll go with you," Atsuna offered. It was then that she was suddenly aware she only had on a bathrobe… with nothing on under it. "Umm, perhaps I should get dressed first and I'll meet you there." Tasuki smirked and turned back to her, placing his hands on the sides of her arms.

"I'll wait for ya outside." He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers, pulling away playfully before the lip-lock could be deepened. Tasuki spun around, his hands leaving her, as he strolled to her door, closing it behind him with a caring smile. Atsuna shed her bathrobe, allowing the fabric to pool at her ankles as she paced to a dresser that had numerous outfits for her to wear.

She had to remember to thank Emperor Hotohori for accommodating her with a wardrobe since she seemed to lack one at the moment.

She quickly decided on a red top that had a thick black stripe stretching from her right shoulder down to the left side of her torso. It was long sleeved and was delicately made of silk, making her skin feel refreshed as soon as it came in contact with her nakedness. The top was accompanied by a pair of plain black pants, also made of silk. She fluffed her hair and rushed to the door, knowing Tasuki was waiting for her on the other side. She opened the door quickly, noticing Tasuki leaning against the wall to her right with his arms folded across his nude chest. He was tapping his feet, and his face was rather unnerved. She could tell he was nervous and troubled.

"Sorry if I took so long," she apologized, pulling the door shut behind her. Tasuki shook his head and loosened his body, taking one of her hands in his.

"It's okay. Ya look beautiful," he replied quietly. She smiled and couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you, but there are more pressing matters to discuss, don't you think?" Tasuki nodded in agreement and instantly pulled her towards Miaka's room without another word, his footsteps hard and quick. He stalked towards Miaka's room and let go of Atsuna's hand so he could thrust the doors open, coming face to face with Miaka and Tamahome.

"Hey Tamahome! Can ya still use your powers?" the fire-wielding warrior demanded. Tamahome stood from Miaka's bed, giving him a questioning glare.

"Tasuki!" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes wide as said man walked up to Tamahome.

"What's got you so upset?" he asked his friend. Atsuna followed close behind, rushing over to Miaka's side at her bed.

"Don't argue! Just try to use 'em!" Tasuki urged. Tamahome complied and attempted summoning his powers, but nothing had happened. Atsuna's twin brother drew his palm up to his face, his expression confused.

"Nothing." Miaka stood up, her eyes concerned and her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Tamahome, the ogre mark on your forehead is gone!" Miaka pointed out, standing at his side.

"She's right, you know." The foursome turned their heads, seeing Chichiri and Mitsukake at Miaka's bedroom door. "We've all tried to use our powers, but we can't anymore, you know. They're gone! Gone!"

Atsuna folded her hands in front of her, worried about what was happening. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified.

"My character won't appear either," Tasuki spoke up, holding his forearm as if to feel for the pulsating of his character's energy. There was nothing there. He knew he wasn't paranoid.

"Then, when I felt my strength leave my body it was because…" Tamahome began.

"We are no longer Celestial Warriors." Emperor Hotohori made his appearance, clad in his usual brilliant red imperial uniform. "We've now become ordinary people. Or, rather, Suzaku itself has vanished. I believe that Suzaku has been sealed away from us." Miaka's eyes widened.

"Sealed away?" The Priestess felt as if her heart had dropped, the cold realization hitting her like a pile of bricks.

"Emperor Hotohori, if I may," Atsuna spoke up. "I think it would be wise to gather everyone and discuss what we're going to do. I am sure now that Seiryu has been summoned, Kutou will begin their attack against us. I am sure it is Seiryu's will that has blocked off your connection to Suzaku. It makes sense to lock away the celestial power that gives us more of an advantage." Hotohori nodded.

"I certainly agree with you. We should all reconvene in my throne room in ten minutes. It would be a good idea to meet with my advisors and dress ourselves appropriately. Now that we are without our powers, Konan is in greater danger than ever before. We must prepare," Hotohori nodded. He folded his arms behind his back and turned, walking slowly to the door. He disappeared without saying another word. The remaining warriors watched their leader leave the room, concern, worry and sadness thick in the room.

"This will be by far the greatest challenge we have ever had to take," Mitsukake spoke up. His eyes lowered and his shook his head. "We cannot lose anyone else on this team."

"Let's not discuss that right now," Atsuna added quickly. "We should meet with the Emperor now."

"I need to get dressed first," Miaka replied, clutching her hands on her bathrobe. "We should all get ready for anything. Everyone nodded in full agreement, and left her room, preparing themselves for a long, difficult discussion on their next plan of action.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

All warriors, save for Tamahome and Tasuki, stood in Emperor Hotohori's throne room, any negative emotion possible floating around the room as they stood in silence, Chiriko's dead body centered between them.

"We of Konan have no choice but to fight Kutou. From the beginning, we were dependent on Suzaku's power. We were naïve to think that having the Priestess was enough against their strength," Hotohori began with a weak smile. "Now, if we lose ground, we will never give up." His smile faded and he looked down at Chiriko's relaxed and cold form, stroking his hand over the youth's face. "Because we have something important to defend. Every last person in Konan must rise up. You were the ones who taught me that. Thank you."

Miaka's eyes beaded, threatening to release tears of sadness. "Hotohori…"

Doors crashed open and frenzied Tamahome and Tasuki came flailing in, shouting and quite frankly, were freaking out.

"We're bein' followed around by Nuriko's ghost!" Tasuki cried out.

"Chichiri! Chichiri! Chant a sutra! Get him to go back and rest in peace or something and leave us alone!" Tamahome added, his voice so quick that everyone could barely understand what he was saying. The soft click of the front door could be heard, causing the two men to cry out again in utter comical fear.

A woman with crystal green eyes and soft purple hair stood at the now open door, her smile bewitching and her red gown shining in the sunlight. Everyone stood in shock and Miaka stammered, her finger pointed out at the woman. Tears streamed down her face and she thrust herself forward.

"Nuriko! You're alive!" she nearly shrieked, latching herself onto the front of the woman. All she could do was stare down blankly at the Priestess. Miaka rubbed her face against the woman's voluptuous breasts, her smile content.

Wait. Breasts?

Miaka opened her eyes and they widened as she pulled away, pointing directly at the woman's chest.

"Boobies…!" Hotohori stepped up to the pair of women, chuckling softly and smiling.

"Miaka, this woman is not Nuriko. She is my wife and empress," Hotohori informed. Miaka turned her head, looking to her imperial guardian in inquiry.

"Empress?" she asked. Tamahome and Tasuki could only glare at them in utter confusion.

"You may call me Houki," the woman's soft voice spoke as she bowed to the Priestess and her guardians.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Miaka greeted as she too, bowed before her. "I'm Miaka Yuki!"

"I was surprised myself when I first met Houki. Her resemblance to Nuriko is striking," Hotohori remarked. "When I think back, just before Nuriko's death, I sensed his life force. As though Nuriko was trying to introduce us." Miaka smiled at the happy thought of her friend.

"He did."

"And now, it's your turn. You and Tamahome." Miaka gasped. "If he isn't one of the Suzaku Seven any longer, then you are not the Priestess of Suzaku. You can get married any time you wish." Miaka and Tamahome both looked at one another, Hotohori's words echoing in their minds.

'_That's right! I'm not the Priestess anymore!'_ she thought to herself.

She could get married to Tamahome. She could stay with him.

"Your Highness! The Kutou army has moved to attack us!" a soldier interrupted at the front door. "The first division of the sixth army is en route to the border to engage them! But the Kutou forces outnumber our own three to one! It's only a matter of time before they break through!"

"So, they're finally comin'!" Tasuki announced. Tamahome frowned and he punched his fist against his palm.

"All right! We'll give them a battle!" Tamahome vowed. Hotohori turned to his comrade in question.

"Tamahome?"

"Suzaku may be sealed, and our marks and powers may be gone, but we're still the Suzaku Seven, Your Highness," Tamahome pointed out. Miaka stepped forward in resolve.

"Me too! I'm going with you! I'm still the Priestess!" Miaka exclaimed. Tasuki thrust his arm in the air.

"Alright! Let's give this all we got!" Tasuki announced. Everyone hollered out in unison, ready to plan their battle strategy and do whatever they needed to do to protect the people of Konan.

"Alright, everyone. You should all make your own arrangements for the battle tomorrow morning. We will move out at dawn. Until then, rest yourselves and prepare for the fight," Hotohori ordered. "Without the use of our powers, we are going to be like ordinary humans. We are susceptible to death at any given moment. We will have to be cautious."

"Umm, Emperor Hotohori?" Everyone turned to Atsuna, whose voice seemed meek. "I think there is something you're all forgetting." She held out her palm, a soft golden glow of light engulfing it. "I am not bound by Suzaku. They have sealed Suzaku away from you, but my powers remain. We shouldn't count ourselves down just yet. I am prepare to do what is needed in the battle tomorrow."

"I forgot that Atsuna still has her powers!" Miaka exclaimed happily. "Does that mean they don't know about her?" The Priestess turned to Hotohori, who shook his head.

"We have no indication that Nakago knows of her. This will work to our advantage, of course, but I would never force Atsuna into putting such a burden on her shoulders," Hotohori replied. Atsuna stepped forward, putting her hands on Hotohori's as the light she had created faded.

"That is a sacrifice I am prepared to make. I am still a Konan citizen. I will do what needs to be done to protect the people here. For my family, for Nuriko, for Chiriko, and for everyone else who has lost their lives because of all this, I will use every ounce of my power against the Seiryu Seven." Hotohori smiled and moved his hands away from hers so he could settle them on her shoulders.

"Atsuna, you are indeed a brave woman, and I would be honored to have you fighting alongside me. I only ask that you do not toss around your life. You mean just as much to me as the others do, and I do not wish to lose another member of this team," Hotohori informed. Atsuna smiled appreciatively and nodded firmly.

"I understand, and I will do what I feel is right. For the country, and for its people," Atsuna commented. "I promise that we will not lose."

"Very well. It is settled then. Everyone, please get your rest, and I will meet you all at dawn." With that, Hotohori walked out of his throne room, being followed closely by Houki and his staff of advisors. Tamahome instantly spun to his sister, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Atsuna, I don't know about this," he began worriedly. "Once you reveal yourself out there, you'll be an instant target. If they don't know about you now, they'll know about you tomorrow. Either way, you're going to be in danger, and I'll be damned if—"

"Tamahome, stop." Atsuna put her palms on her brother's cheeks, making him look at her. "It is my decision to make, and it is final. I will be the one to protect you this time, and I am fine with it. Besides, I have the power of a goddess behind me. I'll be fine. Just trust me." Tamahome opened his mouth to rebuke, but he stopped when he heard her in his mind. _'We lost each other once, Kishuku. I'm not going to let it happen again.'_

He sighed and pulled her in his arms, smelling her hair as he did so. "You've always been stubborn, so I guess it won't make a difference if I argue with you." Atsuna chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it won't. It will be the same as if I tried to argue with you. We're one in the same," she whispered. Tamahome pulled away and smiled down at her, threading his fingers through her hair.

"Okay. We'll go in together, and we'll come out together," he promised. Atsuna nodded.

"It's a bona fide deal." Tamahome put his arm around her shoulders, turning to his comrades.

"We'll win this tomorrow, guys. For sure," Tamahome vowed. Everyone nodded in response.

"If we work together, they won't beat us, you know," Chichiri agreed. Miaka clapped her hands together and smiled at the loyalty her friends had to one another. Things seemed grim, but she knew everything was going to turn out alright in the end. She just knew it. Or she hoped.

* * *

Atsuna was humming to herself, tying the sash to her bathrobe as she prepared for bed. She walked in front of her mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, then began pulling it up when she saw a shirtless Tasuki standing at the doorway through the mirror. She turned around, smiling at him. 

"I didn't even hear you come in, Tasuki," Atsuna remarked. She let her hair cascade back down her shoulders and she walked over to him. He stepped into the room and shut the door. He slung his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"I've been waitin' all day to get ya alone," he growled, grazing his lips against the side of her face. "All this talk about war an' battle has just made me sick to my stomach. All I wanna do is hold ya an' kiss ya an' make ya mine for real." Atsuna smiled and put her arms around his neck, giggling at the sensation he sent down her spine.

"Tasuki, there are still people awake. We can't do anything. They could hear us," Atsuna whispered as he slowly began walking her backwards. She felt the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed, and before she could say anything else, he ran his hands up her body to her face, lifting her chin to look up at him.

"Do ya think I care about everyone else? All I care about is you, an' dammit, I'm gonna have ya right now," Tasuki said. Without saying another word, he put his hands on her back to cushion her impending fall and forced her down into the mattress. She gasped in response and he climbed on top of her, sliding his hands out from under her. He settled his hands on either side of her and bent down until their noses touched. "Do ya know how much I love ya? I just can't get enough of ya." Atsuna smiled appreciatively and rubbed her hands on his bare chest.

"You're so wonderful," she murmured. Tasuki smirked, showing his fangs, and he dipped his mouth over hers. Atsuna rubbed her hands against the flesh of his chest, and she felt one of his hands reach into her bathrobe to caress one of her breasts. When his hand made contact with her taut mound, she moaned into his mouth. She broke away to breathe and she bent her head back, gasping for air.

"Why did ya do that? I wanna kiss ya again," Tasuki groaned.

"I want to kiss you too, but we can't. You need to go back to your room before someone catches us," Atsuna pointed out.

"Too late." Atsuna's eyes widened, her heart dropping in her chest and she looked up, seeing a livid Tamahome standing at the now-open door with his arms crossed over his chest. Tasuki had turned around as well, but remained on top of Atsuna.

"Tamahome! Wh-what are you doing here?" Atsuna asked frantically while Tasuki got off her. She adjusted her bathrobe and smoothed out her hair, sitting up completely.

"I came to give you a kiss good night, but it looks as if Tasuki got to you first," Tamahome scowled. He turned to Tasuki, who sat silent. Tamahome was not so calm. "Now, would you like to explain to me what the _hell_ you were doing to my little sister?"

"Tama, ya need to calm down. Atsuna and I can explain," Tasuki began as he stood up from the bed. Tamahome stomped over to him and grabbed him by the neck, shoving him into the wall. Atsuna stood and rushed over to the two men.

"Tamahome! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Atsuna. I'm not going to let anyone, even Tasuki, take advantage of you," Tamahome replied, his head not moving to look at her.

"Do ya really think I would do that, Tamahome?" Tasuki questioned, Tamahome's hand not moving from his throat. "I would never take advantage of any woman, especially not Atsuna. I love her." Tamahome's eyes widened and his hand loosened from Tasuki's neck. The bandit coughed and cleared his throat, leaning up against the wall to gain his composure. Tamahome turned and looked at Atsuna, who stood with her hands clasped in front of her chest worriedly.

"Is this true, Atsuna? He loves you?" She bit her lip and nodded. She crept up to her brother, putting her hand on his shoulder; she could feel the tension in his muscles.

"Yes, it is true. I love him too," she confessed. "I'm sorry we kept it from you, but we didn't want you to freak out about it."

"Kinda like ya just did anyway," Tasuki added, his arms folded over his chest. Atsuna gazed over at Tasuki quickly and smiled weakly, then turned back to her brother.

"So then, you two are in love with each other?" Tamahome asked. Atsuna and Tasuki looked at each other and smiled, nodding gently."Well, if that's the case, then I want to talk to Tasuki outside. Alone." With that, Tamahome turned and marched out of the room. Atsuna let out the breath she had been holding in and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe he caught us like that. It's not how I intended him to find out about us," she muttered. Tasuki walked over to her, putting his arms around her from behind.

"It's gonna be okay, Atsuna. I'm gonna go out an' talk to him," he assured her. He turned her around in his arms and led her to the bed. "Just sit down here an' wait for me to come back." She nodded and watched him walk out of the bedroom. When he did, Tamahome was leaning on the wall as patiently as he could. "What do ya wanna talk about, Tama?"

"Do you really love Atsuna?" Tamahome looked up at his bandit comrade with a stone serious face. "I want to make sure you have no intentions of hurting her before I approve of what I just saw." Tasuki frowned and shook his head.

"I do love her, Tama. She means a lot to me. I would never think of hurtin' her," Tasuki responded in monotone. He folded his arms over his chest. "I may have said in the past that I don't like women, but whether I do or not doesn't change the fact that I'm a man just like ya. I guess it was only a matter of time before I fell in love like ya did with Miaka." Tasuki leaned against the wall next to Tamahome, who was staring out into the surroundings before them. "Your sister is an amazin' woman, Tama. Who couldn't fall in love with her? I wanna protect her for the rest of my life. I know I shoulda came to ya before actin' on my feelings, but Atsuna insisted to wait before tellin' ya. She was worried about what ya would think because we haven't known each other that long."

"What I would think?" Tamahome asked, looking up at his fiery-haired friend. Tasuki nodded, returning his gaze. "I want her to be happy. She deserves it more than anyone I know, and it doesn't matter how long you've known each other as long as you're in love."

"I wanna be the one to make her happy, Tamahome. I'll do everythin' in my power to make it that way too," Tasuki vowed. "If it's okay with ya, that is." Tamahome pushed himself away from the wall to walk in front of Tasuki. The bandit dropped his arms to his sides, waiting to see what his friend would do; would he beat the living daylights out of him for touching his sister like that, or would he give his blessing? His eyes widened when Tamahome lifted his hand out in front of him, requesting for the Mt. Reikaku bandit's hand.

"I would be honored for you to take care of my sister. She's the only family I have left now, Tasuki, and I just want the best for her. She had such a tough childhood after being abducted, and I want her to feel loved like she should be," Tamahome remarked. Tasuki nodded and took his friend's hand in a firm but friendly handshake.

"I swear it on my life, Tama, that I will make her the happiest woman in the world," Tasuki vowed. Tamahome broke into a smile for the first time that night, and he nodded.

"Thank you, Tasuki. It means a lot to me," Tamahome replied. Tasuki gave a toothy grin and nodded. "We better go back inside before she starts to worry." The two men walked inside Atsuna's bedroom, seeing her sitting fidgety on her bed. When she saw them enter, she immediately stood and walked up to them.

"Well? Have the two of you discussed this?" she inquired. Tamahome smiled and closed the distance between himself and his sister. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay with it. It was just something I never expected to see, but I'm glad it's him and not someone else. At least I know he would never hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy," Tamahome informed. Atsuna closed her eyes, letting the tears fall gracefully down her cheeks before opening them again to look at him.

"You're really okay with this? You're not angry with me for not telling you?" Tamahome pushed her at arm's length, looking sweetly into her glimmering and now-open eyes.

"I could never be angry at you, Atsuna. I want you to be happy, and if you are, then so am I," he answered. She sniffled and laughed in hopes of breaking through her tears. Tamahome reached forward and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's been a long day, Atsuna. I think it would be a good idea for you to have some rest. I'll see you both in the morning at breakfast." He bent down, kissing her again on the forehead. "I love you, my dear sister."

"I love you too, brother," she whispered. Tamahome pulled away and looked at Tasuki one more time before walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Atsuna turned to Tasuki, who was quick to approach her and pull her deep into his chest. She clung to his shoulders as if she were falling, and he kept his arms firm around her waist. "I'm so glad things are okay with him."

"He just wants to make sure you're taken care of, an' I told him that ya would be while I'm around to have somethin' to say about it," Tasuki pointed out. "Ya won't be rid of me, so ya better get used to me bein' around ya all the time." Atsuna smiled and looked up into his eyes, pulling herself up to his face.

"I want you to always be around me. I love you," she replied softly. He smirked and scooped her in his arms, carrying her over to her bed. He bent down, delicately laying her down on the mattress. As soon as her body touched the covers, his body was atop hers. He melded his body into hers, and he suddenly wished there were no clothes to constrict their flesh from touching.

She felt the contours of his body against hers, and she heard him rumble deep in his throat. "God, Atsuna. Ya intoxicate me. I just hope tomorrow that I'll be able to protect ya. You're gonna be their target as soon as ya reveal your powers." Atsuna's face fell and she leaned up, brushing her lips against his.

"I don't want to talk about the battle tomorrow. I just want to be with you tonight," she murmured, dragging her fingers along his jaw line. Tasuki's amber eyes deepened and he dipped his head closer to hers, taking her bottom lip in his mouth in a tease, suckling on it softly.

"Tonight there aren't gonna be any interruptions," he muttered, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "If at any time I wanted to make love to ya, it would be now. An' as long as ya have no complaints…" His voice drifted off as he got lost in her lavender depths. Atsuna nodded, her lips tweaking into a smile.

"I don't. I want you," she whispered. Tasuki threaded his fingers through the top of her hair and nodded with a content smile.

"You're not gonna regret it, baby." With that, the bandit lowered himself atop her, capturing her lips hungrily with his, fully prepared to take her with every ounce of passion he had been holding out for her since the moment he first laid eyes on her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tasuki was quick to bend down, kneading his lips against the open folds of Atsuna's bathrobe that revealed her luscious flesh. It was obvious she had recently bathed, her skin glistening and tasting sweet and utterly clean. She bit back a moan at the feel of his lips – and now his tongue – on her collarbone, sending electrifying tingles through her pores.

She slid her fingers in his fiery hair, tugging the soft, wild locks while his fingers splayed open her bathrobe, revealing her full breasts, her nipples getting hard instantly. He smiled at her responsiveness and dipped down, taking a nipple in his mouth. The wet, hot sensation caused her to jerk and choke out his name for more, to which he quickly complied. He molded his hand on her other breast, rolling the hard nipple in between his fingers. Atsuna arched her back into his hand and mouth, eager for more attention.

Tasuki groaned low when he felt Atsuna's hands on him, tugging at the top of his pants. She desperately wanted them off. He lifted himself up slightly and broke his lips away from her skin so she had enough room to pull his pants down his muscled thighs. Tasuki grabbed her hands, easing them away from him and onto the bed above her head. He finished her job, pulling his legs out of the annoying garment and tossing it aside without a moment's notice.

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the woman beneath him, hardly covered by her bathrobe. Her breasts sprung out of the fabric, begging to be touched and caressed more by his hands, his mouth, his tongue.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to deny her that two-sided desire.

He untied her bathrobe and thrust it away from her body, his eyes taking in her beautiful form. Every time he got to see her this way, the way nature had intended, it always seemed like he was reliving the first time. He was always amazed at her form. He hardly doubted he would get bored with the way her hips curved, or how her flesh was so perfectly peach.

"Are ya cold?" Tasuki asked quietly, running his finger playfully along her cheekbone. "We could get under the covers if ya want." Atsuna shook her head with a teasing smile.

"No. I'd rather count on you to keep me warm," she purred. Tasuki chuckled and rewarded her with a deep kiss, his hands pulling her arms out of her bathrobe so she was completely rid of the article of clothing. He split her lips open with his tongue, eager to taste her sweetness. She complied, tangling her tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down until flesh touched burning, unyielding flesh. Atsuna then became completely aware of Tasuki's hard rigid erection pressing against her inner thigh, dangerously close to the apex of her legs. She began to ache for him, wishing he would take her now.

But for some reason, she couldn't ask him.

And she hardly had to.

Atsuna felt Tasuki's hand gliding down her body in between them, pushing her legs apart just enough for him to feel her womanhood. She was hot and moist, wholly ready for him. With his free hand, he cupped her face in his palm, tilting her head so her lavender eyes glittered into his amber pools.

"Atsuna, if I die tomorrow, I want ya to know—" Atsuna pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him with a saddened expression.

"No. Don't speak," she begged quietly, shaking her head against the pillow. "Not tonight. I just want… this." Tasuki paused, but he nodded in compliance.

"Alright. If that's what ya want." Atsuna nodded once slowly in confirmation, leaning up to press her lips against his in urgency.

She didn't want to be thinking about the growing possibility that either one of them could die tomorrow. This was the start of their lives. She wanted to be with him forever, to be his wife and the mother of his children. She pushed the impending doom in the back of her mind, sure not to let tomorrow's battle ruin their lovemaking.

It was their first time, and it could very well be their last.

Atsuna was thrown out of her thoughts when she felt Tasuki's finger enter her wet depths, slowly pushing through her until he could no longer. Atsuna drew in a shaky breath as he did so, closing her eyes to relish in the feel of him there. She extended her neck back, arching her back and pelvis into his hand as she did so. Tasuki watched her, entirely mesmerized by her writhing, and excited as their passion and lust only escalated with every passing moment.

This was different from their other interludes. Tasuki had shown possession towards her, but now, all he wanted was to hold her and bury himself inside of her. He wouldn't admit it, but he was deathly scared about tomorrow's events. Atsuna had insisted on putting so much on her shoulders, and as soon as dawn would push the night away, Nakago and the Seiryu Seven would find out about her.

And they would instantly make her their first target. She was Konan's biggest link to winning the battle with Kutou, and it wouldn't be long before Nakago and his band would know full well about it. Tasuki no longer had his powers, which meant Atsuna had more of an advantage against them. There wouldn't be much he could do to protect her.

But he would do so nonetheless, because he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Tasuki? Are you alright?" Her sweet, concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to blink and gaze down at her with a gentle smile he would only give to her.

"I've never been better, sweetheart," he answered in a whisper. "Just thinkin' about what it's gonna be like for us when this is all over." Atsuna broke into a smile of her own, tugging his face closer to hers.

"I know you're lying to me," she said a bit firmly. "But I'll let it go. I'm too drunk on you to let you have it." Tasuki chuckled and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable, babe. I'm gonna make this all worth your while," he promised. Without another word, he pulled his finger from her depths and used his knee to spread her legs apart so he could position himself there. He eased himself forward, pressing himself inside of her slowly. He groaned just as Atsuna let out a satisfied moan.

It was like instant release.

He pushed himself into her inch by delicious inch, allowing her the chance to get used to him. She spread her legs a bit more to accommodate his impressive size and bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from making any disruptive noises.

"I don't want ya to hold yourself back," he stammered, tormenting her by slowly pulling himself out. Atsuna opened her mouth to respond, but he drove himself back inside of her, sheathing his erection with her warmth. "I want ya to scream. I don't care who hears. They'll know ya belong to me, then." Atsuna answered with a pleasured moan as he began to move within her gradually and considerately, even though it was killing him. The beast within him wanted to go harder, deeper, faster, but he kept such a wildness at bay.

This was for her, for her pleasure.

Atsuna felt her arms being loosened from around his neck. Tasuki continued his thrusts, but pulled her arms away from him, easing them to her sides.

"Let me take care of ya," he rasped, passion practically seeping from his pores. Atsuna licked her lips and unconsciously nodded her head. He pushed himself up on his knees, pulling her legs around his waist. He got a better view of her body as he drove inside her, forcing himself to swallow before he began drooling all over himself at how desperate her eyes looked.

Atsuna whimpered, feeling the slow build of an orgasm stretching her insides. It was like music to his ears, hearing her moan in delight at his movements. He gave into his feral craving, speeding up his thrusts until she dug her fingers into the bedding beneath her.

He actually wished her fingers were dug into his flesh like their previous encounters. He loved that.

Atsuna continued to writhe under him gently, wriggling her body down into his. Tasuki was building her to the brink of something familiar and unknown at the same time, something she so desperately cleaved for. Only he was capable of such pleasured torture.

His dance was magical, and she tightened her eyes shut, grinding her teeth together as his thrusts got more insistent, more demanding, reaching into the deepest pits of her very soul. She choked back louder moans, wanting deep down to show him just how much he inebriated her.

She felt him lower himself upon her, brushing his lips against hers to bring her back to reality. She opened her eyes, meeting his feral amber ones.

"Don't close your eyes," he commanded gently, trailing his slightly open mouth down her jaw line to her neck, suckling the spot he had previously left a love bite. Atsuna jerked as his tongue licked her there, swirling around the small bruised bite mark that revealed she was purely his and no one else's.

Without any real consciousness, Atsuna's hips began to buck against Tasuki's thrusts, meeting each one with equal ferocity and passion. God, she wanted, no, ­_needed_ release, and she needed it now. Her legs and arms began to tremble in impatience, and with one swift motion, she swung her arms up around his neck, burrowing her fingernails into his back, her skin searing his on contact.

He let out a deep-throated growl and awarded her with profound, harder drives until he could not delve himself inside her any deeper. Atsuna curled her toes and cried out his name loudly before snapping her mouth shut, cursing herself inwardly at her lack of control. Tasuki only smirked and licked his lips, locking his eyes with hers.

"Now that's what I wanna hear," he nearly purred. He slid his hands under her back, removing her from the bed without missing a single thrust within her. Atsuna merely kept her arms around his neck, her nails still stuck to his flesh. He pulled her on his lap, giving her the freedom to move upon him. She instantly complied, bouncing herself on his erection in desperation.

Tasuki felt a burning sensation swirling inside of his stomach as he watched her, mesmerized by her movements atop him. Her thrusts were relentless as she leaned her head on his shoulder, panting hard in his ear. Her moans were uneven, and several times she tried whispering his name, but she couldn't focus herself on it.

She could feel herself torn between the bliss of heaven and the torture of hell, both intertwining in tormented pleasure that only he could deliver upon her. She hadn't thought she needed as much as she did at that very moment.

She felt his fingers in between their bodies, sliding in between the folds of her invaded heat. He found her nub and pinched it slightly, causing her to thrash her head back and glide her fingers to his shoulders, clutching them for stability as she sped up her movements on top of him. He smiled at her reaction and began flicking her nub with his fingers, forcing her into a fight of moans and stifled cries for more.

Her muscles were clamping down on him, signaling just how close she was to reaching her peak. He ground his hips into hers as she moved, keeping his other hand firm on her back while the other tortured her to no end.

"Oh God…" she choked, dragging her lips over his collarbone. "Tasuki, I'm…" The pleasure wracked her, disabling her ability to get out an intelligible sentence. Tasuki understood her with his silence and answered her with gentle rubbing on her nub, hoping to ease her to her climax. He was dreadfully close, but he fought to keep himself at bay. He would _not_ have his end before her. If anything, he hoped it would be at the same time.

Atsuna unlatched her nails from his shoulders, shakily and slowly running her hands up to his face. She forced her head from his neck so she could look him in the eye. Drops of sweat rolled down the sides of her face and her breathing was incredibly ragged. She was right there, and she just needed the right push. Her lavender eyes begged him for it.

And she would get what she needed.

Her eyes widened as a sudden rush of pleasure surged through her veins, and Tasuki groaned her name and grinded his teeth together. She barely heard him beg for her to come with him, but it was enough to send her over the edge. She let out a shrill cry, only to be silenced by his mouth over hers. She screamed into the kiss, her orgasm shattering into pieces throughout her middle, spreading to every inch of her body. Tasuki came seconds later, pulling her as close to him as he could with his single hand.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest as she came down from her powerful orgasm. Her clammy skin stuck to his and they stayed still for several minutes, allowing themselves the time to catch their breath and blink the stars out of their eyes. Atsuna clasped to him desperately, feeling the aftereffects of their passionate lovemaking. Her muscles cried out in stiffness, but she barely registered it.

Their breathing evened out, and Tasuki eased her down on her back so she could stretch out. He pulled himself from her slowly and laid next to her, flexing his limbs to get the feeling back into them.

"Tasuki." He snapped his head to the side, looking to the woman he just finished making love to. Her eyes were burning into his, and her mouth was curved into a gentle smile. He returned the expression and pulled her into his chest, holding her close to him. He pressed his lips against her forehead, sighing happily.

"There's no way in hell either of us are dyin' tomorrow," Tasuki spoke up softly. "Especially if I can look forward to more of _that_." Atsuna chuckled lightly and nuzzled her face against his bare chest.

"I won't argue with that," she whispered. "It's a good incentive." Tasuki nodded and ran his hand up and down her arm. Tomorrow's battle riddled his mind, even after their passionate interlude. He was worried, even though he wouldn't come out and admit it.

He had already lost Nuriko and Chiriko. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose Atsuna. That just wasn't an option.

"We should probably get dressed," Atsuna suggested. "It's getting a little chilly in here, and I know it's late. We have to be up at dawn for battle. We're going to need our rest." Tasuki bit back a curse.

"After what just happened, I'm not gonna have a problem sleepin', sweetheart," Tasuki pointed out. "Knowin' you're here next to me is all I need." Atsuna lifted herself up on her elbow so she could look at him with a grateful smile.

"Me too." The two lovers got up from the disheveled bed, gathering the clothes scattered throughout the room. Tasuki tore the clothes out of her hands, lifting up the bathrobe that had been pushed slightly off the bed. He put it on her himself, carefully sliding the sleeves over her arms. He pulled it in front of her naked body, tugging the ends together so he could tie it firmly together. He picked up his discarded pants and hurriedly pulled them up over his legs and waist. The two now clothed warriors stood facing each other, both with satisfied grins on their faces. Tasuki grabbed her hands, pulling her several inches away from him.

"I wanna share a horse tomorrow," he began, his smile beginning to fade into seriousness. Atsuna mirrored his expression and closed the distance between them, touching her nose to his. "I wanna make sure you're close enough that I can protect ya."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this," Atsuna pondered as she closed her eyes.

"We weren't gonna talk about it while we were makin' love, but we're clearly done with that now, so we can talk about it now," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly. "I have every right to worry about ya tomorrow, don't I?" Atsuna pulled away to gaze at him, her bottom lip beginning to pout.

"Of course you do. I just don't want to be occupying your thoughts at every waking moment. Without your powers, you're going to be susceptible to their attacks. I have ways of defense, so you shouldn't be worrying so much about me. You should be more concerned for your own wellbeing," Atsuna explained firmly. "I don't want to see something happen to you, my brother or anyone else." Tasuki frowned.

"You're puttin' this all on your shoulders even after Hotohori told ya not to," Tasuki scolded. "An' I don't want ya doin' it either." Atsuna broke into a weak smile and pressed her lips against his in a teasing peck.

"I'm sure you don't. I know Tamahome doesn't, but this is my decision to make, Tasuki. I will regret not doing everything I possibly can tomorrow to protect you and the others. I have an advantage, and it's obvious. I'm going to use it to my best ability. I want all of us to live through this. I want _you_ to live through this so we can begin our lives together," Atsuna continued as she stroked his cheek with her palm. Tasuki sighed hard at her stubbornness and cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her fair skin.

"Alright. I promise that we're gonna survive tomorrow. We hafta make good on our promise to Nuriko to have a buncha babies, after all," Tasuki replied with a wink. Atsuna laughed lightly and molded herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I suppose you're right. Nuriko would be disappointed in us if we failed to do so," Atsuna agreed. Tasuki answered her with a stretched smirk and swiftly picked her up against his chest. "Tasuki, what are you doing?"

"I think I need a little more of ya before I can fall asleep," he growled. Atsuna giggled and he forcefully laid her on the bed, once again tearing her bathrobe from her body for another round of passionate lovemaking.

This time, she felt no shame in screaming out his name.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

After nearly a full night of lying under him in passionate bliss, Atsuna awoke in Tasuki's naked arms. The two of them had finally decided to sleep after their third round of lovemaking, Tasuki insisted to make up for the time they lost.

She blinked several times, noticing the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. It was dawn. The Kutou army was more than likely making their approach, and here she was still lying with Tasuki naked.

She snuggled out of his insistent hold, nudging him in hopes to wake him. He groaned out of his sleep, opening his amber eyes to look into hers. He grinned and reached up, pushing her dark blue locks behind her ear.

"G'mornin', baby," he rumbled suggestively. Atsuna leaned down and pressed her lips against his, allowing him to deepen it for a short moment. When she pulled away from him, he had begun to pout.

"We have to get dressed, Tasuki. It's dawn. The Emperor is going to be calling for us, and I'm sure they will all figure out why just the two of us will be late to the meeting," Atsuna pointed out. Tasuki groaned.

"Yeah, I know you're right. I just wanna lay here naked with ya all damn day. Then I would be in heaven," he mused. Atsuna smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I know, but our dream world has to be put on hold for war. We had better suit ourselves up. I am sure Hotohori has sent armor for you to your bedroom. You better get going so I can attire myself as well," Atsuna suggested. She swung her legs out of bed without waiting for a response from him, pulling her bathrobe off the floor so she could quickly cover herself with it. Tasuki followed her lead, pulling his pants over his waist. He turned to face her, threading his fingers through her hair.

"Meet me at my room when you're done. We'll go to the throne room together to hear Hotohori's briefin'," Tasuki said in a whisper. Atsuna nodded and felt her stomach knotting. She was suddenly very worried about him and what the both of them were going to be facing. "Don't keep me waitin' too long, sweetheart."

She shook her head. "I would never do that to you." Tasuki leaned down and pressed a simple yet sweet kiss on her lips. With hesitation, he walked out of her bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him. Atsuna sighed shakily and turned to her wardrobe, deciding what would be suitable for today's battle. She decided on gold yellow shorts and a red low-cut dress that had slits up to her waist. The straps were thin and the low-cut portion had black crisscrossing strings keeping her breasts contained in the scarlet fabric. The dress tied at her midsection with a matching gold yellow sash. It was comfortable and fitting for the battle that would decide her fate and the fate of her friends. The colors were that of those fighting on behalf of Suzaku.

After clothing herself and carefully brushing her hair, she flexed her fingers and sighed deeply in preparation. Finally, she strolled to the door, heading for Tasuki's bedroom. His door was slightly ajar and she raised her fist, rapping on the side of the door. It only took several seconds for Tasuki to come to the door, fully clad in dark green attire, his tessen strapped to his back. She cracked a weak smile at him as he came out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Should we get goin'?" Atsuna nodded in agreement and he held out his palm for her. She gladly took it, clasping it tightly as he led her to the throne room where their friends, save for Miaka and Tamahome, were waiting for them clad in armor and proper battle gear. Their eyes instantly traveled to their interlocking hands, but they said nothing.

"I am glad you are both here. We are not too sure where Tamahome and Miaka are," Hotohori spoke up, walking up to meet his comrades. Atsuna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either. I thought he would have been here by now. I apologize for being so late," Atsuna replied. Hotohori smiled and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, Atsuna. The situation has not gotten dire as of yet. Kutou's army has started their advance, but they are not so close. My highest-ranking soldiers are now on the front lines and holding their ground until we can arrive to meet with them. In the meantime, I think it would be a good idea for someone to check on Tamahome and Miaka. It is important that all of us be here for the briefing before we head out to battle," Hotohori explained.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Everyone spun around to the front door, watching one of Hotohori's advisors rush into the room breathlessly. He fell to his knees before his emperor, sweat dripping down his face. "The Kutou army has reached the front line!" Hotohori's eyes widened.

"I did not expect them to reach it quite so soon. Very well. We will have to forget about the briefing. Ready our horses and we will move out immediately," Hotohori ordered. The advisor nodded and swallowed loudly before getting to his feet, running out of the room to carry out Hotohori's orders. "We must find Tamahome and Miaka now."

"I'll go an' find 'em," he offered. He let go of Atsuna's hand and pressed his mouth against her cheek. "Remember that we're sharin' a horse. Get one for us an' I'll meet ya in the courtyard." Atsuna's face heated in a blush at the first time he had shown his feelings for her publicly, but she nodded almost dumbly in response before he ran out of the room. Again, her friends had said nothing about it. She figured they had all understood her budding relationship with Tasuki. She only smiled at them and turned to Hotohori.

"I sure hope you are sufficiently rested, Atsuna," Hotohori spoke up. "There is much you are expecting of yourself today, and as much as I hate to depend on you so much, but we are all counting on your gifts." She nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I am fine. I am sure things will work out for the best today," she remarked. "The Seiryu Seven will not triumph over us. I will personally see to it."

* * *

Tasuki sped down the hall, nearly tripping on himself as he came to Miaka's door. Tamahome had not been in his room, and Tasuki was really starting to get irritated. He burst the doors open to his priestess' room, his chest constricting with his lack of air.

"Miaka! Do ya know where Tamahome is? The Kutou army's about to—" His eyes widened when they focused onto the sleeping bundle in Miaka's bed. Tamahome had Miaka tight against his chest, both of them sleeping soundly as if nothing were wrong in the world around them. "What are ya doin'?! This is no time for… _this_!" As soon as the words escaped him, his mind was flooded with the night he had just shared with Atsuna, and the way her body writhed, how passionate her moans were, and how her fingers were clawed into his back.

Well, the dismal situation must have called for such actions if Tasuki and Atsuna, as well as Tamahome and Miaka, sought each other out through desperation and the want to be together.

Tasuki sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped to Suzaku that everything was going to turn out all right.

* * *

Soldiers pounded on the gongs, signaling to the troops of Konan to move out full force. Kutou's army met Konan's, flags from both countries being burned to ash. Chaos ensued and the clashing of swords could barely be heard over the warrior cries from both sides.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki and Atsuna rode out to the front line just as lightning began to sizzle in the darkened sky.

"Look at those clouds!" Chichiri called out to his comrades.

"It's Soi!" Miaka replied. Lightning burst from the sky, hitting the Konan troops with little effort.

"Keep your eyes open for their hiding place!" Tamahome ordered with a determined frown. Miaka's eyes darted to the hill, noticing a group of three on horses up there. It was obviously Nakago, Yui, Soi and Suboshi.

"Tamahome!" The group of Suzaku warriors kept their eyes cemented on the foursome, waiting for them to do something. It didn't take long for a ball of blue light to begin building in Nakago's palm, and he was aiming it straight for them.

"Miaka! Give me the holy sword, and then hit the deck!" Tamahome ordered. He nearly yanked the sword out of Miaka's hands as she ducked behind him.

"Tamahome, wait a minute!" Atsuna called out. "You can't—" A stray arrow came flying in between the small distance between her and Tasuki's back, causing her to jump from the back of the horse. Tasuki released the reins and extended his hand to her.

"C'mon, Atsuna! Get back on the horse!" Before she could acquiesce to his command, the blue light shot right to Tamahome, causing him to hold the weapon upright to deflect the blast. The force pushed him from the horse, although he was able to protect Miaka from Nakago's attack. The lightning impaled off the ground, frightening the horses.

Atsuna broke the lightning into little shards with her powers of light, stopping the lightning from doing any serious damage.

Tamahome got to one knee, rubbing his curled hand against his chin.

"Tamahome! Are you alright, Tamahome?" Miaka asked, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine. Take the holy sword and run. I'll stay here and hold them off," Tamahome commanded firmly. "If we don't change your strategy, we'll all be killed! If I die, I'm taking them with me! But I won't let you die! Now get away while you still can!"

"What are you saying? We're spending our lives together, aren't we? You said I was going to become your bride after we fight this battle, right? I'm not leaving you, no matter what happens!" Miaka vowed. Tamahome stayed silent, not sure what to say to such passionate words.

Tasuki rushed to Atsuna's side, grabbing her by the arms. "Are ya alright?" She merely nodded, keeping her senses tuned in to what was going on around her. She had to make sure she could keep them safe. So far she didn't consider herself to be doing that great of a job, but then again, her brother was a very stubborn man and Nakago had a sick fascination with him. However, if Nakago wouldn't target Tamahome, he would surely target her once he discovered her power. Luckily for her so far, her small display didn't seem to attract his attention.

"We need to take out Nakago, you know!" Chichiri spoke up. "He is the one orchestrating the most of this attack! We will greatly weaken their forces if we take out their leader!" Tasuki instantly turned to the holy sword sticking out of the ground, hurrying over to tear it from the earth. He aimed high and thrust it in the air towards the general, only to have Soi dive in front and impale her in the back instead.

"I missed," Tasuki groused. Soi exchanged words with Nakago that they could not hear, and she fell against him in death. No sooner had she done that, Yui's body had been engulfed by a blue light.

"Yui. She doesn't even look like herself," Miaka commented. Atsuna's eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

"She is summoning Seiryu!" she announced to her comrades. "She's about to make her second wish!"

Yui said several words, all of which Miaka and her friends had trouble hearing, but Miaka's fears had been realized when a blue light surrounded her feet. Seiryu was returning her to the world outside the book, and away from her friends. Away from Tamahome.

"No! Tamahome!"

"Miaka!" Her friends could only stand in awe as the blue light expanded, stretching up her body to engulf her completely.

"I don't want to go back, because I—!" Her voice was cut off and the blue light exploded, leaving everyone temporarily blinded to what had happened. There was a slight silence around them, except for the fighting going on around them.

"Damn, I can't see a freakin' thing!" Tasuki groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Atsuna opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust. They widened and she felt a vague emptiness within her, as if she had just lost someone else close to her. Of course, she knew it had been Tamahome.

"They're both gone," she murmured. Chichiri, Tasuki and Mitsukake recovered their eyesight and strode up next to her, also questioning what had just happened. Atsuna's brows furrowed and she took several steps forward, thrusting an incriminating finger towards Nakago. "What have you done with Miaka and my brother?!"

Nakago clearly appeared confused as he held Soi against him. "Your brother? You can't possibly mean that Tamahome is your brother." As soon as he finished his sentence, he studied her appearance. How had he not seen it before? She looked identical to him, not to mention she seemed to have the same temperament as him.

"Of course Tamahome is my brother! It seems as if when you had the order sent out to kill my family, you missed me. That, of course, has turned out to be a very negative outlook in your favor, because now I am able to deliver retribution upon you for your outrageous sins!" Atsuna exclaimed. Nakago scoffed and smirked in amusement.

"I am not quite sure how your existence alluded me, but allow me to make it clear that I will not let you live. Of course, I would very much like it if Tamahome were around to see it, so perhaps I shall let you live for now. You are nothing but a mere human woman. You could not possibly do anything to hurt me," Nakago replied. Atsuna clenched her hands into fists at her sides, allowing her light powers to wave from her pores. Nakago's eyes widened in surprise, not at all expecting for her to have some kind of magical abilities.

"I beg to differ on that account. Allow me the _honor_ of proving you wrong," Atsuna ground out. She opened her fists, revealing a large amount of light in each one. "Because you are obviously filled to the brim with evil, my power should be most effective against you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest before thrusting her palms forward, allowing her power to strike towards the cocky general. With his one free hand, he managed to block most of it while the rest broke up into small balls of light as it hit his body, wracking him with immense pain.

"Well, I am impressed by you, woman. I would very much like to know your name," Nakago spoke up once he found his voice. Atsuna shook her head.

"It is not an important detail to know the name of the one who will kill you in the end," Atsuna spat out. Nakago's shoulders shook in a chuckle.

"I like you. I would love to have you as a plaything. Perhaps I will spare your life after all," Nakago reconsidered. Atsuna scoffed.

"Hardly an option for you, Nakago. And if you must know my name, it is Atsuna, the mortal who carries the celestial powers of Hikari, Goddess of Light," Atsuna revealed. Nakago nodded once.

"Very well then, Atsuna. I suppose I will have to take you up on the challenge to see which one of us would triumph," Nakago replied.

"I can assure you that it would be me, but if your masculinity needs to be satiated, then so be it," Atsuna shot back, her irritation with him severely obvious. Before they could continue their verbal slander, there was a sudden explosion of ash and fire in the distance.

"It's the ramparts!" Tasuki shouted.

"They're falling!" Chichiri added. Nakago took the opportunity to gather up another sphere of energy, thrusting it towards Mitsukake. The energy ball hit him full force, sending him off his feet and into the ground twenty feet behind him.

"Mitsukake!" Tasuki called, turning to his friend in concern. He spun back around, facing the Seiryu general.

"Say your prayers because this is where you die!" Nakago warned. Tasuki rushed over to his fallen friend, gathering him in his lap while Chichiri and Atsuna stood their ground in front of them.

"Tamahome an' Miaka have disappeared somewhere, an' our forces are losing the battle!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"From this lower vantage point, there's not really much we can do against them now, you know!" Chichiri remarked. Nakago looked down to Suboshi, who was on his knees and had his hands fisted into the dirt beneath him.

"Suboshi, the time has finally come to dispose of them," Nakago informed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Lady Yui…" Nakago smirked.

"There's nothing to fear. We shall see Lady Yui again," Nakago replied. Suboshi looked up at him in surprise at his words. So he would get to see her again.

Nakago's brows furrowed and he looked up, noticing a slew of arrows heading straight for him. He erected a blue barrier, rendering them useless against him. He looked up at the large group standing on the cliff. "Who do you fight for?"

"Knock knock, who's there? It's only an incredibly dashing fellow here to save his old boss who's in a tight pinch." Tasuki's eyes glittered in joy. "Come right in. Thank you very much."

"Koji!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Braggarts and bandits, and they're on their side. This has grown very tiresome, Suboshi. We're leaving," Nakago said, turning to Suboshi once more. Nakago urged his horse around, and he rode off, Suboshi running alongside him.

"Hey! Come back here!" one of the bandits cried out.

"Forget it. We'd have no chance against them anyway," Koji pointed out.

"Koji!" Said man ordered the bandits down the cliff so they could meet with Tasuki and the others. Tasuki and Koji locked arms and began their celebratory dance, circling around happily.

"It's nice to see ya again, Genrou!"

"How's it hangin', Koji?" Tasuki asked his old friend. They stopped and faced each other, Koji placing his hands on Tasuki's shoulders.

"It's been pretty rough with us, actually. But what ever happened to the Priestess of Suzaku, huh?" Tasuki hung his head.

"We don't know," he murmured sadly. He shook his head and tried perking up with a weak smile. "Either way, I'm glad ya showed up! We could really use the help! Our powers are all blocked away from us now, so we're at a big disadvantage." Koji nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem, Genrou. I'll always be at your side to give ya a helping hand," Koji assured him.

"We should return to the palace, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "Mitsukake is badly hurt, and there really isn't anything Atsuna can do for him." Tasuki nodded, looking over to his fallen friend. Atsuna was running her hand along his face, speaking to him softly.

"Hey Koji, there's someone I want ya to meet," Tasuki stated, turning back to his friend. He pulled Koji over to Mitsukake and Atsuna, who had the healer's head in her lap much like she did for Chiriko when he died. "How's he doin'?" Atsuna looked up at him with sad eyes, shaking her head.

"I think he has internal injuries. Without his healing powers, there isn't much we can do," Atsuna responded. "If it weren't for your friends showing up, I'm not sure what else would have happened. I should have done something more." Tasuki shook his head and kneeled down to her, placing his hand on her back in comfort.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm sure he's gonna be fine," Tasuki reassured her softly. Koji's eyes widened as he watched his boss become uncharacteristically gentle towards the woman.

"Who is this, Genrou? She's a babe," Koji smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. Atsuna smiled and blushed at the comment, averting her eyes away from the man. Tasuki groaned and shook his head in amusement.

"This is Atsuna, Tamahome's twin sister," Tasuki informed. With a brightened smile, he continued. "I'm in love with her."

"Holy crap," Koji exclaimed. "I didn't expect that of ya, Genrou, but I'm happy for ya. She seems like a pretty damn good catch." Atsuna held back a giggle, returning her gaze to Mitsukake. Tasuki got back up, facing his best friend.

"She is. An' when this is all over, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"What do you mean Miaka and Tamahome have disappeared?" Hotohori demanded shockingly. Tasuki and Koji kneeled in front of Hotohori, while Houki stood next to him silently.

"It's true. They suddenly vanished into this blue light," Tasuki began. "Mitsukake was hurt real bad and so Chichiri an' Atsuna's takin' care of him. We managed to get to the capital by takin' the back roads only the mountain bandits know."

"We were able to turn back the first attack," Koji added. "But the second assault is already movin' in, and if the ramparts fall, we're finished. Your Highness, the bandits of Mt. Reikaku pledge their allegiance and fighting strength to you." Hotohori broke into a pleased smile.

"I know those two will come back. We just have to fight hard an' hold out till then!" Tasuki exclaimed. "We can do it!"

"Very well, then. Our course is set. I have decided to command the armed forces and will join you presently. Prepare your Mt. Reikaku regiment for what lies ahead." Tasuki and Koji nodded.

"Yes, Highness!" they chorused in unison. Without another moment's notice, they rushed out of the throne room, leaving Hotohori to his thoughts.

* * *

Atsuna walked out of Mitsukake's room, a single bead of sweat rolling down her brow. She was worried about Mitsukake. She was worried about Miaka. She was worried about her brother. Her mind raced at the current events. Konan was depending on her power to save them. She couldn't let them down. 

"Atsuna!" She pulled up her head, seeing Tasuki and Koji running towards her. She walked towards them as they came to a stop in front of her. "How is he doin'?" She shook her head.

"Not too good. There's no way he's going to be able to continue fighting. He's going to have to stay here in the confines of the palace to recover his wounds. He's restricted to bed rest, which is the last thing he wants right now," Atsuna responded. Her eyes lowered. "I'm concerned, Tasuki. I have such a bad feeling in my heart right now." She sighed deeply and shook her head. "I feel lost." Tasuki took two steps towards her, placing one of his hands on her shoulder while he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Atsuna, everything is gonna be okay, I promise," Tasuki assured her quietly. "We're gonna fight this together, an' we're gonna win this together. An' then we'll have a lot of things to look forward to." Atsuna cracked a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay. We should probably get going then, I suppose. The Kutou army is advancing. We should go out and meet them before they get too close," Atsuna replied. Tasuki nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get goin'. We have a war to win," Tasuki vowed. With that, the threesome rushed down the terrace.

* * *

There was a clashing of swords, cluttering of horses hooves, soldiers' screams and insistent cries among the rising of dust and debris. Koji and Tasuki, as well as the Mt. Reikaku bandits, were among the chaos, taking down Kutou soldiers. Atsuna was on her horse, willing spears of light out into the fray to disable the Kutou warriors. Hotohori was on horseback next to her, his eyes cementing on his troops. 

"Warriors! We have to hold this position!" Hotohori called out.

"Highness! In front of you!" Hotohori turned around, noticing Nakago on his horse with Soi still in his arms, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"It's him," Hotohori murmured to himself.

Atsuna turned her head, staring at the cold blue eyes of the Seiryu general. He wanted to fight with Hotohori. She eased her horse closer to the emperor.

"Hotohori, this is not wise. Nakago will surely try to kill you," Atsuna remarked. "Allow me to fight him in your stead." Hotohori shook his head.

"No, Atsuna. I must be the one to fight this. I ask that you carry on here in my place while I take care of Nakago," Hotohori replied. He broke into a smile. "I have appreciated your willingness to fight for Suzaku despite the fact you are not bound by him. I ask that you lead the troops while I deal with Nakago." Atsuna's eyes widened.

"Hotohori, please reconsider."

"I cannot. This is something I must do as the emperor of these lands. I must fight for my people, Atsuna," Hotohori insisted. Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but she stopped herself. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, nodding in understanding.

"Alright. I will do whatever you'd like me to do, Your Highness. I just ask that you please seek me out if you need help fighting him. It's why I'm here. I don't want to see another friend die because of Nakago and his band," Atsuna replied. Hotohori merely smiled.

"Thank you for what you've done for Konan, Atsuna. I appreciate it more than you know." With that, Hotohori turned and rode off to meet with Nakago. Atsuna sighed and turned back to the fight, using her frustration to channel her energy. She rode her horse through the carnage, pulling out a sword from the horse's saddle. She could see Tasuki and Koji fighting together in the distance, beating back most of the soldiers around them.

"Genrou! You still alive?" Koji called out to him.

"Damn right I am! It'll take more than a rinky-dink war to kill me!" Tasuki answered back. He turned his head, noticing Hotohori was no longer in his line of sight.

"Now what's the matter?" Koji inquired.

"I don't see His Highness anywhere on the battlefield," Tasuki responded rather quietly. Concern for Konan's leader filled him.

"Tasuki! Koji!" Tasuki turned his head, watching as Atsuna fought her way through Kutou's army on her horse. She hurried up next to them, her eyes shaky and her breath ragged. "Hotohori has gone on alone to fight with Nakago! He's handed control over Konan's army to me! We have to do something now! I fear—" Atsuna bit her sentence off as pain wracked through her blood.

Someone had just died.

Her grip on the sword loosened, causing it to fall at her horse's hooves. Her body began to tremble as she searched inwardly for whose energy had just suddenly declined to nothing.

"Oh God…"

Mitsukake.

"Atsuna, what's the matter?" Koji asked, riding up next to her. She swallowed hard and turned her gaze to the two bandit warriors. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell Tasuki another one of his comrades had died.

"Something's wrong. We need to finish this here and now so we can help Hotohori fight off Nakago," Atsuna ordered with a scowl. She held out her palm, summoning her staff of light. "I will not allow someone else to die! We have to end this war now!"

"Your Majesty! No!" Tasuki, Koji and Atsuna snapped their heads, noticing Chichiri in the distance on horseback. He was heading for a great blue light. Atsuna's eyes widened when she heard Hotohori cry out for Suzaku to lend him strength.

"NO!" she screamed, easing her horse through the troops around her. She had to get to him before it was too late.

But she already was too late.

In a faded flash of power, Nakago fled the scene, Hotohori now lying motionless on the ground beneath him. Several of his soldiers gathered around him, sobbing at his beaten form. Chichiri had already made it there, kneeling next to his emperor. Tasuki and Koji followed Atsuna there as she jumped off the horse before it even came to a stop. Her staff had dissipated in her palm and she fell to her knees, feeling Hotohori's life force fading within her.

He was dying. She could nothing for him now.

"Miaka… Miaka's voice… coming from the sky…" he suddenly stammered.

"Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! Atsuna! Do you hear me? It's me!" Miaka's voice echoed from the clouds. Everyone turned their heads, astonished they were hearing their priestess' voice again.

"It's true! Miaka, what happened to you? Where are you, huh?" Tasuki demanded.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I can't get back there! I can never go back there again!" Miaka cried. "How can I help you now?"

Hotohori broke into a happy smile. "Miaka. The Kutou army has withdrawn. Konan is safe. We are safe now," he replied. His face furrowed. "I regret only one thing. I tried, but I couldn't stop him, so he's still alive."

"Who? Who's alive?" her voice came again.

"Tamahome has to kill him. Tell him you're the only ones who can do it," Hotohori continued, his breath becoming ragged and strained.

"Your Highness, please don't talk anymore, you know!" Chichiri begged.

"Hotohori! Please don't die! You can't die like this!" Miaka exclaimed. "You can't, because Houki needs you and we all need you!"

Hotohori closed his eyes. "Yes, that's right. Houki is waiting for me. I cannot die before I see my son's face. He will be the fifth emperor of Konan."

"Yes, that's right, and he will look just like you," Miaka sobbed. "She will have a beautiful baby boy. So hang on!"

"Miaka… We will all meet again, beyond the worlds and beyond time. Beyond life, we will surely all meet again." Hotohori pulled a damaged piece of paper from inside his robes, smiling at it. It was the picture of all them taken before their journey for the Shinzaho began. "Meeting you all… has given me such joy. Miaka, knowing you has also taught me to live. Be happy… Miaka."

His hand stayed strong holding the photograph, but it fell against his chest, and his last breath left him.

Emperor Hotohori was dead.

Atsuna hiccupped as she attempted keeping her cries at bay. Tasuki threw his arm around her, pulling her into his chest to muffle her sobs while he did the same, clutching the grass with his free hand.

All that was heard was the silent whistling of the breeze and quiet sobbing from those who cared for Hotohori, their friend, their comrade, their leader.

* * *

Tasuki groaned as several women tended to his wounds, helping him to change from his battle gear to his normal clothing. He had just found out from Chichiri about Mitsukake. He was certain Atsuna had felt him pass away, but he understood why she didn't tell him. It was the same reason why he hadn't told her about Nuriko and her family. 

"Sir Tasuki, your wounds are bandaged," one of the woman spoke up, tearing him from his musings. He nodded and stood, testing the durability of his body. He was in a bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to the loss of Mitsukake and Hotohori. He, Chichiri and Tamahome were the only survivors of the Suzaku Seven, and Tamahome and Miaka weren't even in their world anymore.

"Does anyone know where Atsuna is?" Tasuki questioned the women.

"Yes, she's in her room. I believe she was getting her wounds tended to as well," the same woman answered. He nodded and turned out of his bedroom, heading down the hall to meet with her. He hadn't necessarily had the chance to speak with her due to the battles, as well as Hotohori's and Mitsukake's deaths. He was sure she needed him there with her.

"Miss Atsuna, what's the matter? Please calm down!" Tasuki halted in his tracks at the insistent cries of an unknown woman, his eyes widened as he pulled his jacket back over his shoulders, as it began to slump away from him. He watched Atsuna burst out of her room, sobbing hysterically and half-dressed. All that covered her top half were white bandages while she had on her pants from the outfit she wore when they first met. Tasuki rushed over to her as she collapsed to her knees, her hands fisted into her hair.

"Atsuna, what's goin' on?" he demanded, kneeling down next to her to take her in his arms. Atsuna opened her eyes and looked at him, her face tear-stained. Her eyes were bloodshot and she continued to sob, thrusting herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and the women who had been tending to her walked out of the room, staring down in confusion. Tasuki shook his head and signaled for them to leave. They did so without question, glancing back several times. "Atsuna, talk to me, please."

Atsuna pulled away from him and pulled her hands out of her disheveled hair, staring up at him sadly. "T-Tasuki…" She reached forward, grabbing his shoulders gently, knowing he was slightly injured. "I can't feel Tamahome anymore. He's gone." Tasuki's eyes widened, not entirely sure what to say in response.

"What? What are ya talkin' about, baby? I'm sure Tamahome's fine. He's in Miaka's world for sure, an' I'm sure nothin' bad is goin' on there," Tasuki assured her. "You're just stressed out from what's been goin' on." Atsuna shook her head.

"No, I know something has happened to him! When he disappeared with Miaka and Yui, I could still feel him inside of me, but I can't anymore. He just suddenly disappeared! I'm not connected to him anymore!" Atsuna exclaimed. Tasuki ran his hand through her tangled hair, straightening it out around her face.

"We'll find out what's goin' on. Don't worry until we know for sure what's happenin' in Miaka's world. Since he's not here anymore, it makes it harder for us to know what's goin' on with him. Don't jump to conclusions an' make yourself sick, sweetheart," Tasuki urged her. Atsuna sniffled and sucked in a breath, trying to absorb him comforting words.

She didn't know. Something just didn't feel right in her heart.

She felt Tasuki's pliable lips against her dry ones, coaxing her cries to cease. She exhaled and retreated into his warm body, allowing him to envelop her. When he pulled away, he smiled weakly, pecking his mouth against her cheek quickly.

"I promised ya everythin' would be okay. I'm gonna keep that promise to ya, no matter what it takes," he whispered. Atsuna nodded once and watched him stand, offering his hand to assist her to her feet. She took it and he lifted her off her knees, gathering her in his arms once more. "We hafta go an' meet with Chichiri. He's with His Majesty." Atsuna nodded slowly and he took her hand tightly, leading her down the hall further to Hotohori's throne room where his advisors, Chichiri and Empress Houki were circled around his body.

"Are you two okay?" a mask-less Chichiri asked, waiting for them to come up next to him. They both nodded hesitantly, although it was an obvious lie they were all right. They had lost more of their friends, and Tamahome's condition was unknown to them. The three remaining warriors of this world turned to Hotohori's body, staring down at him. His wounds had been cleaned and he had been dressed in his best attire, his hair pulled into a bun on the top of his head like he normally wore when in his imperial form. A clean white sheet covered his body up to his neck.

Tasuki kept his hand on Atsuna's, feeling her beginning to tremble once more. She pulled her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobbing. Chichiri held his hands together in prayer, closing his eye as he remembered his emperor, and his friend.

"He was truly one of the most gentle of men," one of Hotohori's elderly advisors spoke up. "And he took his duties more seriously than you'd expect from one so young. Because of this, he always appeared to be very lonely. But by befriending the Priestess of Suzaku and you, his fellow warriors, he seemed to have finally found happiness." Tasuki rubbed his arm against his eyes, taking away the forming tears.

"Tasuki! Chichiri! Atsuna!" All three said warriors perked their heads up at the echoing man's voice in the room. "Can you hear me? I'm Miaka's brother, Keisuke!"

"Miaka's there? Is she alright, Keisuke?" Tasuki asked, raising his head towards the ceiling.

"Please save my sister. Nakago's come to our world. He's got Miaka and Yui cornered and I think he might kill them!" Keisuke's voice rang out worriedly.

"Nakago's there?" Chichiri spoke up in inquiry.

"You're the only ones I can ask for help. Find Miaka's backpack, that bag she brought with her, and then concentrate hard on coming to this world! Please hurry!" Keisuke begged. Tasuki, Chichiri and Atsuna all exchanged glances at one another.

"Alright, Keisuke. Just hang tight! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Tasuki called out.

"Thank you so much! Please hurry!" Atsuna's face fell and she put her hands on her hips.

"We're the only ones who can do something now," she replied. She hung her head. "Which means Nakago must have killed my brother." Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other, their eyes pained. She clenched her hands at her sides, fighting to keep herself strong. "I'm the only one left. How ironic. I have to kill him before he continues killing people I love." Chichiri walked up to Atsuna, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Atsuna, look at me," he pleaded quietly. She lifted her head, her lavender eyes connecting with his single scarlet red eye while the other remained scarred shut. "We are going to do this together as a team. It's what they would all want, you know. We have to protect Miaka and her world. I am sure Tamahome did everything he could there to do it himself." Atsuna nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure he did too. Tamahome was like that, after all. Stubborn as a mule," Atsuna recalled with a weak smile. She closed her eyes, allowing several tears to fall down her reddened cheeks. She opened her eyes and widened her determined smile. "We better find Miaka's bag so we can go. I can't allow something to happen to her now. If there's one thing I can do now, it's protecting the woman my brother loved with every bit of his heart."

"Except for the parts he loved you with, you know," Chichiri added with a smile. "And because of that, we're gonna protect you too, you know." Atsuna said nothing. Tasuki walked up to the twosome, putting each one of his hands on their shoulders.

"Don't we have some fightin' to do? Nakago has been askin' for it since day one. Let's find Miaka's bag so we can get goin'," Tasuki urged. Atsuna and Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"I believe this is the priestess' bag," Houki spoke up, strolling over with a backpack in her hands. Tasuki nodded and put the backpack on his back while Atsuna handed him his tessen. He quickly leaned over and pressed his mouth to her cheek, picking up the wetness from her tears. "Good luck to the three of you. Please come back to us."

"Not to worry, Your Highness. When this is all over, we have an heir to protect," Atsuna vowed.

* * *

Nakago walked confidently over to Miaka's battered and unconscious body, sure he was about to destroy the last thing in his way. Once he killed her off, there was nothing to be done in getting in his way. He would conquer all worlds, and be feared by all. 

Or so he thought.

"Nakago!" The blue-eyes general blinked, watching as, in a flash of red light, Tasuki, Chichiri, Atsuna and even the cat Tama appeared in between him and Miaka. Chichiri was in chibi form on Miaka's backpack next to Tama, while Atsuna had her arm threaded in Tasuki's.

"I'm right behind you, you know," Chichiri spoke up. Tasuki turned his head, his eyes burning.

"You always pull that pint-size bit whenever the plot thickens! Why should I hafta carry ya on my shoulders?" Tasuki demanded. Atsuna merely shook her head.

"You people," Nakago started. Tasuki, Chichiri and Atsuna stood to their feet, relieving the bandit of Miaka's bag.

"I'll take care of this cad. You take care of Miaka, Chichiri," Tasuki ordered.

"You got it! Right away!" Chichiri complied, rushing over to their priestess. Tasuki turned to Atsuna.

"Ya gonna help me take him down, sweetheart?" Atsuna smiled and nodded, summoning her staff of light.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let you have all the glory," she remarked.

"You people really are fools. It's too late now. Seiryu has already appeared," Nakago informed. Tasuki instantly rushed forward with his tessen.

"Oh yeah? Nothing's too late while the Suzaku Seven warriors are alive!" Tasuki shouted. He jumped up with his tessen ready, swinging it down to strike him. However, Nakago merely stopped him with his palm. Atsuna ran towards them just as Nakago pushed Tasuki back, swinging her staff at the Kutou general. He jumped up, evading her attack completely until she swung her fist at his face, coming into contact with him. The force of her powers knocked him backwards several feet.

As the battle continued, Chichiri urged for Miaka to wake up, but she wasn't responding to his calls. He was beginning to worry for her.

He only hoped that he, Tasuki and Atsuna would be able to keep her safe from Nakago. Their situation was dismal beyond belief, and she was all they had left.

They wouldn't fail this time.

* * *

**A/N: The story is fast coming to a close. I just thought I would let all of you know that there is a poll on my profile page that I urge you to vote on. I have already begun working on my next story, but the poll will stay up until that story is completed, as it concerns what story my readers would like me to pursue. I hope all of you will hop on over to my profile page and vote! And again, thanks for the support on this story!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Tasuki pulled back his tessen, trying once again to come in contact with Nakago. The general had other plans, however, and threw him back with a burst of blue energy. He fell on the hard surface, hearing Chichiri's cries behind him.

"What happened to us fighting him together?" Atsuna demanded as she came to his side, helping him to sit up. Tasuki groaned and shook his head of the instant headache he received from the impact of Nakago's power.

"I don't want him hurtin' ya," Tasuki ground out. "Let me try to take him out first, an' if I can't do it, then you can step in. For right now, I need to protect ya from him. I promised Tama I would do it." Atsuna opened her mouth to retaliate, but Nakago stepped forward, getting their attention.

"You must forgive me," Nakago spoke up, his palm still held outright. "It's almost offensive to use my powers against either of you. Now that you've lost your powers, you're easy targets." He lifted his head, looking to the skies. The beast god, Seiryu, was swirling around the tall buildings. "Do you see that, Tasuki? The girl has already made her last wish. Do you know what that means? I have become an everlasting deity. So think again. Do you still wish to oppose me? You'll be the first man to receive this god's punishment." He chuckled. "Do you want that everlasting reputation, Tasuki?"

Tasuki lowered his head, as well as his tessen. Atsuna watched his shoulders begin to shake in a gentle chuckle.

"This doesn't look good for me, or for our cause. We've given our all to get this far," he murmured to himself. "Chiriko… and Nuriko… I'm sorry." Tears began to fall from his eyes, dripping to the dusty surface beneath his knees. "I'll try to follow your lead, as ya both have taught me so much. And I'll be joining you soon!" Tasuki raised his head, beginning to strike, but as he did so, there was a gentle drumming of rings from a familiar staff. Chichiri had gotten in between Tasuki and Nakago. Next to the monk was Atsuna, standing tall with her staff of glowing golden light held parallel from the ground in front of her body.

"Don't try to interfere with this. Ya can't stop me. Don't even try. I'm gonna kill that bloodsucker," Tasuki vowed.

"You're a real hothead, you know," Chichiri spoke up as he turned his head to look at his comrade. "I wasn't brought up to be so rash. I learned to be cordial and courteous. But it would be impolite to visit His Highness and Mitsukake without bringing a present along, you know. This man's life. That's what I'll bring them."

Atsuna nodded in agreement, turning her head as well to face Tasuki. "Although the situation looks dismal, I have the Goddess of Light backing our cause. If we are to die right here and now, I would have no regrets so long as I take him along for the ride," she added with a smirk. "That will be my way of repenting for my brother's death. He would be so grateful to see Nakago suffering a worse fate than he, and I would be happy to oblige to that."

Tasuki chuckled and walked in between the twosome. "No matter what words you use to say it, you're finally speakin' my language," he replied.

"As members of the Suzaku Seven, we live only to protect the Priestess," Chichiri stated.

"And as the mortal carrier of celestial power, it is my duty to vanquish anyone with darkened causes against humanity," Atsuna added. Tasuki looked around him, studying the scenery.

"So this is what Miaka's world is like, huh? It's too crowded an' messy for my tastes. An' where did all the trees go?" Tasuki placed his tessen on his shoulder, looking over to Atsuna and Chichiri. "Hey! Ya wanna check out the booze an' food in this world after we finish up here?"

"I'll buy the first round," Chichiri complied with a smile. He bent down, taking his staff in both hands. "I'll take the right, and you can take him on the left. Atsuna, you got him head on. Together."

"I'm with ya all the way, Chichiri. Just gimme the sign." Tasuki took one step forward before being forced to stop by a familiar chant.

"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth…" Tasuki, Atsuna and Chichiri all stopped, turning their heads to Miaka. She was still lying on the ground, but her body was surrounded by a brilliant red light.

"What is she…?" Tasuki began.

"In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue…"

"I know this," Nakago mumbled to himself, his eyes also wide with shock.

"I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south…"

"The spell… to summon Suzaku!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"I beseech you to appear on earth." Miaka lifted herself up on her hands, continuing the chant. "From the palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you…" The seven symbols began glowing on her body in their respective places, Suzaku's power beginning to emerge. "And who await your presence. Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all evil which threatens us! Save us! Save us, and grant us our wishes! Descend to us now from the heavens above!" Miaka stood in all her might, thrusting her palm in the air as she completed the spell. A large beam of red energy burst towards the sky, splitting the dark clouds.

"She has recovered the ability to summon Suzaku!" Atsuna yelled out. _'Which means, Suzaku has been unlocked and Chichiri and Tasuki should also recover their powers!'_

Tasuki, Chichiri and Atsuna watched as smaller beams of red light broke from the clouds, and a silhouette appeared.

"What's that?" Tasuki asked.

"It's Suzaku!" Chichiri answered. The light dissipated and a large red phoenix appeared next to the beast god Seiryu. Suzaku, the beast god of love, had appeared before them.

The two beasts clashed together, causing tremors at the surfaces of the buildings around them. Several collapsed, causing the people to run in terror at the phenomenon.

Nakago stepped forward, preparing to annihilate the Priestess of Suzaku. He raised his palm, preparing to gather his energy.

"Rekka Shinen!" Bursts of flames came tumbling towards Nakago, but he jumped out of the way onto the top of a nearby building.

"I get the picture. The seal on Suzaku has been broken, so now the Suzaku Seven warriors have all their powers back."

Tasuki smirked and chuckled, pulling his sleeve back to reveal his character mark. His tessen continued to sizzle with fire. "Ya got that right, blondie."

"Now that Suzaku's been summoned, there's no way for you to win," Chichiri replied, appearing behind Nakago. With an amazing blast of power from his staff, he sliced the building in half, causing it to rupture and fall apart. Nakago appeared at the debris, laughing to himself.

"Is that so? That's what you think." Chichiri jumped down, meeting with Tasuki and Atsuna, who stood in front of Miaka's continually glowing body. "She knew what would happen to the Priestess of Seiryu once she coupled with the beast god. That's why she risked her life in an attempt to stop her friend from going through with the ceremony. She knew."

Behind them, a streak of red power descended from the sky, landing on Miaka and bursting into a magnificent display of scarlet energy.

"Miaka!"

"Knowing that she will be devoured too, do you think she will still couple with the beast god?" Nakago asked, although none of them answered him. They were keeping their eyes glued on Miaka, waiting to see what was going to happen.

The red light around her pulsed out towards them, and then dissipated away from her. Her eyes were glittering in newfound determination and strength. The red symbol on her forehead glowed and she fisted her hands.

"Kai Jin!" Her body once again emanated in red light. "I want Yui returned now! Give my best friend back to me!" The same red light appeared at Seiryu's middle, sizzling and bursting until Yui appeared curled up in a faint blue ball of light. She fell down slowly somewhere behind the buildings, and Miaka sighed in relief.

She felt pain shoot through her body, forcing her to her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. Atsuna, Chichiri and Tasuki rushed to her side to be sure she was all right. She was trembling in utter pain and weakness. She reached out to Chichiri's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"She is fighting the beast god within her," Atsuna spoke up. "He will take her over if she doesn't fight him off. I can sense her pain. We must do what we can to help her."

"Can ya walk, Miaka?" Tasuki asked her. He perked his head up just in time to see a blast of blue light coming towards them. Atsuna ducked forward to Miaka, erecting a barrier to protect her, but she couldn't summon it in time to extend to Tasuki and Chichiri. They were flung back by the force of the blast, leaving Atsuna hugging on to Miaka.

"Before your priestess is completely devoured by the beast god, I'll send all four of you to your other companions," Nakago replied. He used his power to slice of a portion of one of the buildings, sending it careening towards Miaka and Atsuna.

"No! Miaka!" Chichiri called out. Atsuna's eyes widened and she gathered the priestess in her arms again, shrieking as she called on her powers. Her body burst into a golden light, spreading out until it reached the large piece of debris. It shattered into millions of small shards, rendering it useless against them. Atsuna's hands weakened from Miaka's hold, and she tried catching her breath.

Nakago found it amusing, as he began to chuckle loudly. "You truly are something else, woman. I will get much enjoyment in taking you as mine when this is all over. I am sure you will serve well as my queen when I reign over all worlds." Atsuna scowled and stood, summoning her staff back into her palm.

"I would never give you such satisfaction! I lived my life like that once, and I'm not about to allow it to repeat itself! I will kill you with everything I have within me, Nakago!" Atsuna vowed. "For what you did to my siblings, my father, my twin brother… I will never forgive you!" She screamed out once again, allowing her body to surround with golden and white light. Her feet levitated several inches off the ground, and in a swift motion, she flew towards him with her staff held high.

"Atsuna! Wait a minute!" Tasuki called out to her. She didn't answer him. She kept her concentration cemented on the man responsible for the loss of her entire family. Nakago raised one of his palms towards her, catching her staff in his hand. He chuckled at her failure, but was taken off guard when she swung her leg at him, shoving him into the ground. She dissipated her staff so he couldn't take her down with him.

She continued to float off the ground, watching him with a grin as he struggled to his feet.

"It is not wise for you to underestimate me based on my gender. I could easily kill you right now, but after everything you have done, I will see to it that you suffer," Atsuna snapped. "Now get back up so I can do that again." Nakago made it back to his feet, his forehead now bleeding from the impact from her foot.

"So it appears you have been trained as a fighter. Very well, then. Perhaps I shouldn't hold back just because you are a woman. I will force you into submitting to me, but I must warn you that forcing women into submission is a quality of mine," Nakago replied with a smirk as he walked towards her. She summoned her staff once more and flipped it several times in her hand.

"Oh? Well, I implore you to put that quality of yours to the test. I will prove it wrong," Atsuna vowed. Nakago nodded once and sped towards in several blinks, almost taking her off guard. She took one step back and held up her staff, blocking his attack against her. Nakago smiled and summoned his energy, allowing it to stretch out towards her.

"I will overwhelm you, woman, and then you'll be begging me to save you from such pain," Nakago warned. Atsuna ground her teeth together, attempting to summon more strength against him.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Chichiri asked. Tasuki shook his head.

"Hell no. I learned to let her fight her own battles. She'll kill me if I get involved in it. Trust me," Tasuki responded. "As much as I would like to help her out, I'll only jump in if it looks bad." Chichiri hesitated, but he nodded, saying nothing.

Miaka cried out in pain again, causing Atsuna to turn her head in worry. That gave Nakago the opportunity to take her off guard, knocking her staff out of her hands. Atsuna cried out as Nakago grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him.

"Friendship is a deadly thing to have, my dear. It could easily get you killed," Nakago whispered suggestively in her ear.

"Better me than Miaka," Atsuna spat. "I would never let anything happen to her." Nakago smiled amusingly.

"It pleases me to know you are willing to give your life for that brainless twit you call a priestess," Nakago remarked. "I would much rather have you than her in my bed." Atsuna cried out in aggravation and managed to pull her arm away from his grasp. With no hesitation, she dragged her hand across his face as hard as she could, causing him to stumble back several feet. In doing so, he let her go.

"You're a sick bastard!" she cried out in anger. She summoned her powers once more in her palms, readying herself for an attack against him that she hoped would render him powerless.

She blinked once and he was gone. Her heart skipped a beat and she inwardly panicked, not able to focus herself on his life force.

"Atsuna! Behind you!" Chichiri called out in alarm. She spun around just in time to see Nakago smirking down at her, his palm already filled with blue energy. Her eyes widened and she swung both her hands in front of herself, bursting the light from her palms just as he shot her energy into her face.

Tasuki screamed out her name in distress, hoping she was all right after such an explosion of power. The dust began to fade, revealing Nakago with his arms around Atsuna's midsection from behind. Her body was slightly limp, her skin scuffed up from the blast of his power. Nakago appeared rugged as well, but it was obvious he had taken her off guard.

"You're a foolish woman, and if you cannot save yourselves, how do you think your priestess will fare?" Nakago asked, removing one of his arms from her waist so he could cup her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at Miaka in front of her. "Now, let us try this again." A blue slice of power removed another chunk of building, allowing it to hover right above Nakago and Atsuna. "You should brace yourself, Priestess of Suzaku."

"No!" Atsuna cried out, trying to fight against Nakago's hold on her. The large piece of building went flying towards her, and all Atsuna, Chichiri and Tasuki could do was close their eyes, their hearts all stopping.

There was no sound of collision, no scream coming from Miaka.

"For crying out loud!" Atsuna, Chichiri and Tasuki opened their eyes, focusing on the scene before them. Miaka was holding her hands above her head and staring up at the person who had stopped the large piece of debris from hitting her. "I guess I have to do all the heavy work." Tasuki's and Chichiri's eyes widened at the return of their old friend.

It was Nuriko, his eyes glittering and his smile wide, as his hand held up the slab of building.

"Nuriko?" Miaka stammered, her eyes fixated on her friend.

"I was worried. I had to come back and help you out," Nuriko replied with a wink.

Nakago scowled and tightened his hold on Atsuna before levitating two cars around him, sending those straight towards the foursome. There was a burst of red light from out of nowhere, waving out to demolish the vehicles.

In the midst of such amazing power, Emperor Hotohori stood with his sword held vertical in the middle of his face, his brown hair billowing in the wind behind him. Miaka swallowed her gasp.

"But how…? You died," she murmured. Hotohori turned to her, his smile making her soul warm.

"So we meet again, Miaka," he said soothingly. Chichiri felt a shifting in his cloak before watching Tama the cat crawl out, wrinkling his nose and climbing up onto the monk's shoulder. Chichiri turned his head, following Tama's slitted eyes. Standing atop the building behind them were Mitsukake and Chiriko.

"Have you been a good boy, Tama?" Mitsukake asked with a grin.

"Mitsukake! Chiriko!" Chichiri exclaimed. He had never been so happy to see his friends in his life.

"It's been awhile, guys!" Chiriko replied with a small chuckle.

"Chiriko! You're okay!" Tasuki remarked, watching as the twosome came down from the building. Tasuki could do nothing else but take the small boy in his arms.

"Well, I _did_ die," Chiriko reminded him.

"Well, you're back now, you know!" Chichiri spoke up with a smile.

Atsuna felt her eyes tearing up, rejoiced to know even in spirit, her friends had returned to help them defeat Nakago. She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

Everything was going to be fine now.

Miaka walked towards Nuriko, holding her arm in pain. She fell into the warrior's arms, allowing him to envelop her.

"You're doing very well, Miaka," Nuriko assured her. His smile faded into a determined frown. "Later, we'll have time to talk."

"That's right," Hotohori spoke up, holding up his sword. "First, we must free Atsuna and defeat that villain." His comrades stood behind him, ready to back him up.

"Miaka, where's Tamahome?" Nuriko questioned, pulling away from the girl to hear her answer. Hotohori turned his head to look at them.

"He's here, right?" the emperor inquired. Miaka felt her tears coming to the surface and she snapped her head back, slamming her eyes shut.

"Tamahome!!" she cried out just as Nakago shot several blue balls of light towards them. Chichiri erected a barrier, dissipating the energy before it could reach them.

"You fools. You've already become spirits," Nakago spoke up, keeping his free hand elevated. "So this is what they call friendship? Isn't it touching? Won't you stop this foolishness? It's annoying me." Another ball of energy began to flicker in his palm, his smirk wide even though Atsuna continued to fight against his hold. She badly wanted to rejoin her friends.

"Nakago! Let go of my sister!!" A disc of red light came tumbling towards Nakago, forcing him to push Atsuna out of his arms so he could block the energy blast. He flung it away from him and to the building behind him, allowing it to crash into the tower and shatter. Miaka turned her head around in anticipation at Tamahome's voice. Atsuna batted away the dust and squinted her eyes, only to gasp at the view of her brother walking towards them.

"Kishuku…"

"Damn you. I thought you were dead," Nakago seethed, his hands bruised from deflecting Tamahome's attack.

"I guess it wasn't my time yet," Tamahome replied with a smirk, walking out of the dust and debris. "My father knew." His lavender eyes met Atsuna's and his smirk changed into a happy grin. "He told me to come back and keep my sister safe one last time, and to keep Miaka safe too."

Atsuna's eyes widened and she stood, her hair unkempt and her exposed skin covered in dirt. She couldn't believe her brother stood before her, shirtless and scuffled from his previous battle with Nakago. She hadn't even noticed his life force, but then again, she hadn't noticed anyone else's when they returned to aid them.

It was then that she realized Tamahome too was a spirit, brought back to help his priestess. But the mention of her father warmed her heart, knowing in his death he had seen him and their siblings. She cracked a smile and barely realized Tasuki rushing to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Are ya okay? Ya scared the hell outta me!" Tasuki exclaimed. He pulled away and stared at her frozen form. She hadn't looked at him; her eyes were cemented on her brother. "Atsuna? Are ya okay?" She blinked and turned her head to gaze into his amber eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm just fine. Sorry," she apologized quietly. Her eyes journeyed back to her brother, standing tall before a silent Nakago. "We should probably move back. This isn't going to be pretty in the least. I can feel my brother's determination to beat him, and I'm going to be the last person to intervene in his wishes. This is the last battle, Tasuki, before it all ends." Tasuki nodded and grabbed her hand, tugging her back to Miaka and the others while they stared on, waiting for someone to make a move.

Atsuna turned her head, looking to her deceased friends. Nuriko had caught her eye and smiled, winking at her before tilting his head knowingly. Nuriko had been the first one to notice Tasuki's affections for her, and when he had died, he had also wished to see Atsuna and Tasuki stay together and have many children, one of which would be named after him.

Atsuna silently promised to make good on his final wishes and smiled back at him before returning her attention to Nakago and her brother. Nakago stood unafraid while Tamahome took on a warrior's pose.

This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: So, here comes the final battle. I just wanted to clarify that in the anime, it was understood that Tamahome did NOT die when he fought Nakago, as he was not in need of a Nyan-Nyan body as Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake did. However, it was imperative that Tamahome die and then be brought back in my story. Just in case someone was going to question it, since it is clearly stated near the end of this chapter that Tamahome is indeed a spirit, I thought to state it here to save you all some time. Enjoy the final chapters! Halogazer**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Miaka's smile glittered, her eyes shaky as she watched Tamahome step in front of her and everyone else. Tasuki and Chichiri kneeled next to her, making sure she was alright.

"I remembered there were some loose ends I need to take care of," Tamahome replied sternly. He stopped and turned to Nakago, his symbol gleaming on his forehead. "So I turned around and came back." There was a short pause of silence, Nakago and Tamahome staring each other down without blinking. "Everyone, protect Miaka. This jerk… is _mine_."

Tamahome then jumped forward, attempting to kick Nakago straight in the face, but the cocky general dodged out of the way. Tamahome growled to himself and when he landed on the ground, he pounced back up, trying to land some punches. Nakago dodged those, as well.

The Kutou general's symbol lit up on his forehead, and there was a sudden blue explosion around them. Chichiri erected a barrier around himself and his friends in response as they all waited to see what had happened.

Tamahome came flying backwards, landing on his back on the rugged, dirty surface. Nakago walked from the dissipating energy blast, looking as smug as ever.

"Don't be so annoyingly arrogant, boy," Nakago taunted. "You're wrong in assuming that just because you've managed to summon Suzaku it means that you've won. Let me show you." He pulled off his cape, allowing it to bunch up at his feet behind him. "This is why they call Seiryu the God of Battle."

No sooner that the last word escaped his mouth, the blue dragon that was Seiryu in his beast form opened its large mouth, spewing out a large beam of energy towards the beast god Suzaku. The large bird cried out and was flung back in the sky, slamming into several buildings in the process.

Nakago took the opportunity of diversion to attack Tamahome, landing several solid punches before high-kicking him in the jaw, sending him backwards once again.

"Tamahome's hurt!" Miaka cried out, tears beading at the corners of her eyes once more.

"Everyone, we must help him! We must concentrate and give Tamahome all of our life force immediately!" Hotohori ordered. Chichiri raised his staff and dug it into the ground, shattering the surface beneath it.

"Miaka, grab onto this," Chichiri commanded, his single red eye glimmering with resolve. "Send our life force to Tamahome! You have to be the one to send it to him!" Miaka bit her lip as she watched Nakago shoot two balls of energy, allowing them to slam into Tamahome's chest. His ankles dragged the ground as they both sent the Suzaku Warrior into a building before exploding around him.

"Now you die," Nakago seethed, his symbol glowing even brighter. With his willpower and a single yell, the building exploded further, collapsing down on top of Tamahome. Atsuna widened her eyes as she watched Nakago succeeding in his fight with her brother.

She just _had_ to do something to help him.

"Tamahome!" Miaka shrieked, watching as the building piled down, sending up clouds of dust, debris and dirt. She clamped her hands on Chichiri's staff and concentrated while the Suzaku Warriors stood behind her, praying to send their strength to Tamahome. Miaka served as medium and felt their separate energies flowing through her and into Chichiri's staff.

Tamahome then emerged from the rubble in his ultimate form, his eyes red with determination and his blue hair spiked up. He smirked and Suzaku cried out above him, feeling the power of the celestial warriors gathering into a whole entity. Tamahome cried out and jumped forward, attempting another kick.

"You stupid fool! You've lost!" Nakago shouted, shooting out several more balls of blue energy. They all hit Tamahome in precise locations of his body, but he refused to give up. As soon as they dissipated on his seared flesh, he summoned his own bout of strength and propelled one large red ball of light towards Nakago. The energy exploded, a bright light spreading out around them. The noise calmed and the debris began to fade away into nothing from the force of the blast.

"Pathetic. This is going to be easier than I thought it would be," Nakago replied with a smirk as the dust settled around them.

"Not as easy as you may think." Tamahome turned his head, watching his sister walk towards him, her body faintly glowing golden. Atsuna stopped next to her brother, her eyes solid and unforgiving. "I'm not going to stand by any longer. If I were to do that, I would renounce any connection I have with Hikari, the Goddess of Light, for not doing what she wishes of me." She spread her legs slightly, stretching herself into a preparatory fighting pose. "You have more than just Tamahome to deal with now."

"Atsuna, what are you doing? I said I would take care of him," Tamahome pointed out sternly. Atsuna didn't look at him.

"So you did, but you're not faring so well, brother. I have always been prepared to give my life for you, as I know you would do so for me. You always wanted to come to my rescue, but now, I'm coming to yours," Atsuna replied, summoning up a ball of golden light in her palm. "But couldn't we discuss this later? We have something a little more important presented to us, and it would be unwise to refuse my help at the moment. I'm _quite_ irritated."

Tamahome couldn't help but smirk and he nodded, returning his attention to Nakago. "Alright, Atsuna. We'll fight him together as a team."

"No, Kishuku. As brother and sister, avenging the deaths of our family," Atsuna corrected before launching herself off the ground, pulling her light-filled hand back as she prepared a punch. Nakago shook his head and thrust himself forward to meet her, but was surprised when her body suddenly shot up into the air at least thirty feet. Nakago stopped in his tracks and watched as she sent a barrage of gold and white balls of energy twisting down towards him. He crossed his arms in front of his face to block them, but they went straight through his body and disappeared.

Nakago loosened his stature and waited as Atsuna came floating back down to the ground next to Tamahome, who was staring wide-eyed at his sister.

"And I suppose that was supposed to hurt me?" Nakago questioned with a smirk. Atsuna shook her head.

"Please don't trip on your arrogance," she said, raising her hand up. "It's going to get you killed." With that, she snapped her fingers once, and Nakago fell to his knees, his body literally steaming as if there was a fire lit inside of him. "Light is attracted to the darkness. Unfortunately for you, your soul is full of it." She walked towards him slowly as he tried not to groan in pain. She bent down to him and cracked a small smile. "Slander won't always work for you, Nakago." Her smile faded back into a frown and she took one step backwards before sending him flying backwards with her power.

"Wow, Atsuna's doing pretty well against him," Nuriko spoke up. "I didn't realize she had this much power." Tasuki shook his head and turned to his friend.

"There's somethin' different about her. She wasn't like this when we had to fight before," Tasuki replied. _'But then again, she didn't know about her family dyin' when she fought with Mikio. There's more at stake now. She wants to avenge their deaths, an' she might damn well succeed.'_

Nakago stood from the wreckage of yet another building pummeled, his scowl burning through the siblings.

"You will both die for that." The general cried out, clenching both of his hands into fists. A steady wind suddenly picked up, tossing Atsuna's hair behind her. Both siblings stood unfazed and waited for what the Seiryu warrior had planned. There was a gentle rumbling under their feet, the surface beginning to crack at the force from beneath the earth. Tamahome grabbed Atsuna's hand and pulled her out of the way, allowing the surface to crumble in.

"Destroying the ground isn't going to make things better!" Atsuna snapped over the growing wind.

"I _think_ you may have made him a little mad," Tamahome replied with a slight smirk as he looked around in alarm. Atsuna picked up his sarcasm and gave him a look before watching his fists slowly open, revealing one ball of blue energy in each one. His symbol glowed bright and in one swift movement, he sent both balls propelling towards the twins. Tamahome wrapped his arms around Atsuna's back and jumped up out of the way, but to their surprise, the two energy blasts continued to follow them.

"They're seeking energy blasts! He must have locked in on us!" Atsuna screamed over the wind as they landed. She tore away from his hold and slapped her hands together as if in prayer, and then spread them apart again as a barrier of light appeared before them. The two blasts of blue energy tumbled towards them and slammed against the light barrier, and to Atsuna's dismay, it shattered it, each one crashing into Atsuna's and Tamahome's chest, causing them to cry out in pain as they pummeled to the ground. Everyone screamed out their names, hoping they would respond in some way.

The dust brushed away from the ground, revealing Tamahome struggling to get up. Atsuna lay motionless next to him. His eyes widened and he stretched his hand out to her face, nudging her softly.

"Atsuna?" She twitched and her eyes quivered open, groaning in pain. Tamahome grabbed her hand, helping her to sit up. "Are you okay?" She merely nodded, trying to focus her vision. Nakago stood about ten feet away from them, his smile wide on his face.

"Apparently your sibling bonds are simply not strong enough to defeat me," Nakago taunted. "And you can tell your so-called goddess that her celestial powers are meager compared to those of Seiryu." Atsuna's eyes widened and her lavender depths disappeared behind gold as white stretched down her dark blue locks. With grace she stood to her feet, her now white hair began to billow while her body glowed gold with small white balls of light surrounding her like fireflies.

"Nakago, you have your chance to tell her yourself," Atsuna replied, her voice echoing around them. "I normally do not make a point to become offended by a mortal's words, but in this case, I must personally intervene. If you would like, I shall give you the opportunity to prove your powers are greater than mine."

Tasuki's eyes widened as he came to realization what was happening. Hikari had just appeared in Atsuna's body. A _goddess_ had just challenged Nakago. So much for his arrogance.

Nakago chuckled and shook his head. "So, you expect me to believe that you are actually Hikari herself? Don't make me laugh. A celestial being would have to be daft to get involved in a mortal's affairs. Even so, I am not afraid to challenge you."

"Rest assured, Nakago. I will not deprive these mortals of the pleasure to remove you from existence. I am merely here to prove a very substantial point, and that is this." Atsuna, or rather, Hikari, swung her hand slowly in front of her body, and a burst of light soared towards him, swinging around his limbs to keep him from moving. She motioned her hand, stretching out his legs and arms with no effort, propelling him off the ground. She walked towards him patiently, her features remaining expressionless. She placed her palm on his chest and his armor instantly shattered. His body was wracked with immense pain, her palm only glowing faintly. "You should never undermine the ability of a celestial being, especially since you claim your allegiance to one. You should do well to remember that we are _always_ watching, and we hear _everything_." Nakago fought to look at her, but the pain was simply too much for him to bear. The rings of light around his ankles and wrists also burned through his flesh, no doubt searing through to his bones.

Hikari took several steps backwards and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. Through her mouth, a wispy light escaped, the white of her hair disappearing into dust with it. Tamahome jumped forward when Atsuna sucked in a breath and fell backwards into his arms.

"Atsuna, are you okay? What just happened?" Tamahome demanded, looking down into her tired eyes. She broke into a smile and coughed.

"Hikari borrowed my body. It's okay. I consented to it, but she can only stay so long because she could kill me," Atsuna stammered. "Her complete powers would be too much to handle because I'm only a human. She used up nearly all my life force. I'm not going to be able to help you anymore because of it, but I'm sure you won't have as much difficulty now to defeat him." Tamahome shook his head.

"You've always been more stubborn than me, you know that?" Tamahome snapped with a frown.

"It runs in the family, brother," she coughed with a knowing smile. "Good luck." Tamahome's eyes welled up in concern.

"You're not going to lose consciousness, are you?" Atsuna shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay. I want to watch you deliver his retribution in my place. I know you'll do it just as well as I would." Tamahome nodded and quickly pressed a kiss against her forehead. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his friends. Tamahome turned to Tasuki, who rushed over to the siblings.

"Criminy, Atsuna. Ya always hafta make a scene," Tasuki grumbled, stroking her bangs out of her eyes. All she could do was smile.

"Take care of her for me, Tasuki. I'm counting on you," Tamahome replied as he handed his sister over to the bandit. Tasuki nodded and eased her down on the ground next to Chichiri, keeping his arms secured around her body for stability.

Tamahome turned towards Nakago, who was now released from his bonds and fighting to stand up. It was obvious he was in pain, but he wouldn't allow it to get him down. He swore he would defeat them all.

"If you think this is over, you are wrong, boy," Nakago choked, his blue eyes burning a hole through Tamahome's middle. "After I take care of you, your precious little sister is next." Tamahome shook his head.

"You'll never lay a finger on her as long as I'm around," Tamahome remarked, getting himself back into a fighting stance.

'_It's no use! He's too powerful!'_ Miaka thought to herself. Even a goddess had intervened, and he was still moving around. They just couldn't take him down.

"Miaka." The priestess turned to Chiriko. "You have to stop Seiryu. Can't you seal him up somehow?"

"That'd be tough, you know. This isn't like before when Yui sealed up Suzaku. Seiryu's already here, you know?" Chichiri spoke up.

"The scroll I got from Taiitsukun," Chiriko interrupted. "It has holy power. If Miaka can bind Seiryu into it, then maybe we have a chance. Seiryu is just too powerful."

"Forget it, Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted. "We can't ask her to do that now!"

"It's true. I can heal her body but I can't do anything about Suzaku which is residing inside of her," Mitsukake pointed out.

Miaka lowered her head and smiled. "Chiriko. Give me the scroll." The child complied to her and handed it over before Miaka once again summoned Suzaku. "Kai Jin! I won't lose! I swore I would not lose! Seal Seiryu away!" Miaka's forehead marking appeared on the dragon in the sky, causing it to glow in red and shatter in impressive light.

Nakago's forehead symbol flickered just as Tamahome rushed forward, his fist poised for an attack. The symbol disappeared just in time for Tamahome's fist to impale his midsection, his arm going all the way through him.

Tamahome's power faded and his eyes saddened as Nakago's life flashed before the Suzaku warrior's eyes. "Nakago."

A stream of blood came from the side of the general's mouth as he closed his eyes. "Damn you. You shouldn't go looking into another man's heart."

"Why didn't you dodge me?"

"Won't you please stop? Don't humiliate me with your childish feelings. Show me some respect at least," Nakago answered. "Seiryu is sealed away. You have the power of Suzaku. It is stronger. And the strong win. So be it." Nakago fisted his hand in Tamahome's hair, pulling him back so he could get a good look at the blue-haired man. His eyes were tearing up. "How bitter this is, to have my dreams spoiled by a naïve fool, a _boy_."

With that, Nakago's arm fell to his side and his body disappeared from around Tamahome's arm. The Kutou general was finally dead, his reign of terror over on both Tamahome's world as well as Miaka's.

"Tamahome?" He turned around, his smile weak as he looked upon Miaka's form. "I didn't lose. It's true, isn't it? I didn't lose. The beast god didn't devour me. I'm still here." In a fit of happiness, Miaka thrust herself forward into his arms, Tamahome taking her gladly.

"It's over," he murmured. He lifted his head off her shoulder, looking at everyone in front of him. "My friends. What's going on here?"

"Yeah, how did you all do this?" Miaka asked, pulling away from Tamahome's hold.

"It was me." Taiitsukun suddenly popped in front of the twosome, Tamahome cringing at the sight. "Tamahome, still don't like my face?" Tamahome stammered and directed his attention to his four friends, who all faded into spirits as four pink balls floated from their bodies and exploded into Nyan-Nyans.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Exactly. I had the others using Nyan-Nyan bodies, that way they—"

"Taiitsukun's really smart!"

"Taiitsukun's the lord of the stars who controls death and everything!"

"Would you let me fin—?"

"Miaka, you really really wanted the Seven Stars back with you!"

"And the souls of the Seven Stars heard you! They really did!"

"Uh huh! They answered you really really strongly and they came to be with you!

"Darn it, would you let me talk?" Taiitsukun sent the Nyan-Nyan's flying through the air, receiving questioning glances from Miaka, Tamahome, and the rest of their friends.

"They never change, do they?" he asked no one in particular.

Taiitsukun cleared his throat. "Well done, Miaka. You managed to summon Suzaku. The Kutou Empire has fallen at the loss of its leaders. But fear not, from this beginning, it shall be rebuilt as a new nation. And in Konan as well, the people are united, and it is already recovering. Hokkan and Sairo are also unharmed. In summoning Suzaku and because of your heart is strong and true, you have saved the world. You have fulfilled your duty as the Priestess of Suzaku in every way."

"So, all's that left is to use your last wish so you can stay together!" Chiriko exclaimed.

"That's right. There's still one wish left," Hotohori added.

"I wonder how she should word the wish," Chichiri pondered aloud. "It didn't work when Byakko was asked, you know?"

"We'll never know unless she tries," Nuriko pointed out.

"How about we say we'll kick his ass unless he lets Tamahome live in this world?" Tasuki suggested with a smirk.

"Get real, Tasuki. That's not going to work. You saw what happened to Nakago when he challenged Hikari," Atsuna reminded him.

"How can we threaten Suzaku anyway?" Chiriko asked matter-of-factly.

"I would prefer if Miaka and I could live in this world," Hotohori smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Nuriko asked incredulously.

"She could bring Shoka back to life," Mitsukake remarked.

"She could fix Taiitsukun's face!" the Nyan-Nyan's chorused together.

"HEY!"

"Maybe she could move time back before she opened the book," Hotohori recommended.

"What would that accomplish?" Nuriko asked.

"Kai Jin!" The Suzaku warriors turned around just as Miaka's body was surrounded by a red light, their eyes wide as they awaited her wish. "Suzaku, save this world. Return it to normal."

"What's she doin'?" Tasuki inquired in surprise.

"It's so completely unselfish," Nuriko added from behind him.

"Not only that, stupid too," Tasuki continued.

"What about Tamahome, and you and him and…" Chiriko faded off.

"Miaka, are you sure?" Mitsukake asked.

"You two really deserve to be together," Hotohori replied.

"I want to thank all of you, everyone here," Miaka started, her eyes filling with tears, "for caring about us. But, I don't think it's something I should ask Suzaku to do. All of you taught me that, taught me just what I was capable of doing. I always thought of myself as being helpless or insignificant, just swept along. I was always trying to please everyone else, pulled in every direction to my family and schools and my exams. I was wrong. Now it's different. Because, even with my entrance exams, I'm going to take them for me, not because I'm being made to take them. Believing in myself. Thinking of others. Knowing that there are people who love me, and knowing how to love them. You taught me that. All of you did."

Everyone smiled at her thoughtful words, touched to the very core because they knew that this was the end of their journey together.

"Nyan-Nyan, do you mind? Can I borrow your body one more time? Because once more, I want to hold her in my arms," Nuriko stated with a smile. Nyan-Nyan complied, allowing him to use her body. Nuriko stepped forward and took his priestess in his arms.

"Oh Nuriko…" Miaka sobbed.

"That's exactly as it should be." Everyone turned, seeing that Taiitsukun, as well as all the Nyan-Nyans, had turned into normal adult forms. "It is not the gods that make wishes come true. It is human feelings and emotions which do."

The book that had started it all with one turn of a page had floated above the group, opening its pages once more and sending down a glittering light.

"My friends…" Miaka started, staring at everyone who she had to part with.

"I'll be praying for you," Nuriko said with a smile.

"I wish you happiness," Hotohori added.

"It'll be alright, you know? You two will manage some sort of miracle," Chichiri grinned.

"Miaka, you really think studying is boring?" Chiriko asked.

"Not anymore, Chiriko. I'll just imagine that all my textbooks were written by you," Miaka replied. Chiriko smiled back happily.

"Miaka, a soul needs a good body to live in. Take care of yourself," Mitsukake stated.

"Thank you for everything, Miaka. Because of you, I was reunited with my brother and was rescued from loneliness," Atsuna said, still clinging to Tasuki for support. "I will never forget you and what you've done for me." She turned to Tasuki, who kept his head tilted and his eyes closed. Atsuna nudged him in the side, getting his attention.

"What? Sorry, but I don't got any farewell speech for ya!" he replied.

"Oh Tasuki…" Miaka chuckled.

"Okay, Miaka, from now on I won't say I don't like girls. I'll say I don't like the people I don't like!" he laughed. However, in the midst of his supposedly hilarious joke, he didn't miss the dangerous look from Atsuna.

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you, so much," Miaka replied.

Her friends all smiled at her, their bodies overcome by the brilliant white light coming from the book into their bodies disappeared. Miaka and Tamahome turned to one another and shared one last kiss before he, too, was captured into the light, leaving Miaka sad and happy at the same time that she had encountered such a book.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"How is she doin', Lady Houki?" The soft purple-haired woman smiled, resting her hand gently on the bandit's shoulder.

"You have nothing to fear, Tasuki. She's just fine. She just woke up several minutes ago," Houki answered happily. She pulled her hand away and folded both of them in front of her imperial gown. "I haven't had the proper opportunity to thank you for what you've done for Konan, Tasuki. I know His Highness would have been just as grateful."

Tasuki smiled and nodded, remembering the day before when he, Chichiri and Atsuna had arrived in Miaka's world to fight with Nakago. His comrades had returned in Nyan-Nyan bodies to assist them, and when it was all over, Nakago had fallen and Seiryu had been sealed away for good.

"I know he woulda been," Tasuki agreed in a whisper. "Do ya know where Chichiri is?" Houki nodded.

"Yes, he is finishing the dedication ceremony arrangements. Although I wanted to proceed with a proper funeral, he insisted your comrades would not wish for such formality. There will only be a dedication to their memories, but there is one last detail that has to be decided," Houki explained. Tasuki's brow rose in question. "There was no final decision in where Tamahome's body would be transported to for burial. There will, of course, be tablets on the palace grounds in their remembrance, but we thought it cordial to have their bodies taken to where they would wish to be buried, and seeing as Atsuna is the last survivor of the Sou family, the decision is left up to her, but I wish not to disturb her with such details. I am not quite sure she is ready for that."

Tasuki nodded in understanding. "I can ask her for ya, Your Highness, but I think I already know what her answer's gonna be." Houki nodded at him and bowed.

"Thank you kindly, Tasuki. If you need Chichiri, or myself, you will be able to find us in the throne room. In one hour, we're going to commence with the dedication ceremony. It is wholly up to the both of you whether you wish to attend," Houki replied.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We're both gonna be there. We wouldn't miss it," Tasuki assured her. With a gentle smile, the Empress turned and walked down the hall. Tasuki faced Atsuna's bedroom door and sighed deeply before rapping his knuckles against it.

"Come in," came a feeble feminine voice. Tasuki opened the door slowly, his eyes taking in Atsuna's form in her bed. She was dressed in her bathrobe, her eyes fixated on her open window. The breeze brushed her hair back, tickling her neck. She turned her head, watching as Tasuki closed the door and walked up to her.

"How are ya feelin'?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. She nodded.

"I'm okay. My life force is completely recovered now. I just needed a chance to rest my body, just like when Mikio was sapping my powers and I was using them to get through the Path of Shadows," Atsuna explained. Tasuki only nodded. She smiled and looked at her lap. "That seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it? But maybe that's just because a lot has happened since then."

"Yeah. It feels weird now that everythin' is over with Suzaku," Tasuki added. "But I'm happy that I got to meet everyone an' become friends with 'em." He smiled and grabbed her hands, thus grabbing her attention as well. "I'm even more happy that I got to meet ya, too. My life has changed for the better, an' Koji likes ya too."

Atsuna chuckled softly. "I'm glad. I like him too. Is he here?" Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah, Koji an' those other losers can't stand formal affairs, so they went back up to Reikaku after we came back from Miaka's world. They're gonna help out some surrounding villages get back on their feet now that the war is over," Tasuki explicated. He fell silent, hanging his head as he thought to himself.

"What is it, Tasuki?" Atsuna cupped her palm on his cheek, making him gaze up at her.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff we hafta talk about," he began quietly. Atsuna pulled her hand away and nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, Koji asked me if I was comin' back to Mt. Reikaku or not, an' I told him I didn't know," Tasuki informed. Atsuna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't you know? Tasuki, Mt. Reikaku is your home," Atsuna pointed out.

"I know, but there's somethin' more important to me now, an' that's you, Atsuna," Tasuki replied. "I don't wanna go up there if it's gonna separate us. I wanna be wherever you're gonna be, an' that's what I told Koji." Atsuna smiled and tilted her head to the side appreciatively.

"Oh Tasuki, I would never think to separate you from your friends. They're more like family to you, anyway. If anything, I thought I could come and live with you on Mt. Reikaku. I'm sure you could use a woman's touch up there anyway," Atsuna stated with a knowing smile. Tasuki's face brightened and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders before pressing his lips against hers passionately.

"I was hopin' ya would say that! So you'll come an' live with me on Mt. Reikaku?" Tasuki got a wily grin on his face. "You're gonna become a bandit just like me?" Atsuna couldn't help but laugh at his suggestive tone.

"Of course not! My relation to the Mt. Reikaku bandits is by association to their leader, is all," Atsuna remarked with a smile. Tasuki's smile faded into a serious expression.

"No, you're gonna be married to one," he corrected. Her eyes widened as his words pierced through her.

"Tasuki… Is that a marriage proposal?" she asked in a stammer. Her heartbeat increased and her chest tightened. Tasuki took her hands in his again, kissing them both sweetly.

"If ya want it to be. I told ya I would give ya anythin' ya would ever want, an' I promised your brother I would take care of ya in his place," Tasuki remarked. "So yeah, I guess I _am_ askin'. More than anythin' in this world, I want ya to be my wife, Atsuna. Will ya marry this hotheaded ol' bandit?"

Atsuna's vision began to blur as tears welled up, and without saying anything, she nodded twice with a sound of approval from deep in her throat. Tasuki gave a loud holler and tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed the sweet breath from her lungs.

She was going to marry him. She was going to be his wife.

When he pulled away from her, she was crying softly in happiness, clinging to his shoulders like he was about to disappear.

"You'll never regret makin' that decision, Atsuna. I'm gonna make ya the happiest bride in the freakin' world or I'll die tryin'," Tasuki vowed with another brush of his lips against hers. Atsuna shook her head, giggling to herself.

"No, I would never let you die. And besides, I'm already the happiest bride in the world," she informed. Tasuki nodded and pulled her back in his arms, glad that things were finally beginning to shape in their favor.

"I wanna go tell Chichiri. How about you?"

Atsuna smiled and nodded. "I guess I better get dressed before we go find him. Do you know where he is?" Tasuki nodded.

"Yeah, he's with Lady Houki in the throne room. They're gettin' preparations set up for the dedication ceremony today for the others. Which reminds me, there's somethin' else I need to ask ya, sweetheart. It's about Tamahome's body." Tasuki stopped to catch her reaction, but Atsuna only shook her head with a smile.

"I thought that question should be coming up. I'm the last surviving family member, and it is now my decision as to where my brother should be laid to rest. I think our home village would be the most appropriate. I think he would much rather be there with the rest of our family, and I would like him to be there as well," Atsuna explained. Tasuki nodded and cracked a smile, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"You an' I can go together an' bury him if ya want," he suggested. Atsuna said nothing; she only smiled appreciatively and began moving out of her bed.

"I need to get dressed so we can be ready for the dedication ceremony. I'm sure each of us are going to want to do something in their memory, and I would rather not be going out there in front of all those people in a bathrobe," Atsuna replied with a chuckle. Tasuki nodded and moved out of her way so she could stand. He helped her up with a tug of her hand.

"I'll be outside waitin' for ya, an' we'll go to the throne room together." Atsuna nodded and watched him walk out of the room with a smile on his face.

She strolled over to the window, looking up into the bright blue sky, white billowing clouds rolling by with the help of a gentle breeze. "My dear brother, I am sure just as I have found my love, you will find yours again."

* * *

"Today we are here to recognize the souls of those people who gave their lives for us, and for our dear country," Houki announced. "Our god, Suzaku, has been summoned, and our Priestess has made her three wishes and returned to her land. Sadly, of the seven celestial warriors, only two remain: Sir Chichiri and Sir Tasuki." 

At that, Tasuki and Chichiri came out of the palace to meet with Houki, both wearing their standard outfits. "We are here to honor the brave celestial warriors that have fallen in the quest to save our land from peril. Those warriors are Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome and our Emperor Hotohori. All five warriors died in battle, and with honor, for serving their country and their people. Souls from all over the country aided them in their journey, one of which who traveled with them until the end. That person is Lady Atsuna, Tamahome's twin sister."

Atsuna revealed herself as well, joining Chichiri and Tasuki next to Houki.

"Now, my good people, join me in a moment of silent prayer for our fallen Suzaku Warriors, and many of our troops who perished in battle." Chichiri, Tasuki and Atsuna joined hands and bowed their heads, all three of them thinking back to when everything began, to the time Miaka had found all of them until the time Nakago had been defeated.

After several minutes, Houki, Chichiri, Tasuki and Atsuna opened their eyes and lifted their heads, looking down into the sea of people waiting for them. "Our three remaining warriors have dedications to their fallen comrades, to the people they had grown to love as friends and family." Houki turned to the three warriors and nodded subtly, backing away to put the attention on them.

Chichiri stepped forward and placed his staff in front of him, the rings jingling several times before fading to nothing. He put his free hand up in prayer and silently said his thanks to the people who ended up meaning more to him than his own life. From the top of his staff, several red bursts of energy flew up and exploded into a gorgeous display of fireworks. Without saying a word, Chichiri stepped back and sighed.

Tasuki walked forward and unfastened the tessen from his back. The tips ignited into small flames and he lifted the diamond weapon above his head to where five large unlit torches hung from the front of the palace, each one red and lined with gold to symbolize each fallen Suzaku comrade. Tasuki turned around to face them and he sighed deeply before calling on his spell, swinging his tessen so that his fire ignited all five torches in remembrance of his friends who had died.

Atsuna summoned her staff of light and paced to the edge of the large terrace, stepping up onto the banister so everyone could see her entire body. In a series of synchronized movements, she lifted her staff to the sky and clouds blew overhead, covering the sun's rays. Any light the clouds couldn't block out was sucked up into the tip of her staff, leaving the palace appearing as if it were nighttime. There was a quiet bustle in the crowd below until the constellations of the five fallen celestial warriors appeared in the clear, dark sky, shining brighter than ever. The people, as well as Houki, Chichiri and Tasuki, stood in fascination as Atsuna continued to keep the light captive so everyone could look upon the constellations with the same names as the fallen celestial warriors of Suzaku.

After several more awe-struck minutes, Atsuna released the light and reversed her spell, allowing the light to return to the sun and sky. The constellations disappeared and the clouds broke away, allowing the sun's rays to shine upon the country once more. She dissipated her staff and turned around on the railing, facing the hands of Chichiri and Tasuki offering to help her down. She took their hands and jumped down, meeting back with her friends and the Empress of Konan.

"Citizens of Konan, always keep the memories of the fallen in your hearts, and remember their sacrifice to die so we could all live another day. Make them all proud." With that, Houki bowed and there was a loud rumbling of applause. Houki smiled and turned, walking back into the palace, Chichiri, Tasuki and Atsuna following close behind her.

"It was short, but they all still would have said it was too much, you know," Chichiri spoke up once in the confines of the palace walls. Tasuki and Atsuna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's not like we weren't gonna do anythin' for 'em," Tasuki pointed out.

"True enough, but as long as they knew they were appreciated, I can be fine with anything," Houki replied, smiling at the small group behind her. She stopped and turned around, facing the threesome. "You are the only three left in the involvement of summoning Suzaku. You should be remembered as well." As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, they all began shaking their heads.

"No, Empress Houki, I must decline," Atsuna replied. "I feel I have done nothing to be appreciated for. Hikari does not want such admiration either." Houki turned to look at the last two Suzaku Warriors, and they, too, shook their heads. Houki sighed.

"Very well, then. I suppose I will just have to erect statues of your likenesses in the courtyard, and that be the end of it," Houki remarked.

"That is far too much praise, Lady Houki," Chichiri pointed out. Houki cracked a smile.

"Not to me or the people of Konan, it's not. They will be up in a week," she informed before turning back around with a gentle chuckle. Chichiri, Tasuki and Atsuna watched her walk away, none of them knowing what to say in response.

"So, Chichiri, what are ya gonna do now that the war's over?" Tasuki asked, turning to his comrade. Chichiri smiled through his mask.

"I'll help with the reconstruction of the country. Lady Houki has asked me to one of her advisors, and I found it hard to say no, you know," Chichiri responded. "So, I suppose I will be mostly staying here in the palace. How about the both of you? I am sure now that things are settled for the most part, you would like to start your lives together." Tasuki smirked.

"You're damn right I wanna start. As a matter of fact, I already asked her to marry me, an' she said she would," Tasuki informed. At that, Chichiri removed his mask, pulling it away from his face. His uninjured eye spoke volumes.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I am sure you will both be very happy together, and I know the others feel the same way," Chichiri replied. "I sure hope you're planning on inviting me to the ceremony. I would enjoy it." Atsuna smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Chichiri. You would be the first one we'd invite," she said happily. "We'll be sure to let you know when we decide to do it." Chichiri nodded and smiled wide before putting his mask back on.

"I should go and find Her Highness. There is a lot of work to be done, you know. I sure hope you are not leaving yet." Tasuki shook his head.

"Nah, we'll stay here for a couple more days an' help out. I'm not gonna leave ya high an' dry, Chichiri," Tasuki assured him. Chichiri nodded and turned, the only noise heard being from the rings on his staff.

"So, we should probably go and help them out. We could send a letter to Koji to let him know we'll be coming in about a week," Atsuna suggested. Tasuki gave a teasing smirk and lifted her up in his arms, causing her to yelp in response.

"It wouldn't matter even if ya did because don't ya remember a little promise ya made to me? Ya said ya were gonna make it worth my while that we had to wait so long. An', of course, there's Nuriko's promise too, an' they both work hand-in hand, ya know," he growled. Atsuna smiled knowingly and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Are you saying you'd like to make good on those promises now? We could wait until we get to Mt. Reikaku," Atsuna pointed out. Tasuki scoffed and shook his head.

"Hell no. I'm not givin' them somethin' to listen to." Atsuna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "An' ya hafta be crazy to make me wait even more."

"Well, in that case, I guess it won't be long until I'm Kou Kana instead of Sou Kana," Atsuna replied. Tasuki shook his head again and nuzzled his face in between her neck, relishing in the delectable scent that was so uniquely her.

"Nah. You'll always be Atsuna to me, sweetheart."

**The End

* * *

****A/N: I would like to thank all my readers for their continued support throughout the course of writing this story. It has been an adventure, and I loved every minute of it! Of course, Tasuki's and Atsuna's stories are far from over. Keep a look out for updates on my profile page for their next story! Help me pick the next story you wish me to update by voting on the poll in my profile!! Also, here is a link to all the Fushigi Yuugi fanart I have done so you can all see what Atsuna actually looks like. ****There you will also find the title page to Kindling Dawn! I hope to see all of you at some of my other stories! Be sure to check them out! **

**h a l o g a z e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # F u s h i g i - Y u u g i (Take out all the spaces and add the http:// at the beginning! For some reason, it's not letting me keep the whole link in here, so I'm trying to bypass it.)**

**With love, Halogazer**

**AN ADDITIONAL NOTE! As of 2/29, I have revealed the next storyline for Atsuna and Tasuki on my profile. Go check it out! Also, if you would like for me to start the story after I'm finished with my current project, vote in the poll on my profile! It's up to you guys!!**


	35. NOTE: SEQUELS AND OTHER STUFF!

**A/N: A few things for you guys: I know it's been a good while since this story has ended, but I thought I would let you all know that I have every intention of re-writing _Kindling Dawn_. I have made some changes to Atsuna's past, not to mention I just don't like this story anymore the way it is. It will still be awhile before I begin working on it since I have other projects in wait, but a revision of this story will be coming! I'll make an announcement for you guys so you'll know when to expect it! I have already begun planning the story out, but the actual writing may not take place for several more months, depending on how quickly I can complete my other projects.**

**Also, I have just begun posting the first sequel, _Illumination_, which follows the events of the Oni OVA. Be sure to check it out! Here is the link for you guys to paste onto the main site's URL address, since links still don't post correctly in the document manager: **/s/5778284/1/Illumination

**And, of course, here is the link for _Step into the Light_, which has already been completed, just in case you guys still need it. It's also the third story in the trilogy. If you haven't finished reading it, or haven't read it yet, go check it out! It's fun times! :) **/s/4308942/1/StepIntotheLight

**And as always, thanks for your support, and for reading about Tasuki and Atsuna! There will be more to come with these two eventually! I'll see you over at _Illumination_!**

****Halogazer****


End file.
